Magi and the Vulpe
by sakura365
Summary: A girl who survived from a fire, meets a certain blue-haired boy and travel together. (slow update)
1. Meeting Alibaba

Chapter 1: Meeting Alibaba

A young girl wearing a cloak covering her head and her back is running through the street looking for a certain blue-haired boy with a golden flute.

"ALADDIN!" She yells his name. "Where did he gone off to?"

"Alibaba! What is the meaning of this?!" She hears a man's voice and sees young boy with blonde hair that has short, thick ahoge on his hair and golden eyes. Wears a small red rope tied and a sash around his waist to hold his knife, black boots with blue stripes, and one earring in each ear. Alibaba is sitting on the floor.

"This... I..." Alibaba answers as the blue-haired boy fondles the man's chest and the girl is dumbfound at the scene.

"Why does this man have boobs?" Aladdin asks as he fondles and the man begins to grit his teeth. "I love boob, you know!"

"Hey, you!" Alibaba shouts as he grabs Aladdin on the head and forces the boy to bow down before the man. "I am so sorry! this stupid kid is—"

"SHUT UP!" The man says as he kicks Alibaba's head, causing the girl to gasps from the cruel treatment and repeatedly kicking him. "You're going to pay me back for those! Every single one! You'll work for me without pay until you do! Don't even think about getting away!"

The fat man walks away with his two bodyguards and the girl runs toward the boy and Aladdin.

"ALADDIN!" She shouts the boy's name, causing the boy, Aladdin to look at her.

"Vulpi-nee!" Aladdin calls as she runs closer to them.

"Are you okay?" She asks, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, don't worry about me..." He replies, removing her hand from his shoulder as he walks away.

* * *

~Night~

A wolf howls though the night as the moon shines above in the night sky and Alibaba walking through the streets.

"Damn that Budel..." He curses as he remembers what happen during the afternoon then his thoughts shift to the girl wearing a cloak over her head. "Where did she come from? She came just out of nowhere... Well it doesn't matter..." He says as he arrives at his 'house' then he opens the door.

"Welcome back." The girl that he thought a while ago, Vulpi, greets him who nearly gives him a heart attack from her.

"W-why are you here?" He stammers, confused why she is here as a pink blush appears across his face.

"Well, we decided to sleep in here since we don't have a place to stay." She replies making herself a makeshift bed as Alibaba sighs, finally recovers from his shock as he sits beside to his basket.

"You should have asked me a while ago... well whatever..." Alibaba then realizes what Vulpi said earlier. "Wait, you said 'we', who's the other one?" He asks, putting his hand in the apple basket suddenly feeling hungry and when he removes his hand from the basket instead an apple, a chibified Aladdin comes up while eating his apple.

"It's him, my companion." she says as Alibaba looks at the Aladdin in shock then Vulpi sees Aladdin comes flying to her which she manages to catch him.

"You ate all of them!" Alibaba exclaims noticing there's nothing left in the basket.

"Huh? Didn't you give them to me earlier?" Aladdin asks as Vulpi blinks at his question.

"I did not!" Alibaba says as his stomach growls in hunger while Vulpi gives Aladdin a glare, annoyed at his action, but he just buries his face deeper to her chest causing to sigh and shakes her head.

"Man, I'm in so much trouble if I can't clear a Dungeon." She hears Alibaba mutters as she turns her head to him.

"What's a Dungeon?" She asks and Alibaba turning his head to her, staring at her for a while before answering.

"Alibaba."

"Huh?"

"My name is Alibaba." He quickly continues, not wanting her to misunderstand.

"Oh... My name is Vulpi, and this is Aladdin." She introduces pointing her finger at Aladdin who hugs her like a Koala bear as she continues. "About the question earlier, what is a Dungeon?" She asks and Alibaba grabs a scroll then spreads it on the floor.

"Dungeon refers to the mysterious historical structures that started appearing all around the world 14 years ago." Alibaba explains. "And the person who can clear a Dungeon gains a mountain of wealth and power. Dungeons hold gold, treasures, and mysterious items." Vulpi nods and Aladdin perks up at the last sentence.

"Magic, huh..." Vulpi mutters then glances at Aladdin who starts listening to them.

"Yeah, a rumor says that they are still real magicians out there somewhere." Alibaba says, starting to doze off while rubbing his eyes. "What Dungeons have are magical items though." He continues sleepily. "Like flying carpets and endless refilling jars of alcohol... But the best items are the magical djinn vessels..."

"Mister, where do you find the Dungeon?" Aladdin asks, but Alibaba had already fall asleep due to the tiredness as Vulpi smiles then yawns.

"Let's sleep Aladdin. We can ask him tomorrow." Vulpi tells him and Aladdin nods his head. Then both of them lie down together Aladdin looks at the flute.

"I think we might finally be able to find one of your friends. Good night, Ugo-kun." Aladdin whispers to the flute and Vulpi smiles at his and rubs his head before both of them fall asleep.

* * *

~Morning~

"Why are you still asleep!?" Alibaba shouts, causing Vulpi to startle and sits up as she rubs her eyes before someone forces her to get up as he gently pushes her out the door, both of his hands are on her shoulders. "You too, Vulpi." Alibaba says as he successfully pushing her out then closes the door and walks away.

"It's mean to just hit someone out of blue like that!" Aladdin says, following Alibaba behind him as Vulpi follows behind Aladdin while fixing her hood.

"Don't follow me."

"Mister, where would I find one of those Dungeon you were talking about last night?" Aladdin asks, walking beside Alibaba as Vulpi hurriedly follow them as two people ahead of her stop finally catching them up.

"There." Alibaba points to his right as Vulpi looks where he is pointing and sees a really tall tower.

"Whoa." She mutters in awe.

"That one's Amon, the seventh labyrinth. That appeared ten years ago." Alibaba says as Aladdin stand there in awe.

"Wow..."

"I'm going to clear Amon and all other dungeons on the world faster than anyone else. And then I'll be the richest person in the world." He continues, determined.

"Do you like money, Alibaba-san?" Vulpi asks as they finally reach the town.

"Yeah, I need money. Enough to buy a country at that..." He says as Vulpi raises her eyebrow while Aladdin looks at him.

After a minute a walk

"As long as you have money, you can buy anything!" Alibaba starts to brag as Vulpi half-listens to him not interested at his 'money talk'.

"As much as delicious food as you can eat!"

"Delicious foods!" But in Aladdin's case, he is delighted and interested.

"And beautiful woman too!"

"Beautiful woman!" Vulpi sweat drops, knowing where this is going.

"As long as man had money, he'll be popular!" Alibaba says in his almighty and bragging voice as Aladdin makes a 'grabbing motion' in his hands, which made Vulpi uncomfortable.

"Beautiful woman with big pillowy breasts will line up to wait for him!" Alibaba continues as Aladdin's happiness has risen higher than a mountain and an annoyed Vulpi grabs the rope around Alibaba's neck then brought him down since he's taller than her.

"Alibaba-san..." She sneers at him venom dripping every syllable of his name, as Alibaba still hasn't stop out from his fantasies but they break their fight when they hear Aladdin bumps someone.

"Are you okay, miss?" Aladdin asks as the girl who bumps at him picking up the pears then easily throws it at the big basket which is propping at her head then stands up slightly glaring at him and walks away as Aladdin notices the chains clinging when she walks.

"What's that?" Aladdin points at the red-haired girl's feet and Vulpi and Alibaba look at where he's pointing at, as Alibaba eyes widen at the chains at her feet, the girl turns at them noticing that they are staring at her feet. She tries to cover the chains by her dress but the basket of pears drops from her head, completely showing the chains at her feet.

"She's a slave." Alibaba says, answering Aladdin's question.

"Slave?"

"People who are bought and sold." He continues. "They're treated and used like a livestock for their whole lives. What a messed up world we have." He says as Aladdin walks between Vulpi and Alibaba causing Vulpi to let go Alibaba and kneels before the girl who is trying to cover the chains. Aladdin blows his flute; the chains breaks by an invisible force.

"Here you go! Now you can walk freely without hiding your pretty legs." He says smiling as he stands up while people around them start to crowd.

"What did he just do?"

"That boy!"

"What is he doing?"

"Whose slave is that?"

Vulpi starts to get uncomfortable at the growing crowd they're making as she quickly runs to Aladdin and the girl while Alibaba grabs Aladdin's shoulder.

"Hey! This is bad!" He mutters to him, who just blinks at him in confusion.

"Why?" Aladdin asks.

"It's because..." Alibaba trails off as Aladdin asks again.

"It's a serious crime to steal slaves you know." The fat man says when he arrives at the scene while he picks a pear as he walks to Alibaba, pushing the pear to his cheek. "You'll lose an arm. Then what will you do to my recompense?" Fat man, Budel says as Vulpi stares to him, frowning.

"What are you talking about? We're just your average guys. There's no way we could cut through the chains." Alibaba says a 'happy-go-lucky' voice as he tightens his grip on Aladdin's shoulders.

"Yeah right." Budel says sarcastically. "If you can't pay me back, then I'll make you a slave." He grabs the girl's hair tail causing to gasp.

"The life of a slave is hard. Even if someone throws you, steps on you," He continues, kicking the girl. "Or does whatever, you can't say a word." He was about to kick her again when suddenly an arm blocks the kick as Vulpi glares at him through her cloak, who looks at her in surprise since she just appear out of nowhere.

"Stop that." Aladdin says as Alibaba looks at him surprised.

"What did you say, brat?" He spat, a vein ticking on his forehead." You want me to call the guards?!" He threatens.

"Anything, but that...!" Alibaba pleads as Budel's bodyguards appear behind Alibaba, Aladdin and Vulpi with a dagger at their faces.

"Or maybe I should just kill you right now myself?!" He shouts as Vulpi narrows her eyes at him, but she notices Aladdin is about to blow his flute again as Vulpi gasps, clearly understanding what he was about to do.

"Wait, Aladdin...!"

Two blue big arms sprout from the flute as it punches Budel's bodyguards and made a strong clap above Budel's head, causing the man to faint from shock. Aladdin and Ugo bump fist each other before the arms suddenly starting to shake as it turns pink when he notices the red-haired girl's presence as he quickly goes back inside the flute causing Vulpi to sweat drop and Aladdin to laugh.

"You're still so shy around girls, Ugo-kun." He says as the girl and Alibaba stares at him at shock.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" someone shouts from the distance as gathering crowd scatters. Alibaba takes this opportunity to escape, grabbing both Aladdin and Vulpi as they run away from the scene.

Aladdin drinks the water besides Vulpi who looks at Alibaba. He takes a peek from their hideout then closes it, sighing in relief.

"The guards?" Vulpi asks as he looks at her.

"We lost them." Alibaba says as she sighs and then she sees Alibaba looking at Aladdin.

"Hey, about that flute..."

"Hmm?"

"Something came out from it, right?" Alibaba says, mimicking Ugo's arms as the boy nods at him.

"Yeah. That was my friend Ugo-kun." He says as he continues. "Everyone calls him Djinn though." Vulpi nods in confirmation.

"Ah, I see." Alibaba says, smiling to him suddenly looks determined.

"Is there something on your mind, Alibaba-san?" Vulpi asks.

"Ah, it's nothing. I'm just thinking about something..." He answers and Vulpi watches Alibaba turning to Aladdin rubbing his hands together like one of the merchants.

"Hey, Aladdin...-san..." He says as Vulpi raises her eyebrows while Alibaba continues. "Do you like beautiful girls?" Vulpi sweat drops.

 _"Is that his way to convince Aladdin?"_ Then she looks at the boys as she face-palms forgetting that he actually likes girls with big boobs.

* * *

~Later~

Vulpi finds herself sitting beside Alibaba in a night club while Aladdin was enjoying himself with the two women with a skimpy outfit across them. Alibaba takes this chance to convince him again as Vulpi just keep silent watching the scene before her.

"Aladdin-san, you said you're on a journey? Do you have any specific goals?" He asks as Vulpi sweat drops besides him.

"You said Dungeons hold Djinns, right?" Aladdin asks as Alibaba nods.

"You're right."

"I made a promise to Ugo-kun to search out the Djinn vessels." He says as Vulpi stares at him. "So can you show me the way to the Dungeon?"

"... Sure." Alibaba replies, reluctant as he continues, suddenly looking determined. "That means you'll come with me, right?"

"Yup, Vulpi-nee can come too, right?" Aladdin asks turning to her, who startled at the sudden attention from both of them as she smiles.

"Of course." She says as Alibaba sighs in relief. Alibaba suddenly calls for the most beautiful girl which startled her as he patiently waiting for the girl.

Vulpi hears a the sounds of high heels coming right towards them as she looks up but she turns blue in shock, cannot believe that the said girl is actually the most beautiful in the club.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Vulpi blinks when she hears the muscular girl's voice, it was actually smooth and beautiful.

"You have a very adorable friend." The smooth voice says as Vulpi shifts away from Alibaba to make the smooth girl sit beside him while she pours the wine.

"He's not actually my friend."

"Oh, is that so?"

"I decided to never make friends." Alibaba says making himself cool as he finally turns to the girl; Vulpi stifles her laugh when she sees his reaction that the girl he orders is actually bigger and taller than him.

"I'm Elizabeth." The crooked nose girl introduces herself as she continues. "I am the most talented hostess at this establishment. Let us be acquainted."

Later, Aladdin, Vulpi, and Alibaba exit the night club.

"Wow. That was fun." Aladdin says having himself a good time with the girls as Vulpi agrees beside him even though she didn't go anything at all.

"Yeah. Right, Alibaba-san?" She turns to Alibaba as she stifles her laughter again when she sees funny looking Alibaba with many kiss marks.

"You damn brats, making me search for you." A familiar voice says as they turn. "If you have money for club, what about my recompense?" Budel says with his two bodyguards behind him while scowling at them.

"I don't have any right now." Alibaba says truthfully, fixing his clothes. "But I've decided to enter the Dungeon! Once I clear it, I'll pay you back!" He declares as Budel and his bodyguards just laugh at his declaration.

"Who would believe something like that?" Budel continues to laugh while wiping his tears. "Just you try to run. I'll put your name on a wanted list of every city in this area." A vein pops at Vulpi's head but still kept her emotionless face.

"Now choose. Do you want to be arrested or work as a slave the rest of your life?" Alibaba clenches his fists as he looks at Aladdin who just stare at him them Vulpi who looks ready to kill Budel at any moment.

"What do you take me for? What do you think my answer is?!"

* * *

~The Next Day~

Vulpi sits in front of the cart with Aladdin sitting on her lap who was picking his nose as she sighs. Then in the corner of her eyes she sees someone familiar and turns her head as she sees the girl that they encountered yesterday.

"It's that girl..." She trails off as Aladdin also turns his head seeing the red-haired slave.

"The girl with the chains." He says as Alibaba turns where they are looking at them looks down, sadness dancing in his eyes and Aladdin and Vulpi look at each other.

Then they start to go forward for their destination as Budel, who sits behind them starting to describe about slaves.

"A person should not try to reach higher that his given lot in life. A rat is a rat and slave is a slave. Born as a restless trash, always a worthless trash. Wouldn't you agree?"

Alibaba stays silent.

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

"Of course, sir! You're so wise, master!" Alibaba brightly says to Budel who smiles in satisfaction continuing eating his apple.

"You're lying, mister." Aladdin says as Alibaba turns noticing that Vulpi and Aladdin stare at him as Aladdin continues. "Don't you think that if you keep lying, eventually no one, not even yourself, will able to believe your own words?"

Dusk comes but the caravan still continues to move forward, Vulpi then yawns, burying her nose on Aladdin's hair as she closes her eyes. Suddenly, a noise wakes her up then screams follow after that as the noise seems to be louder that before.

"IT'S A DESERT HYACINTH!"

"Go faster!"

"It really showed up!"

"It's because we're carrying grape wines!" Alibaba says, slapping the horses to go faster.

"Hurry!"

The ground cracks beneath them as the cart loses its' balance causing it to tilt as it crashes to the ground with barrels of wine rolling away from them. Aladdin and Vulpi stand up to see the situation and a flower-like monster from the underground waves its green tentacles widely. Shouts still echoes through their ears.

"Leave the caravan and run for it!"

"Unload the cargo!"

The slaves are also free due to the frenzy that monster gives them as Budel just kept spouting here and there.

"Alibaba! Leave it and save the cargo!"

"Ah...! Right!"

"You guys too! I'll make sure you're paid!"

Suddenly a tentacle made a loud crash near them as the ground where a brown-haired girl is standing, collapses. Her mother tries to reach her daughter, the red-haired girl also tries to reach her but she lost her balance, causing them to fall straight to the hyacinth's mouth. Alibaba tries to reach out for them, but Budel crashes into him, saving his wine, preventing Alibaba to save the girls. The mother of the brown-haired girl gasps behind him. The hyacinth closes its' mouth once it catches both girls as Alibaba and the mother stare in horror when they see the girls, struggling to get out from the hyacinth's mouth.

"NOOO! Mina! Mina!" The mother tries but a man holds her down, preventing her to go from the hyacinth.

"There's no for her now." The man says and Vulpi grits her teeth at the scene before backing away, giving a good distance from the cliff where the hyacinth and she breaks into a sprint before jumping at the edge.

 _"Someone... please... they're going to die...!"_ Alibaba thought and a figure jumps and he looks up and sees Vulpi who jumped higher than a normal human. Vulpi draws her dagger from her back and raises it above her head, making a loud battle cry and slashes through the mouth of the hyacinth as it starts to go crazy at the pain she's giving to it as Vulpi hurriedly runs to the mouth since she only makes a small open wound on the hyacinth's mouth, but large enough to fit a person as she reaches out a hand to the girls.

"Here let me help you." Vulpi smiles at them.

Struggling as the red-haired girl grabs the hand, Vulpi tries to pull them out, but the tentacles around the girls prevent her to get them out. A big tentacle suddenly shoots out, grabbing Vulpi's legs, surprising the girl as she suddenly can't feel the ground. Then something hits her hard on the head and faints.

* * *

~Later~

Vulpi opens her eyes feeling something rocking back and forth as she sits up wondering what has happened causing her to slide from Ugo's shoulder. She reaches out something to support her and her hand meets the flute. She then feel something poking at her back as she turns and sees Ugo's big hand who points someone ahead of them. She sees Alibaba and Aladdin laughing together as Alibaba making weird motion, Aladdin laughs at his actions as Vulpi smiles at them, watching them laugh.

She then remembers of her childhood with her friends from watching Aladdin and Alibaba and tears appears on her eyes and fall down as she begins to cry, causing Aladdin and Alibaba to look at her.

"Wha-what's wrong, Vulpi-nee?!" Aladdin asks frantically as she continues to cry.


	2. Dungeon

Chapter 2: Dungeon

After Vulpi got comforted by Aladdin and Alibaba, she finally calms down as they finally arrive at the entrance of Amon's Dungeon when the night came.

"This is the entrance to Amon's Dungeon. We finally made it here." Alibaba says as he walks over near the entrance "At the slightest touch, the Dungeon will suck you inside it." He says, hover his hand at the entrance as he continues. "Most of this who have entered never returned. It's the gate of death itself." Alibaba says then he turns his head to Aladdin and Vulpi who holds Aladdin's hand to support him since she notices that he is very pale. "Aladdin, Vulpi, if you want to turn your backs, this is your chance now." Alibaba says as Vulpi frowns at him at what he had said.

"Why do you want to turn our backs now when this is actually our chance to enter the Dungeon?" Vulpi said to him who looks surprised as she continues. "And I know you can't enter a dungeon alone, right?" Vulpi says, smiling at him. "You have us and we have you, so let's help each other, okay?"

"But what about your wounds?" He asks as Vulpi looks at her bandages on her back nervously before she walks closer to the entrance, dragging Aladdin with her.

"Don't worry about me. Compare to the one from my past..." She trails off, facing the wall entrance as Alibaba curiously looks at her and faces again the wall entrance.

"What if you suddenly faint?" Alibaba asks and Vulpi sighs.

"Alibaba-san, would you stop worrying. I'm perfectly—" She cuts off when Aladdin suddenly stumbles forward, sucking them to the entrance since Vulpi has been holding his hand the whole time while Alibaba – in instinct – grabs Vulpi's hand causing the three of them getting suck into the dungeon.

* * *

Vulpi slowly wakes up from their fall, as she sees that they are in a cave and hears the water running with a smell of gas.

"Aladdin!" Alibaba yell and Vulpi turns her head towards the voice and runs at the direction ignoring her injuries. She then sees a fire spark ahead of her and she also hears a groan. She pants when she arrives at the area and sees Aladdin and Alibaba watching the roaring flames in front of them.

"It's burning water." Alibaba says. "It burns better than the oil we use in lamps. If you're not quick enough to get away, you're done for." Alibaba says and Vulpi sighs in relief that they are safe.

"You're good, Alibaba-kun." Aladdin says as Alibaba turns his head to him. "So this is a Dungeon, right?"

Aladdin smiles as Vulpi perks up at the sentence.

"Y-yeah, this is a Dungeon." Alibaba returns his smile and Vulpi puts her hands on her hips.

"Are you forgetting someone?" Vulpi asks.

"Sorry about that, Vul—" Alibaba cuts off when he sees something on top of Vulpi's head. Apparently, Vulpi has fox ears and has red-orange hair and her eyes are the same color as her hair. "EEEH!"

"What's wrong, Alibaba-kun?" Aladdin asks and sees Vulpi's ears, causing him to panic. "Vulpi-nee! Your ears!"

"Hm? My ears?" She says and touches her head and her ears. She then notices her hood is off from falling into the Dungeon. "KYAAA!" She quickly hides her ears with her hand. "Don't look at me!"

"Hey Aladdin! What is going on?! Why does she have fox ears?!"

"That's because…" Aladdin trails off and Vulpi carefully looks at Alibaba while hiding her ears.

After the explanation of Vulpi's situation, Alibaba crosses her arms while Vulpi looks down with her ears drooping.

"Now I get it. You were born with those ears, right?" Alibaba asks.

"Yeah. Not only that, I have a tail too." She adds, refusing to look at him.

Then Alibaba stands up and walks behind Vulpi before touching her ears, startling her.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"They are real…" Alibaba mutters continuing to touch her ears.

"Stop it! It tickles."

Alibaba then stops realizing what he's doing.

"Sorry." He apologizes as he put his hand behind his head. "It just that you look really pretty without that hood on."

"…You think so…?"

"That's right, Vulpi-nee." Aladdin says. "When I first saw you, you're really pretty before you got that cloak."

Vulpi widens her eyes from Aladdin's statement and she smiles with her ears standing up.

"Thank you, Aladdin, Alibaba. Let's go, this adventure is starting!"

* * *

~Later~

"A―H!" The three run away from a rolling boulder behind them. Aladdin blows his flute and Ugo's blue big body sprouts out from it with the three of them perch on his shoulder as Ugo jumps at the cliff to the eggs. Once safe, Aladdin summons Ugo back in his flute as Alibaba pants beside Vulpi who pants while hissing at the pain that produces from the injuries.

"Vulpi, are you okay?" Alibaba asks and she gives him a strain smile.

"I-I'm okay, Alibaba-san…" She says as Alibaba looks at her worriedly before he turns his head to Aladdin.

"You look really pale, Aladdin…" He says to Aladdin, who is leaning at the egg to rest.

"I'm fine. Just a bit hungry." Aladdin says, smiling as he continues. "I used the power of my stomach to call out Ugo-kun. So…" His stomach growls after he said that. "I'm starving."

 _"This is bad."_ Alibaba thought. _"We came in with nothing but with the clothes on our backs."_ He then laughs to reassures both of them.

"Hahaha! Don't worry!" Alibaba says. "We'll something to eat. So DON'T suddenly start biting—" He cuts off because Aladdin is replace by a green big ant, surprising Alibaba. "A-Aladdin?!" He calls backing away from the big ant thinking that it was Allen.

"A-Alibaba-kun…?" Aladdin's weak voice calls out as Alibaba turns his head to his right then his jaw drops to the ground at the sight before him. "Help… please help me…!" He calls out weakly as Alibaba panics and grabs Aladdin from the Queen Ant's mouth as the ant reacts when her prey got away.

Then suddenly, they hear a cracking sound from the eggs and realize that many more ants have started to surround them. Alibaba unsheathes his dagger as the Queen Ant starts to attack him. Alibaba – in instinct – cuts the tendril which surprised him by how soft it is to cut.

"Huh? They're really easy to cut!" He runs at the Queen Ant then start slashing its stomach and green goo comes out. This upsets the other ants as they start to attack him all together, but Alibaba just easily cuts them one after another as they were easy kill and suddenly, the other ants suddenly turn into a large goo pile as they gather together creating a King Ant – bigger that the Queen Ant – with three eyes on its head and creepy mouths sprouting out from its body.

The King Ant inhales the air around as it exhales fire to them surprising the three of them, but they manage to get out on its way before they turn into a burnt corpse. Alibaba carries both Aladdin and Vulpi – who is unconscious due to her injuries.

"Crap." Alibaba curses as Aladdin besides him weakly blows his flute and Ugo gets summon again. The King Ant swings his arms to Ugo, but he dodges it while attacks its shoulder as it turns into green goo my its impact, but it quickly goes back to its original form.

"I guess we have to use our trump card now." Aladdin says confidently and he blows the flute again, looking paler than before and Ugo obeys his command as his hands suddenly surround by a pink aura and white birds appear around them.

"Huh? Are these birds?" Alibaba wonders while holding Vulpi to prevent her from falling as the aura around Ugo's hands grow bigger. Then he makes a battle stance as he attacks the King Ant, who slashes its blade arm, but Ugo jumps out of the way. The Ant blows fire at him, which Ugo's aura blocks it before punching the ant as it turns into complete green goo and dust surrounds them in its impact.

"You did it, Aladdin!" Alibaba says happily looking at the crater that Ugo creates after he defeated the King Ant.

"See? Ugo-kun is pretty strong." Aladdin says, weakly. "Let's do our best to beat…" Aladdin didn't finish his sentence as he collapses from exhaustion.

"Aladdin!" Alibaba exclaims when Aladdin collapsed, then look at Vulpi, who is still unconscious as he sighs in defeat.

* * *

In Vulpi's dream

Fire burning everywhere around Vulpi as she gets scared from the scene.

"Okaa-sama! Otou-sama!" Vulpi shouts. "Everyone!"

"Vulpi!" A woman's voice cries out and Vulpi sees a woman being trapped in a collapsing house.

" Okaa-sama!" She runs toward the house.

"Don't come over here!" She warns Vulpi and Vulpi stops near the house. "Vulpi, you have to become strong. No matter what, don't give up."

"But Okaa-sama…"

Vulpi's mom then gives a smile to her. "I love you."

The house gives away and crashes onto her mom.

"OKAA—SAMA!"

* * *

Outside of her dream

"See, this is how a gate should be!" Jamil says, amused. They are now facing a ray of fire sprouting from the ground that seems to be impossible to cross ahead as Vulpi is carried n Alibaba's back and a girl that they met the other day and a muscular man wearing a mask. As they watch the pillar of fire sprouts up Jamil's attention is at the Arabic writing on the side. "What is this writing?"

"It's the language of Tran." Alibaba answers Jamil's curiosity while carrying Vulpi on his back.

Jamil looks at Alibaba in surprise before he smiles. "You're good. Most commoners can't even read Arabic." Jamil gives him some gold before they hear a girl groan as they turn at the source and they see Vulpi lifts her head from Alibaba's shoulder.

"Alibaba-san…?" Vulpi call and sees sprouting flames ahead as she looks at it in shock. "W-where are we?"

Alibaba puts her down to her feet.

"We are currently facing a fiery obstacle, Kitsune-hime." Jamil says to her.

Vulpi blinks at him, wondering who he is while looking around searching for Aladdin then sighs when she sees he is at someone's shoulder. She looks whose shoulder it is, subsequently, she pales when she sees a bloodshot eye coming from the one-eye metal mask. She backs away, causing her to bump into Alibaba who was in the middle of conversation with Jamil.

"…I learn if from a proper teacher." Jamil says looking at the writing, which catches Vulpi's attention. "'Path to the Dragon… Spot of the Dancing Truth…'" Vulpi looks at him ridiculously at his poor translation.

"'Dance with the Whirlwinds, cross the jaw of the Dragon, and you shall find the truth. All lies at the dragon's tail.'" Alibaba finishes his translation at the writing as Vulpi looks at him in fascination then to the writing. "Ouch!"

"I was just going to say that." Jamil says suddenly stabbing his arm. "Isn't this great? You've got the chance to prove that you're translation is correct."

"Hey! That was rude, you know. Stabbing someone because they got it—Ouch!" Jamil suddenly stabs her shoulder as she grunts in pain.

"I would recommend shutting your mouth, Kitsune-hime." He says as she narrows her eyes at the mane he made for her.

 _"'Kitsune-hime'?"_

Alibaba swallows his saliva as he stands before the sprouting flames before he turns to Aladdin who is still asleep.

 _"Aladdin risked his body for me."_ Alibaba thought then he turns to the worried Vulpi. _"And Vulpi shouldn't move too much."_

Alibaba jumps ahead in great speed as he dodges one by one every sprouting flames that come out as Vulpi watches him.

 _"'Dancing with the whirlwind… cross the jaw of the dragon.'"_ Alibaba recites in his head as he dodges another flame as he continues to run ahead. _"'… and you shall find the truth…'"_ When nearly reaching the dragon, he picks up his speed as he jumps, but suddenly, a flame sprouts and luckily he dodges it barely.

"That's it! Pull the switch!" Jamil exclaims as Alibaba obeys by putting his hand in the dragon's mouth – where the switch is – as he turns the switch, the flames disappears one by one until it turns into a normal person's way. "Now!" Jamil commands as they run ahead as Alibaba – who is still ahead – smirks but suddenly a fire eats him up before he could even react.

"Alibaba-san!" Vulpi exclaims when she hears him scream, silently praying that was just an act when the fire disappear, Alibaba is no longer there.

"Oh my, he died." Jamil says in mocking sympathy which makes Vulpi clench her hands into a fist at the mocking tone he makes.

Then Aladdin groans as a sign of waking up which manages to snap her thought and he lifts his head, looking around for Alibaba.

"Huh? Where is Alibaba-kun?"

* * *

~Later~

"So… you saved me?" Aladdin asks when Jamil explains his story with some lies mixed into it.

"Yes. I'll also save your friend. He took your flute and went on ahead. Right?" Jamil smiles at Vulpi at the last part as she stays silent. Aladdin hums in thought as he looks at the familiar red-haired girl who looks away. "Ah. These are my two slaves." Jamil says, trying to entertain Aladdin and Vulpi as he points his finger at the mask man. "This big one is Goltas. He's from the nomadic tribes of the north. An Injury left him mute, but he's strong and study." Then he points at the girl. "The small one is Morgiana. She's the descendant of the hunters from the Dark Continent. Her sense of smell is amazing and she's got one hell of a kick, too. They were both quite expensive." Jamil stands up when he's done introducing his slaves. "All right then. I'll see what's waiting for us ahead. You wait here with the girl." Jamil starts walking with Goltas ahead as he whispers to Morgiana something who slightly nods at his command before a long silence occurs.

"H-hello, Morgiana. My name is Vulpi and the boy besides me is Aladdin." Vulpi points at Aladdin. "Nice to meet you." She smiles at Morgiana expecting her to reply but she didn't say anything and Vulpi sighs. Aladdin then do many attempts of making her laugh, but it was no avail until Aladdin imitates Jamil and Morgiana snickers and smiles a bit as Aladdin stands up, very happy that he was able to make her laugh.

"Finally! You smiled!" Aladdin cheers.

"I didn't." She denies as she looks away from him.

"You're really pretty when you smile." Aladdin tries to entertain, but she turns her back to him as he runs in front of her. "But your face has odd features. Is it because you're from that country called the 'Dark Continent'?" Aladdin asks, sitting down next to Vulpi, who just observes both of them.

"It's not dark." Vulpi looks at her. "The 'Dark Continent' is what the Reim Empire calls the region south of the border because they consider the whole area undeveloped. It's my homeland, Carthago. Please don't call it that."

"Is it undeveloped?"

"It's not. There are countries and villages, and the sun is beautiful. The land is spacious and there are many huge animals. There are many delicious fruits too." After Morgiana explains about her country, Vulpi smiles at her when she sees a slight happiness in her eyes.

"That sounds nice, like a fun place. I'd love to see it. Take me to your homeland." When Aladdin says that, Vulpi remember her home before and after being burn down by the fire.

"Say, where's Alibaba-kun?"

Vulpi snaps out of her memories when she hears Aladdin's question as she look at him. "Where is he?"

"Your friend is an utter fool. He's insane. He doesn't know the situation he's in. He tries to save others, even when he can't save himself. Because of that, your friend…" Morgiana trails off as her voice starting to crack. "…is dead." Aladdin looks at her in shock before stones drops at Vulpi and Aladdin as they look up together and discovers Alibaba is still alive and raises his hand in greeting. "Your friend is dead" Morgiana repeats as Aladdin and Vulpi stand up.

"Or not!" Alibaba's voice startles Morgiana as he lands safely besides Vulpi. "Because I'm invincible" He points to himself before they hear Jamil's scream.

"Magi! Magi! Please purge these monst—" Jamil comes running to them in fear but stops when he sees Alibaba. "Wha-?"

"Sorry, I lied about the translation."

"What?!"

"Actually it said, 'Dance with the whirlwinds, and in the Jaw of the Dragon, and you will find the truth. All is before the tail of the Dragon.'"

"Also for your information, 'Kitsune-hime' is not my name. MY name is Vulpi!" Vulpi says to him, annoy at the name he gave to her.

"Thanks to you, I found the right path. Thanks a lot, my lord!" Alibaba says smirking at Jamil and Aladdin spreads out his turban into a carpet. "Take care!" They begin to float above them.

"Sorry, miss! Let's meet again!" Aladdin says to Morgiana. "Let's go see the sun when those invisible chains are cut!"

Morgiana looks at them, dazed as she imagines the outside with warm sun dancing under it.

"Morgiana!" Jamil calls her, snapping Morgiana out of her daze and chasing after them by climbing the walls without using her hands, surprising the trio in the carpet.

"Aladdin! Higher! Higher!" Alibaba says in panic when they see that Morgiana is catching up and the carpet obeys at his command as Morgiana fails to catch them. They manage to get out from Jamil's hands from turning into slaves.

"This must be the Gate of Truth." Alibaba says when they reach their destination facing a familiar gate. "The treasures must be behind this door."

"That must be the spell." Aladdin says as he sees the magic circle in it. "Have you tried opening it?" Aladdin asks.

"No. Look at the handprints." Alibaba replies, looking at the two right hand prints at the gate. "Both are right hand. That means you can't do it alone."

"Then we're lucky there's the three of us." Aladdin says. "But whose hand are we putting there?"

"You two should do it." Vulpi says behind them. "Since you're already ahead of me." Alibaba and Aladdin look at each other before nodding as they put their right hand to the handprints.

"Open Sesame!"

The magic circle of the gate glows above then as the gate before then opens slowly with a breeze hitting their faces and suddenly the surrounding around them starts to change into blue skies with a city below them.

"So this is the Dungeon of Amon, huh?"


	3. The Magician of Creation

Chapter 3: The Magician of Creation

Vulpi looks around since the dungeon suddenly turns into a town, but according to Aladdin, they are still inside the Dungeon. As they ride the magic carpet, searching for the 'Legendary Treasure' that Alibaba was talking about, Vulpi listens both Aladdin's and Alibaba's conversation.

"What is this place?" Alibaba says, looking around.

"A necropolis." Aladdin answers his question, as Vulpi turns her attention to him since this is the first time she hears about it.

"Necropolis?" Vulpi asks as Aladdin nods to her.

"Yes. Ugo-kun told me about it once. Outside of the Strong Room, there's a city of dead, a necropolis. I guess this is what he meant." He explains.

"Wait, that giant can talk?" Alibaba wonders, surprise at the revelation.

"Right now, I can only summon his…" Aladdin's voice fades as Vulpi feels her body pulse. She feels her head is hurting and she sees images that she doesn't know suddenly invades her head as he put her hand on her head, feeling the pain got even worse.

"Vulpi-nee, are you okay?" Aladdin's worried voice startles her.

"Do you have a headache?" Alibaba asks her as she lifts her head to look at them and realize they have been watching her.

"I'm okay… You don't have to worry about—" She suddenly stops when her headache suddenly gets worsen as her face contorts in pain. Vulpi starts to fall forward, but as Alibaba holds her to stop Vulpi falling off the magic carpet and Aladdin starts to panic.

"Vulpi-nee!" He calls as Alibaba let her lean on his chest and his hands are on her shoulders. "What's wrong?!" Aladdin leans closer on Vulpi's pale face.

"Voices…" She let out, barely whispers as Aladdin frowns. "Images…" Aladdin makes a face when he understands what is going on to her.

"I see…"

"Is she sick?" Alibaba asks, looking worried at Vulpi who looks like she was about to pass out.

"She's not. She must have seen something tragic to this city…" Aladdin answers. "Ugo-kun told me that there is a race that can see a tragic scene when they are near or in an abandon city or a village." Aladdin looks at Vulpi who finally passed out.

Alibaba looks at Vulpi, thinking as he says it out loud. "You're saying that she's from that clan?"

Aladdin looks down. "It's seems like it. Every time when we got near the ruins of a village, she had these kinds of headaches before."

"…By the way, Aladdin, what does Ugo look like?" Alibaba asks and Aladdin smiles.

"Ugo-kun does have a head, but he is pretty handsome."

"I see! You're proud of your friend. Introduce me to him when we get your flute back. I want to hear a lot about you." He says as Aladdin returns his smile.

"Sure, Okay!" He says and silence envelops them as they look at Vulpi, who is still sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, Alibaba makes a sound.

"What is it, Alibaba-kun?" Aladdin asks when he hears him made a sound.

"No… it's just that I remember something about Vulpi." Alibaba says, scratching the back of his head as Aladdin tilts his head.

"Ehh… How would you know that, Alibaba-kun?"

"Well, I heard about it a few years ago. But don't get the wrong idea."

"Sorry, Alibaba-kun, your reaction is always the best." Aladdin smiles at him as Alibaba sighs before hearing groan from Vulpi who slowly sits with the help of Alibaba.

"Are you okay?" Alibaba asks her.

"Yeah…" She replies to him, looks daze.

"Does your head still hurt?" Aladdin asks and she nods her head.

* * *

Aladdin, Alibaba, and Vulpi push the large doors as light slowly cast them. They walk inside the room in silence until Alibaba breaks it.

"So… Vulpi, where are you from?" He tries to ask Vulpi.

"That's…" Vulpi trails off as she looks down and looks back up. "Hey, is this the end of the dungeon?" She changes the subject obviously avoiding the question as Aladdin looks at the treasures around the room and for some reason they look like rusty silver treasures around the room. Suddenly, they hear a big pound behind them as they abruptly turn around behind them and see a bloodied Goltas towering before them.

"What the-?!"

Goltas falls forward as they separates to avoid for being squished. Vulpi was the first one to react as she checks his wounds.

"This is bad! Front of his body his severely injured!" Vulpi says as Alibaba stares at Goltas bloodied back in shock.

 _"Those cuts…"_ Alibaba wonders as he suddenly looks up in the stair.

"Vulpi!" Vulpi looks up to him when she suddenly gets kick by a familiar red-haired girl sending her flying across the room. Morgiana jumps back to her master who has his eyes shadowed. "You bastards!"

"How could you do that to Vulpi-nee!?"

"Don't mess with me… you piece of trash… You peasant! Who do you think you're speaking to?!" Jamil mutters in his breath, loud enough to be heard. Alibaba stands protectively in front of Aladdin who runs to Vulpi since Aladdin doesn't have his flute to protect him.

"Right now, there are no sharifs and no commoners in here!" Alibaba says.

"There aren't any? Oh yes, there are. You're weak and vulgar, and you're lives are worth nothing, you trash!" Jamil says like he had a mini seizure to himself as Alibaba suddenly remembers something.

 _"Is Vulpi okay?"_ He thought as he looks where Vulpi and Aladdin, but Jamil points his sword as Morgiana obeys at his silent order as she runs towards Vulpi who just regain her conscious and Aladdin who holds Vulpi protectively when he sees Morgiana running towards them.

"Hey wait!" Alibaba shouts to her, but Jamil blocks him.

"You wait. You still haven't received your punishment."

"Punishment?"

Yes, punishment! Seriously, what the hell are those things? Why did I of all people have to go through that?!" Alibaba furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "It's your fault! It's your entire fault!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I think you might have seen some horrible things." Alibaba slowly unsheathes his dagger on his waist then points it at Jamil, who flinches in surprise. "But isn't it a bit too late for this? We're in the middle of the Dungeon. There are no bloodlines, nobility, or fame here! Everyone has to fight for their own lives here. Go home if you're scared, boy!" Alibaba taunts as Jamil widens his eyes in disbelief, but this seems to boiling his blood even more.

"Whatever, shut up." Jamil says as his eyes casts over by his hair. "I guess commoners will only listen to the words of a sword."

 _"This fool…"_ Jamil thought. _"He had no idea how many years I've practiced sword fighting. And I'm using a noble style passed down only through the royal family. I'll make sure you suffer before you die."_ Jamil jumps toward Alibaba who made a defensive stance with his dagger.

"First, your legs!" Jamil exclaims excitedly as he strikes Alibaba's leg, but he dodges it swiftly by jumping back. "Nice dodge! But how about this!?" Jamil strikes his left shoulder, but Alibaba just easily dodges at his simple attacks.

"Is this all you've got, my lord Sharif?" Alibaba says as his voice completely changed.

"Dammit!" Jamil curses as he tries to attack him, striking his left shoulder, right shoulder, his head, and other critical areas, but it is no avail because Alibaba just dodges them easily as they were like a child's strikes.

"Why? Why can't I hit you?!" Jamil says, desperately as Alibaba finally raises his dagger to block one of his attacks.

"That is because…" He trails off as he slides his dagger and lifts it then throws it making Jamil's defense off as he put his dagger near his armpit. "You're wide open on this side." He makes his offense attacks as he starts to lecture him.

"Your neck, your elbow, your shoulder… You're wide open everywhere. Didn't your master teach you anything?" Alibaba says while striking Jamil who barely dodges all his attacks until Jamil lost his grip of his sword as he stares at Alibaba in mixture of disbelief and shock.

 _"This is more advanced than what you can just learn on the street."_ Jamil thought. _"This is real deal…"_ Alibaba put his dagger vertically on his chest while his other hand is behind his back. _"Palace swords play."_

"Who are _you_? Why can you read Tran?! What's going on?!" Jamil says, suddenly scared as Alibaba puts down his dagger with his eyes completely changed.

"I thought I'd forgotten about those days, but my body still remembers." Alibaba mutters to himself as Jamil made a 'tch' sound as he suddenly cries out.

"Morgiana! Help me! Help me right now!" Jamil screams to Morgiana who is fare across the room. Vulpi tries to stand up with a small help from Aladdin as she looks at Morgiana.

"It's pointless. She's too far –" Alibaba gasps when he sees Morgiana flying to him as she tries to kick him, but Alibaba blocks her attack as she lands beside her master. "You got her in an instant?!" He says in disbelief, looking between Vulpi with Aladdin and Morgiana.

"What's wrong? Did you realize something?" Morgiana looks at Vulpi for a few moments before turning to Alibaba when she hears him calling to her.

"Hey, you! How long are you going to obey him?" Alibaba asks Morgiana. "This is a Dungeon. No one would blame you if you abandon him!" He says, sheaths his dagger while he outstretches his hand for her. "You could be free!" Vulpi who is far across the room hears him as she agrees to him what he says. Morgiana stares at the outstretched hand from Alibaba before she slowly walks to him.

"Morgiana…?" Jamil calls in confusion as Alibaba smile widens as he stands up with his hand still in front of him. Instead clasping her hand on his hand, Morgiana grips on his wrist as she throws him at the wall causing the wall to break at the impact. Jamil laughs maniacally behind Morgiana as he walks up to her while messing her head.

"Good girl! You're really are my best slave!" He says realizing that she still hadn't betrayed her. Then Jamil walks to the wall where Alibaba lies in pain and confusion as he starts to kick him.

"You filthy trash! Just because you can swing your sword a little doesn't mean you'll stop being a commoner!" Jamil says as he repeatedly kicking him. Vulpi takes a step forward to help Alibaba, but Aladdin stops her.

"You can't, Vulpi-nee." He says to her "With your body like that, you can't fight." He stares at her beat up form.

"But Alibaba-san is—"

"Leave it to me." Vulpi stares at him for a few moments as Aladdin says to her to stay and he starts to look around searching for something then stops, picking up a staff then walks back to Vulpi who is staring at him.

"You don't even know what slavery is. I'll show how it is done." Jamil walks back to Morgiana then he put his hand on her shoulder with a command. "Kill him." Her eyes widen. "What's wrong? That's an order. You can do it, can't you, Morgiana?" She doesn't move or speak. "You can, right? Right?" Jamil pushes even giving his sword to Morgiana who turns her head to Jamil with her eyes widen in fear as he drops his sword to her hand and pushes her forward.

Jamil then chants 'Kill him' as Morgiana slowly walks forward, one step from every word 'kill' that Jamil chants. A sweat slides on her neck and she lifts the sword vertically as she reaches Alibaba's body with the tip of the sword glaring at his clothed body of his. She slowly turns her head to see her master's cold eyes glaring at her.

"Do it." He says and the sword clinks when she hears it while breathing heavily as Alibaba stares at her when he sees her shaking. Morgiana lifts the sword ready to bring it down while also at the same time, Aladdin lifts his staff, same white birds start to surround it then they hear a loud sound as the blade of the sword disappears. They look at the sword in shock before they turn around and see Aladdin with a staff in front of him.

"What… what did you just do?" Jamil asks, his voice wavering as Aladdin walks forward with Vulpi following behind as they walk to him. They continue to move forward as Vulpi stops behind Morgiana, putting her hand on her shoulder as Morgiana twitches at her touch then turns around and sees Vulpi's outstretched hand. Morgiana looks at her in confusion. Vulpi gives her a look to give her the hidden message as she shakily gives the sword to her as Vulpi smiles at her when she obeys while patting her head.

"Alibaba-kun, are you okay?" Aladdin asks, helping Alibaba sits up.

"Be careful. She's tough." Alibaba says as Aladdin stands up, holding out his hand.

"Give me back my flute."

"Sorry, but this is the only way to keep you away from loser like him." Jamil says with his arms crossed on his chest as Aladdin narrows his eyes.

"Give me back my flute."

"Then you'll have to take by force." He says.

After a few seconds of silence, Aladdin holds out his staff as he takes a deep breath as the white birds swarm around him. Morgiana moves forward, but she is holding down by a barrier, preventing her to move around as Jamil watches Aladdin in fascination.

 _"It's just like my master said! He's the one who leads the kings. A true great magician of creation! A Magi!"_ Jamil continues to watch in fascination to Aladdin and the white birds around when he remembers what his master said to him.

* * *

"Listen, boy. Soon after I leave, a Dungeon will appear. Ten years from now, a certain boy will come by. He is the one."

* * *

 _"Great."_ Jamil thought when he remembers. _"You'll become my strength, just as my master told me."_

"Magi, you'll choose me, right? Otherwise…" Morgiana starts to stand up despite the barrier around her even the floor cracks at the pressure as she mad a stance. "You know, Morgiana is a descendant of the Fanalis. They say her kick is like thunder, and it can tear open the bodies of a hundred lion at once. The strongest beast in Allah's creation." He brags about Morgiana's ability. "So Magi, if you don't want to fall like those pitiful lions, kneel before me!" Jamil swings his arm in cue as Morgiana jumps at Aladdin as she spins around in hair to attack and Aladdin swings his staff causing a blinding light before it disappears with Morgiana nowhere around. Jamil looks around in panic until he sees Morgiana in the corner, covered in a ball of light.

Jamil falls backward when he sees Aladdin walking towards him. "Give back my flute." He demands and Jamil immediately gives his golden flute back before he speaks.

"Wait!" Aladdin turns his head. "You'll make me king, right? I've been waiting for you. I've been waiting for the day that you would choose me! To prepare for this day, I used people, set laws, and start trades. I led Qishan to prosperity! Isn't it great?" Vulpi and Alibaba hear all of it as they make a disgusting face. "I am! I am great! I am an able man! So make me king!" Aladdin stands there listening to his blabbering.

"A king?" Aladdin says in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about, but you don't seem all that great to _me_." He says as his voice deepens at the last part before walking back to Vulpi and Alibaba, leaving Jamil. "Are you okay, Alibaba-kun, Vulpi-nee?" He asks as his voice turns back to normal.

"That was amazing!" Alibaba says. "Was that magic? Seriously, what are you?"

"What do you mean, Alibaba-kun? I'm your friend!" Alibaba stares at him, surprise at Aladdin's reply. "Let's continue our adventure! We have things to do!" Alibaba smiles as he grabs Aladdin's outstretched hand when suddenly a magic circle appears under their feet and they hear a booming elderly voice.

 **"Who will be the one to become king?"** They stare at the blue djinn that came out of nowhere who has his arms crossed as he starts to look down. **"You?"** He turns to Jamil. **"No."** Then to Morgiana. **"Not you."** To Vulpi. **"It can't be?!"** Then he turns to Aladdin. **"Oh… it is…"** The Djinn trails off as it finally turns its head to Alibaba **"…you?"**

Alibaba points himself in confusion as the elder djinn snorts.

"What was that just now?! Hey!" The following starts to get inaudible as Alibaba continues to speak in anger.

 **"Speak properly. I cannot hear you."** The djinn says as it starts to shrink as bows at Aladdin. **"Well, well, if it isn't a Magi."**

 _"He bows?"_ Alibaba thought and the golden flute glows around Aladdin's neck as Ugo's muscular body comes out from it as the elder djinn widens his eyes.

 **"Y-you are…!"** He stops when Ugo holds out his hand 'stop' then after that Ugo makes a weird body gestures to Amon as he nods in understanding. **"I see."**

Vulpi watches both of them 'talking' to each other with a multiple question marks on her head confused at what they are saying.

"What are they talking about?" Aladdin asks.

"He understands him?" Alibaba says, watching both djinn.

 **"I understand the situation."** Amon says as he introducing himself. **"My name is Amon. I was made from Politeness and Austerity. I am a djinn who uses fire."** He says as he continues. **"As the ruler of this maze, I hereby acknowledge that you have conquered the Dungeon."** The three of them smiles.

"C-clear? Yay!" Alibaba exclaims as he starts to run the room. Aladdin turns his head to Amon.

"Hello, Amon-kun. I'm Aladdin. Nice to… meet you, right?" Aladdin asks.

 **"Indeed."** Amon smiles at him. **"But I know of you, O Magi."**

"Magi? What do you mean?" Aladdin asks.

"I would like to ask that too, Amon-san." Vulpi says and Amon turns his head to her.

 **"And you are…?"** He asks.

"My name is Vulpi."

 **"Vulpi… I see…"** Amon looks at Ugo and he makes a gesture 'go ahead'. **"A Magi chooses a king. In every age, it is the magician who chooses the kings. The people need a king who can hold them together and lead them to property. There are individuals who are meant to be kings. Our great king sent wise men out into the world to find, lead, and train those people. The great inheritor of our beloved Solomon's spirit. That is you."**

Aladdin looks at Amon as he listens at the story as Vulpi also listens.

"If we conquered the Dungeon, that means we can talk all this, right? Right?" Alibaba asks.

 **"Do as you please."** Amon answers as he runs around again while the elder djinn sighs. **"Why did you choose such a boy?"**

"What are you talking about?" Aladdin asks. "Rather, tell me, what do you mean I inherited his spirit? Who am I?" He asks a little desperate as the elder djinn hesitates.

 **"Well…"** Amon glances at Vulpi before he widens his eyes when he notices the ears on her head. **"You… Don't tell me you are…!"** The earth suddenly shakes as they lost their footing except for the djinns.

"Wh-what the?" Alibaba says.

 **"Someone is trying to close the path. That way you will never be able to return outside."** Amon says.

"That's not good. Let us out!" Alibaba screams.

 **"Don't shout."** Amon makes a pillar made of light. **"Those who wish to return, enter this! This maze will be destroyed."**

"Hey, aren't you coming?" Alibaba calls to Morgiana.

"Miss, come on!"

"Why do you still care about him?! He did terrible things to you, didn't he?"

Vulpi notices that she won't go through, she runs toward Morgiana, but Goltas is the first one to do it.

"Goltas? You're still alive?" Morgiana says.

"You must not… let him out." Goltas hollow voice says.

"You spoke."

"I follow… this fool's words… and hurt… many people." Goltas walks forward as he grabs Jamil like a sack. "I shouldn't leave… here. But you are… different. You can… still go back." Goltas says. "Go back home… Morgiana. That's my last wish." Goltas breaks the chain on Morgiana's feet before he turns to Vulpi. "I'll leave her to… you." Vulpi stands there for a while before she nods her head and grabs Morgiana by the wrist dragging her to the pillar.

 **"I am sending you."** Amon says when the four of them are already in the pillar he made. Morgiana watches Goltas walking away from them with Jamil before a large rock falls to them, killing both of them. **"This is the last magic entrusted to me by our King Solomon."** Amon's voice fades out as he moves to Alibaba's dagger leaving a magic circle on his dagger.

* * *

Inside the pillar

"We… conquered it." Aladdin says.

"Yeah." Alibaba responds.

"Our adventure is already over." Aladdin says as he takes a glance to Morgiana who is leaning on Vulpi's shoulder already fast asleep, while Vulpi closes her eyes.

"I'll use these treasures to find my fortune in Sindria. I showed the scrolls, right? That country Sinbad founded. I'll go there to live the Sinbad Dream." Alibaba says.

"That's sound nice."

"Well. I have to go to this land called Balbadd to sort some things. What about you?"

"I don't really know."

"I see. I don't think I could've conquered it if I haven't met both of you. In fact, I wouldn't have even tried. I'm the kind who chickens out when it counts. I've failed horribly because of that." Alibaba looks down. "You can call me a coward."

Aladdin then stands up. "I won't." Alibaba looks at him. "You're a brave. Don't you remember the caravan in the desert? You never got angry, no matter how badly your dreams and angry and risked your life without hesitation. I grew fond of you because of that." Aladdin says. "Don't worry. You're not a coward at all. You're really brave! I know it! It's because you're our friend!"

Alibaba then stands up. "Let's go on together!" He decides. "Don't say that our adventure is over. There's still so much to explore out there! Nothing's over yet. Let's go and see the world! Right, Aladdin?" Aladdin nods.

"I'm looking forward to it! Let's go together, Alibaba-kun!"

After that, Vulpi completely falls asleep as they finally reach the real world.

* * *

On the grasslands, a group of men riding horses finds Aladdin and Vulpi sleeping on the grass together as the wind blows.


	4. The Kouga Clan

p class="MsoNormal"Chapter 4: The Kouga Tribe/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aladdin wakes up on a bed and sees that he is in a tent./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Have you awakened, child of the rukh?" An old woman asks and Aladdin turns his head at the old woman while she churns a soup and smiles at him. "You look very refreshed. The rukh are pleased."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "The rukh?" Aladdin repeats./p  
p class="MsoNormal""They are flying there." The woman says./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Granny, you can see them?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "That I can." The old woman opens one of her eyes. "They are visible to you as well? Can you see the embodiments of the never-ending flow of life?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aladdin sees a swarm of white birds, rukh, are swirling in front of them, amazed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What exactly is the rukh?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""The rukh is the home of all souls. All those that are living will eventually pass. When that time comes, they will all return to a single place. The body returns to the soil, but the soil returns to the rukh."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm always being saved by them."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What was that?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""When I share the power inside of my stomach, those particles of light gather, and lend me their power."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""My child! What you say is…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She gets cuts off when a female groan beside him and sees Vulpi lies next to him. When she opens her eyes, she sees Aladdin./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Vupli-nee." Aladdin calls in relief./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aladdin…?" Vulpi calls and she sits up when she sees the old woman, Vulpi immediately hides her ears./p  
p class="MsoNormal""There is no reason to hide your lineage, child of the Vulpe Clan."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vulpi widens her eyes and looks at the old woman./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You knew what I am?" Vulpi asks. "Then you knew what happen on that 'day'?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The old woman sadly nods. "The Rukh told me of what happened. That was a terrible tragedy."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes…" Vulpi agrees as she clenches on the blanket. Then someone opens the curtain./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Granny?" A young woman calls her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What is it, Touya?" The woman says./p  
p class="MsoNormal""The scouting party has returned." The young woman, Touya reports./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So they have."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The woman exits the tent and Aladdin sits on the edge of the bed and looks around at the painting. Aladdin then stands up, causing Vulpi to look at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aladdin, where are you going?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm going to see outside." Aladdin answers./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Then let me go with you." Vulpi says as she about to get of the bed, but she winces from the injuries from Amon's Dungeon./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Vulpi-nee!" Aladdin runs toward her and pushes her back to the bed. "You shouldn't move too much with those wounds."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""But Aladdin…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'll be all right. I have Ugo-kun with me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vulpi looks at the flute and sighs in defeat. "All right. Try to be careful."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay." Aladdin then exits out of the tent and covers his eyes from the sudden brightness of the sun. After he gets use to the brightness, he is amaze of how peaceful the village is. Once he sees the old woman with Touya besides her, Aladdin runs next the old woman./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Can you see them?" The woman asks Aladdin and he sees people riding horses coming to the village./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes." Aladdin replies and the group enter the village./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Welcome back, Dolge," Touya says to the man./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thanks!" the man, Dolge replies after he demounts the horse./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Did you get hurt?" Touya asks, causing the other villagers to laugh as Dolge lightly blushes. "Dolge is the one who found you and your friend unconscious and brought you two back."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I fine now." Dolge answers Touya's question./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thanks you, mister." Aladdin says./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Another village has been invaded." One of the villagers' reports, causing the elder woman to frown./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't worry, Elder Baba." Dolge reassures the old woman, Elder Baba. "The Kouga Clan has managed to avoid the greedy hands from other nations for hundreds of years. We'll slap them away this time too." The villagers agree Dolge's statement and Aladdin looks at his flute. "For the pride of our clan!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The villagers pumps their fists above them as Aladdin blows his flute, causing Ugo to do the same motion, surprising the villagers and causing Vulpi to come out of the tent with the hood on her head. When she sees Ugo's arm, she immediately goes to Aladdin and hits him by the head./p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"hr style="color: black;" align="center" noshade="noshade" size="1" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal""What emare /emyou?" Dolge questions Aladdin as Aladdin sits on Vulpi's lap, hugging her and Vulpi sits next to Touya, closely./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Are you two spies from Kou Empire?" A villager also questions./p  
p class="MsoNormal""There's no way that these two are spies." Touya retorts the villager./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I guess that's true." Dolge agrees./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's your names? Where did you two come from?" Another villager asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm Vulpi and this is Aladdin." Vulpi then bows to them. "I'm really sorry for Aladdin's action."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's fine."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We were in a town called Qishan. Do you know of it?" Aladdin says./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I've heard about it." A villager says, causing the rest of the villagers to look at him. "It's supposedly beyond the western lands and takes about two years to reach by foot."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What? It's that far away?" Aladdin hangs his head in disbelief./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Now what are we going to do?" Vulpi says./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No need to fret. If you two ride with the caravans that will arrive in two weeks, you'll be fine." The Elder tells them./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What?" Both Aladdin and Vulpi say./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It will not be such a long trip by caravan." She continues./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thank goodness." Alibaba cries in happiness and Vulpi sighs in relief./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do you two want to go back that badly?" Touya asks them and they look at her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes." Aladdin answers. "I made a promise with a friend, you see."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"During the night, the villagers are having a small party in the village./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Everyone's so happy and excited!" Aladdin says as he holding a chicken drumstick./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We are one big family here." Elder Baba tells him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Everyone here is family?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That they are, my child. Our people have live together for hundreds of years. We are of the same blood."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vulpi narrows her eyes slightly as she stares at the villagers./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Family, huh…" Vulpi trails off, remembering her family and her clansmen./p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's nice." Aladdin says./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You two do not see." Aladdin and Vulpi looks at the Elder. "The people of the plains are one with all those who share our lives. You two are also family." The Elder rubs Aladdin's head and Vulpi's hand. "Both of you are also one of my beloved children."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aladdin smiles from the Elder's statement as tears appear from Vulpi's eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I love you, Granny!" Aladdin says and hugs her tightly as the Elder laughs then she throws her back from Aladdin's tight hug./p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"hr style="color: black;" align="center" noshade="noshade" size="1" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"~The Next Day~/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Touya is squeezing milk from a horse and Vulpi watches her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""This is so delicious!" Aladdin exclaims and Touya and Vulpi see Aladdin being fed from the horse./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No, stop! You can't drink that directly from the horse!" Touya tells Aladdin./p  
p class="MsoNormal""She said stop." Dolge tells him as he grabs Aladdin by the head and both Touya and Vulpi run toward them, but Touya stops and Vulpi keeps on running towards Aladdin./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mister, your mean!" Aladdin complains./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aladdin!" Vulpi yells at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What a weird kid." Dolge says./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I am so sorry for his actions!" Vulpi apologizes as she bows at him and Dolge waves his hands saying 'it's fine' and walks toward Touya./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's really nice out today, huh?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah… What's the sword for?" Touya asks when she sees the sword on his back./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Just in case." Dolge reassures her as he gives a toothy grin and Touya looks at the horizon./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It'd be nice if that just in case never come." Touya says. "I hope we are never forced to fight. I wish we could just live here in peace forever."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't worry, Touya. I'll always protect you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Suddenly, they hear a horse neighing and Aladdin's scream mixed together./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aladdin!" Vulpi shouts./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Shoot. I've got to stop him!" Dolge starts running after the wild horse with Aladdin on it. "Aladdin!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Then a woman ride a decorative horse appears, catching up to the wild horse and when the woman is close enough, she picks up Aladdin and slows her horse down./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Are you all right, young man?" The woman asks and Aladdin looks up to her. The woman has long, dark hair and blue eyes, thin, split-ended eyebrows and a mole on her chin. She wears a simple hair ornament on the right side, traditional feminine robes with lightweight metal armor. She also carries a fan of white feathers./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Once they get back to the village, the woman stands in front of the villagers, Aladdin and Vulpi with two men behind her. One of them is a short young man, with long light blue hair tied back in a ponytail. He has a short and thick single lock of hair sticking out from the top of the head and large light blue eyes. He wears a blue robe and carries two small swords behind his back. The other one has neck length black hair and a small beard that curls and splits in the middle and dark circles around his eyes. He wears a simple headgear and robe with a red sash crossing his chest and carries a sword at his side./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I am the third daughter of the first Kou emperor, Ren Hakuei." The woman, Hakuei, introduces. "I have come to engage in diplomatic talks with you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Welcome, esteem princess." The Elder greets her. "I am the granddaughter of the 155supth/sup great king of the Kouga Clan. I am called Shaman Chagan."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I am aware." Hakuei says as she slight bows to the Elder. "The Kouga Clan was once the most prosperous equestrian tribe in the world. The first great king of Kouga Clan supposedly had powers rivaling a demon's, and built the large nation known to man: the Great Kou Empire. In recent years, the Kouga Clan has weakened and has even been targeted my slave hunters. But today, that suffer is at an end. Please come under out empire!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Go under them?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What kind of request is that?" Dolge questions./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No way."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We aspire to unify the land, from Reim in the west to Partevia in the southwest." Haukei continues. "Our goal is to unify the world. The same as your ancestors once dream of doing. Please lend up your strength."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Then the star on the golden flute starts to glow and Aladdin looks down to it./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Our ancestors?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Our dream?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's the matter, Ugo-kun?" Aladdin whispers./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Other words, you want to take over our village." Dolge says./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Isn't that what you mean?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The villagers start to get riled up./p  
p class="MsoNormal""As if we would let outsiders like you in here!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Quiet!" The Elder orders the villagers to quiet down. "Esteem daughter, do not be so impatient."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Excuse me." Touya interrupts as she carries three bowls of milk. "I've prepared some horse milk sprits. Would you like to continue this conversation inside?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thank you." Hakuei says then suddenly the black-haired man gets in front of Hakuei and pushes Touya down with the milk spreads all over the ground. "Ryosai! What do you think you're doing?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I cannot allow the noble princess to drink something like horse milk." The man, Ryosai says./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ryosai!" The blue-haired man, Seishun, calls./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Listen up, you rabble!" Ryosai calls the villagers. "This village is now under the control of the Kou Empire. You will submit quietly!" Ryosai then looks at Touya. "We're saving you from this crude, dirty life style, after all. It's a good deal, no?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dolge rushes to Ryosai with his sword in hand and about to attack Ryosai, but Seishun blocks Dolge's attack./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Killing this man is the same as a declaration of war." Seishun tells him. "Is that what you desire?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""How dare you hurt my family!" Dolge says./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Stop, Dolge." The Elder tells him and he drops his arm./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You will stand down as well, Ryosai. We are withdrawing." Hakuei orders and they leave the village./p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"hr style="color: black;" align="center" noshade="noshade" size="1" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"~Night~/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aladdin carefully exits out of the tent, but he didn't see Vulpi is leaning at the side of the tent./p  
p class="MsoNormal""And where do you think you're going, Aladdin?" Vulpi question him, causing him to startle. "Are you going to see Hakuei-san?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah. There something I have to ask her about what's going on in this village." Aladdin replies and Vulpi walks near him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay, but I'm coming along with you." Aladdin looks at Vulpi and gives her a wide smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thank you, Vulpi-nee!" Aladdin takes off his turban, turning into a carpet and it starts to fly with Aladdin and Vulpi riding on it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Once they are over Hakuei's office, they see her doing her paper work./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Good evening!" Aladdin greets her, causing Hakuei to look up and see Aladdin and Vulpi sitting on a flying carpet. "Hello there, miss."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Both Aladdin and Vulpi jump off of the carpet as Aladdin grabs the carpet and it wraps it around Aladdin's head, turning back into a turban./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hi." Aladdin says and Vulpi bows at Hakuei and takes off the hood that is on her head. "I'm Aladdin and this is Vulpi-nee. We wanted to talk to you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Those clothes…"/em Hakuei thought and looks at Vulpi's ears. em"Those ears…"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I would like to speak to you as well."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Later, Aladdin and Vulpi sit at one side of the table and Hakuei sits at the other side./p  
p class="MsoNormal""First, I want to thank you for saving Aladdin from the horse. He can be reckless if he's not careful." Vulpi says./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You are welcome. Are you a survivor of the Vulpe Clan?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You have my condolences for your losses, Vulpi-dono." Hakuei sympathies for Vulpi and she looks at Aladdin's turban. "That is a Dungeon Item, isn't it?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Huh?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""A device with power beyond human understanding. They can only be acquire by those who have clear a Dungeon."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""This is something I've always had." Aladdin tells her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Are you going to take over that village, miss? If so, I would like you to stop. Granny will be so sad. Granny and the other taught me the meaning of family. They're very important to me. Don't kill them."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hakuei then puts her hands together./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I will not kill anyone." She reassures Aladdin. "Not a single soul. I wanted to create a unified world where no one will have to die needlessly. I have but good intentions and only wanted to use my power for good. Please believe me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"In Aladdin's eyes, he sees rukh flying around Hakuei and he smiles./p  
p class="MsoNormal""The rukh around you show not even the smallest bit of doubt, miss." Aladdin says to her. "I understand. I will to talk to Granny and the others. Let's go back, Vulpi-nee."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay." Vulpi says and Aladdin's turban turns into a carpet again as Aladdin is being carried allow with the turban and Vulpi jumps up and lands on the carpet, surprising Hakuei and they leave the base. When they are at a good distance, Aladdin summons Ugo and both Aladdin and Vulpi perch on Ugo's shoulders as he runs back to the village./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ugo-kun, what happened when we first met that lady?" Aladdin asks Ugo. "And what were you talking about with Amon-kun in the Dungeon?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ugo slows down on the cliff and stands there./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I see. It's okay! I know there are things you can't tell me. I will search the world to my heart's content to figure out who I am." He tells Ugo and looks at the village. "I have a feeling that I can learn something here in this village."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aladdin…" Vulpi calls then Aladdin looks around./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's going on?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's wrong, Aladdin?" Vulpi asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""The rukh are being restless something might have happen in the village!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What! Ugo-san!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ugo immediately jumps up high in the air and he lands next to the Elder./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What happened, Granny?" Aladdin asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What on earth…" The Elder trails off./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Please explain to us what happen!" Vulpi exclaims./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Once the Elder explains what happen while they were away from the village, Aladdin and Vulpi are still riding on Ugo as the Elder is riding on Aladdin's carpet./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I've lost track of them." Aladdin says and looks at Vulpi. "What about you, Vulpi-nee?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm not sure." She says as her ears twitch. "There are a lot of voices at one place I can't tell that they save everyone."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We will wait for them here." The Elder tells them./p  
p class="MsoNormal""But…" Aladdin cuts off by the Elder./p  
p class="MsoNormal""They are fine warriors of the Kouga Clan. Believe in them."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vulpi looks at Aladdin for a moment and when he smiles, Vulpi also smiles./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aladdin summons Ugo back into the flute and the carpet turns back into a turban before it wraps around his head. Aladdin, Vulpi, and the Elder sit on the grass as they wait for the villagers./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Child who can call on the power of the rukh, who can summon a giant, you are like the Magi of the old tales." The Elder says./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do you know of the Magi?" Aladdin asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""That I do."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What is a Magi? Won't you tell me? I might be a Magi."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The Elder gasps at Aladdin's statement./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Right now, Aladdin is trying to figure out who he is." Vulpi explains to her. "So please tell him about the Magi."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The Elder takes a moment of silence before she speaks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""This is a tale from a time when there were no countries." She begins. "During a time of calamity and disasters, a young man appeared before the people and said: Human, create a country. Come together and live under a king. The power to be king may be gained by overcoming the trails of this tower. Untold numbers went into the tower, never to return. Finally, one did, and became a king. A country was made and peace reigned." She finishes. "The people greatly respected the mysterious young man who gave them that prophecy. They called him the Magi."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aladdin and Vulpi are amaze from the story./p  
p class="MsoNormal""The country created in that story is the one we called the Great Kou Empire."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I see! So that's a Magi…" Aladdin says./p  
p class="MsoNormal""But Aladdin…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hm?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Vulpi said what you are. Right now, you are Aladdin, my child." The Elder tells him. "Do you have any you call friends?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I do. Ugo-kun and Alibaba-kun."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Then you are Aladdin. Friend of Ugo and Alibaba."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Then she starts to laugh./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Isn't that just the strangest? This old granny knows very well who you are."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thanks. Granny." Aladdin says. "You know what?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What is it, child?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Vulpi-nee and I met with the Kou princess today and she promised me she would not kill anyone." The Elder gasps in shock from the news./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do don't worry. There will not be a war. Everything is okay!" Vulpi adds./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Y-you two…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Look!" Aladdin tells the Elder and she looks at the horizon. "They've returned."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The Elder sees the men successfully rescue the girls and raise their sword as they ride their horses./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Elder Baba!" Dolge calls. "Everyone's fine! We were able to rescue everyone without killing a single person!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Once the villagers reach Aladdin, Vulpi, and the Elder, Touya demounts the horse before she runs towards the Elder and hugs her as she cries. Dolge tells the Elder what happen when they save the girls and she slaps him on his back, causing the villagers to laugh. Then Elder Baba tells them that they will surrender to the Kou Empire to protect their lives and do not choose war./p  
p class="MsoNormal"After that, the villagers start a bon fire and they go around it, feeling the warmth of the fire. Then the Elder walks out of the group to be by herself. Vulpi hears something thud from where the Elder went and she looks at the direction./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I hope Granny comes back soon!" Aladdin says and Vulpi stands up, causing Aladdin to look at her. "What's wrong, Vulpi-nee?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Something is wrong…" She mutters and she runs in the direction of the Elder with a few men following her. When they see the Elder lying on the ground with an arrow on her back, they rush toward her. "GRANNY!"/p 


	5. Vulpi's Power and Reunion

p class="MsoNormal"Chapter 5: Vulpi's Power and Reunion/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The villagers are around the Elder as Aladdin catches up to them./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Elder Baba, just hand in there!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Elder Baba!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aladdin sees the Elder's state and Vulpi sitting beside the Elder./p  
p class="MsoNormal""She's still alive!" The villager says. "Get her back to the village immediately!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Y-yes!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'll do it!" Aladdin says as he grabs his turban and spreads out for the Elder to lie on. As so as he does that, he blows his flute to summon Ugo./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aladdin." Vulpi calls. "I'll go with you!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aladdin nods and both of them get on Ugo and he starts to run as Aladdin hold on his carpet that has the Elder./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Don't die, Granny!"/em Aladdin thought./p  
p class="MsoNormal"When they reach to the village, the sun had already risen and Aladdin calls back Ugo into the flute before he and Vulpi bring the Elder back into the tent. Soon after the villagers come back, Aladdin and Vulpi hears them arguing outside of the Elder's tent./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Granny." Aladdin calls. "Granny's beloved village is in trouble."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"When the Kouga warriors are armed, they set off as Aladdin and Vulpi watch them./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What should we do, Vulpi-nee? Everyone's going to die."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vulpi is about to answer, but the Elder speaks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Please help me, Aladdin, Vulpi."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aladdin and Vulpi turn their head and see the Elder is standing with her staff as support./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Granny!" Vulpi calls. "You shouldn't move!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I will be all right. Aladdin, Vulpi, help me go to them."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"For a moment of silence, Aladdin and Vulpi stare at the Elder and they nod. Vulpi founds a horse and she mounts on it with Aladdin behind her and the Elder in front of her. Then she tells the horse to go to where the Kouga warriors are and when they see them surrounding Hakuei and Seishun. Aladdin and the Elder dismount, leaving Vulpi on the horse walk towards them./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kill them!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Y-yeah!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Stop you fools!" Elder Baba yells at them, causing everyone in the area to look at her and Aladdin./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Elder Baba!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What a shameful display. Do you still call yourselves the warrior of Kouga Clan?" The Elder questions. "Look carefully at what you truly should be protecting, and what sort of battle you should fight for that sake!" The Elder walks toward Hakuei and she bows at her. "Our clan will become a protectorate of the Kou Empire./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Elder Baba!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""If you surrender to someone like her, they'll us all!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It is as you see, princess! Our clan is wounded and weary, both in body and soul, from our long battle against slavers and invaders. I will not forgive any that hurt my family even more. There was once a time where I steeled for war with your country. But a certain child told me something. He said that the commander of the enemy's army is a trustworthy person."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hakuei looks at Aladdin and Vulpi behind him, still on the horse./p  
p class="MsoNormal""But those are no ordinary wounds." Hakuei says when she sees the Elder's wound. "It must've been an arrow from my army."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""The life of one elder or the life of all the villagers. You should know which is more important."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hakuei puts her hands together and bows at the Elder./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I understand your intentions. From now on, I guarantee the safety of the Kouga Clan in the name of the empire and my own."/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"hr style="color: black;" align="center" noshade="noshade" size="1" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"~Later~br / At the Kouga Clan village; Elder Baba's tent/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The Kouga members are surrounding the tent as Dolge, Touya and the doctor are at the Elder side. Aladdin and Vulpi watch them from the sidelines as Vulpi clenches her fist. She exits out of the tent with her hair covering her eyes. After she leaves the tent, Aladdin follows Vulpi with the Elder's staff and he looks back at the tent, seeing the villagers are giving flowers to the deceased Elder./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ugo-kun, I'm glad I came to this village." Aladdin tells him. "I feel like I finally understand who I am now. It's just like you said at that time."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"As the wind blows, the rukh are being gather where the wind in blown./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What is it?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aladdin. I'm going to summon Sylph." Vulpi tells him. "I have a feeling that Hakuei-san needs our help."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay." Aladdin replies and he takes of his turban, into a carpet and it carries Aladdin and Vulpi./p  
p class="MsoNormal""O spirit of the wind. Let thy answer to my call into this land and lend me thy strength." As Vulpi chants a summoning spell, wind starts to surround her body as they are going to where Hakuei is. "Summon! Sylph!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The winds turn into a tornado and a shadow appear in it./p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"hr style="color: black;" align="center" noshade="noshade" size="1" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal"Hakuei is sitting on the floor with arrows in her arms and legs and Ryosai lifts his sword up, about to beheaded Hakuei./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So what if you're first imperial princess! Your existence is tiny and worthless!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Halharl Infigar." Aladdin's voice echoes through the plain and an explosion occurs at the cliff where Ryosai's men are. Once the smoke disperses, they see Aladdin riding on Ugo who is the one destroyed the cliff./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sylphid Arrow!" Vulpi's voice echoes as a wind arrow launches toward Ryosai's sword, breaking it in the process. Then Ugo raises his arm and swipes Ryosai across the ground. After that, Ugo goes back into the flute and Aladdin stands in front of Hakuei./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You… what exactly are you?" Hakuei asks Aladdin./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Me?" Aladdin says. "I'm… a Magi."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Magi?" She repeats then her fan starts to shine. "My fan."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Can I see that for a bit?" Aladdin asks and he touches her fan. Suddenly, a tornado appears from the fan and it disperses, revealing a female djinn./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong"How is everyone doing?"/strong She asks. strong"I am Paimon. A djinn creates by Solomon from maniacal love and chaos. My master is Queen Ren Hakuei." /strongShe introduces. strong"In any case, where did the power to materialize my form come from?"/strong Paimon sees Aladdin standing next to Hakuei. strong"Ah, it's a Magi."/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Great now she's here." A child's voice says and they see Vulpi walking up to them with a young boy with blonde hair and elf-like ears. The boy mostly wears green clothes and carries a bow, sword, and a shield. He also has fairy wings on his back as he flies above Vulpi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong"If it isn't the spirit of the wind, Sylph."/strong Paimon says. strong"How have you've been."/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's none of your business." The boy, Sylph, tells her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey! Be nice!" Vulpi scolds him. Then the golden flute starts to shine and Ugo comes out, standing in front of Paimon./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong"Wow, a rare guest!" /strongPaimon exclaims and she touches Ugo's body, causing him to turn pink. Then Ugo makes small gestures as Paimon continues to touch Ugo./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's happening again." Aladdin says. "I wonder what on earth are they're talking about."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong"I see. I understand the situation now."/strong Paimon says. strong"There's something abnormal happening to this world."/strong Paimon hugs Hakuei. strong"But that's got nothing to do with me. I will only help the king candidate Hakuei-chan, who I fallen for. I was created for that purpose."/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You're more interested that woman instead of the world." Sylph mutters./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sylph." Vulpi calls./p  
p class="MsoNormal""King candidate?" Aladdin says./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong"That's right. Even Hakuei-chan was chosen by the Kou Empire's Magi."/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I was invited into a Dungeon by that priest." Hakuei explains./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So there are other Magi apart from me." Aladdin says./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong"That's right. The selection of a king is the Magi's mission. Haven't you chosen a king yet? Like how I made a contract with Hakuei-chan in the Dungeon."/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"That means Aladdin chose Alibaba-san as his king candidate."/em Vulpi thought and looks at Sylph./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thank you, Sylph. You can go back."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay. Call me again when you need me." Sylph says before a small tornado appears and it disappears with Sylph./p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"hr style="color: black;" align="center" noshade="noshade" size="1" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"~Two weeks later~br / The Kouga Clan village/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aladdin and Vulpi visit the spring market and before they say their goodbye, Dolge gives the Elder's staff. Aladdin stares at the staff as Vulpi looks at them. Aladdin is wearing white robes and a cloth covers his head and neck as his braided hair hangs on his left shoulder. Vulpi now wears a new cloak since her old one is battered up and both Aladdin and carries a bag with a blanket for each and supplies for the trip back to Qishan. Both of them are in the cart for the caravan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Can I really take this?" Aladdin asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah. I'm sure Elder Baba would want you to have it." Touya replies./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Thank you for letting us stay here." Vulpi says as she bows./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's no problem." Dolge replies./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Then one of the villagers shows traditional Kouga Clan sword./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You should take a weapon too."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Idiot, Aladdin and Vulpi don't need one." Dolge tells him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Both Aladdin and Vulpi remember the sword that Goltas have when they were in Amon's Dungeon./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey, do you know someone named Goltas?" Aladdin asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Both Aladdin and Vulpi tell them what happen to Goltas when they left him and Jamil in the Dungeon./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So that's what happened. Goltas is a common name among the Kouga Clan. That guy must have been part of our family too." Dolge explains. "We'll prey for his soul."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I see."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Even though it was a coincidence thanks for watching over his last moments."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No, it wasn't a coincidence." Aladdin corrects him and he looks at the staff./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We're leaving!" The leader of the caravan announces. "Have you two saying goodbyes to your siblings?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""See you, Aladdin, Vulpi." Dolge says./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Take care." Touya says./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We'll definitely meet again." Vulpi says./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The caravan starts to move with Aladdin and Vulpi riding and leaving the village./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey Aladdin." Vulpi calls./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What is it?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do you think Alibaba-san is doing well?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I hope he is. Since we're friends!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vulpi smiles from Aladdin's answer./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You're right."/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"hr style="color: black;" align="center" noshade="noshade" size="1" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"~Six month later~/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The caravan is going through a valley and Aladdin takes off the robes and wears his usual outfit as Vulpi only takes the hood off on her head./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I can't believe Alibaba-san is in Balbadd." Vulpi says./p  
p class="MsoNormal""But I can't wait to see Alibaba-kun again." Aladdin says in excitement./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Then Vulpi's ears start to twitch and she looks at the valley./p  
p class="MsoNormal"What's wrong, Vulpi-nee?" Aladdin asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""There some people there." Vulpi tells him. "Bandits? No, slave traders?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Suddenly, boulders are push down to where the caravan is, causing both Aladdin and Vulpi hit their heads to the wood hard enough to make them unconscious./p  
p class="MsoNormal"When Vulpi comes to, she sees a caged wall in front of them and people./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Where are we?" Vulpi asks and hear something clinking. She sees her wrists are chained and she searches for Aladdin. When she sees a familiar blue hair, Vulpi moves to where Aladdin is./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aladdin!" Vulpi calls and Aladdin makes a groan as he opens his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Vulpi-nee?" Aladdin calls. "Where are we?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't know. All I remember is that boulders crashed into the caravan and I think we hit our head to something." Vulpi then looks around. "It seems like we got trapped in here./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What should we do?" Aladdin asks. "Alibaba-kun is probably waiting for us."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aladdin…" Vulpi sadly looks at him and hugs him to comfort him./p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"hr style="color: black;" align="center" noshade="noshade" size="1" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"~Three days later~/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aladdin is sleeping on Vulpi's lap as she rubs his head. Suddenly, she hears something screeching, causing Vulpi to cover her ears from the sudden screech and feels tremors from the outside./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What was that?" Vulpi says and the tremors stop./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Vulpi-nee, is there something wrong?" Aladdin asks, awaken from the tremors and now rubbing his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Then someone kicks the door and it turns out Morgiana is the one kicks it and she carries a small girl in her arms./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's going on? Who are you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Please leave this place." Morgiana requests. "Here are the keys."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She throws the bag that has many keys to the prisoners and they start to search the right keys to open the shackles./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nadja!" A woman calls./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mommy! Daddy!" The little girl calls out as the little girl's parents run toward them./p  
p class="MsoNormal""She needs medicine." Morgiana tells the parent./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes! Where is the medicine?" The father asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Morgiana?" Vulpi calls. "Is really you, Morgiana?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Morgiana turns her head to look at Aladdin and Vulpi./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You are." Aladdin says. "You really are the miss from back then!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You two are…" Morgiana trails off./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do you know her, Aladdin, Vulpi?" A man asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, she's the strong lady Vulpi-nee and I were telling you about!" Aladdin replies./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why would someone as powerful as you being held captive?" Morgiana asks Aladdin./p  
p class="MsoNormal""A huge rock fell on our caravan."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We were unconscious at that time and we found this place when we wake up." Vulpi continue. "In chains along with everyone else."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""This way, boss!" A bandit says./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't let a single one get away!" The bandit boss orders./p  
p class="MsoNormal""This is bad."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aladdin," Another man calls. "Is this yours?" He shows his flute./p  
p class="MsoNormal"When they take off the shackles on their wrists, Aladdin blows his flute, summoning Ugo and he destroys part of the base. After that, the people from the caravan and mercenaries enter the base and capture the bandits. Also, Aladdin buries his face on a black-skinned girl's, Sahsa's, chest./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's been so long, miss!" Aladdin exclaims in happiness./p  
p class="MsoNormal""And you haven't changed a bit." A blonde-haired girl, Leila, says to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ahaha, I'm really sorry about him." Vulpi apologizes./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's fine."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""So the mysterious boy and his friend were this boy and her after all." Morgiana says./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We met them in the village we were before we met Alibaba-san." Vulpi explains./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I've missed this feeling!" Aladdin says and Vulpi immediately grabs his head and pulls him apart from the Sahsa./p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's enough, Aladdin!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm surprised you know about him too, Morgiana! What a coincidence!" Sahsa says./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's not a coincidence." An old man says. "Travels will reunite old friends from near and far."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Just like us." The caravan leader says./p  
p class="MsoNormal""This is great. Now we can go to Balbadd."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Morgiana-san, you're going to Balbadd too?" Aladdin asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Us too." Vulpi says./p  
p class="MsoNormal""These two said that the person they were looking for wasn't in Qishan, so they're headed to Balbadd to find him." The leader of the caravan explains./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Is that person, Alibaba-san?" Morgiana asks them and Aladdin nods his head./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah. Let's travel together!" Aladdin offers his hand at Morgiana and she claps his hand then Vulpi puts her hand on top of them./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I have no objections to that." Morgiana says./p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"hr style="color: black;" align="center" noshade="noshade" size="1" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"~Night~/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The people from the caravans and the freed prisoners are having a party and Morgiana is watching them as Morgiana watches them and Aladdin and Vulpi walk over to her and sits next to her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You know, everything in this world is actually connected." Aladdin tells Morgiana. "That means that, even if we get separated, we'll never be alone. The bond we have with those close to us keep us connected always."/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"hr style="color: black;" align="center" noshade="noshade" size="1" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"~Five Days later~/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aladdin, Vulpi (with her hood on), and Morgiana are drop off on the crossroads and the caravan continues to go on./p  
p class="MsoNormal""See you!" Sahsa shouts./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We'll definitely meet again!" Leila also shouts./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah! See you!" Aladdin shouts back. "Let's get going too."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes." Morgiana says and Vulpi nods in agreement. They start to walk to start walking towards Balbadd./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I happy to be traveling with you again, Morgiana-san."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Morgiana's kind of a long name. Do you mind if I use a nickname?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't mind."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Then I'll call you Mor-san!" Morgiana becomes silent. "Is that okay?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes. It is."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You look like you're having fun, Aladdin." Vulpi points out./p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's because Mor-san is traveling with us again."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Then it's good to have you, Morgiana."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes." Morgiana replies./p 


	6. Meeting Sinbad

Chapter 6: Meeting Sinbad

Aladdin, Vulpi, and Morgiana are walking through a forest toward Balbadd.

"Hey, Mor-san?" Aladdin calls. "You're going to Balbadd so you can catch a ship back to your homeland, right?"

"Yes." Morgiana answers. "And also I wanted to see you three again. I wanted to give you my thanks to you, Vulpi-san, and Alibaba-san."

"Your thanks?"

"I am grateful to you three for giving be back my future. Thank you very much, Aladdin, Vulpi-san." She says as she is already sitting on the ground, bows at Aladdin and Vulpi.

"You don't have to do that!" Vulpi tells her.

"I'm pretty sure I can speak for Alibaba-kun too when I say that neither of us freed you just to get you thanks!" Aladdin says.

"Huh?" Morgiana says.

"I'm sure he did it just because it was the right thing to do!" Aladdin smiles at Morgiana and she smiles back at him. "Now I really want to see him again, too!"

"You're too excited, Aladdin." Vulpi says.

"As long as we keep following this road, we will." Morgiana says as she points where the path is heading. Aladdin and Vulpi look at the path and back at Morgiana.

"Yeah, that's true." Aladdin says and turns back to the road and they see a tall, attractive man with tan skin and a muscular build. He has golden eyes and very long, purple hair tied in a ponytail. He wears hoop earrings and a leaf that covers his 'man's pride'.

"Hello there." The man says. "What a beautiful day we're having."

Aladdin and Morgiana slowly become cautious and Vulpi's face slowly turns red.

"KYAAA!" Vulpi screams and covers her eyes.

"Vulpi-nee, Mor-san, stand back! He's dangerous!" Aladdin warns.

"No, it's okay! I will handle it!" Morgiana tells him.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes?!" Vulpi questions the man.

"Wait, I think you misunderstanding the situation." The man says. "Please hear me out."

* * *

~Later~

After explaining his situation, Aladdin lends some clothes to the man as Vulpi starts the fire. The man now wears small vest and a cloth that covers his bottom.

"Thank you for lending me some clothes, Aladdin." The man says. "My name is Sin. I was on the way to Balbadd when thieves robbed me clean."

"I see. I'm sorry, mister." Aladdin apologizes. "I'm sorry for my reaction too. Crossing the desert has made me a bit too wary of danger."

"Oh? You've crossed the desert?"

"Vulpi-nee and I cross the Central Desert, coming from the northern Tenzan Plateau. We saw so many strange plants and animals!"

"That's great!" Sin says. "It feels great when you encounter new lands and knowledge. The confidence, experience, and the bond of friendship that are formed through adventuring are priceless. Adventures are splendid. They are truly what make a man a man."

"I understand! I totally understand how you feel, mister!"

Sin nods his head and looks at Vulpi and Morgiana. "And meeting lovely ladies like you two are also part of the adventure."

"Oh." Morgiana replies and Vulpi blinks at Sin's statement. When the wind is blown, Morgiana stands up and feels the wind and Vulpi perks her head up.

"I can smell the sea." Morgiana says.

"This sound, the waves of the sea?" Vulpi says.

"Once you get to the top of that hill, you should be able to see it." Sin says and Aladdin, Vulpi, and Morgiana look at each other before they run up to the hill. Once they are on top of the hill they see a large city before them.

"This is…" Aladdin trails off.

"Balbadd!" Morgiana finishes.

"Amazing…!" Vulpi says.

"Yeah. This is the nation of Balbadd, made up of this port city as its capital and hundreds of various islands in its adjacent waters. It's a great oceanic nation." They enter the market street and see a lot of different merchandises. "With the relations to the oases in the north, small nations in the northeast, and Partevia and Reim in the west, Balbadd has flourished as the center of maritime trade since times untold. The royal family here is the Saluja and they've governed this nation for generations."

They start to walk around the country and when they walk on the pier, words are painted on the wall.

"'Down with the monarchy'?" Aladdin reads.

"The country fell into disorder with the death of the previous king." Sin says and they reach to a large hotel. "But this place here is safe! It's the best hotel in the country and the one I always stay at. I'll pay for your rooms. Stay as long as you like."

"Wow, thanks mister! You're so rich!" Aladdin exclaims as Vulpi and Morgiana bow at him.

As Sin laughs, he walks near the entrance of the hotel, but stop by the guards for being suspicious.

"Who are you?!"

"Get out of here, you weirdo!"

"What's so weird about me?" Sin asks.

"Everything!" They shout.

"Please stop." A man's voice tells the guards.

* * *

~Later~

Once Sin manages to enter the hotel with Aladdin, Vulpi, and Morgiana, two men stand beside Sin. One of them is an average-sized man with pale skin, short white hair and black eyes. He also has freckles around his nose. He wears a long drape that covers his entire body, and a green Arabian keffiyeh on his head. The other man is a tall muscular man with red hair and eyes. He has a piercing on his lower lip and carries a sword that he is not so proficient at using. He usually wears gold armor covering his chest with a sash around his waist and nothing on his arms and legs. He has a metal bracelet on each wrist and leg.

"It seems as if our master has inconvenienced you." The white-haired man says. "As he said, please let us cover your room fees." The three beam at this news.

"Thank you, friends of Sin!" Aladdin thanks them and the white-haired man turns to Sin.

"And you please do something about your inappropriate attire." The man says as he pushes Sin away to their room and Sin waves after the three.

"See you later, Aladdin, Vulpi, and Morgiana. Let's eat together later." Sin says and the red-haired man looks at Morgiana before following Sin and the white-haired man. Then a maid approaches the three.

"I will accompany you to your room." She says and leads them to the room that they are staying. Once they reach to their room, the maid opens the door for them.

"Wow, this is such a nice room." Aladdin says, excitedly. He runs toward the bed and jumps on it, appreciating its softness and Vulpi follows him and she sits on the edge of the bed. Morgiana walks toward her bed and puts her belongings there. Aladdin then calls out to the maid.

"Wait, miss!" The maid turns to him. "Where would be to find a ship headed to the Dark Continent?" Vulpi and Morgiana turn to him.

"Dark Continent?" The maid tilts her head. "Oh, you mean a ship traveling to the south. That might be hard to find at the moment."

"Eh?"

"That is because of the Fog Troupe."

"Fog Troupe?" Vulpi asks.

"Yes. This city often gets fog, but recently, a group of thieves has been appearing at the fog. But they only attack the mansions of nobles and national trading vessels, and they redistributed the goods and money they gain, so some people are considering them heroes." The maid explains. "When they got a new leader, the riots and upheavals have gotten worse. His name is Alibaba. They call him 'Miracle Man Alibaba'." Aladdin is surprised, Vulpi widens her eyes, and Morgiana is in her thoughts.

"Miracle Man Alibaba…" Morgiana mutters when the maid walks away.

"I-I'm sure that's not the Alibaba we know." Vulpi says trying to reassure Aladdin.

"You are… right." Morgiana says, still disturbed.

* * *

"Eat to your heart's content!" Sid says, now wearing floor-length purple and white robes, as Aladdin and Morgiana drool at the sight of food and Vulpi swallows at it. "Balbadd specialty, herb cooked Eurmera sea beam."

Then they start to eat the food before them before Sin introduces the two men.

"I haven't introduced you to my men yet, have I?" Sin asks them. "These are Ja'far and Masrur." He turns to Morgiana. "Morgiana, Masrur is a Fanalis. You are too, right? You two have the same eyes."

Morgiana looks up to the red-haired man, Masrur.

"Nice to meet you." He says and Morgiana looks everywhere but him.

"You too." She says and continues to eat their food. After they're done eating, Aladdin drags Vulpi with them as they finally approach Masrur.

"Hi! I'm Aladdin and this is Vulpi-nee!" Aladdin introduces.

"Nice to meet you." Masrur replies with a monotone.

"You and Mor-san are from the same place, right?" Aladdin asks.

"Yes." Aladdin touches him and seems to be fascinated at his big muscles.

"You're so big! Are other Fanalis like him?" Aladdin turns to Morgiana.

"I'm not sure…" She trails off.

"Aladdin, did you forgot that Morgiana was a slave from when she was little?" Vulpi reminds him.

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry, Mor-san, But Ugo-kun still in a league of his own." Aladdin says and about to blow his flute as Vulpi panics and tries to stop him. However, it was too late, Ugo's arms are already out. Unable to say anything, Vulpi bashes her fist into Aladdin in the head, causing a bump to grow.

* * *

"Aladdin, you're also a Magi?" Sin asks in shock.

"Also? Mister, do you know other Magi?" Aladdin asks.

"Yup." He replies.

"Sin-san, who are you?" Vulpi asks.

"The name is Sinbad." He coolly introduces, but Aladdin makes an expression that he never heard about him. "Haven't you heard about me? The Adventure of Sinbad! I'm him!" Sinbad tries to recognize his mighty, but Aladdin remains oblivious at this. Sinbad then clears his throat. "The man who has traveled countless roads and sailed untold voyages, who has navigated the world's seven seas, who has conquered seven Dungeons and built his own country! The master of seven djinn, high king of the seven seas, Sinbad!"

"That's… amazing?" Aladdin asks. "I'm not sure if I really understand though…"

"You don't? Even though you are a Magi?" His face turns blue at too much shock.

"Mister, what exactly is a Magi? I'm not even sure I understand it myself."

Sinbad puts his hand under his chin and closes his eyes. "What can I says is, that this here is something only a magi could do." Gesturing Ugo's materialized Djinn body. "Only a Magi can produce enough magoi to easily summon djinn for such an extended period of time. Magoi refers to the energy produced by rukh ordinary people are able to use only the rukh available inside their bodies, but magi are not limited and can use the rukh energy all around them limitlessly." Sindbad explains as Aladdin's eyes brighten. "You, Magi are loved by the rukh." Aladdin scratches his head with a slight blush as Vulpi smiles at him. Sinbad stops talking for a while, thinking as an idea comes to him. "Actually, I have a request for someone as amazing as you are."

"What is it?"

"Would you be willing to help me capture the group of thieves that's causing trouble here?" Sinbad asks them. Ja'far seems skeptical at this as he stops Sinbad.

"Hold on, Sin." Ja'far says, running towards his king. "Do you plan on getting these children involved?"

"Why not?" Sinbad crosses his arms. "Aladdin is a Magi. He is touched by destiny and has appropriate skills for his position. And also, we don't have a single metal vessel on us right now."

"And whose fault is that?"

"What should we do, Mor-san, Vulpi-nee?" Aladdin asks as he turns to them.

"I wish to travel to the Dark Continent." Morgiana says and she turns to them. "If we defeat the Fog Troupe, the ship will be able to sail again, right?"

"That's why we're here." Sinbad says.

"We're also here to look for someone. If we successfully deal with the situation, could this nation's king for help in our search?"

"I will." Sinbad nods at her and Morgiana turns to Aladdin and Vulpi.

"What do you think, Aladdin, Vulpi-san?" She asks.

"We'll do it." Aladdin agrees and Vulpi nods.

"That's great!" Sinbad grins. "Then let's start planning, Aladdin."

"Wait, what about us?" Vulpi asks him and Sinbad turns to her and Morgiana.

"You two can wait at the hotel. Even if one you are a Fanalis, I couldn't ladies like you two to fight." He puts his hands on their shoulder as he pushes them to the direction of the hotel. Unfortunately, Morgiana stomps her foot, causing a crater to form. Then Vulpi grabs his arm with two hands and he flips him over her body, landing on his back in front of the girls.

"We will fight too." Morgiana puffs her cheeks as Vulpi crosses her arms and Sinbad turns pale.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Aladdin, Vulpi, Morgiana, and Sinbad's company gather in a room planning to capture the Fog Troupe.

"We believe that the Fog Troupe's aim is either the wealthy merchant, Aljaris', or the noble, Haldhub's mansion." Ja'far states.

"Why do you say that?" Sinbad asks as Ja'far frowns.

"False information has been spread about the movements of the army. The Fog Troupe appears to have supporters even within the government."

"Even within the government…"

"Yes." Ja'far says as he nods. "The Fog Troupe is more popular among the people than we imagined." Ja'far clarifies and Sinbad looks up in thought.

"Excuse me." Morgiana interrupts. "If the people support the Fog Troupe, are we really doing the right thing by capturing them?"

"I think so." Sinbad crosses his arms. "They distributed the money they steal to the people, thereby gaining the people's support. That's why people called them chivalrous thieves." He sighs. "But I think the thieves may only do that to make their crimes seem justifiable. Or perhaps we are hearing a lot of propaganda." He shrugs. "That's what I've come with. That's my story and I'm sticking to it." He stands up. "You guys should also spend some time thinking this over, and act according to your conclusion. That's how I managed to get this far."

* * *

~Night~

After sharing each other's conclusion, opinions, and ideas, they decide to be separate into groups and guard the mansion, a noble and the king's treasury by Sinbad and Masrur, and Ja'far, Aladdin, Morgiana, and Vulpi respectfully.

"I'm glad that the three of you decided to join us." Ja'far says.

"I'm still not sure what the right thing to do is though. But I came all the way to see a friend. I'll capture these thieves." Aladdin says in determination and Ja'far smiles at him.

"Good answer."

"Are Sinbad-san and Masrur-san the only ones guarding the other mansion?" Morgiana asks.

"Do not worry. Sinbad might seem a little shady, but his title as the high king of the seven seas isn't just for show."

Then Vulpi quickly turns her head as her ears twitch under her hood.

"Is something the matter?" Ja'far asks.

"I hear metal clashing." Vulpi says. "Sinbad-san may have been attacked!"

"What?!" Ja'far says.

"Can we go to him?"

"I'll leave it to you."

"Let's go, Aladdin, Morgiana."

Both of them nod and they run toward where Sinbad and Masrur are along with Vulpi. When they hear the guards are laughing, they see red fog mixed with the regular fog.

"It sounds like people are having fun." Aladdin says as Morgiana look at the red fog and covers her nose and mouth.

"Aladdin, Vulpi-san, don't breathe in any of the mist!" She warns and grabs both Aladdin and Vulpi. She then jumps up, away from the fog and lands on the roof of one of the houses. Once they land on the roof, they hear metal clashing against each other and the guards panicked voices.

"Stay away!"

"It's the thieves! There's a huge group of them!"

"What is going on?" Morgiana says.

"They seem to be caught in an illusion." Ja'far says behind them, surprising the three. "Did you notice the red mist? That's not a product of human hands. It must be strange magic."

They see many people are following a woman and a man. Also, the red mist is coming from the woman's sword. When they reach to a wall where the treasures are, the woman swings her sword to stop the red fog and the man walks near the wall. He scratches the wall with his own sword as yellow mist comes out of the scratch, subsequently, the wall corrodes and breaks down.

"Let's go!" The man shouts. "Our target is that fat pig's mansion! Go wild!"

The people shouts and they charges into the mansion. Then Ja'far shoots daggers with red wires attach to it and they hit a few people. Under his sleeves there are wires wrap around his arms and he pulls the wires back, forcing the people who are caught in it to fall on the ground.

"Are you part of the army?"

"No. But for various reasons, I must apprehend you." Ja'far says.

"Bastard!" The man curses. Ja'far jumps down to where the people are and lands as black mist appears, wraps around Ja'far, tying down to the ground.

"Another magical weapon!"

"That's right. It's the Sword of Shackling Ebon Fog." A young man's voice says as Ja'far turns his head and sees a young man with black dreadlocks styled in a half-ponytail, and golden eyes. He wears clothes-like rags from the slums and small red hoop earrings. Also, the black mist is coming from his sword. "Now you can't move a finger."

"Cassim!" The woman calls.

"Let my friend go." The young man, Cassim, demands.

"Our leader and our main force have arrived."

Another man who covers his entire head except his left eye walks past Ja'far and Cassim follows him. From behind, Morgiana runs towards the Fog Troupe and kicks two men before she starts running towards Cassim.

"Cassim, heading your way!"

The black fog wraps around Morgiana as she tries to stand up and the unknown man staggers back at the sight of her.

"A girl?" Cassim says.

"Mor-san!" Aladdin calls.

"Morgiana!" Vulpi also calls causing the man to look up and he widens his eyes. Vulpi sees the man and recognizes the man's eyes.

 _"Huh? Those eyes… That can't be…!"_ Vulpi thought.

Morgiana continues to stand up, but Cassim makes most of the mist towards Morgiana, causing her to lie on the ground.

"Now's your chance! Grab the goods and run for it!" Cassim commands and the Fog Troupe run towards the treasury room.

 _"I am searching for Alibaba-kun. In order to find him, I'll-"_ Aladdin thought and about to blow his flute.

"Ugo-kun." Aladdin calls and summons Ugo, preventing the Fog Troupe to enter the room with Aladdin and Vulpi on him. "I won't let you pass!"

"No way! There's no way we can beat that thing!"

The unknown man walks next to Cassim and puts his hand on his shoulder before he gets near Ugo. Both Aladdin and the man stares at each other as the man unfurl the cloth that's around his head.

"Wait…" Aladdin mutters. Once the man takes off the cloth, Aladdin and Vulpi widen their eyes as the man is Alibaba, who they were looking for. "Alibaba… kun?"


	7. Reunion with Alibaba

p class="MsoNormal"Chapter 7: Reunion with Alibaba/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aladdin, Vulpi, it's been a while!" Alibaba coldly greets them. "Do you think you could recall Ugo-kun for me? He's scaring my friends." Vulpi's blood runs cold from the coldness of Alibaba's voice. Ugo kneels down as Aladdin recalls him, following Alibaba's advice./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alibaba-kun," Aladdin calls to him. "Vulpi-nee and I came out here so that I could see you again. I have so much to tell you! Don't you remember our promise? We said we'd see the world together!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vulpi looks between Aladdin and Alibaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aladdin," Alibaba speaks. "I'm sorry." Alibaba outstretch his hand and Aladdin mistaken this as an acceptance, Alibaba pats him at the shoulder. "I can't keep that promise."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"His words break Aladdin's hope and Vulpi dashes after him and stand in front of Alibaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wait a second!" Vulpi yells at him. "What do you mean you can't keep that promise? Don't you want to continue our adventure together?" Alibaba doesn't say anything and continues to walk. "Answer me!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sorry." He whispers. "Tell Aladdin that I'm sorry." Alibaba passes her, leaving Vulpi in shock./p  
p class="MsoNormal""The army's here!" The woman exclaims making Vulpi snaps out of her dilemma./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alibaba, we've got to get out of here!" Cassim tells him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Got it." Alibaba unsheathes his dagger as Vulpi catches a glimpse of eight-pointed star on it. She widens her eyes and grabs Aladdin by his wrist, who is still stun as she jumps away from them, from dangers to the roof. In a matter of seconds, the ground where she just left was covered in flames./p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"hr style="color: black;" align="center" noshade="noshade" size="1" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"~The Next Day~/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That was unexpected." Sinbad states. "There's a Dungeon Conqueror in the Fog Troupe? And he's the person Aladdin's and Vulpi's been looking for? Just what kind of person is this Miracle Man Alibaba?" Sinbad piles up the questions. Vulpi glances at Aladdin who is still shock at the news and turns to Morgiana who is sniffing the air, confusing at her behavior, she walks towards her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What are you doing, Morgiana?" Vulpi asks her, making Morgiana facing her and she puts her hands on her shoulders./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Vulpi-san, please don't tell Sinbad-san or Ja'far-san about this. I have to track down Alibaba-san and bring him to Aladdin. I will have them talk to each other so that they will understand each other's situation." Vulpi makes a sound and she smiles as she touches Morgiana's hands./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't worry," Vulpi whispers back. "I won't tell them. I'll keep Aladdin distracted while you grab Alibaba-san from Fog Troupe." Then she realizes something. "Wait, are you going there alone?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Morgiana gives her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'm a Fanalis, after all."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vulpi grins at her before both of them walk towards at Sinbad and Ja'far./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sinbad-san, I have to go grab something." Morgiana tells him as Sinbad nods./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay, take care of yourself." He smiles and Morgiana nods. Then he turns to Vulpi./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sinbad-san, I'll take Aladdin to our room. It seems like he hasn't recovered." Sinbad takes a glance at Aladdin./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay, take care of him."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vulpi smiles at him as she walks towards at Aladdin into the direction of their room./p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"hr style="color: black;" align="center" noshade="noshade" size="1" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"~Night~/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vulpi stays with Aladdin until the moon is up with her hood down./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aladdin…" She calls then she recalls Alibaba's words./p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"hr style="color: black;" align="center" noshade="noshade" size="1" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm sorry, tell Aladdin that I'm sorry."/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"hr style="color: black;" align="center" noshade="noshade" size="1" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal"Vulpi is about to tell Aladdin about it, then Aladdin suddenly speaks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""A lot has happened to us in this past year." He says holding his flute. "I'm sure a lot has happened to Alibaba-kun as well." Vulpi then stands up from the bed where she was sitting. "What should we do now? We need to come up with a new plan!" Vulpi clenches her fist. "Should we continue our quest to collect the metal vessels, like Ugo-kun asked me to?" Vulpi walks towards him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aladdin."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""But before that, maybe we should go with Mor-san to see the Dark Continent?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aladdin." Her voice slowly gets louder./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I want to learn a lot from Uncle Sinbad too! There's so much to do!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""ALADDIN!" She yells his name as she forces him to turn around to her, ready to scold him, but she calms down. "Do you remember what you said to Alibaba-san at the caravan?" She kneels in front of him. "You said if you keep lying to yourself, no one will trust you even yourself. So Aladdin, I want you to be honest with yourself, cry if you want. I don't want you to hurt yourself."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aladdin presses his lips as it trembles and his bangs are covering his eyes. To her surprise, he suddenly hugs her as she smiles and hugs him, patting his back. After a few minutes comforting Aladdin, Vulpi catches something on her eyes. She looks at the moon and sees Morgiana's figure carrying Alibaba soaring above them. Her eyes widens in shock when he crashes and looks at the figure at the window./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You don't have to throw him like that…" She tells Morgiana./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I have no choice." She replies./p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"hr style="color: black;" align="center" noshade="noshade" size="1" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal"Alibaba and Aladdin sit too far away from each other as Morgiana stands behind Alibaba and Vulpi sits beside Aladdin./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Y-you look well." He says./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, you too." Aladdin replies and Alibaba scratches his head./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's been half a year, right? You've changed!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah… you too…" Silence happens between them and Vulpi sighs at their reunion talk./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Please cut the small talk." Morgiana snaps. "Do you know what's happening to this country because of your Fog Troupe? Domestic insurrections have caused trade to come to a halt, the government is abandoning its citizens, and formerly free, innocent people, whose only crime is property, are being forced into slavery."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mor-san, don't be like that." Aladdin tries to calm her down. "With everything going on, I understand your anger, but it's been so long since the four of us have been together." He looks outside. "It's a beautiful night. Let's talk about happier things. Right, Alibaba-kun?" Aladdin smiles at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah." Alibaba returns his smile as Vulpi smiles besides Aladdin./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aladdin begins to tell his story about Kouga Clan, Elder Baba, the first princess, Hakuei, the treachery of Ryosai, and Vulpi summoning Sylph, but he left out the death of Elder Baba./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wow, you did all that?" Alibaba says in awe. "Sounds like a grand adventure." Aladdin nods./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah. And now, I'm to capture the Fog Troupe. I didn't know you'd be with them though. I'm sure you have a reason for what you're doing." Alibaba looks down. "Please tell me why."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""To do that, first I need to tell you about my friend's story. Is that okay?" Alibaba suggests./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, of course." Aladdin agrees./p  
p class="MsoNormal""My friend's name is Cassim." He begins. "He's the real leader of the Fog Troupe. He was my friend during my childhood days. We were always fighting, but strangely enough, we were still friends. We ran around the garbage-filled streets together every day. Even like was hard, but I had a caring mother at home who was a prostitute in the slums. She was always laughing and we were hammy together." Alibaba closes his eyes. "But it was different for Cassim. His father was a good-for-nothing loser. But Cassim's father disappears from the slums." He humorlessly laughs. "Well that happens frequently down in the slums. So mother took in both Cassim and Mariam, and the four of us became a family."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""A family! Sounds really exciting." Aladdin says and Alibaba smiles at the nostalgic memory./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah. It was always loud, lively and, but it didn't last long when my mother died of an illness. I couldn't do anything but cry, but Cassim was different, instead of crying he promised to protect us. The three of us worked together and we tried really hard. We scavenged through the trash, we shine shoes, and we gave tours. But before long, Cassim fell in with a bad group of kids and turned to thievery. He was probably desperate to make sure we survive and one day, I asked him. 'Cassim, should I help too?' And he said, 'You don't need to dirty your hands. You're not like me. I share the same blood as that loser. I'm rotten by nature. But you're not. You should live a respectable life, just like your mom.' Cassim was acting strangely that day. He suddenly said. 'Hey, we're friends right?' And I replied. 'Yes.' And then he smiled."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""In the same day, the King of Balbadd came down to the slums. The guards came to get me inside the royal carriage. And when I got there the king said that I was his son. He also said that my mother was once a maid in his palace, and he fell in love at first sight. I was reluctant at this, so I told Cassim about this. But the reaction is quietly different, when I told him about this, he told me to get out of the slums. I thought Cassim would stop me, because he was my family! But… in the end, I left the slums. When I entered the castle my life turned upside down. I had maids to attend to my every need; I was put through harsh lessons every day. They ranged from the way I spoke and the way I walked, to my studies and my swordplay. And just like that, three years' time went by. My days in the slum had faded away in a distant memory. One day, I felt a desire to see the slums again and secretly snuck out of the palace. But when I arrive, there was nothing there; the garbage filled streets were clean and remodeled, but not a single person from the slums was found. During my search, I met Cassim once again. Why did I run into him then? If only I hadn't snuck out of the palace that night! Nothing would have happened."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What happened?" Vulpi asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""When I met Cassim, I greeted him and he greeted me back and them we have a reunion at the bar. I asked for the others and he said they are fine, He also said that the country drove them out because of redevelopment. After that, we celebrate our reunion. And just like that, we were back to three years ago. I didn't see it then, but looking back now, I remember how his eyes darkened for just a second. Cassim made a decision that day, from the moment he saw me. A decision that would bring disaster."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vulpi narrows her eyes. em"Cassim must have done something that Alibaba-san regretted to do."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal""During our reunion, Cassim asked how I was able to sneak out from the castle and I said through a tunnel. And then I apologized at what I did before I got to the palace and he accepted my apology and said that he is always looking out for me. I was happy; Cassim just wanted the best for me. That's why I didn't realize that he had his guys follow me back." Alibaba touches his head. "I'm such an idiot."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""A little while after that," He continues. "I was called to the bedside of the bedridden king. He said that he doesn't have much longer and he wanted to leave the country to my hands. I didn't answer him instead I asked him what are his feelings to my mother, Anise and he answered that he loved her. I thanked him for his honesty. My body still tense at the memory. When I checked outside, I saw Cassim and the guys at the treasury. When he noticed, he glared and after that, something hit me. And they burned the castle; I realized that Cassim used the tunnels that I had told him about that one night to steal the treasures from the palace."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "And when I regained consciousness, I learned that the king passed away, and I ran from Balbadd. I was hired by the Oasis City military, lived with them, and started to save money. I had always been fascinated by the Dungeons, and it was around that time I stated to dream about finding one and getting rich off the treasures inside. But all I did was dream. I lived day by day, just barely getting by. Until I met you two, Aladdin, Vulpi."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vulpi looks at him in shock, never believe that they would leave a big impact into his life./p  
p class="MsoNormal""But there is still something I don't understand." Morgiana voiced out. "If it as you said, Cassim betrayed you. Why would you be a part of his Fog Troupe?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""After we capture Amon's Dungeon, I wanted to set off a new path, a right path. But I wanted to take responsibility for my previous mistakes first, so I returned to Balbadd." Alibaba admits. "What I found there was…" He trails off and Vulpi realizes what he is thinking./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Cassim!" Morgiana suddenly says, forcing Alibaba to laugh./p  
p class="MsoNormal""At first, I thought he was the guy throwing the country into chaos too. But after talking to him, I realized I was wrong." Alibaba grips on his hands. "The one really at fault here is the government."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Alibaba-san… you through so much…" /emVulpi thought./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I know he betrayed me." Vulpi turns to him. "But after talking to him, I realized that he's still my friend and my family. That's why I joined the Fog Troupe! I quickly took action. In order to gain the support of the people, we shared our spoils with them." Alibaba says, determined as Vulpi glances at Aladdin who seems to be thinking with a frown on his face. "When the time is right, I will reveal my identity and go talk with Ahbmad. I'm going to fix this, Aladdin!" Alibaba declares./p  
p class="MsoNormal""If your idea doesn't go accordingly to the plan, what will you do?" Aladdin asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'll…" Alibaba trails off./p  
p class="MsoNormal""If you become controlled by your anger and start a fight in your rage, I have a feeling the result will be very sad."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""But there's nothing I can do about it!" Alibaba replies. "This country is so messed up right now! Someone's gotta do something! I know this isn't the right way to do things, but I… I…" Alibaba grips his head. "I don't know what to do anymore! I'm such a mess right now. That's why I didn't what to meet you guys yet! Please… just get out of here! Get out of this country!" Aladdin suddenly hits Alibaba on the head with his staff which startles Vulpi./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Calm down, Alibaba-kun." Aladdin says as he withdraws his staff. "The problem this country is facing is very difficult." Aladdin stands up and walks towards him. "But it'll be okay. I'll help you think of a solution! Let me help you come up with a way to help with your friends too, okay? We have Ugo-kun, Vulpi-nee, and Mor-san on our side too. If we work together, I'm sure we can find a better answer!" Vulpi smiles. "Okay, Alibaba-kun?" Aladdin offers his hand and Alibaba accepts his hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah." He says. Suddenly the wall behind Alibaba explodes into bits. Alibaba is sent forward at the force and as he looks behind him, he sees Cassim with the Fog Troupe members with him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yo! Sorry for the wait!" Cassim greets. "We've come to rescue you, partner."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Cassim!" Alibaba exclaims. Cassim notices the other people in the room./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Huh?" You're the ones from last night…" He mutters as his eyes focus on Aladdin, but Vulpi steps in front of him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You never said you were attacking the hotel!" Alibaba says to his friend./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You idiot," Cassim replies. "If we don't attack them, we're going to get slaughtered." He positions his weapon. "I've receive some information. That guy is staying in this hotel, Sinbad." Cassim then grabs Alibaba's arm as he drags him. "I'll explain later. Let's go!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wait, I-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vulpi sees in the corner of her eyes that Morgiana is positioning and realizes that she is going to attack Cassim and Alibaba with him. Vulpi pulls both of them by grabbing Alibaba's other arm./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Look out!" She says as she drags back his arm, successfully dodge Morgiana's attack./p  
p class="MsoNormal""This way!" Cassim says as both him and Alibaba, Vulpi to her surprise, Alibaba grips her hand and she is dragging by them. As they run toward the balcony, they are also chase by Morgiana and Aladdin after her. When they reach the balcony, Vulpi is surprised that there are still members waiting at them. She snatches back her hand, making Alibaba to look at Vulpi as she waits at the entrance of the balcony. Morgiana emerges from the entrance and Aladdin follows after./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What are you going to do, Alibaba-san?" Morgiana calls out to him. "They are still a group of thieves."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Shut up, you monster!" Cassim snaps at her. "Want to get beaten again?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Suddenly, the floor where the members of Fog Troupe are standing blows up and Sinbad, Ja'far, and Masrur appear. Cassim commands the members to attack them, but Masrur defeats them all efficiently and swiftly. Morgiana is amaze by his ability./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wow…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You went a little overboard, Masrur." Sinbad state but Masrur doesn't reply./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Who are you guys?" Cassim demands./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What do you mean? Did you come here looking for me?" Sinbad asks, raising his eyebrow. Cassim fixes his weapon when he realized./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I see, so you're Sinbad." Black smoke appears at the sword as the dark smoke surrounds Sinbad./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's this stuff?" Sinbad wonders, looking down at the dark smoke that tied him up./p  
p class="MsoNormal""The more you struggle, the tighter it'll bind you!" Cassim turns to the crowd. "Hear that? No one move!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I should save him!" Morgiana says as Vulpi agrees with her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No need." Ja'far informs./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The black smoke disappears and Vulpi notices that Sinbad's hands are glowing./p  
p class="MsoNormal""His hands…" She mutters./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No way!" Cassim says in shock when Sinbad is able to break free./p  
p class="MsoNormal""His title as High King of Seven Seas isn't just for show." Ja'far says./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Such weak magical item won't affect me." Sinbad says./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Damn you!" Cassim curses as he runs toward Sinbad to attack him but stops by Masrur and forces to kneel on the ground with his arm twists behind him. Sinbad pulls out a sword, flexing it on his head./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Now once I capture you, my work here'll be done." Sinbad turns to Alibaba. "Right, Miracle Man Alibaba?" Alibaba grits his teeth. "Let's settle this as leaders. If you wish, take him out. You're a Dungeon Conqueror, right?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vulpi deadpans when she realizes something and turns to Ja'far./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You guys," She begins. "Did you eavesdropping us?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ja'far stiffens when she said that, but he doesn't answer back as she sighs. She glances at the crowd when it got silent./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"What happened?"/em She thought as she looks between Sinbad and Alibaba. She notices Sinbad glances at Aladdin as she follows his gaze. em"Why did he look at him?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Run, for it, Alibaba!" Cassim shouts, breaking the silence. "Men! Make sure our leader makes it out alive!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I see." Sinbad realizes. "You have that option as well. The Fog Troupe is doomed for anyway, you're different from the likes of them. If you want to run, run. They're all people from the slums but you're not." Sinbad smiles at him. "Even if you pretend to be one of them, you can't escape the fact that you're a royal prince."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Shut up!" Alibaba suddenly shouts which makes Vulpi to startle. "Don't talk like you know me! I'm no different from them! They're all my siblings! Don't you dare make fun of our bond!" Alibaba says as he unsheathes his dagger./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Spirit of politeness and austerity, I command thee and thine. With my magoi as your source, use your great power to bring my will to life!" His dagger glows. "Come forth, Amon!" After he said that, all around them are surrounded with flames./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sinbad blocks the magical flames that coming towards him using the sword./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"So this is the fire djinn, Amon."/em He thought as Alibaba appears in front of him, attacking him with his dagger as Sinbad recognize of his way of sword. em"He fights using Balbadd royal sword style."/em Alibaba swings his dagger as flames attacks him, but Sinbad blocks it with his sword. em"He's not bad at combining his moves with Amon's flames either."/em Alibaba runs towards him and he was able to disarm his sword. Alibaba uses this opportunity to attack him, but Sinbad catches his wrist, sucking his flame./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"The flames are…!"/em Alibaba realizes as Sinbad hits him in the gut and the flames around them disappear./p  
p class="MsoNormal""ALIBABA!" Cassim shouts as Alibaba falls to the ground./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You seem to have no idea how to use that djinn." Sinbad says to him. Vulpi is about to run towards Alibaba, but Aladdin grips her hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm sorry, Cassim…" Alibaba apologizes. "I…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dammit!" Cassim loudly curses. "Why did you have to show up here?" he questions Sinbad. "This has nothing to do with Sindria! If it weren't for you, we'd still undefeated!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"If you didn't have someone inside leaking information to you, you wouldn't be able to do anything!" Sinbad replies. "Know your place you foolish weakling! You've involved all this around you in a fight you can't win. You're just leading them to their doom!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cassim looks down as he grits his teeth./p  
p class="MsoNormal""If they're captured, what will happen to them?" Morgiana asks as Vulpi looks at her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It may be harsh," Ja'far says. "But the fate of a rebel is to die by the noose." This makes Vulpi worried./p  
p class="MsoNormal""But if you still desire to fight, even knowing all of that," Sinbad continues. "There is one path left for you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hmm…?" Ja'far raises his eyebrows./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You must gain what is you lack." And then points himself. "In other words, you must allow me to join the Fog Troupe!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A series of shock and surprise can be heard from the crowd./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What?" Ja'far says. "Sin, you're going to join the Fog Troupe?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah." Sinbad responds./p  
p class="MsoNormal""And fight with them?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Against the government of Balbadd?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That makes no sense." Ja'far says. "You're supposed to defeat the Fog Troupe. Didn't you agree with Ahbmad to do so in order to reopen trade?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""But I want to support the Fog Troupe." Sinbad states./p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's not what your said earlier! Didn't you say that's your story sticking to it?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sinbad then sighs./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ja'far-kun," He says as he points at him accusingly. "How can you be so cold heartedly?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Huh? What?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You know as well as I do the miserable state this country is in."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""And yet that wasn't enough to move your soul?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ja'far touches his face. "Certainly… I did think the situation was awful, but…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Exactly!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Why is he making me a villain here?"/em Ja'far thought in chagrin./p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's why I decided that I'd rather lend my strength to these people desperately fighting for the slums, than to that stupid king. I'm going to fight with the Fog Troupe!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The members of the Fog Troupe have mix emotions at his declaration and Cassim can only grits his teeth./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Uncle Sinbad is an interesting guy, isn't he?" Aladdin says. "I can see how he became popular."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I think he's more eccentric person to me…" Vulpi mutters./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So anyways, will you acknowledge me as a member, Alibaba-kun?" Sinbad asks Alibaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm sorry but," Alibaba says. "I don't see myself as still being so naïve that I'd believe you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""All I wanted to do is help the people of this country." Vulpi feels uneasiness at that sentence. "If I told you that, would you still not believe me?" Sinbad kneels at Alibaba. "All right then. If I had another reason, it would be to stop the 'Distortion of the World.'"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Distortion of the World…?" Vulpi mutters./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't you people sense it too? In recent years, frequent wars have broken out; poverty and discrimination are in the rise, and the world has been thrown into overwhelming turmoil." Vulpi glances at Aladdin when she remembers his story. "As the King of Sindria, I am very concerned about the current situation of things. And that's why I'd like to resolve one such Distortion of the World, the internal strife of Balbadd." Sinbad looks at him expectedly, "What do you say about that?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't be fool by him!" Cassim shouts. "He's the king, dammit! The hell he wants to join us." He points at Sinbad accusingly. "You high-class bastards would be happier if we lowlifes starve to death, right? If it mean you can live in luxury! Am I wrong, O' Great Sinbad?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ja'far suddenly attacks him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Shut up." Ja'far walks toward Cassim and lifts him up by the shirt as he points the blades at his neck. "You have no idea what kind of wounds Sin has sustain or sacrifices he's made till now. You know nothing, you insignificant thief!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ja'far about to strike him, but Sinbad catches the blade./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Stop it, Ja'far." He tells Ja'far as his blood drops from his hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm sorry." He apologizes./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's okay."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""All right, just don't hurt him." Alibaba says as he steps forward in front of Cassim./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So you'll let me join? Thanks." Sinbad smiles at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ja'far onii-san is a little scary." Aladdin comments./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well… sometimes." Masrur silently replies./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well, let's get straight to the business." Sinbad begins. "Alibaba-kun, I want you to come with me to the royal palace. You said that once you earned the support of the people, you will reveal your identity and talk with Ahbmad, right? I'm just saying that the time is now." Alibaba looks at him surprised. "You've already gained the people's support as the leader of the Fog Troupe, and I will support your claim as a prince of Balbadd. I'm an old friend of the late king. And I can see his resemblance in you. No question about it—you are a prince of Balbadd. And as a prince, you carry heavy responsibilities, don't you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alibaba frowns, wondering where he heard that./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What do you say, Cassim-kun?" Sinbad turns to Alibaba's friend. "Once we've settled things, the live of the people of the slums will be guarantee. That's your goal, right?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do what you want." Cassim spats out./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You should go, Alibaba-kun." Aladdin suddenly says. "You have a brave heart! I know you do!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sinbad smiles at the sight./p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"hr style="color: black;" align="center" noshade="noshade" size="1" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"~Next Day~/p  
p class="MsoNormal"After spreading the new of Alibaba being the third prince of Balbadd who is also 'Miracle Man Alibaba' in the Fog Troupe, the people of Balbadd immediately gathers outside of the palace, hoping./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I wonder if Alibaba's okay in there." Aladdin asks. Him, Vulpi (has her hood on), and Morgiana are outside of the palace waiting for the outcome of the discussion with the king and the decision of the king./p  
p class="MsoNormal""With the support of all these people, I'm sure he's fine." Morgiana reassures him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, you're right." Aladdin agrees and Vulpi smiles at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Suddenly someone bumps into her and she sees young man who has red, ringed eyes and black medium length hair with a long, segmented ponytail that stretches down to his ankles. He wears purple makeup on his eyes, which fades toward the inner portions of his eyelids walks past her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Who is he?"/em Vulpi thought. em"His eyes are too cold."/em/p 


	8. Meeting Judar and Bahamut

p class="MsoNormal"Chapter 8: Meeting Judar and Bahamut/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The eight-pointed star shines on Aladdin's flute after he and Vulpi saw the black-haired man, causing Aladdin to look at it./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's wrong, Ugo-kun?" Aladdin asks him and after a few minute Vulpi hears bell sounds./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Vulpi!" A young girl's voice calls out and Vulpi sees a small fox that has red paws and its three tails are blue and they curl in. Also, its eyes are narrow and it wears a bell collar./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Corrine!" Vulpi calls the fox as it climbs on her shoulder./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's bad, Vulpi!" Corrine tells her. "Alibaba didn't get the chance getting through the king!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What!" Vulpi looks at the palace worried for Alibaba's safety. "Alibaba-san."/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"hr style="color: black;" align="center" noshade="noshade" size="1" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"~Night~/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The people of Balbadd are still waiting at the outcome even though they knew that in their hearts that wasn't successful, but they can't accept that in their minds and that's why they are waiting for the news, hoping. Aladdin who sulking at the outcome, is afraid to tell the people, afraid that he might crush their hopes as Aladdin, Vulpi, and Morgiana tries to comfort him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alibaba-kun, did you get to talk with the king?" Aladdin asks, obliviously. Both him and Morgiana still don't know the outcome and they are expecting from Alibaba as Vulpi just keeps quiet, already knew what was result from Corrine./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It wasn't much of a talk." Alibaba replies, still sulking. "Ahbmad nii-san only talks to Sinbad. In the end, it was a complete worthless."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vulpi pats him on the head. "At least you tried."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's not true." Aladdin says from Alibaba's statement. "You can hear them, don't you?" He turns to the people voices outside. "So many people were moved by you going to face the king. Your actions definitely changes things." Alibaba looks at him as he smiles./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thank you, Aladdin."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""But what do we do right now?" Morgiana asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Tell the people the outcome of the talk with the king." Vulpi suggests as Alibaba looks at her. "That's what they wanted, we don't have any choice."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""'The negotiation failed.' How am I supposed to say that to them?" Alibaba flinches when he hears a knock from the door as it opens revealing Ja'far and Masrur who barely fit at the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Please follow me." Ja'far says. "Sin is about to announce the outcome of today's negotiations."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"After that, Alibaba hesitantly follows them outside with his friends behind him. They see Sinbad standing at the platform with the people below him, waiting for his announcement. Ja'far pushes Alibaba towards the platform as Sinbad smiles when he saw him, gaining him a bit confidence. Alibaba walks toward the platform./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Today's negotiation failed." Sinbad announces and series of depress faces looks down. "All of our requests were complete brushed aside, so we must officially oppose the national army."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""This is the end of us…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's ending for you?" Sinbad interrupts. "Until now, you could only fight underhandedly, like a band of thieves. Remember why you took up the sword!" Alibaba turns to him. "To save yourself from poverty, to support and protect your families, is there anyone here who really thinks that this is the end?" The crowd seems to encourage what Sinbad said as Alibaba looks up to him, gaping./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Good." Sinbad continues. "Then I'll lend you all my strength. I'll defeat whoever they send! If your country persecutes you, my country will accept you. The world is still filled with many unreasonable things, but we'll accept those who fight against them. I created my country for that sake."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alibaba looks to the crowd when they give him a positive response the look at Sinbad in amazement. After that, Sinbad seems to started planning or talking to the crowd as Alibaba just look at the distance and looks down, wasn't able to do anything./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey, Sinbad!" A voice shouts. "So this is where you were, Your Dumbness."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The voice comes from the same man from the afternoon and he jumps from his magic carpet./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Judar." Sinbad says, narrowing his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What are you doing here?" Judar asks as he smirks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""He's that guy from before." Alibaba says./p  
p class="MsoNormal""That guy…" Vulpi mutters when she saw the man from the afternoon. She looks at Aladdin who didn't notice the glowing eight pointed star on his frown when she saw it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Ugo-san is reacting to him?"/em She thought./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Judar, did you come here on Ahbmad's orders or rather, Kou Empire?" Sinbad asks suspiciously when he arrived./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No, no, it's not like that." Judar replies as he shrugs. "I don't really care about any of them."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What exactly do you plan to do with this country?" Sinbad asks again, narrowing his eyes, Vulpi glances between them and notices that they seem to know each other./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dunno. I've got no interest in the economy. What I really like is…" Judar smirks. "emWar./em" Sinbad grits his teeth. Others react too when he said that, thinking that he might start a war on the spot. "Kou Empire is really strong! Their army's got tons of soldiers, and five Dungeon Conquerors! They've even manage to make an army outta Dungeon monsters. Isn't that amazing?" Judar laughs./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Five Dungeon Conquerors!? And Dungeon monster army!? If we are at war with them right now…"/em Vulpi thought when she remembers Amon's Dungeon and its inhabitants./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh, don't get me wrong, the one who I really want to join up with is emyou/em, Sinbad." He says, while his hand outstretched. "That's why you should hurry up and conquer the world with me!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ja'far onii-san, who is that man?" Aladdin asks Ja'far as Vulpi turns to them./p  
p class="MsoNormal""His name is Judar." Ja'far answers. "He has a past with us. He is also a Magi, like you." Vulpi and Aladdin are shock./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Huh? Magi?" Aladdin says with widen eyes. Vulpi narrows her eyes and she turns back to Judar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"To think we are facing another Magi right now. What's more, there's something weird about him."/em Vulpi thought. Judar suddenly frowns as he looks at Aladdin who looks surprised./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's with him?" Judar says. "The rukh around him is weird."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""He's a magi like you." Sinbad says, sighing. Judar blinks twice before it registers into his mind./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Huh?!" He says in disbelief. "A shorty like him is a Magi?! You're kidding, right? Magi are amazing, you know?" He starts to run towards Aladdin. "Magi are magicians of creation, the very strongest users of magoi." Judar circles Aladdin, as he observes him. "As if I can accept that there are many others beside me." He leans toward him and Vulpi stands beside Aladdin protectively./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You reacted to him precisely because he's a Magi, didn't you?" Sinbad cuts in. Judar glances at him before he smirks making Vulpi narrows her eyes in suspicion./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey, shorty." Judar greets Aladdin with a smile. "The name's Judar. What's yours?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aladdin is puzzle at his sudden friendliness before he replies back./p  
p class="MsoNormal""My name is Aladdin." Aladdin says./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I see, Aladdin." He outstretched his left hand, inviting him to have a handshake. "Nice to meet you, fellow Magi."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aladdin is about to hold his hand, but Judar's hand suddenly clenches, thrusting his hand forward. Vulpi notice this and she catches his wrist before it could reach. Judar side glance her, frowning./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey, what are you doing?" He questions as she glares at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Protecting your fellow Magi." Vulpi replies as Judar scowls at her as he snatches his fist away from her hand and turns to Sinbad./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sinbad, who is this woman?" He asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's Vulpi, Aladdin's sister." Sinbad replies as Vulpi raises her eyebrow at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Sister? Well, Aladdin always calling me 'Vulpi-nee' a lot."/em She thought. Judar turns back to her, smirking. Vulpi narrows her eyes at his quick change of behavior./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I apologize my rudeness earlier, but nice to meet you, Aladdin's sister." Judar offers her a hand, the same hand that was about to punch Aladdin in the face. Vulpi gives his an irritated smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nice to meet you, Judar-san." She accepts his hand, gripping it as they give it a shake./p  
p class="MsoNormal"A strain silence follow after that, neither of them letting go of each other's hand. The others gulp when they sense a heavy atmosphere between them. Suddenly, Vulpi pulls Judar's hand and at the same time, she lifts her other elbow towards his neck, but Judar blocks it with his other hand, the others are surprised at Vulpi's suddenly aggressiveness. He looks at her, their faces just an inch apart./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Heh… you actually know how to fight, Vulpi-kun." Judar smirks at her, impress at Vulpi. Letting go of his hand, she takes a step back from him. Judar takes something from his cropped shirt as Vulpi unsheathes her dagger./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We have to stop them." Aladdin says, worried, but Sinbad stops him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No don't." Sinbad says. "Let them be." Aladdin looks at him with a mix of surprise and confusion as he turns his head to Vulpi and Judar. Judar twirls his wand as he looks at her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why do you look so angry, Aladdin's sister?" He says looking at Vulpi's calm face as her right eye twitches when he said that and she positions her weapon on front of her. Judar's smirk widens./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Fine, if that's what you want, I'll give what you want!" Judar starts to gather magoi on his wand as she frowns and tightens her stance. When he gathers enough magoi on his wand, it forms a glowing sphere surrounding it./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Here I come!" He exclaims as he throws the sphere towards her. Vulpi lifts her dagger above her head, bracing herself from the attack, but something counters it before she could take it. She looks behind her and realizes that it was Aladdin./p  
p class="MsoNormal""If you're going to fight, Vulpi-nee," Aladdin says. "Then I'll fight too!" Vulpi looks at him worried before she runs toward him as she turns back to Judar who smirks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Fine." He says, looking pleased. "I'll take both head on!" He starts to collect magoi again on his wand while at the same time, Aladdin collect his own too. Judar throws the sphere at both Vulpi and Aladdin but she dodges the attack and Aladdin protects himself by making a barrier. After that attack, Vulpi's hood comes off and Judar sees her ears as he widens his eyes and suddenly lowers his wand. He frowns at Vulpi and she frowns at him in return. Judar turns his head to Aladdin./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oi, shorty." He calls to him. "Give your sister to me." Vulpi, Alibaba, and Morgiana looks at him in shock as Aladdin narrows his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Because," He points his wand at Vulpi and glowing chains made of magoi suddenly appears, tying her body, unable to move as she flies towards him. "She's a Vulpe clansman. She'll be useful in the Organization."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Judar!" Sinbad shouts. "Let go of her!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Shorty, let's make a deal. "Judar says. "If I win, I'll take her." Vulpi looks at him in disbelief./p  
p class="MsoNormal""And if I win…?" Aladdin asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'll never take her, she's all yours." He waves his wand as he grins menacingly. "So shorty let's start our competition for our trophy, a magic competition."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Magic?" Aladdin says puzzled./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What the hell? You don't know that, even though you're a Magi?" Judar says, disappointed. Vulpi struggles from the magoi chain, but it only tightens when she did that and she glares at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Lemme teach you then, Shorty. Magoi is the pure energy creates from the rukh." He starts gathering magoi again on his wand. "If we just gather and shoot out pure magoi it won't pack much of a punch. If you command the rukh that creates the energy then…" Lightning replaces where he just gather the magoi on his wand. "Like this, my thunder magic is created!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Everyone part their mouths in shock when they see lightning just right on his wand. Judar throws his thunder magic, attacking Aladdin who made a barrier made of magoi, but is wasn't enough because the barrier slowly dissipates under the magic and blast occurs, covering the surrounding with dust./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aladdin!" Vulpi shouts as she struggles again against the chains, but it was no avail. She tries to move her arm, but Judar grabs her arm, making her to stand up./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey, what are you doing?" Judar says to her as he grips her arm harder and Vulpi grits her teeth in pain./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What the heck, why are you wearing this old cloak?" He inspects the cloak Vulpi is wearing. "When we get back, I'll give more fashionable clothes, when I finally defeat that shorty." He turns to where Aladdin is standing only to see that there is a large crater, the cause of his magic. Vulpi widens her eyes in distress./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey, did he get blown away that easily?" Judar says in disbelief. Vulpi clenches her fist and her body starts to tremble, causing Judar to look at her. "Don't be sad, Vulpi-kun." He says, as he smirks. "Even he's dead, he's still watching over you…" That statement causes Vulpi to scowl as she bares her teeth. Judar lets go of her as he watches her fall to the ground at the lack of support. "I'm just being honest, you know? Why are you angry?" He says while putting his hands in the air./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Suddenly, Masrur goes to attack him, about to kick him, but a borg protects him. Masrur returns back as he turns to Sinbad./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's no good. We can't use out household vessels either." Masrur states as Sinbad grits his teeth./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't get in my way, Sinbad." Judar says to Sinbad. "And besides, you can't stop me if you want to. After all, you don't even have a single metal vessel with you, right?" He smirks and he turns to Vulpi who is crawling away, but he easily gathers her in his shoulder. Just as he was about to fly away with her they hear Aladdin's voice./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Let go of Vulpi-nee!" his voice shouts as Judar and Vulpi turn and Judar widens his eyes when he sees the blue big body of Ugo protecting him. Vulpi sighs in relief as Aladdin is breathing heavily, probably from exhaustion./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So this is magic." Aladdin realizes. Judar smirks before they land on the ground. Judar gently puts Vulpi on the ground, but he tightens the chains around her—to her dismay./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wait here until I get back, Vulpi-kun." Judar chuckles as a vein appears on her temples./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Shorty," Judar turns around from her glare. "You've got something interesting there." He looks up, inspecting the giant djinn. "That giant form of djinn… Only magi like us could call that out." He smirks. "Fine, I'll recognize your ability." Vulpi watches them unable to move and unable intervene them. Then she notices her strength is slowly fading./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"My strength…"/em She thought. em"Is it because of these chains? I have to take them off!"/em Vulpi struggles again, but she has little strength to move her body. em"It's no use. I can't move at all…"/em Vulpi looks at Aladdin before she faints. em"Ala… ddin…"/em/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"hr style="color: black;" align="center" noshade="noshade" size="1" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Vulpi's Dream/p  
p class="MsoNormal"In Vulpi's village, Vulpi is running around with her friends playing with each other. Then they see someone wearing black and white clothes and holds a golden staff, he following one of the villagers to the village leader's house, which is also her home. After saying her goodbye to her friends, she goes back to her house and takes a peak while the man and her father, the village head are talking./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We refuse to cooperate with you!" Her father yells as he slams his hand on the floor, causing Vulpi to flinch./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why is that?" The man says. "Your villagers have the power to summon spirits from another plane. Why not help us summon our Father to this world?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's not what our power was created for! The power to summon spirits is sacred to this village. We won't summon what you call your Father. Leave here and never come back!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""…I understand. However, be as it may, you will regret refusing us to cooperate." After that, the man leaves the village and Vulpi continues to stay hidden./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Vulpi, are you there?" Her father asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes." She answers./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You can come in." Vulpi enters the room and sits across from him. "Vulpi, as you may know, you are the next head of this village. There will come a time when you will face hardships in the future."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes, otou-sama."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You have to be strong for this village and our people. Do you understand?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I understand, otou-sama."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vulpi's father smiles at her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's my girl. Now then let's go get dinner. Your mother is probably waiting for us."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay!"/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"hr style="color: black;" align="center" noshade="noshade" size="1" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Outside of her dream/p  
p class="MsoNormal""…Pi!" Someone calls. "…Vulpi!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vulpi wakes up and looks to her side and sees Alibaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alibaba… san?" She calls./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You're awake. I'm so glad." Alibaba says in relief. Vulpi looks down and sees the chains disappear. She sighs as she tries to stand up, but only to fall back./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Vulpi, you shouldn't move around…" Alibaba says as he supports her. "Sinbad said that those chains have sucked your magoi from your body."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I see…" Vulpi trails off. "Where's Aladdin?" Alibaba looks ahead as his face hardens./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ugo-kun!" She hears Aladdin shout. She turns her attention and her eyes widens when she sees the ice embeds to Ugo's back. She tries to stand up again, but she is stop by Alibaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't, Vulpi!" Alibaba holds her back. "You have to rest!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""But, Ugo-san…!" She struggles against him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I know!" He shouts which surprised her. "We know…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She takes a look around and sees their shocked faces. She looks down, only to watch Aladdin and Judar to fight./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Power… I need to give more power…" Aladdin says and he blows the flute. He breathes heavily as he blows the flute again with flushed face. Vulpi wanted to go where Aladdin is but she can't move her body since the magoi from her body got sucked away./p  
p class="MsoNormal""He's strong, I'll give you that." Judar observes. "Still, it looks like it hurt him. See?" He points. "There's magoi leaking out from the holes."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vulpi lifts her head and stares at Judar. Then she realizes something./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"If I can't stand up, that doesn't mean that I can't summon."/em She thought./p  
p class="MsoNormal""O great dragon. Let thy answer to my call into this land and lend me thy strength." As she chants her body starts to shine. Sinbad glances at Vulpi, wondering what she is doing. "Show me thy form and let thy carry me to the sky. Summon! Bahamut!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Something dives down from the sky and it stop near where Vulpi is at. It's a black and purple mechanical wyvern and has four wings on each leg. Everyone looks at it with a shock expression./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wha-what the heck is this thing?" Alibaba asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""This is Bahamut." Vulpi says. "Summoning spirits is the power of the Vulpe Clan. As a Vulpe clansman, I can summon him. Alibaba-san, can you put me on Bahamut's back?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""S-sure." He stutters and brings Vulpi on Bahamut's back./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thanks. Let's go, Bahamut!" She orders the spirit and Bahamut flies above where Aladdin and Judar are./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Vulpi, come back!" Alibaba shouts./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Vulpi-san!" Morgiana also shouts./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hurry up, Shorty!" Judar exclaims. "So that we can fight again and claim your sister!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"After hearing that statement, a vein appears on Vulpi's head as she rides on Bahamut./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey!" She snaps at Judar. "I am no one's claim! Listen and stop this fight and go home! By the way, why did you even come here!?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's right! Sinbad joins in. "Go back to Kou Empire where you came from!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's mean." Judar drops his shoulders, acting like he's hurt. "Am I not allowed to have fun? If I go back to Kou Empire, I'll be bored… again." He clenches his fist. "I've got so much power lying around that I can't use it at all! And I can't find a perfect opponent to spare or fight, but today's been somewhat fun! So play with me, Shorty!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vulpi clenches her fists and looks at Aladdin./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ugo-kun! Ugo-kun!" Aladdin calls. "Ugo-kun you're my precious friend, so please just listen to me!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Bahamut." She calls. "What's happening to Ugo-san? Why isn't he accepting Aladdin's magoi?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bahamut's eyes glows and Vulpi widens her eyes from his answer./p  
p class="MsoNormal""But that's…" Vulpi trails off and Bahamut's eyes glows again. "I understand. For now, we should stop this fight!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey Shorty!" Judar shouts. "This is a pretty rare chance we got here. Let's play around some more!" He casts a lightning magic and aims it to Aladdin. Thankfully Morgiana jumps toward him just in time to dodge the magic./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Are you okay, Aladdin?" Morgiana asks as they land./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mor-san." Aladdin calls./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Whoa," Judar says in awe. "What's with that girl? She's super-fast."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Pulsar Burst!" Bahamut fires multiple beams at Judar as Judar makes a borg to deflect them./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Over here, you crazy bastard!" Alibaba says, running toward Judar. He jumps into the air with his dagger ready, and attacks him, but his borg blocks it./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ordinary attacks won't work on my borg." Judar smirks. "Just give up."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alibaba did the opposite as he put more pressure towards the borg and the eight pointed star glows at his dagger—which makes Judar to be shock—as he breaks the borg. Alibaba grins at his success as blood trickles from the cut on Judar's face./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I see." Judar says. "So you're that shorty's king candidate… but," He gathers magoi on his wand and shoots it to Alibaba as he crashes toward the wall of ice which Vulpi notices that this place has been full of ice blocks. "You're weak."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alibaba-san!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alibaba-kun!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vulpi and Sinbad shout at the same time respectfully./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't get in the way!" Judar exclaims. "We're gonna fight as Magi to my heart's content before I murder that shorty!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What!" Vulpi yells from the statement./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Suddenly, Ugo attacks him which makes the witnesses—especially Aladdin—shock at the sudden aggressiveness towards the back Magi./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What the hell?" Judar says in disbelief. He lifts his head only to see that Ugo attacks him again. Screams can be heard from Judar as he tries to hold his fist using with his borg. Dust covers him and he sees the hostile djinn in front of him, preparing to attack him again./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hold on! What's the hell's up with this djinn!?" Judar exclaims as Ugo throws him a punch causing him to send backwards toward the walk./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ugo-kun, please stop!" Aladdin begs./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey, shorty! That djinn is cheating! You already stop giving him magoi, right?!" He motions his wand as the ice above them goes to attack Ugo, but he destroys them all. "That's gotta mean he's using someone else's magoi! So he's not your djinn!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Judar lifts his wand as Magi gathers to it and starts shooting at Ugo, but he blocks it all. However, a very big ice pierces into his chest as the others gasps in surprise./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I won!" Judar declares, grinning. Suddenly, Ugo's hands grab Judar, but his borg prevents to do so./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ugo-san…" Vulpi mutters./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Judar grits his teeth as sparks go flying around them and just in an instant, Ugo's hands connects each other, crushing Judar on his hand. Once Ugo open his hands, Judar falls to the ground with many bruises on his body. After that, he puts his hands together above him and pink aura appears around his hands./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ugo-san!" Vulpi shouts./p  
p class="MsoNormal""This is bad!" Sinbad exclaims. "Everyone run!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ugo slams his hands on Judar causing an explosion to occur and dust spreads over the area./p 


	9. A Princess from Kou

Chapter 9: A Princess from Kou

"Aladdin!" Vulpi calls. "Bahamut, carry me to where Aladdin is."

Bahamut flies to where Aladdin is. Once the dust disperses, Morgiana carried Aladdin, Alibaba and a few men on her back to safety.

"Are you okay?" Morgiana asks as Aladdin turns to her.

"Thanks, Mor-san." Aladdin says. "You saved me."

Alibaba lifts his body and looks around.

"What about everyone?!" He asks.

"They're fine." Morgiana reassures him and Alibaba sighs in relief. "Thanks to Sinbad-san, no one seems to have died. Everyone went to cover when Sinbad-san yell out to warning." Morgiana stands up and looks at Ugo. "But… he's…"

"Aladdin!" Aladdin and Alibaba looks up and sees Bahamut flying closer to them as Vulpi rides on his back.

"Vulpi-nee!" Aladdin calls.

Vulpi jumps off Bahamut and she immediately hugs him.

"I'm so glad that you're all right."

"Me too." Aladdin says and Vulpi turns to Bahamut.

"Thank you, Bahamut. You can return."

Bahamut turns around and shoot up to the sky and he disappears. Aladdin, Alibaba, and Vulpi turn to Ugo in the crater.

Hey Aladdin, what's happening to Ugo-kun?" Alibaba asks. "It looks like he's acting on his own."

"I don't know." Aladdin says as he shakes his head. "This has never happened before."

Then a shadow overhead Ugo.

"My, my, what's with that monster?" A girl's voice says and everyone looks up and sees a large carpet flying carpet carrying an army, four men and a young girl. The young girl has pink eyes and long, dark pink hair, which is pinned up with her golden large pin and she wears a long, elaborate dress. "It seems you've been bullied my cute Judar-chan harshly."

"Looks like he got through by the skin of his teeth." The man besides her says.

"His injuries are rather severe." The pink-haired girl observes. "Ka Koubun, you'd better heal him properly. We can't have him die."

"I understand, Princess." The man says. "He's our precious priest, after all."

"Sin!" Ja'far says.

"Yeah, they're from the Kou Empire." Sinbad says.

"Kou Empire?!" Aladdin exclaims.

 _"And they are using such a large magical item."_ Sinbad thought. _"They're not ordinary people. Who are they?"_

Pink aura glows again from Ugo's fists.

"What? Does that monster still want to fight?" The princess says as the aura gets brighter. "How interesting. Very well then, I shall be his opponent."

"Please be careful, Princess." The man, Ka Koubun says.

"It's okay. Just leave it to me." She grabs her pin and pulls it out. "You should concentrate on healing him."

"Yes."

The princess puts her pin in front of her as her hair covers her eyes.

"O spirit of sorrow and isolation I command thee and thine vessel." An eight-pointed star appears on the pin. "Using my magoi, bestow great power of my will. Come forth, Vinea!"

A water dragon appears and coils around her.

"She has a djinn metal vessel?!" Sinbad exclaims.

"Here I come!" The princess exclaims as the water dragon surrounds her into a water sphere and Ugo jumps up before grabbing the sphere, subsequently, evaporating the water. "It's hot! You're evaporating the water I've collected! Just die already!"

The water goes to her pin and it transforms into a sword and her arms also transforms, having scales on them.

"What the hell is that?!" Alibaba exclaims.

Ugo land on the ground and jumps again to attack the girl as the girl dives down and pierces Ugo through him and she lands. For a moment of silence, Ugo bursts and goes back into the flute, much to Aladdin's shock.

"No way…" Vulpi trails off.

"How was that, Ka Koubun?" The princess asks.

"Simply amazing, Princess." Ka Koubun says as water flows out of his fan to Judar's body.

"How's Judar-chan doing?"

"I performed some emergency first aid, but I'll need a proper facility to completely heal him."

"Then let's get going."

Suddenly, a fire ball shoots near her head and Aladdin is on his flying turban as the rukh gather on his staff. Aladdin shoot at her, but the girl is already on the carpet.

"Aladdin!" Vulpi shouts.

"What do you want?" The princess questions. "We were just saving our friend from a monster that attacked him."

"No!" Aladdin says. "Ugo-kun was just fighting to protect everyone. Your friend's the one that started the fight!"

"I see. Then you're the master of that monster, right?" Aladdin flinches at her question. "Those people below are your friends too, right? Enshin, Entai, Engi. Kill them all."

Three large men jump down to where the Balbadd's people are.

"What _are_ these guys?" Alibaba asks.

"I'll take care of this child." The princess says. "You three, kill the rest of the trash."

One of the men breaks the building, causing the people to run away.

"What the hell are these guys?!"

"Save me!"

"Stop him, Masrur!" Sinbad orders and Masrur stops the man as Masrur makes a dent on the ground.

 _"He's as strong as Masrur?"_ Sinbad thought. _"Then she must be…"_

Another man jumps around quickly and about to attack Morgiana, but she dodges it.

 _"He's too fast for me to see clearly!"_ She thought.

The man stops behind her by the wires from Ja'far.

"Morgiana, work together with me to protect everyone!"

"Okay!" She replies.

"Everyone, get behind me!" Aladdin yells as he grasps his dagger and draws it out. The third man quickly attacks him with his sword as Alibaba deflects each attack.

"You seem to possess some skills with the sword." The man says and he puts his sword in front of his face. "Let's dual."

 _"This guy's strong!"_ Alibaba thought.

Vulpi looks around if she could help anyone subsequently, her eyes land on Aladdin who is on the ground with the princess in front of him.

"Everyone seems to be having fun." She says. "Guess I'll get serious too. O spirit of sorrow and isolation. I command thee. Cover my body. Infuse my body." Water from her sword arm starts to cover the princess' body.

"Wh-what's with this person?" Aladdin says.

"Transform my body into a great djinn, Vinea!"

Before the water envelops her body, Sinbad grabs her hand, causing the water to retreat to her arm.

"Please stop, miss." He tells her as her arm and her sword turns to water.

"What are you doing?!" The princess questions and notices her arm and sword are turning back to normal. "My djinn equip is…?!" She then drops to the floor.

"I believe you're a princess of Kou Empire, correct?" Sinbad asks and the girl looks at him.

"Wh-who are you?"

"I am Sinbad… Sinbad, the king of Sindria."

When she sees Sinbad's face, her face turns red.

"Y-you're _that_ King Sinbad." She quickly realizes that Sinbad is still holding her wrist. "How long are you going to hold my hand for, you insolent man?!" She says and snatches her wrist back.

"My apologies, Princess, but we are both people of rank and status. We should not be fighting in a place like this."

"B-but that child…" Sinbad turns to Aladdin as Aladdin picks up his flute.

"Aladdin, could you please put down your staff?" Sinbad asks him as Aladdin breathes out heavily and puts his flute to his chest. "It's okay. A djinn won't die from an injury like that. Your friend's still alive. It isn't like you to get so worked up."

Aladdin looks at his staff, causing the rukh to stop gathering.

"Princess. I'm visiting this country on some business. If you are as well, then I'd like to meet with you at a more appropriate place."

"I-I understand. Everyone." She puts her pin back into her hair.

"Ah, what is it?" Ka Koubun asks.

"We're leaving." She quickly walks to the flying carpet.

"But Princess…"

"We're leaving now!" The princess turns around and points her finger at Sinbad. "Listen, it's not like I'm leaving just because you told me to, got it?!"

Later, the princess and her men get back on the carpet and leave the area as the people watches them.

"They left…" Alibaba says.

"We're saved."

"We need to treat the injured!" Alibaba exclaims.

Aladdin looks at his flute where the eight-pointed star was at.

 _"Ugo-kun's star disappeared."_ He thought and Aladdin sends his magoi to his flute. _"I need to give Ugo-kun more power!"_

* * *

~Later~

The Injured people were move to a safe place and Sinbad helps putting the bandages to the injured.

"Sin." Ja'far calls as he walks toward him.

"Hey, how are things?" Sinbad asks.

"Fortunately, No one seems to have died."

"I see. Let's focusing on helping the injured. We need to regain the semblance of order."

"Excuse me…" Morgiana voice out and Sinbad turns to her. "I've gathered the cloth for bandages. The water's being distributed to everyone."

"Thanks." Sinbad says. "You should get some rest as well."

"No. I'll keep on helping the injured." Morgiana walks away to help the injured.

"Morgiana's a good girl. She's both kind and steady."

"Yes." Ja'far agrees. "She cares for the people around here and works hard."

"Are you okay?" Morgiana asks to one of the injured.

"Yes. Thanks."

 _"I'm so useless."_ Morgiana thought as she wraps the bandage around the injured man's arm. _"I couldn't do anything. Even though I wanted to help those three out before going back to my homeland, I…"_

Meanwhile, Vulpi is frantically looking around, searching for Aladdin.

 _"Aladdin, where are you?"_ She thought and sees group of people are gathering. When she runs to the people, she's sees Aladdin on the ground with his flute in his hand.

"Aladdin!" She exclaims and picks him up. "Aladdin, open your eyes! Aladdin!"

"Vulpi!" Alibaba voice calls as she looks up and sees Alibaba and Morgiana running toward them.

"Alibaba-san, Morgiana, Aladdin is…" Vulpi trails off and they look at Aladdin.

"Aladdin! Hang in there, Aladdin!" Alibaba exclaims.

"Take the flute!" Sinbad tells them. "Take away his flute!"

Alibaba, Morgiana, and Vulpi looks at the flute and notice it's glowing. Later, Aladdin is brought to bed and Ja'far his examining him as Vulpi, Alibaba, and Morgiana look at Aladdin worriedly.

"He's severely weakened and barely hanging on." Ja'far says. "It's a very dangerous state for him to be in."

"No way." Alibaba says in disbelief as he, Morgiana, and Vulpi look at Ja'far.

"He used too much magoi." Sinbad informs them. "Magi can use the infinite magoi that surrounds us, but that's only is he has the stamina to use it."

Alibaba remembers the when Aladdin was exhausted in Amon's Dungeon.

 _"Still, this is way worse than last time."_ Alibaba thought.

"Aladdin exhausted himself to the point where he could no longer get the rukh to gather magoi for him." Sinbad continues. "As such, he had to use up his own magoi, and using up your magoi means losing up your life-force. If he's out of magoi, then even if he is a Magi…"

"That's just how much Ugo-san meant to him." Vulpi says as her body trembles as tears are forming.

"Vulpi's right." Alibaba says and he grits his teeth.

"Alibaba-san, Vulpi-san." Morgiana calls.

Sinbad looks at both Vulpi and Aladdin before he looks at Aladdin's flute.

 _"But the eight-pointed star hasn't returned to the flute."_ Sinbad thought and looks at Vulpi and Alibaba again.

"Anyways, we have to let Aladdin rest." Vulpi and Alibaba look at Sinbad. "In this condition, he'll be probably out cold for several days."

Alibaba leaves the room and Vulpi sits on the bed looking at Aladdin and holds his hand.

"Aladdin…"

"Vulpi, can I have a talk with you later when I get Alibaba?" Sinbad asks.

"Ah… yes." Vulpi answers and Sinbad smiles before he leaves the room to get Alibaba. Soon after he left the room, she and Morgiana hears the people voices outside of the room and they go to check what is going on. They see a soldier standing in front of the carriage that belongs to the palace. The soldier is a large man with a strong build. He has long hair, a beard with no hair on his chin, and a wrinkled face. He wears a robe with a sash tied around his waist, a sword on his left side, and armor on his right shoulder.

"Barkak?!" Alibaba exclaims when he sees the man and runs towards him

"Young master!" The soldier, Barkak, calls and spreads his arms.

"General Barkak."

"I could barely recognize you! Hard to believe you're that small boy I trained so long ago."

"Why're you here?" Alibaba asks and notices the door from the carriage is open and a man hesitantly looking out the door. The man with black eyes and long hair, which he ties with a ribbon. His attire consists of purple royal dress with yellow sash.

"Sahbmad nii-san." Alibaba calls.

"Alibaba, you're amazing." Sahbmad says. "Leading a large hand of thieves from a hideout like this. That's really amazing. It would be impossible for me. Even now, it's the same… When there are a lot of strangers, m-my legs starts shaking uncontrollably…"

"Sahbmad nii-san."

"Young master, the deputy king came here to tell you something important." Barkak inform Alibaba and walks near the carriage. "This is enemy territory for us. Please try to understand that the deputy king is risking his life by coming here."

"Well, if it isn't Sahbmad." Sinbad says.

"U-uncle." Sahbmad stutters.

"Well done. I'm impressed that you came out to a place with so many people. Ahbmad didn't send you to meet us, did he?" Sinbad asks as he walks toward Sahbmad.

"Y-yeah. I need to apologize for putting your life in danger."

I see. So that's how it was."

"Huh?"

"I thought it would've had to be a fairly central figure of authority, since they'd had access to so much information. The person that leaked the information on the army, and the fact that I was targeting the Fog Troupe was you, wasn't it?"

"I-it was Sahbmad nii-san?" Alibaba says.

"You didn't know?" Sinbad asks him as he turns to Alibaba.

"I-I had no idea…" Alibaba trails off as he looks down.

"It was because Alibaba was joined them." Sahbmad tells them. "If it's the Fog Troupe that Alibaba's a part of, then… I thought that they'd be able to save this country."

"Sahbmad nii-san…"

"Alibaba's always been able to do things that I never could. I wanted Alibaba to stop our brother."

"To stop Ahbmad?" Sinbad repeats. "You're the deputy king what could possibly make you aid a hand of thieves? What's Ahbmad even doing that you're so terrified of?"

"I am afraid of him… Though, what I'm truly afraid of is what he's attempting to do. But…" Sahbmad put his hand on his face. "I'm most afraid of not knowing how and why it all turned out like this!"

A moment of silence as Sahbmad cries and Barkak steps in front of Sahbmad.

"I shall continue from here." He says. "The abnormalities started right when the previous king was struck down by illness. That man came to the royal palace and presented himself as a financial advisor. At the same time, trade with Partevia was stagnating, and our country's economy was on the decline. He had prior experience with reviving a country's economy, so we decided to agree to his help. The banker gave us Kou Empire's paper money to us and said, 'Please use this to trade next time.' Just like he said, we could exchange those pieces of paper of various valuable goods and specialty products. The banker lent us as much fan as we desire. However, without us realizing it, Balbadd's economy became completely dependent on the fan. That was a trap that we failed to notice. Borrowing fan requires a payment of interests, but the value of fan fluctuates wildly. Things that you could buy for one fan yesterday suddenly cost two fan. Every time that happened, our country suffered serious loss."

"A silver coin has the basic value of the silver that it's made of, but paper money is different. After all, it's just piece of paper in the end." Sinbad says. "Only the country that makes them can guarantee their value. Going as far as to base your country's economy is just…"

"Our country also has draft notes that can be exchange for coin, but they don't replace actual money, and they'd be of no use outside the country." Ja'far says.

"Our debt has swelled enormously. To repay the debt we need to keep borrowing more…" Barkak adds. "However the banker will no longer lend us money freely. Our ocean boundary rights, land rights, and trade rights have all been attached collateral."

"No way…" Alibaba says.

"Thanks to that, our citizens have suffered. Continually rising taxes and the lack of resource. As if to cover up the voices of resentment, the king sealed the slums and abandoned all those that lived there. This place once used to be a prosperous port town."

Alibaba remembers when he came back after conquering Amon's dungeon, Cassim told him what happened after a year.

"Despite all that, the nobility in charge of governing the country had no sense of the danger. Their lives were going well, so they saw no problem. However, when fan was running out, the king decides to use the citizens' human rights as collateral."

Alibaba looks at Sahbmad who is terrified when he heard Barkak's sentence. "What do you mean by using the citizens' human rights as collateral?!"

"He wants to sell people." Sahbmad answers. "Selling Balbadd citizens to the Kou, Reim, and Partevia Empires. He wants to turn Balbadd into a slave production country!"

Alibaba and Sinbad widen their eye, Vulpi covers her mouth, and Morgiana glares at the deputy king.

"Nii-san uses money like water every day. He can't see anything else. The nobles and the bureaucracy just follow him in order to protect their own lifestyle."

"Deputy King!" Morgiana calls out and everyone turns to her.

"Morgiana." Alibaba calls.

"Deputy King, did you come here to tell us that so we could put a stop to it?" Morgiana asks as she walks towards Sahbmad.

"Y-yes." Sahbmad answers and Morgiana walks toward Alibaba and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Let's do it, Alibaba-san." Morgiana tells him. "We'll put a stop to that messed up plan!"

"Please help, Alibaba. You need to act now, before the signing ceremony."

"What ceremony signing?" Sinbad asks.

"In five days, nii-san will marry a princess of the Kou Empire. At that time, the contract to use the people of Balbadd as collateral will be also signed."

"In five days?" Alibaba says and Sahbmad runs up to Alibaba.

"Please, Alibaba! Stop brother!" Sahbmad pleads. "I… can't do anything to stop him."

"The situation speaks to itself." Sinbad says. "Could you let me handle this? I will ask Sindria's allies to submit a formal objection to the government of Balbadd. I'll definitely put an end to Ahbmad's absurd idea to sell his own citizens as slaves."

Alibaba sighs in relief as Sahbmad looks at him.

"But…" Alibaba looks at his half-brother and looks down.

"Deputy King." Barkak calls. "We must take our leave."

Sahbmad hesitates and walk back to the carriage as Barkak looks at Alibaba.

"Young master. I leave this to you."

"O-okay."

Once Sahbmad enters the carriage and Barkak sits on the front, he hits the horses, making them to drive back to the palace. After that, Sinbad looks at Alibaba who is watching them go back.


	10. What Needs To Do

Chapter 10: What Needs To Do

The next day, Alibaba is sitting next to a bed that Aladdin is lying on.

"Hey Aladdin. Yesterday, Sahbmad nii-san came to see me." Alibaba tells the unconscious boy. "He asked me to save this country. This country really does need saving… Someone needs to do something. But… Am I really that someone? I've been trying really hard after coming back to Balbadd, but nothing I've done has gone well." He says as he puts his hands together. "You still kept believing in me, but I think… you might've been wrong. There are real heroes in this world. Like King Sinbad for example. He's so amazing. His courage is remarkable, his abilities are unmatched, and his charisma is undeniable. He was able to rally the entire Fog Troupe at the snap of his fingers." He tightens his hands. "I'm nothing compared to someone like him…"

Meanwhile, Vulpi and Morgiana are walking down the hallway to go to the room that Sinbad and his men are occupying.

"Vulpi-san, is it okay not being at Aladdin's side?" Morgiana asks.

"It's fine. Besides, all I'm going to do is cry every time I see him. Aladdin is like a little brother that I never had." Vulpi responds.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

When they reach to the door, they can overhear Sinbad's conversation with Ja'far.

"Both his abilities and his confidence leaves something to be desired." Sinbad says. "I'm really not sure why Aladdin chose him."

Morgiana grabs the handle tightly and opens the door as she slams her foot on the ground abruptly, surprising Sinbad who is drinking wine and Vulpi to be frighten.

"Morgiana!"

"Vulpi-san and I seen all the wounded for the time being." Morgiana reports.

"I-I see. Thanks. You two should take a break."

"It's true that Alibaba-san may lack confidence at times, but he's the one who saved my life from slavery." Vulpi looks at her. "So I believe that he'll be able to save this country too. Excuse us."

Vulpi bows at them before Morgiana closes the door and walks away. Later, Sinbad gathers Vulpi, Alibaba, and Morgiana to his room and they sit at the table on either side.

"In recent years, the Kou Empire's influence has expanded drastically, and they've transformed from a small to a military powerhouse." Sinbad tells them. "The power driving their transformation was unclear, but I finally figured it out yesterday. It's the Kou Empire's Magi, Judar."

"Judar." Alibaba mutters.

"I'm sorry, but what exactly is a Magi?" Morgiana asks.

"I'd also like to know the answer to that question."

Vulpi looks down since she knows what Magi is.

"Magi are known as the magician of creation. They can use magic to control rukh. But what we know them best for is their ability to raise Dungeons and guide people through them."

"Then you were also led through a dungeon by a Magi?" Alibaba asks.

"No. I conquered a Dungeon that Judar raised on my own. He didn't seem to like that too much and we've had many confrontations since then. But I'm the exception. Judar has led all sorts of people into his Dungeons, and help the Kou Empire develop into the extraordinary power it is today." He says as he puts six chess pieces on the map of the world. "His thirst for conquest shows no signs of stopping, and his pernicious influence has spread through the entire southern continent. And his next conquest is Balbadd." Sinbad picks up a chess piece on the map and slams it on Balbadd on the map. "Kou has been directly and indirectly meddling in Balbadd's affair for the past few years. And now, they're just about to bring the King of Balbadd under their control. Ahbmad has fallen for the cajoleries of the Kou Empire, and he has systematically brought this country to ruin. He's giving its land, its rights, and next he's going to give up its people as slaves. That is the biggest problem facing this country right now, and the one we must somehow solve."

"Then out enemies are the Kou Empire and Ahbmad Saluja?" Morgiana asks.

"You can break it down like that if you'd like."

Morgiana stands up.

"That's all I need to know." She says as Alibaba and Vulpi look at her. "Thank you."

"Thank you." Alibaba says as he stands up and Vulpi follows.

"Alibaba-kun." Sinbad calls. "I still have more discussion with you. Stay a bit longer. Just the two of us. Also, Vulpi, can you come back here later? There's something I need to tell you."

"Y-yes…" Vulpi replies and turns to Alibaba. "Then Alibaba-san, I'll see you later."

"Yeah. And Vulpi, you go and see Aladdin." Alibaba says. "He'll probably be happy if you're with him."

Vulpi looks at him for the moment and nods her head. She then leaves the room and goes to the room where Aladdin is resting. When she enters the room, Vulpi walks towards the bed and looks at Aladdin before she sits down on the chair that is near the bed.

"Aladdin." She calls. "We've been together for a year now, right? But there is something that I haven't told you yet… Hey, do you remember the first time we met? I was all battered up before we met."

* * *

~A year ago~

Vulpi is wobbling through the desert and collapses on the sand.

 _"I'm done for. Everyone died except for me."_ She thought and remembers her mother last words to her and tears appear on her eyes. _"Okaa-sama… I'm sorry… I'm already…"_

"Miss?" Vulpi moves her eyes to Aladdin who is sitting at her side. "Are you okay?"

"Who… are you…?" Vulpi asks before she loses consciousness.

"Ah, Miss!"

Once night comes, Vulpi is lying on her back and she opens her eyes.

"You're finally awake, Miss." Aladdin says and Vulpi turns her head to him. "I'm so glad. I'm Aladdin."

"Aladdin…" Vulpi says and she gets up. "I'm Vulpi."

"Vulpi-san. Hey, can you tell me why you're all the way out here?"

"Who knows?" Vulpi answers.

"Then can you tell me where you came from?"

"…I was born in a village that is in a forest, but my home was destroyed in a fire."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that." Aladdin then sees her fox ears on her head. "Vulpi-san, what kinds of ears are those on your head?"

"Oh these?" She says as she touches one of her ears. "These ears are special characteristics for the village along with a tail."

"Heh, your village is pretty interesting."

"…Why are you traveling alone?" Vulpi asks.

"I'm not alone. Ugo-kun is with me."

"'Ugo-kun'?"

"Let me introduce you to him." Aladdin blows his flute and Ugo's body comes out, surprising Vulpi. "This is Ugo-kun."

* * *

~Present~

"At first, I thought you were joking around, but when you showed me Ugo-san, somehow I started to believe you." Vulpi continues. "Aladdin, I'm actually the daughter of the previous head of my village. That day when my village was in flames, I saw a man that visited my village to ask my father to cooperate with him. But he refuses. Our village was granted power to summon spirits from another plane and you probably know, we can hear and see the tragedies from being in a ruin village or a town." Vulpi then grabs Aladdin's hand. "I want to help you. I want to give you all the support I can, but…" Tears appear on her eyes. "With the state you're in, how can I help you?" She hunches her head and tears falls off from her eyes. Once she calms down, she wipes the tears off. "You're right, Aladdin. I need to be strong for you, Alibaba-san, and Morgiana." Vulpi then stands up before leaving the room.

 _"And Aladdin, I believe that you will come back to us."_ She thought and goes back to the room where Alibaba and Sinbad are. Once she reaches there, Vulpi knocks on the door and waits for a response.

"Come in." Sinbad's voice tells her and Vulpi opens the door. "I've been waiting for you, Vulpi."

"What do we need to talk about, Sinbad-san?" Vulpi asks.

"Well first, you should sit down. Then we'll talk." Vulpi sits at the table on the other side of Sinbad. "You're the previous head's daughter of Kazekiri Village, are you?"

"You know of my village?"

"Yeah. I also knew you father. He is my drinking buddy and I heard a lot about you from him."

"Otou-sama did?"

"He said that you're always working hard for the village and the villagers. Not only that, you work hard on your summoning spells. Now I look at you, you do look like your father. But I was really surprised when I first saw you and heard your name."

"Sinbad-san, if you were friends with my father, why didn't you save my village?"

"…When I heard that Kazekiri was destroyed and the villagers were caught in a fire, I wanted to help them, but with my position, I can't do anything."

Vulpi looks down stays silent after he said that.

"You may not know it, but your father said that you're his pride and joy. He told me that the last time I came to your village and gave me 'that' something."

"'That' something?"

"Your father somehow knew that the village will be in danger, so he gave me it so I can give it to you."

"Do you have it right now?"

"Don't worry, it's safely protected in Sindria. After all, it's the last thing from your father."

"I see." Vulpi says and she stands up. "Thank you very much."

Vulpi then exits the room, leaving Sinbad and closes the door. Vulpi notices after their discussion, night already came and sees Alibaba with his head down.

"Alibaba-san." Vulpi calls and he looks up a bit.

"Hi, Vulpi." Alibaba greets softly.

"What's wrong?" She asks and Alibaba slightly flinches.

"I-it's nothing." He stutters. "Vulpi, if you were told that you have to be a ruler, what you will do?"

"That's a good question. Ever since I was little, I have to be strong for my home since I'm the next head, but my home was destroyed in a fire."

"You have to be… strong…" Alibaba mutters.

"But I'm not sure that will give you the answer you want."

"No, thanks, Vulpi. Now I know what to do."

"Alibaba-san?" Vulpi calls and Alibaba runs past her. "Alibaba-san!"

"I'm going to ask Sinbad-san to help me something!"

* * *

~The next day~

Vulpi and Morgiana are carrying clothes for the injured as they walk through the hallway. Then look out through the window and see fire enveloping Alibaba's body and his dagger is also in flames.

"No good! Bring the flames in more!" Sinbad instructs him.

"Okay!" Alibaba responds and brings out more flames. Both Vulpi and Morgiana smiles at the scene and they continue on their way.

"Alibaba-san is working really hard." Vulpi says.

"Yes." Morgiana agrees.

"But we won't be left behind from him. Morgiana, let's do our best for Aladdin and Alibaba-san!"

"Of course!"

* * *

~The next morning~

Vulpi is stretching her arms out as she walks down the hallway. She then sees Morgiana is in lost in thought as she carries a bucket of water and walks down.

"What's wrong, Morgiana?" She asks and Morgiana looks up at her.

"Vulpi-san." Morgiana calls. "It's just that, when Alibaba was in Aladdin's room, he was acting strange."

"Strange?" Vulpi says.

"Yes. I think I've seen him like that before at Qishan. After that, he went off by himself…"

"By himself…" For the moment, Vulpi is thinking of those words and then she and Morgiana realize something. "Alibaba-san couldn't have-!"

Both of them quickly go to Aladdin's room and when they got there, Alibaba isn't in there.

"Alibaba-san, he must have gone to the palace. Let's hurry, Vulpi-san."

"Okay. I'll summon Bahamut—"

"That won't be necessary."

"Eh?" Vulpi looks at Morgiana with confusion and she grabs Vulpi to outside of the building. Once they are out, Morgiana picks up Vulpi and begins to jump building to building to go to the palace. When they are over the palace walls, they see Alibaba is surrounded by monstrous monkeys and a large monkey in front of him. Vulpi and Morgiana looks at each other and they nod before Morgiana leaps towards the large monkey and Vulpi jumps down as Alibaba charges at the large monkey. Morgiana then lands her knee on the monkey's cheek, subsequently, breaking two teeth out from the mouth to Alibaba's shock. After that, the monkey falls over and Morgiana lands on the ground.

"How could you go off by yourself?" Morgiana questions as he snaps out and Morgiana turns around to him.

"Morgiana! What are you doing here?"

"Morgiana's not alone, Alibaba-san!" Vulpi shouts and Alibaba turns around and see Sylph flying above her.

"Vulpi!"

"What do you want me to do, Vulpi?" Sylph asks.

"Take them out without hitting Morgiana and Alibaba-san."

"The red-haired girl and the blonde guy, right? Okay." Sylph says and gets his bow ready to shoot the arrow. "Wind Arrow!" Sylph let goes of the arrow and suddenly a wave of arrows goes straight to where the smaller monkeys are and they are pin to the ground.

"Why are you two here?" Alibaba asks as Vulpi walks towards them with Sylph following her.

"We want to help you." Morgiana answers.

"I thought you two would! That's why I didn't tell you two!" Alibaba exclaims. "There are some things I need to do by myself!"

"We know." Vulpi says.

"But that," Morgiana continues and the large monkey stands up again. "Those things do not include dealing with bunch of monkeys, does it?"

Alibaba looks up to see his older half-brother.

 _"Ahbmad!"_ He thought.

"We will deal with these." Vulpi tells him and Morgiana nods.

"There's no way I could let you two do that!"

"You can. We can do it. Vulpi-san, you should cover your ears." Morgiana tells her and Vulpi covers her ears as Morgiana breathes deeply. Then the smaller monkeys charge forward and Morgiana shouts with a screeching noise mix together. Morgiana turns around to the frightened Alibaba. "Alibaba-san! I'll be fine. I may not look it, but I am very strong."

"I-I know, but what about Vulpi?"

"I have Sylph here to protect me." Vulpi answers and Morgiana picks Alibaba up.

"Now go." Morgiana says before she throws Alibaba over the second wall as Alibaba screams. "Go! Hurry!"

Both Vulpi and Morgiana spread their arms out to block the monkeys to enter.

"We won't let you pass." Vulpi says and the large monkey walks toward them.

"You can't stop us, little girls." The large monkey speaks. "One of you could barely keep up with us last time."

"You think you've seen me at my best?" Morgiana questions and she jumps up and down as wind circles around Vulpi. "Prepare to get left behind in the dust."

The smaller monkeys charges at the two But they are torn apart from Morgiana's kicks and the torrent of winds circling around Vulpi. However, the torn part of the monkeys regrows and attacks them again. Once Morgiana stops moving, the monkeys piles one another onto her, but she kicks them again.

 _"I can't make an opening. Maybe if I take them all at once."_ She thought as she looks around and she remembers something. _"That's right! If I could…"_ Vulpi glances at Morgiana making the same movement as Masrur from the hotel attack. Morgiana charges toward the monkeys to annihilate them at once, but she doesn't have enough speed to do it, subsequently, the monkeys stops her into a pile and she forces them to get off. _"Not enough! I'm lacking both power and speed. I can't do that right now! I need to get over to where the big one is."_

 _"Morgiana is in trouble. If only she has enough power to do that."_ Vulpi thought and looks around in the area. _"Is there something that can help her?"_ She looks at the two towers and the two gates then she has an idea.

"Morgiana!" Vulpi calls. "Use the towers and the gates!"

Morgiana nods and she immediately jumps up to the wall and leaps near the top of the tower. "Are you trying to escape now that you've realize you can't win?"

"Sylph!" Vulpi calls.

"Okay!" Sylph sends some of the wind to Morgiana as she continues to leap from the gate, the first tower, the second tower, to the second gate.

 _"No. Alibaba-san and Aladdin are both fighting."_ Morgiana thought. _"With Vulpi-san to support me, I will not run!"_

Morgiana leaps from the second tower and dives in to the small monkeys, making the dust to spread. Then Morgiana jumps up and she kicks through the large monkey and crashes into another group of small monkeys, causing the first tower to fall.

"Morgiana!" Vulpi yells out her name and when the dust settles down, she sees Morgiana standing on one of the monkeys.

"I'm fine, Vulpi-san!" Morgiana replies and Vulpi runs up to her. Once she gets there, Morgiana smiles at her and Vulpi smiles back then they look up where the throne is.

"Do you think Alibaba-san will be okay?"

"I'm sure he is. He is our friend, after all."

"Yep. Right now this is all we can do."

 _"I hope you are able to do what you set out to do, Alibaba-san."_ Morgiana thought.

Suddenly, Vulpi's ears twitch and she turns around to see a pillar of light in the town.

 _"That light. It's coming from where Aladdin is."_ Vulpi thought and when she turns around to the palace, she sees a person standing on top of one of the larger towers. She takes a closer look and she widens her eyes, recognizing the person.

"Th-that man…" Vulpi stutters remembering when the man visited her village. "From that time…"

"What's wrong, Vulpi-san?" Morgiana asks and Vulpi looks down.

"I-It's nothing."

They hear the palace gate opens and Balbadd's people come in through the gates. Then they see Alibaba coming out of the throne room.

"Everyone! Please listen to me!" Alibaba shouts out, causing the people to silent. "Today, King Ahbmad has abdicated the throne." The people cheer from the news. "But there is no king to succeed him. Instead, Balbadd will cease to be a monarchy and recreate itself as a republic. The kingdom of Balbadd will recreate itself as the Republic of Balbadd!"

"Republic?"

"We're going to become a country without a king?"

"In a republic, the people rule themselves." Alibaba explains. "In my opinion, that is what the people of Balbadd have already been doing. In this crippled country, inflicted with heavy taxation, poverty, stress, and many injustices, you have protected your families as though they were your own territories and governed yourselves to the best of your abilities. Is that not so? There is still much war and chaos and abnormality in this world. None of us are immune from those things. But when they befalls us, and we find ourselves searching for a course of action, all we need to do is band together and think of a solution. Even when the solution isn't that obvious, we will come up with one that allows us to live happily with our families and with bravery in our hearts! Let us carve a path with our own two hands and create a place where we can live in happiness! That place is the new country of Balbadd!"

"The Republic of Balbadd!"

The people cheer accepting Alibaba's speech about Balbadd's future. Vulpi then looks serious and she turns around to the gate.

 _"Someone is coming."_ Vulpi thought. _"Someone with an evil power."_


	11. Wisdom of Solomon

p class="MsoNormal"Chapter 11: Wisdom of Solomon/p  
p class="MsoNormal"As the people cheer, Cassim and his followers with weapons on their arm, walk through the palace gate as the people make a path for them./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's Cassim."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Cassim's here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's Cassim from the Fog Troupe."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Vulpi-san." Morgiana calls./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah." Vulpi replies as a man goes up to Cassim./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey, you don't need to do this anymore. This country no longer has a king. Prince Alibaba said that the country belongs to the people."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cassim looks around the citizens and see that they are cheering for Alibaba. Then he continues to walk with his followers behind him near the palace and looks at Alibaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I heard that Balbadd has become a republic. That what was the king's country is now to be equally to the people." Cassim summarizes and Alibaba smiles as Vulpi narrows her eyes. "But putting it that way, Aren't you just cheating us? You said this country will be given to us. But isn't this entire country built upon our sweat and blood? Wasn't it ours to begin with? Who destroyed this country through incompetent policies? Who made us put up with a terrible government? Remember those days. When heavy taxes took everything from us. When starvation took our parents, our siblings. The dead won't ever come back! If the monarchy disappears, do the crimes of the monarchy disappear with it? Of course not! The monarchy is still an enemy we must defeat!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""How could he…!" Vulpi says as she glares at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's right."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vulpi looks around and hears the other people agreeing with Cassim's statement./p  
p class="MsoNormal""He's right. Even if we become a republic, my daughter will never come back to me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Neither will my little sister."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Both Vulpi and Morgiana see the red mist and immediately, they cover their mouths and noses./p  
p class="MsoNormal""To talk about equality now is unfair. It doesn't make any sense."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It doesn't make any sense."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Come!" Cassim points at Alibaba and the royal guards. "Now is the time we make a stand! Now is the time we punish the royalty, the nobles, and the military who stole our country from us!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"They all roar, agreeing with Cassim./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Vulpi-san, we should go to where Alibaba-san is!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vulpi wraps around Morgiana's neck and Morgiana jumps up to the balcony where Alibaba is./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kill them all! Kill everyone in the palace! Kill all the nobles and powerful people in town!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"As the people charges at the palace, Morgiana lands and Vulpi gets off./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We have a problem!" Vulpi tells them./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Riots are spreading around the palace!" Morgiana finishes and Alibaba, Sahbmad, and the royal guards along with Sinbad immediately look at them./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Damn it! What is going on?" Sinbad questions./p  
p class="MsoNormal"When the guards block the people, some of the Fog Troupe members kill them./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Deputy King!" Barkak calls. "Order the armed forces to go on the offensive!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sahmbad turns to look at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""They may be our citizens, but this is an all-out war. The number of casualties in town and the plaza are growing."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Please give your orders!" Barkak requests. Sahbmad looks unsure and turns to Alibaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What should we do, Alibaba?" He asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Half of the military will head towards the main gates. See if they can stop the rebels from entering." Alibaba instructs. "The rest of the army is to try to gain control over the rebels that have already broken through. My brothers and those injured should take refuge in the inner sanctuary. As the former head of the enemy forces, I will take the lead. I will stop Cassim!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alibaba immediately exits the palace to where Cassim is entering. Once Alibaba reaches there, he uses Amon's flames to circle around Cassim and several followers and Alibaba casually walks through the fire with his dagger already out. When Alibaba stops in front of them, he points his dagger at them./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yo, Alibaba." Cassim greets. "What's the matter? That's one scary face you've got."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Cassim, What are you planning?" Alibaba asks. "The monarchy is done for. There's no reason for all this bloodshed. Why are you doing this?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cassim looks away not answering Alibaba's question./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Answer me, Cassim!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I could ask you the same thing, Alibaba." Cassim retorts. "Equality? A country without a king?" He sets his blade, causing black fog to come out. "When did I ever wish for something like that?" Cassim commands the fog to Alibaba, but Alibaba jumps back to evade it./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Cassim, you bastard!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Three of the followers point their weapon at Alibaba and the same black fog comes out, coming towards him, but he evades them./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"They also have Swords of Shackling Ebon Fog?"/em Alibaba thought. em"Doesn't matter. Amon's flames…"/em The followers again point their swords at Alibaba and the fog goes towards him. At that moment, Alibaba brings his dagger back and the flames appear when the eight-pointed star starts to glow em"Will cut right through the fog." /em He slashes along with his dagger at the fog, subsequently, letting the flames to burn them./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sword of Phantasmal Crimson Fog!" The woman exclaims as the red fog shoots towards Alibaba, causing his vision to get warp./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"My vision!"/em He thought and Cassim walks towards him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Say, Alibaba." Cassim calls and stops with his blade up. "Do you think that a royal's kid should live as royalty?" Alibaba then glares at Cassim. "And that a kid from the slums should always live as a slum brat?" Two followers point their swords at Alibaba and the black fog ties around his wrists and pull them apart from each other, as the fog wraps around his body. "I don't. We're all humans." Cassim makes the black fog to condense to make a large sphere. "Which means that any one of us is qualified to become king!" the sphere gets bigger and Alibaba widens his eyes, then Cassim throws the condense sphere at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Amon!" Alibaba calls out and he breaks free from the black fog before slicing the condense sphere with his transformed dagger into a black sword./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's that? Look at his sword!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""In other words, Cassim, you wanted to become king? Isn't that right?" Alibaba questions./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Who knows?" Cassim replies./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Then what?! Why have you involved so many people into this?" Cassim doesn't answers. "I won't let you do as you please!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Shut up already!" The man says as he runs towards him with his sword ready. "I'll melt your mouth with my Sword of Corroding Golden Fog!" Alibaba gets ready and when the man is about to slash him, Alibaba slashes through his sword, breaking it in the process. "What!" Alibaba quickly goes to Cassim and his followers, causing them to get ready, but Alibaba slashes all the blades into two and he stops at Cassim's neck./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Call back your troops, Cassim." Alibaba demands. "Or I'll make you do it by force."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cassim stares at Alibaba before he speaks. "I won't fall back, Alibaba. I'd rather die than backing down here." Cassim slowly walks closer to Alibaba. "You came here determined to do the same, didn't you? So do it." Every time Cassim takes a step he says, 'do it.' Until the blade touches the skin of his neck, causing it to singe. "I'm telling you to kill me, Alibaba!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Cassim, you!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Please strike, Prince Alibaba!" Barkak requests. "One strike and all will end!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alibaba becomes hesitates after hearing the last sentence as his arms trembles./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Damn it!" Alibaba shouts as he brings his sword back and about to slash Cassim's neck, but his sword transforms back into a dagger, causing the flames around them to disappear and Alibaba slams his dagger and fist to the ground. "As if I could do that, you idiot!" Cassim turns his head to him and Alibaba quickly turns to him. "Cassim! If you withdraw your troops now, the revolt will stop! If that happens, there'll still be a chance for you too!" Alibaba grips his dagger tightly. "So please!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You're too soft, Alibaba." Cassim says and walks pass Alibaba before he puts his hand on Alibaba's back. "I'm nowhere near as naïve as you are. See ya." Cassim retrace his hand back and continues to walk behind Alibaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cassim's followers are tying down by the royal guards. Cassim sees this and smiles as he closes his eyes. Then he opens them up and he looks at his sword and brings it up skyward. Suddenly, he stabs himself with the broken sword, causing everyone in the area to be shock at his action as his blood spills out. When he takes out his sword, Cassim staggers back as his blood spills more./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Take a good look, people of the slums. Military, nobles, royalties too." Cassim speaks. "I'll show you proof that anyone can be a container for power! Come to me now!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"His sword starts to glow purple and waves like energy spread out. Then the swords of his followers respond glows as they all float toward Cassim and once they are above him, they all point their blades at him. After Cassim swings his sword, they all dive down, subsequently, stab him. Out from the wounds, small tentacles grows out as the blades go into his body and more tentacles grow out from his back. Suddenly, his body becomes larger and his skin turns black, the tentacles on his back turns into bat-like wings and a third eye opens on his forehead. Cassim turns himself into a black djinn./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No way!" Sinbad says in disbelief. "It can't be!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""A… black… demon!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The djinn flies up and he roars like a beast and makes multiple dark spheres around him and they all fire down to the guards, subsequently, killing them. When one of the spheres hits the tower and fall to where a guard is, Vulpi and Sylph get in front of the guard and Vulpi brings her hand up and Sylph uses the wind to stop. Then Morgiana dives under and carries the guard to safety and Vulpi moves away from the fallen tower as she follows Morgiana to Alibaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alibaba-san, get a hold of yourself!" Morgiana tells him. "Everyone will die if you don't!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alibaba looks at Morgiana and looks back at the Cassim./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Is… that Cassim?" /emAlibaba thought as the djinn continues to throw the dark spheres at the guards and he turns to Ahbmad and Sahbmad who stayed in the palace./p  
p class="MsoNormal""H-hey… he's looking this way!" Ahbmad says and the djinn dives down to them. Then Morgiana jumps up and kicks him to stop him from attacking both of Alibaba's half-brothers and he dives down to the ground in front of Alibaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hurry, Alibaba-san!" Vulpi yells. "Use your sword."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Is that Cassim?" Alibaba says and he lifts his head up as a black sphere appears on his hand and attacks Alibaba. On instinct, Alibaba slices the djinn's left arm off along with a wing./p  
p class="MsoNormal""One more time, Alibaba-san!" Morgiana yells./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alibaba looks at him as fire starts to envelop the blade and when the djinn roars, both his arm and wing regenerate back to their form./p  
p class="MsoNormal""He's regenerating!" Alibaba says and Cassim grows bigger./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"He's getting bigger." /emMorgiana thought. em"We need to attack now!"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Morgiana runs up to him and he turns his head at her and closes his hand, causing Morgiana to pull towards him and pushes her over the gate and crashes into a building by an invisible force./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What did he just-" Morgiana mutters./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's that?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Morgiana opens her eyes and sees the djinn flying in the air with a dark sphere on his hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Not even Alibaba-san's sword can scratch that thing!"/em Morgiana thought./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The sphere gets larger as he targets the palace./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Damn it!" Alibaba curses. "I won't let you get away with that!" He runs towards the palace after he said that./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Prince Alibaba!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"In the palace, Ahbmad and Sahbmad are quivering in fear./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why is he only aiming at us?" Ahbmad questions./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Stop it!" Alibaba shouts. Then Sinbad jumps on to his and Sinbad stabs him by the back of his neck./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alibaba-kun, I'll hold him down." Sinbad says. "You need to finish him off! This thing wants to kill off everyone involved with the monarchy here in Balbadd! It wants a revolution! We can't let that happen! A revolution built on bloodshed will be used to justify violence by anyone with the smallest moral cause." The djinn stabs Sinbad on the back with his nails. "You're the only one who can save us from that and bring about a bloodless revolution! Alibaba-kun, kill him!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alibaba roars as the blade from his sword gets envelop in flames and runs up to the djinn and stabs him. However, a barrier-like energy blocks the blade./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"I can't cut him!"/em Alibaba thought. em"The bits are repelling my sword!"/em Alibaba continues to push his sword to cut the djinn even though the barrier is in the way. em"Amon, please give me power! If I don't stop him now, it'll be too late! I need the power to pierce through him now!"/em Flames wrap around his arms and red armor appears from it. Once a small opening is made Alibaba could see Cassim's body in it./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ali… baba?" He mutters./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Cassim?"/em The flames die down and suddenly, he is thrown away backwards to the wall. Then the djinn grabs Sinbad and throws him to where Alibaba is. As Alibaba braces himself for the impact, Morgiana catches Sinbad and Vulpi checks on their injuries./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Are you all right?" Vulpi asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Morgiana! Vulpi!" Alibaba calls and the djinn stands up. "What is he doing?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Magoi manipulation." Sinbad answers. "His flow of magoi has been temporarily stopped. This is probably the only time he can't use gravity magic. Put all of your strength into a decisive blow. You should be able to cut him down now!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes!" The flames envelop his arms again into armor, but as he sees the djinn, he remembers Cassim is still in there, causing the armor to disappear. Alibaba looks back and concentrates as his armor reappear and disappear. "Dammit!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""All military forces! Prepare for attack! Don't let that monster take another step!" Sahbmad orders and Alibaba opens his eyes, seeing the army is in front of the black djinn./p  
p class="MsoNormal""13supth/sup platoon, attack!" Barkak orders. "24supth/sup platoon, flank left!" The soldiers are charging at the djinn from Barkak's order./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Everyone…" Alibaba trails off./p  
p class="MsoNormal""As if we'd let a monster take Balbadd."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We have to protect our country!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Everyone is…" Alibaba says. "I need to get together!" Alibaba breaths deeply and concentrates his magoi to his sword. Then Sinbad touches his sword./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'll help." He says./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm going to help out too." Vulpi says and closes her eyes. "O great dragon. Let thy answer to my call into this land and lend me thy strength." As she chants her body starts to shine. "Show me thy form and let thy carry me to the sky. Summon! Bahamut!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bahamut dives through the clouds and stops where Vulpi is standing and she back flips to Bahamut's back./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Let's go, Bahamut!" Vulpi says and Bahamut flies up to where the djinn is. As the army attacks the djinn, he swings his arm at them to make them stop, but the army continues to attack. Once Bahamut is above the djinn, Vulpi cups her mouth./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Everyone, move!" The army looks up and sees Bahamut above them. "Pulsar Burst!" Bahamut fires multiple beams at the djinn, but a barrier appears, preventing the beams to hit./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Everyone…" /emAlibaba thought and the blade is in flames and he runs towards the djinn. em"I'll put an end to all this…"/em Alibaba jumps up and about to stab him. em"In one fell swoop!"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Go!" Alibaba shouts as he dives down for the attack, but suddenly, a man gets in Alibaba's way and smirks. Alibaba sees this and he is attack by the man, causing Alibaba to crash down to the ground and his djinn equip dissolves. In the air, they see that man was Judar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"He's…"/em Sinbad thought./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alibaba-san!" Vulpi calls out while sitting on Bahamut's back. Morgiana goes to where Alibaba crashed and Alibaba looks up to see Judar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"This is bad!"/em Alibaba thought. em"The djinn equip that I used all of my concentration on was dispelled. I barely have any magoi left. How am I supposed to fight all of them? What do I do? What do I do?!"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vulpi's ears twitches and she turns her head and see a speck of light coming towards the palace./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"What's that?"/em She thought. Then in the corner of her eyes, she sees Judar is on the black djinn's back./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hurry up and become mine already!" Judar exclaims as he uses his lightning magic on the djinn. The djinn roars in pain and stop as he hangs his head. "So that's how it works." Judar lifts his wand up and the djinn lifts his head. "He's great."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"This is terrible."/em Sinbad thought. em"I need to do something."/em Sinbad stands up./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sarg Arsarros!" Judar calls and several ice spears appear and shoot towards Sinbad, stabbing him and freezing part of his body to the wall./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sinbad-san!" Vulpi shouts./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Be good, Sinbad. Don't worry, I won't kill you. I'll make you mine later too." Sinbad looks at Judar then Judar points at Alibaba with his wand. "Now, it's finally time to kill you!" After Judar swings his wand downward, the djinn crutches down and a second pair of wings grows out on his back. "My djinn is really strong." The djinn makes five black spheres and they all shoot at Alibaba, but Morgiana grabs Alibaba and quickly evades all the spheres./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"I won't able to keep dodging him!"/em Morgiana thought. em"All we can do right now is run!"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Morgiana." Alibaba calls. "Do you think you could throw me up there?" Alibaba points at the Judar and the djinn. "I've gathered up all of my remaining power. I'm going to use it to stop them."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""B-but…" Morgiana stutters. "There are more enemies now and the black djinn has been completely healed!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Then I'll just need to whip up something stronger! If I do as Sinbad-san says, and use all of my magoi inside of me, I should able to do that!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""But… but… If you do that, you might die!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""But at this rate, everything we've worked to protect will be for nothing! I've got to do this! Please, Morgiana!" Alibaba looks up at the djinn. "Amon!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alibaba's dagger turns back to a black sword./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay." Morgiana says as she nods her head then she puts her hands on Alibaba's foot and pushes him upwards to the djinn. However, Judar stops him with magic and a large ice spear is made and the djinn grasps it./p  
p class="MsoNormal""This sword is loaded with magoi from me and my djinn." Judar says as black fire envelops the spear. "Do you think you'll be able to withstand it?!" The djinn dives down and attacks Alibaba, but Alibaba blocks the attack. "Just die already!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Amon!" Alibaba calls. From the force of the attack, a crack appears on the sword and it breaks, causing Alibaba to fall on the ground./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alibaba-san!" Morgiana calls as she runs up to him and as she gets closer, she sees the sword is broken. "The sword…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alibaba slams his broken sword as he gets up. "Morgiana, throw me up again!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What are you saying? Your sword is broken!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's still here. I'm still here! I have to try again!" Alibaba says before turning towards Morgiana. "One more time, Morgiana!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alibaba-san…" Vulpi mutters and focuses on the black djinn. "Bahamut, fire Obliterating Breath at the djinn!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bahamut fires a beam at the djinn, but a barrier appears, preventing the attack to go through. Alibaba uses this chance to attack the djinn, but Judar does a slash movement and the djinn follows the action, causing Alibaba to crash on the ground. After that, Alibaba gets up as he slams his broken sword to the ground and the djinn does a downward slash to finish Alibaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alibaba-san!" Vulpi shouts and suddenly, a pillar of light comes down from the sky and everyone in the area covers their eyes. "What's going on?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Once the light gets dimmer, Alibaba lowers his arm and surprised when he sees a familiar young boy./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I want to be your source of strength." The boy says. "I'll always reach my hand out to you." He turns around with his hand outstretch towards Alibaba. "I always will. Hey, Alibaba-kun."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aladdin!" Alibaba calls and the boy turns out was Aladdin who is giving a hand to Alibaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aladdin!" Vulpi calls out as tears appear on her eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal""There you are, shorty. I won't lose again." Judar says. "Cause now I've got a djinn too! Call out your djinn now!" Judar quickly makes an ice spear at Aladdin, but it gets disperse by Aladdin's barrier./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You mean Ugo-kun?" Aladdin asks. "Well, Ugo-kun is…" Aladdin grabs the golden flute that doesn't have the eight-pointed star. "No longer here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Everyone is surprised at the news that Aladdin shared except for Vulpi who looks away./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What do you mean?" Judar questions. "If you can't bring out a djinn, then you're nothing but a dumb kid who needs to die."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The djinn does a downward slash at Aladdin as Aladdin crosses his arms./p  
p class="MsoNormal""But…" Aladdin is protected by the aura from the rukh as streams of rukh come over to Aladdin./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What? The rukh protection? Wait, no."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The aura turns into large arms and they cover Aladdin from the djinn's attack. Also, the aura grows bigger until it's a giant and it spreads its arms as it deflects the djinn's weapon./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's a white giant!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That has a shape of a djinn, but it's just a regular heat magic." Judar points out./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You know how to use magic, Aladdin?" Sinbad asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You're boring!" Judar exclaims. "Just die already!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aladdin raises his staff with both hands holding it and the giant does the same action with its hands before a pink aura is made around the staff and its hands. Then Aladdin points his staff at both the djinn and Judar./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Halharl Infigar!" Aladdin shouts and shoots his magic at them, causing a smoke to spread and heat envelops the area. From the heat, the ice melts and Sinbad is free. "Uncle, are you all right?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Y-yeah." Sinbad replies./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Then, Mor-san, could you take Uncle Sinbad back into the city?" Aladdin asks Morgiana. "There are some people in there that he needs to see."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""B-but!" Morgiana stutters./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It'll be okay. Now go!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Bahamut, take me to where Aladdin is." Vulpi orders and Bahamut flies down to where Aladdin is./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Once the smoke disperses, they see Judar uses his borg to protect himself and he starts to flies up from the ground./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So what? That's all you've got?" Judar question and his borg immediately dissolves. "You've got my hopes up for nothing, you dumb shorty!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"That did work on him at all."/em Alibaba thought. em"But this newly-returned Aladdin seems like he'll be able to handle everything!"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hm… I guess I lose." Aladdin bluntly says./p  
p class="MsoNormal"What?" Alibaba says./p  
p class="MsoNormal""My magic is still incomplete." Aladdin explains. "There's no way I can go toe to toe with him." He then turns around to Alibaba. "I need your power. emYou /emcan defeat him and that black djinn!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""But…" Alibaba lowers his head. "I don't have a sword and I'm out of magoi. I can't fight anymore!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aladdin walks up to him before Aladdin puts his hands on Alibaba's shoulder. "That's not true." Alibaba lifts his head. "Look carefully, Alibaba-kun." Aladdin lifts his staff and their bodies start to glow and a stream of light shoots out to the city. "Alibaba-kun, this country still holds the fire of hope. A righteous fire that will allow the people to get on with their lives and overcome their fate! You're the one who sparked that, aren't you? You're the one who raised their spirits."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Everyone…" Alibaba calls as tears are on his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal""The rukh are drawn by that desire to live! To forge onward! That's why we can still fight!" The rukh dives down into Aladdin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""More heat magic?" Judar questions and the rukh circles around Aladdin's forehead and at the same time, a large spiral is made, subsequently, an eight-pointed star appears on his forehead./p 


	12. Darkness into Light

AN: SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I've been busy watching anime that I forgot to finish this chapter. At the bottom of the chapter, there's a special note about the next chapter. And now, LET THE STORY CONTINUE!

* * *

Chapter 12: Darkness into Light

The rukh swirls around as the eight-pointed star glows on his forehead until they show figures of people. Then the figures get absorb into Aladdin. After that, Alibaba speaks.

"Wh-what did you just do?" He asks and Aladdin turns his head to Alibaba with the eight-pointed star on his head.

"I asked everyone to come." Aladdin replies. "So that they can guide you and your friend." Alibaba gasps and Aladdin points his staff at the black djinn. "He's completely trapped in darkness right now. The only way to free him is to break through that darkness with your sword!"

"I see. Only Alibaba-san can reach Cassim." Vulpi says and Aladdin and Alibaba look at Vulpi sitting on Bahamut as he flies down.

"Vulpi-nee/ Vulpi!" Aladdin and Alibaba call and Vulpi jumps off when Bahamut gets near the ground.

"We'll help too." She says.

"But Vulpi—" Alibaba cuts off when Vulpi speaks.

"You haven't seen Bahamut's other form."

"Huh?"

Vulpi turns to Bahamut. "Bahamut, go to the djinn and use Megaflare!"

Bahamut flies up to the sky before an energy sphere is made and aims at the djinn. Suddenly, the sphere shrinks its size and it goes down to the ground, subsequently, a large explosion occurs, weakening the djinn and surprising Alibaba and the palace guards.

 _"Now!"_ Vulpi thought and closes her eyes.

"O great dragon, transform into your other form and use your hands to crush your opponent!"

After Vulpi chants the words, Bahamut starts to change into a large dragon. Bahamut lands behind the djinn and restrains him.

"What!" Judar exclaims.

Vulpi turns her head at Alibaba. "Now's your chance, Alibaba-san!"

Alibaba lifts his sword and looks at it. "But my sword is…"

"Don't worry, Amon's sword can be reforged. So long as we put our powers together!" Aladdin explains and Alibaba looks at him. "Halharl Infigar!"

He lifts his staff up and a large sphere is made.

"That again?" Judar says. "I told you that doesn't work on me!"

Aladdin then turns to Alibaba. "Let's go, Alibaba-kun!"

Alibaba looks confused and Aladdin swings down his staff along with the sphere as Alibaba starts to panic, then Aladdin moves his hands and the sphere turns into flames as they surround Aladdin, Vulpi, and Alibaba.

"It's made of flames!" Alibaba exclaims and the eight-pointed star that is on the black sword starts to shine.

"The only magic I can use right now is heat magic. Luckily enough, your sword works with fire! It's more than just luck or coincidence though." The flames are being absorbed into Alibaba's sword, restoring to its original state.

"Amon's sword is back!"

"So what?" Judar says and makes several ice spears before he shoots at them. However, Aladdin uses his borg to block the spears.

"Now go, Alibaba-kun!" Aladdin tells him.

"Okay!" Alibaba replies and runs up to the djinn as he dodges the ice spears from Judar.

"As if I would let that happen!" He exclaims and throws an ice spear at Alibaba, but Aladdin throws a sphere to the spear, evaporating the spear and saving Alibaba.

Alibaba emerges out of the smoke and pierces the djinn as flames burst out from both sides of the djinn

 _Did it work?"_ Alibaba thought.

Then tentacles come out of the wound and wrap around Alibaba, pulling him inside of the djinn.

"P-Prince Alibaba!"

"What? Did he get swallowed by the djinn?" Judar questions. "Guess he was just bluffing."

Both Aladdin and Vulpi look at Judar as Vulpi glares at him.

"I have something to tell you too." Aladdin says.

"Huh?"

The eight-pointed star starts to shine then Judar covers his eyes.

"W-what is that?" Judar then widen his eyes as he clutches his head. "W-what's happening…? Stop it... STOP IT!" He falls down to the floor without the support of his magic and Vulpi turns to Aladdin as he looks at the djinn.

"Aladdin, what did you do?" Vulpi asks and suddenly, Judar shoots an ice spear at Aladdin as he gets up with his hand clutching his head. However, Aladdin uses his borg to protect himself.

"Dammit…" Judar curses. "You brat! What did you do to me?!" He makes four ice spears and shoots mainly at Aladdin as Aladdin continues to use his borg.

"Aladdin!" Vulpi shouts and she turns to Bahamut. "Bahamut! Right now Alibaba-san is in the djinn! Come back!"

Bahamut let go of the djinn and changes back to his wyvern form before flying towards Aladdin and Vulpi. Vulpi then sees ice spears are shooting toward her and she covers her head as the spears stabs the ground around her.

"Vulpi-nee!" Aladdin shouts after he saw Vulpi get surrounded with the spears as his borg is up and ice spears behind him.

"You shouldn't look away, you brat!" Judar exclaims as he continues shooting ice spears at Aladdin. Suddenly, the djinn begins to have cracks and white light emerges out of the cracks, causing Aladdin, Vulpi, and Judar to look.

"Alibaba-kun!" Aladdin exclaims and the djinn rukh burst out of him, causing the djinn to explode upwards to the sky and white rain also go upwards as Judar is getting weaker.

"What's happening… to my power…" Judar mutters and a black light snatches Judar and lifts him up to where the robed man is as Aladdin and Vulpi watch.

"We will meet, Magi." The man says and looks at Vulpi. "And you too, Vulpe clansman."

Both the man and Judar disappear as Aladdin and Vulpi glaring at the spot and the eight-pointed star disappears on Aladdin's forehead. Then both of them turns and see Alibaba holding Cassim's deceased body in his arms as he cries.

"Welcome back, Alibaba-kun." Aladdin greets as tears goes down on his face and Vulpi, who managed to get out of the ice spears walks towards Aladdin with tears on her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Cassim." Alibaba apologizes. "I couldn't save you. I couldn't do anything."

Aladdin walks toward Alibaba and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Alibaba-kun," He calls and Alibaba looks up. "You can't keep crying. Or he won't able to return."

"Return?" Alibaba says then Aladdin and Alibaba looks up and see a large stream is overhead of them.

"Those who die don't disappear. They return to the great flow of rukh." The eight-pointed star reappears on Aladdin's forehead. "Wisdom of Solomon!"

Two lights go down in front of Aladdin and Alibaba and they form into Alibaba's mother and the late king.

"Mom… Da-The Late King of Balbadd!" Alibaba calls.

"They, or more accurately their rukh, are now part of a much greater whole, which wraps around and flows through the entire world." Aladdin explains. "That's why, even though it's sad when people die, it's not eternal goodbye. They are always watching your choices and your journey." Both Alibaba's parents smile at him. "They are always watching over you."

Alibaba smiles as tears are on his eyes and then Alibaba lifts his staff at the stream.

"Go on, everyone!" Aladdin exclaims. "Go back to your love ones!"

Multiples of lights dive down to the citizens as they form into the ruck of the deceased Balbadd's citizens.

"Bahamut." Vulpi calls. "You can go back. I'll summon you again when I need you."

Bahamut flies up to the clouds, disappearing from her sight. Then a light goes down behind Vulpi and she turns around as the light forms into a man with brown hair with the same fox ears as Vulpi and brown eyes. Tears appear on her eyes and she hugs him.

"Father!" Tears fall down on Vulpi's face. Next to Alibaba, another light dives down and turns into a short young girl who have black hair in dreadlocks and two ponytails. He then turns towards her.

"Mariam!" Alibaba calls as the little girl, Mariam cups her mouth and Alibaba leans his ears for her so Mariam can whisper to his ear. Once she gave her message, she flies behind Alibaba and he quickly turns around and sees Mariam is holding hands with Cassim as Cassim has a smile on his face.

Once time is up, the rukh of the deceased citizens including Vulpi's father float up back to the stream as everyone in the area watches them going back to the stream.

"Do you really think you didn't save them?" Aladdin asks. "The darkness in your friends, in this country, has all turned to light."

"Aladdin! Alibaba-san! Vulpi-san!" Morgiana's voice calls and they see Morgiana is at the ruined gate with Sinbad leaning on Ju'dar's shoulder and Masrur following them.

"Ah! Mor-san!" Aladdin calls as he wave his arms at Morgiana.

"Morgiana!" Vulpi also calls and Morgiana goes over the rubble and she run towards the three before she leaps on them.

* * *

Everyone! Did you like this chapter? Well the next chapter will be surprising because a special item is going to be presented to Vulpi! But I'm not going to tell you what it is yet. I'll let you guys guess it what the item is until the next chapter is up. Please review if you have a rough idea what the special item is or if you like this story! I'll be waiting!


	13. Sindria

Chapter 13: Sindria

The most of the men in Balbadd as well as the royal army are rebuilding the buildings as Vulpi and Morgiana passing the soup for the rest of the citizens.

"Careful now, it's hot." Morgiana tells the boy as she gives a bowl to him.

"Thank you!" He says and runs off.

"Here you go." Vulpi says as she gives the bowl to the man.

"Thanks."

Once that is done, Morgiana and Vulpi are walking back to the palace.

"Good job, Vulpi-san." Morgiana says as Vulpi stretches her arms.

"Yeah." Vulpi says and stops walking as her hears twitches.

"What is the matter?"

"Something is moving on the water…" Vulpi mutters and looks at the ocean. "Ships…? And a lot of them too… Let's check out the pier!"

"Right!" Morgiana replies and they rush towards the pier to see what is going on. Once they get there, they see Aladdin with Sinbad holding Alibaba who is unconscious.

"Aladdin! Alibaba-san! Sinbad-san!" Vulpi shouts.

"Vulpi-nee! Mor-san!" Aladdin calls out and they reach them.

"What is going on?" Vulpi asks.

"A huge armada from the Kou Empire came in order to take advantage of the rebellion and take control over Balbadd." Ja'far explains.

"What!" Morgiana says.

"Aladdin, Morgiana, Vulpi, I want you to go to Sindria with Alibaba." Sinbad tells them.

"What about you?" Vulpi asks.

"I will go to Kou Empire. I would use my position as the head of the Seven Seas Alliance and take responsibility for the negotiations for Balbadd's future."

"But–!"

"Let's go, Vulpi-nee, Mor-san." Aladdin says. "Uncle Sinbad said that it's for Alibaba-kun's and Balbadd's sake."

"…I understand." Vulpi says.

* * *

~A few days later~

Alibaba wakes up in the cabin and goes outside to see an island.

"That's not Balbadd." Alibaba says.

"That's Sindria." Ja'far says and Alibaba turns around to see Masrur, Ja'far, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Vulpi. "We gave you medicine to keep you asleep for the duration of the voyage. As per Sin's instructions, of course. King Sinbad is currently headed to Kou Empire. He said he would use his position as the head of the Seven Seas Alliance and take responsibility for the negotiations."

"What rights does he have to do that?" Alibaba questions.

"None whatsoever. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't have a duty to save both you and Balbadd."

Alibaba doesn't say anything as his legs collapses.

"Dammit… Dammit!" Alibaba curses as he bangs his fists to the floor.

"Alibaba-san…" Morgiana mutters and Alibaba touches his flute as Vulpi looks at him.

* * *

~Several months later~

Aladdin, Vulpi, and Alibaba are in Sindria Castle as Morgiana is in the forest with Masrur for training. Just then they hear gongs ringing throughout the island, signing that Sinbad has returned. Later Ja'far picks them up, telling that Sinbad want to talk to them about Balbadd.

"I'll start with the conclusion. The Kou Empire will place Balbadd under its rule, but they will recognize Balbadd's rights as a republic." Sinbad says.

"Then…" Alibaba begins.

"Yes. The rights of Balbadd's people are guaranteed. They will not forced into slavery. However, Balbadd's extraterritorial rights, right to set tariffs, etcetera, will not be dealt with so leniently. I did all I could as the King of the Seven Seas. That I promise you."

"…Thank you very much." Alibaba says.

"Oh? I get to hear a thank you?"

"I gave the matter a lot of thought while you were gone. But I could never come up with a plan better than what you did. Therefore, I thank you."

"So, what did you plan to do now, Alibaba-kun?"

"I think it would be great if I could quietly support Balbadd from the outside."

"Quietly, huh. Unfortunately, that might prove rather difficult. The Organization has their eyes on you."

"The Organization?" Alibaba asks.

"Yeah. I believe I told you about the abnormalities of the world once before. Wars occur more frequently, and poverty and discrimination are getting worse. Those things are not all happening purely by coincidence. They've been contrived to happen by a certain organization. We call them Al-Thamen, but they do not take on a single mane for themselves."

"Al-Thamen…" Aladdin trails off.

"Then what happened in Balbadd…" Alibaba begins.

"Yes. The man who threw Balbadd's economic into chaos, the man who controlled the black djinn, and the ones who pull Judar's strings are all part of Al-Thamen."

 _"Then what happened to my village…"_ Vulpi thought.

"And they have members all around the world doing the same things as we speak. We have been fighting Al-Thamen since before I established Sindria. Alibaba-kun, if there is anger within you, please lend it to us. We could use your power in the fight against Al-Thamen. If you agree, we'll help you attain the power you need to fight."

"What do you mean?" Alibaba asks.

"I think you're aware, but both your Djinn Equip and Aladdin's magic are still incomplete. Also, Vulpi only can summon Spirits.

"Yeah." Aladdin and Alibaba says as they and Vulpi nod.

"There's a powerful magician and a skilled swordsman here in this palace. I was thinking of asking them to be your teachers."

"There's a magician here?" Aladdin asks.

"Yes, an excellent water mage. It's a bit strange to have a mage teach a Magi, as Magi stand at the apex of all magic users, But I think she will be able to teach you what you wish to learn."

Just then, the doors suddenly open as a soldier comes in.

"My king! A southern sea creature has been sighted off the eastern shore."

"Perfect. I will show you the power of those I would have you call teacher. Then it's up to you guys. Think hard and make your own choices. Assemble the Eight Generals!"

~A little later~

Aladdin, Alibaba, and Vulpi are standing outside with Morgiana as they see a sea serpent shooting water from its mouth.

"Wh-what is that thing?"

"Yeah!"

"It's been a while!"

"I hope they'll start soon."

"The hunt's about to start!"

"Hunt?" Alibaba says and they hear sounds of gongs as they see flags coming out on the cliff.

"They're here!"

Sinbad along with eight people comes out as the Sindria citizens begins to get excited.

"It's our king!"

"And his Eight Generals!"

"Yamaraiha! Sharrkan! I'll leave today's prey to you!" Sinbad orders.

"As you wish, my King!" The two-named people, Yamaraiha and Sharrkan replies.

"I won't lose." Sharrkan tells Yamaraiha.

"I wonder about that." Yamaraiha says as she flies off with her stick and the sea serpant shoots water at her. "No good." She then creates a barrier around her as the water wraps around the barrier. Then she lifts her fingers as the water turns into streams and shoot towards the serpent, tying around its body as the serpent flails around. As Yamaraiha about to finish it, Sharrkan jumps on her stick and leaps upward.

"Here we go! Household Vessel: Foraz Saiqa!" Sharrkan exclaims and his sword starts to glow. He then cuts the serpent's head off and lands on the ground before turning around. "Next up, opening the stomach! Removing the innards! Deboning the creature!" He shouts as he gets the parts out and he then slices around the body, causing it to be cut and falls. Then the citizens quickly bring a huge cloth as the meat from the serpent falls onto it as the bones, head, tail, and the innards to in the middle of the circle. "Disassembly complete!"

"He plated it?!" Alibaba shouts in surprise as Sharrkan sheathes his sword.

"Share it nicely now!" Sharrkan shouts and the citizens cheer as Yamaraiha floats down and gets off her staff.

"And there you have it. She'll be your magic instructor. Aladdin, Vulpi." Sinbad says and Aladdin begins to have a smug look on his face.

"My name is Yamaraiha. I'm not sure if someone like me will be able to assist you, but please feel free to asks me anything!" She says and Aladdin walks to her and leap towards her chest.

"Oh miss!" Aladdin says as he fondles them.

"N-n-no sto–!" She exclaims and the orb on her staff glows red as heat magic surround her causing Aladdin to get overheated. "Cut it out, pipsqueak!"

Aladdin rolls away back to Alibaba as he rolls back and forth to get rid of the heat.

"A-are you okay– Hot!" Alibaba exclaims.

'It's not that bad. It's just some steam." Yamaraiha says

"Eh?"

"I'm completely soaked." Aladdin says.

"I was so nervous about meeting a Magi, but look at you, you're just a perverted kid! If you do that again, I'll make all the liquid in your body turn to steam."

"I'm sorry for Aladdin's behavior!" Vulpi apologizes as she bows repeatedly.

"Miss, you're not as nice as you look, are you?" Aladdin asks and Vulpi grabs his head.

"You too, Aladdin!" Vulpi says as he pushes his head down in a bow.

"Give it up, give it up!" Sharrkan says as he walks to them. "That woman's a weakling, but she likes to act tough. Even among magicians, she's one of the trickiest!"

"What did you say?" Yamaraiha says and both of them glares at each other.

"This here is Sharrkan. He'll teach you the sword, Alibaba-kun." Sinbad says and Sharrkan looks at Alibaba as Alibaba stands up in front of him.

"So you wanna learn the art of the sword?" Sharrkan asks.

"Yes!" Alibaba answers.

"Since you know how great the sword is, I can tell you have a great future ahead of you. Uh, whatchamababa-kun?"

"It's Alibaba." He corrects Sharrkan.

"Right, Alibaba-kun."

"If you keep talking to him, you'll catch his swordsman's stupidity." Yamaraiha says and Sharrkan turns towards her.

"What did you say?"

"Wanna fight?"

Then both of their auras' rises as they glare at each other.

"Please save your competition for next time, both of you. Tonight's a Maharagan!"

* * *

~Night~

"Thanks be to King Sinbad and the blessing of the Southern Seas!"

"Cheers!"

"So this is a Maharagan!" Alibaba says.

"It's such a grand festival." Aladdin says.

"Yeah!" Vulpi agrees.

"Supposedly southern sea creatures once brought nothing but trouble, but by turning their hand into a show and entertaining the people, they're no considered a tourist must-see! He's amazing, to have turned this distant island out on the seas into such an amazing country in just one generation."

"Yeah, festivals are great, aren't they? The girls dressed up all specially!" Aladdin says and a girl approaches Alibaba and gives a flower necklace to him.

"T-thank you." Alibaba says as the girl puts it around Alibaba's neck. "Oh right, Aladdin, Vulpi! Where's Morgiana?"

"I don't know…"

"I haven't seen her at all." Vulpi replies.

Then the girl pulls Alibaba's arm, getting his attention.

"What are you saying, Alibaba-san?" The girl asks as she takes off the mask revealing Morgiana. "I've been in front of you this whole time."

"Wow Mor-san, you look great!" Aladdin complements.

"Yeah! You look really pretty." Vulpi adds.

"Really?" Morgiana asks.

"Y-yeah! You look great! You're so gorgeous, I couldn't tell it was you!" Alibaba says and Morgiana turns around to hide her blushing.

"Hey you guys, let's go eat!" Aladdin says.

"You're right, Aladdin." Vulpi says and they start to go to where Sinbad is. Once they reach there, they see some of the women surround Sinbad as he laughs.

"There you are, Alibaba-kun! I've been waiting for you guys. I wanted to introduce the Eight Generals to you." Sinbad says and he dismisses the women and calls for his Eight Generals. "You already know Ja'far. He usually attends to matter of state, but he's also a master of a rather special type of assassination, and could be a practice partner for you in your training."

"If you wish." Ja'far says.

"Masrur wield a large sword, but he's not the best for teaching swordsmanship. He's been a swordsman since he was young age but he's sort of abandoned that now so his skills are rusty."

"I apologize." Masrur says.

"Dad, can I drink alcohol?"

"No. Did you call, master?" The four of them turns around and sees a giant man looking down on them.

"That's Himahoho, one of the Imachak warriors of the unexplored lands by the North Pole. His body might look abnormally large, but all of his people actually look like that. Don't worry."

"Nice to meet you." Hinahoho greets as he pets Alibaba's head.

"This is Drakon. He was once a soldier of Partevia's armies. He looks like a dragon now, but he was once an ordinary human. He's an honorable man. He also has a beautiful wife."

As Sinbad explains Aladdin approaches Drakon's wife before Alibaba pulls Aladdin's braided hair.

"Another man wife is off-limits!" Alibaba tells him.

"What? Got a problem with that?" Yamaraiha questions.

"Your head is big enough already! The hat on top is just overkill! It's an eyesore!" Sharrkan says.

"The woman is Yamaraiha of Magnostadt. The man is Sharrkan of Heliohapt."

"You two always at like a married couple!" A little girl says.

"That's Pisti, also of Partevia."

"Hi!" Pisti greets.

"And finally, that's Spartos of Sasan."

The armored man, Spartos bows and the four also bows at him.

"They are all either members of a royal families of my allied countries that I had to give refuge to, or people who cannot remain in their county for one reason or another. They're similar to you in that sense, Alibaba-kun. I have one more thing I must tell you. During the negotiations with the Kou Empire, I undertook one of their requests. Specifically, one of their princes is coming to study in Sindria. It's a complicated situation, so please observe him first."

"Yes." Alibaba replies.

"Oh, King Sin, did you also manage to settle matters with Princess Kougyoku?" Ja'far asks.

"Whatever could you be talking about?" Sinbad asks.

"Hah?"

"The Ditz of the Seven Seas." Masrur says.

"No way… You didn't make a move on her, did you?"

"I went there for diplomatic reasons! Of course, I didn't make a move on her."

"You still have no desire to take a wife, my King?" Drakon asks.

"You should, Sinbad. Kids are great! You should have a lot!" Hinahoho says.

"What are you guys talking about? Even without kids, I already have a huge family. All of my people are my family." Sinbad says and walks towards the edge and raises his cup, causing the citizens to cheer.

"May King Sinbad and Sindria be blessed!"

"Cheers!"

"It's strange. This is such a small island…" Morgiana trails off.

"But it's such a big country!" Aladdin says.

"You're right." Alibaba agrees.

"Yeah." Vulpi says.

~A little later~

The four of them are watching the dancers dance on the stage and then Alibaba grabs his arm.

"Is something the matter?" Morgiana asks catching Aladdin's, Vulpi's, and Alibaba's attentions.

"Nope. But there was something I've been wondering about." Alibaba says.

"Yes?"

"You've sort of had to come with us all this way. You don't mind staying with us? I think you can sail to the Dark Continent from here."

"You can."

"Then why aren't you?"

"I've also heard a bit about Al-Thamen. I have not forgotten my debts to the three of you. But now, in addition to that, I also want to fight for the people who are being oppressed. I want to fight alongside the two of you." Morgiana says and then kneels in front of the three. "Please, allow ne to accompany you."

"No, please… that…"

"…No?"

"That's what you really want to do now, right Mor-san?" Aladdin asks.

"Yes."

"Then do it! Don't worry about getting permission! You're free to do as you choose!"

Alibaba and Morgiana looks at Aladdin as Vulpi smiles.

"That's right! No need to hold yourself back!" Vulpi says.

"Just do what you want to do! Keep following your path." Alibaba says.

Morgiana widens her eyes slightly and stands up.

 _"They're allowed me to… No, they've said I can do as I wish, without needing their permission. That means I'm free to use this power alongside them."_ Morgiana thought and looks at her hands before closing them. _"For as long as I would like! What is this feeling? What should I do?"_

"I feel much better knowing that Mor-san is going to be with us!" Aladdin says.

"Yeah, it's like having the power of a hundred people on our side! Alibaba agrees.

"Alibaba-san, that's kind of rude if you said that in front of Morgiana." Vulpi tells him.

"That's the way, girlie!"

Aladdin, Vulpi, and Alibaba turn their heads to the stage and sees Morgiana dancing beautifully as the three walks closer to the stage.

"I wonder what that dance is called." Aladdin says.

"Dunno, but… You look beautiful, Morgiana!" Alibaba shouts and turns to Aladdin and Vulpi. "Hey, Aladdin, Vulpi. I never want what happened to Kassim to happen to anyone else ever again. I want to fight to prevent that from happening again!"

"Do you?" Aladdin asks.

"Yeah."

"I understand. I'll fight Al-Thamen with you."

"Don't forget about me, you two. I'll also fight Al-Thamen." Vulpi says and fireworks fly up as they spread out.

* * *

~The next day~

Sinbad is in his room as he grabs a cylinder glass case from the shelf and Vulpi come into the room.

"Did you call me, Sinbad-san?" Vulpi asks.

"Yeah. Did you remember the item I told you about?" Sinbad asks.

"Yes."

Sinbad walks towards her and gives Vulpi the cylinder before she looks at the case and widens her eyes.

"Sinbad-san, this is…!"

"That's right. Your father gave this to me in order to give it to you." Sinbad says and Vulpi looks back at the case as a big blue egg inside the container as it sits on the pillow-like blanket.


	14. Culprit is Sinbad

Chapter 14: The Culprit is Sinbad

Later that day

Aladdin gathers magic making a sphere of heat magic around his staff and points it into the air.

"Halharl Infigar!" Aladdin shouts and shoots upward to the sky for Yamraiha who is observing his magic prowess as Vulpi is sitting on the sidelines holding her egg.

 _"What amazing power."_ Yamraiha thought. _"His perverted tendencies are deceiving, but he really is a Magi."_

The heat magic disappears and Aladdin breathes out in exhaustion before looking up to Yamraiha.

"How was it?" Aladdin asks.

"Absolutely terrible." Yamraiha bluntly answers causing Aladdin to be confused. "Your magoi output is certainly amazing. However, simply releasing a lot of heat is a bit too simple to be called magic."

"What do you mean?"

"Magic does a lot more. For example, something like this." Yamraiha pulls out her two fingers before she disappears in front of Aladdin and Vulpi.

"Onee-san?" Aladdin calls as he looks around.

"I'm here." Yamraiha responds as Aladdin's hand is pulled. "This is called Sharrar Magd. It's done by giving the rukh three commands. Gather water, change the water into vapor, and manipulate the refraction of light." She explains as she reappears in front of Aladdin.

"Commands?" Aladdin and Vulpi repeat.

"Magic is made of formulas. What commands you give the rukh determine exactly what actions will occur. This is the invisible truth that governs our world. To understand these formulas, to put them together, and therefor to give rise to different phenomenon, is magic. Someone who can use as much magoi as yourself might be able to combine hundreds of commands and perform great magics, but it all depends on how much training you undergo."

"I understand now. So that's magic." Aladdin says and Yamraiha smiles at him. "Thanks, onee-san. Please teach me lots more about magic!"

"Okay." Yamraiha says and looks at Vulpi. "Vulpi, are you fine just observing all this?"

"Yes." Vulpi replies and looks at the egg. "Hatching this little one is my first priority."

"Oh yeah. You did mention that before we met Alibaba-kun." Aladdin says.

"Wasn't it the tradition from your village?" Yamraiha asks.

"Yes. Also, there was a legend from my village." Vulpi says.

"A legend?"

"Long ago before there were any kingdoms born, there was a young man travelling the world searching for the Spirits. One day, he found an egg and raised it on his own before it hatched into a small dragon. Slowly, the man and the dragon travelled together and build a village. That is the legend that passed down my village."

"A dragon, huh…" Aladdin says and looks at the egg. "Do you think this egg will hatched a dragon?"

"Probably, but I don't know what kind it will be."

"Why's that?"

"Because the previous heads of my village had different forms of dragon as partners. Some say one of the heads' dragon is long or big. Also, my father's partner was a really long dragon. That's why I don't know which dragon this one will hatch."

"Heh~ I wonder what kind of dragon it will be." Aladdin says.

Just then a soldier approaches Yamraiha and whispers to her ear. Once the soldier finished, Yamraiha turn towards him.

"I understand. We'll be there." She says before looking Aladdin and Vulpi. "Aladdin, Vulpi, the delegation from Kou came."

Aladdin and Vulpi look at her as Vulpi stands up. "Okay."

~Later~  
At the docks

A ship from Kou Empire docked at the harbor as Sinbad and the Eight Generals, and the group gather there standing in front of Kou Empire's soldiers. From the ship, a young prince gets off the ship.

The young prince has dark blue hair and blue eyes as his left eye is paler than the right. He has a large burn scar on the left side of his face. He wears black and white traditional clothes.

 _"So he's the Kou Empire's prince."_ Alibaba thought as the prince goes down the stair case before he turns his head at them. Alibaba then felt his body pulse.

 _"Hate him."_ A voice says and Alibaba grabs his arm.

 _"What was that?"_

"I am the fourth prince of the Kou Empire, Hakuryuu Ren." The prince, Hakuryuu introduces.

"I have heard of you from His Majesty. I welcome you." Sinbad says.

"Even without my father-in-law's orders, I wished to visit you."

"I am honored to hear that. But who is the person standing behind you, Prince Hakuryuu?" Sinbad asks as Hakuryuu turns around much to Ja'far's surprise, they see the same princess from Kou Empire at Balbadd.

"Princess K-Kougyoku Ren!" Ja'far calls.

"Is she interested in Sinbad?" Hinahoho asks.

"She follow him all the way out here!" Pisti exclaims.

"Yeah!" Yamraiha agrees.

"Thank you for last time. I'm so happy to be able to see you again."Kougyoku says.

"I am as well. " Sinbad says.

"What?" Ja'far questions.

"Aw, she's talking to him normally." Pisti says.

"Thank goodness." Ja'far says in relief. "It seems like nothing happened between them."

"Seriously?" Sharkkan says.

"It's been a while! I didn't see you at all when I visited the Kou Empire… It's a pleasure to see you again now!" Sinbad says as Kougyoku hunches over a bit and Sinbad laughs.

"You didn't see me, huh?" Kougyoku says in anger causing him to stop laughing. Kougyoku then swings down a sword at Sinbad surprising Ja'far and Pisti and Sinbad paled as a few strands were cut off from the swing. "Damn you, Sinbad! If you had apologized, I was going to try to swallow my tears and deal with it for the sake of my country! But I can't let you get away with this!" Kougyoku exclaims as she draws her pin out as she does Djinn Equip. "I challenge you to a duel, Sinbad! You deserve nothing but death for disgracing a maiden's body with such barbarianism!"

"I knew it! What did you do?" Ja'far questions.

"I-I didn't do anything!" Sinbad shouts.

"What do you mean, Princess!?" Ja'far asks but Kougyoku breaks down into tears.

"Pardon me." Ka Koubun says as he steps forward. "It would be considered cruel and unusual to force the victim to say anymore. Please allow me to explain in her place. The princess' tale goes such. It was the last night of King Sinbad's visit to the Kou Empire. A lavish farewell party was held. The next morning, Princess Kougyoku awoke in bed to see…" Some of the generals are speechless especially Ja'far from hearing what happened. "If you insist that there was nothing, please do explain how that happened! King Sinbad!"

"You've disgraced the body of a princess of Kou Empire, Sinbad! I'll duel to defend my honor! If you refuse, I'll kill you, then kill myself! Kougyoku shouts as she about to do kill herself with the sword.

"Do-don't be hasty, Princess! What a distress situation!" Ka Koubun exclaims and Sinbad tries to remember what happened.

"The obscenities of the King of Sindria and the suicide of a princess all lead to a war with the Kou Empire!" Ja'far says.

"Wait, that night, the King wasn't drunk at all!" Sharkkan says.

"Yeah." Spartos agrees.

"Right?" Sinbad asks. "I only had a few sips out of courtesy. And after that, I went straight to my bedroom."

"We made sure of that." Spartos says.

"Exactly! I went straight to bed! I didn't do anything with the princess!"

"Then why was I in your room?" Kougyoku questions.

"I'm really sorry, Princess, but I have no memories of that." Sinbad admits.

"Then why were you naked? Did you strip off your clothes while you were asleep?!"

"Yes. I do that quite often."

Kougyoku once again activates Djinn Equip as she swings her pin in front of Sinbad.

"Stop lying!" She shouts causing Sinbad to go pale and Kougyoku puts the blade by his face. "If you really plan of playing innocent, I'll tell you my side of the story! That night, I hid myself in a corner of the banquet room. But I could never muster up the courage to speak to you. The banquet ended. After that, I was attacked by something, lose consciousness, and awake to find myself in your room, Sinbad!"

Everyone is speechless from hearing Kougyoku side of the story.

"In other words…" Ja'far trails off.

"In other words, _this_ happened!" Ka Koubun shouts. "In order to satisfy your own twisted lust, you went so far as to knock to princess unconscious before proceeding to commit your crime!"

The female generals scream at what happened as the men are disgust.

"How terrible!" Sharkkan says.

"He's disgusting!" Ja'far says.

"You guys! Believe in your king! Come on, do you guys really think I would get drunk and commit a crime while on a diplomatic mission?" Sinbad questions but he only gets stares that they do.

"We do. We have no faith in you when you're drunk." Ja'far replies.

"Cause this happens every time." Masrur agrees.

"The complaints from girls you've slighted is never-ending." Spartos adds.

"There was even an old grandmother who complained recently!" Pisti says.

"She was able to defend herself before it happened though." Hinahoho adds.

"You even made a move on me once." Yamraiha confesses.

"What did you say?" Sharkkan asks.

"You guys… What is this… Is the trust we placed in one another and the bonds we formed nothing more than lies?!" Sinbad questions.

"As if we'd listen to the words of a drunkard!" Ja'far exclaims.

"He's normally a good king though." Pisti says.

"In order for you to take responsibility for your actions, you must marry the princess!" Ka Koubun says.

"Marry?" Sinbad questions.

"Yes! If you are husband and wife, then the princess' honor will remain intact! His Majesty, the Kou Emperor, would surely give you the princess' hand in marriage."

"W-wait a moment! I haven't agreed to anything yet."

"We have no other way." Ja'far says.

"A political marriage with the Kou?" Yamraiha says.

"We have only two choices: war or friendship."

"That's really no choice at all." Hinahoho says.

"It is a retainer's duty to deal with his master's faults…" Drakon trails off.

"…and accompany him wherever his path leads." Spartos finishes.

"King Sinbad, your decision." Ja'far asks and Sinbad shouts in frustration.

"I can't take it this anymore! Yamraiha, use your power to prove my innocence!" Sinbad requests.

"Are you sure? I can only show exactly what happened." Yamraiha says.

"That's fine!"

"Then please gather around. Princess, you too." Yamraiha asks and both Sinbad and Kougyoku steps forwards. "I'll show you what really happened." Yamraiha then gathers water on her finger.

"You must not, Princess!" Ka Koubun shouts.

"Sharrar Raqesa!" Yamraiha shouts as the water forms into Kougyoku and Sinbad.

"What is this?" Alibaba asks.

"We'll have their rukh show us what happened that night." Yamraiha explains as the water forms into the scenery of what happened. "This magic shows only the truth!"

Then the Sinbad figure lies on the bed as if he is sleeping.

"He's sleeping. What about the princess?" Yamraiha asks.

At another location, Kougyoku figure walks down the corridor of the Kou Castle.

"She's walking." Aladdin points out and then Kougyoku figure is knocked out before she floats. "She's floating!"

"Someone's carrying her." Yamraiha says and someone puts Kougyoku next to Sinbad on the bed. "And they put her to sleep right next to King Sinbad."

"Then Mister Sinbad didn't do anything after all." Aladdin says.

"Keep watching!"

"He might've had someone carry her for him." Sharkkan says.

"Children should not watch!" Ja'far says as he covers Aladdin's eyes.

"But we have a duty to stand witness." Spartos says as he about to throw up and the other Generals look closely at the scene. However, nothing is happening.

"I'm going to speed it up." Yamraiha says as she speeds up the time, but nothing happened until it is morning.

"It's morning." Alibaba points out.

"They only slept." Pisti adds.

"So nothing happened." Ja'far says.

"I told you so! I didn't do anything!" Sinbad tells them. "Seriously, do you know how betrayed I felt?"

"We're sorry."

"Princess." Sinbad calls. "As you just witnessed, nothing happened. Both your body and your honor are uninjured!"

"I-I see…" Kougyoku says.

"You must not be fooled!" Ka Koubun shouts. "Such suspicious magic does not serve as proof! Be a man and acknowledge your sins, King Sinbad!"

"Stop it, Ka Koubun!" Kougyoku tells him.

"Princess!"

"I thought it was kind of strange, honestly. Neither my hair nor my clothes were in any disarray. But I just couldn't understand… I was scared and I caused a lot of trouble…" Kougyoku turns around and bows in front of Sinbad. "I'm sorry!"

"Princess!"

"Oh Princess!"

"I-I feel bad for her." Yamraiha says.

"But doesn't mean the culprit is still out there?" Sharkkan questions.

"What a horrible this to do…"

"But who did it?" Ja'far wonders as Kougyoku's subordinates comfort her.

"Princess!"

"Princess…"

"You mustn't be taken in by them, Princess!" Ka Koubun tells her. "You must have King Sinbad take responsibility and marry you!"

"I am so sorry!"

"Everything was orchestrated by Sir Ka Koubun."

" And we assisted him!"

"What?!" Ka Koubun shouts. "A-A-Are you guys stupid?"

"But don't you feel bad for the princess?"

"Capture the traitor who tried to deceive King Sinbad!" Ja'far orders and the soldiers charge towards Ka Koubun.

"I will not be captured here!" Ka Koubun shouts as he unsheathes his sword. Suddenly, Hakuryuu chops Ka Koubun's hands to drop the sword stopping this nonsense.

"Prince Hakuryuu!" Ja'far calls.

"Stop this farce." Hakuryuu orders. "King Sinbad, this issue was the fault of my country's misconduct." Hakuryuu says and he goes down to his knees as he bows down. "Clairvoyance magic also exists in my country. I believe that the water magic showed the truth. Am I wrong, Ka Koubun?"

"No." Ka Koubun admits.

"As the representative of the Kou Empire, I offer my sincerest apologies for the misconduct of my fellow travelers." Hakuryuu continues. "As the purpose of this trip is unrelated to this incident, I beg of you to please permit us to stay."

"Of course, permitted." Sinbad says.

"Thank you very much."

"What a stupid thing to do."

"Even the prince had to bow down and apologize…"

"It wasn't stupid!" Ka Koubun shouts and crouches down to the ground. "I had no choice! For lowly trash like me to fulfill my dreams, I had no choice but to do this!"

"Don't say that!" Kougyoku tells him. "You're a great person, Ka Koubun."

"Princess!" Ka Koubun hugs the princess as he cries but he pretends to do so. Ja'far then notices him and spit on Ka Koubun.

"Was it okay to let him go?" Ja'far asks.

"Yeah. His Highness, the prince, did not seem like he'd go home with his mission unfulfilled." Sinbad says.


	15. Alibaba and Hakuryuu

Chapter 15: Alibaba and Hakuryuu

The next day  
At the courtyard

"Sharrar Baraq!" Yamraiha shout making the water to shoot towards Aladdin, but Aladdin creates a fire barrier to protect himself from the attack.

"How was that protecting magic, Yam-oneesan? I put together two commands: gather the flame and create a wall." Aladdin asks.

"Pretty good. But if you add just one more command, you could turn into offensive magic." Yamraiha says as water gathers around Aladdin which he slowly sinks into it. Then Yamraiha snaps her fingers causing the water to fall allow with Aladdin. "What about that?"

"Amazing, Yam-san! I want to try that with fire!"

"Aren't you going to get burnt?" Vulpi questions as she watches them.

When the lesson is over, Aladdin and Vulpi goes to a fountain with Alibaba to clean themselves. While both Aladdin and Alibaba clean themselves and Vulpi rubs her egg, they hear Alibaba sighing.

"Cheer up, Alibaba-kun. I was bullied around by Yam-san the whole time." Aladdin tells him.

"She sure did make a number out of you." Vulpi says.

"You had it tough too." Alibaba says.

"But it's great! I'm learning so much!"

Vulpi then spots Morgiana coming towards them.

"It's Morgiana." Vulpi says as Aladdin looks up.

"And she's back from the smith!" He adds.

The three sees Morgiana carrying a small chest as she coming towards them. Once Morgiana got there, she opens the chest as they see shackles with bird-like emblem and a red gem.

"Wow!" Aladdin and Alibaba shout.

"Pretty!" Vulpi shouts.

"This is your household vessel?!" Alibaba asks.

"Correct." Morgiana answers and she picks them up. "I had them create anklets form me. The pattern is a fire bird. It's the symbol of the sun according to the beliefs of the Dark Continent."

"They're pretty! Try them on!" Aladdin asks.

Once she puts them on the chains hangs down below her feet.

"The chains look so pretty!" Aladdin says.

"They look more like decorations dancers wear!" Alibaba says.

"Mor-san, show us what you can do!"

When she does a demonstration, the chains wrap around the boys' heads and Vulpi begins to laugh.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Morgiana apologizes and takes off her household vessel and takes off the chains from their heads.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be better without the chains? What if you wore them somewhere other than your ankles?" Alibaba asks as Morgiana looks at the anklets.

"No matter where I where them, these are nothing but decorations. I don't know how to use them in battle."

"How would you like to use them?" Vulpi asks.

"Me?"

"Yam-san said that the first step to creating new magic is figuring out what you want that magic to do. I think creating a household vessel is the same." Aladdin adds.

"What I want to do…" Morgiana trails off and thinks for the moment. "I want the strength to help the three of you."

"You're already more than strong enough, Morgiana!" Alibaba says.

"He's right!" Aladdin agrees.

"You know what was really helpful? That time when you threw me. Without you, there's no way I could've fought against enemies in the air."

"You saved me too. You jump really fast and took me away from danger!"

"And the time when we went to help Alibaba-san." Vulpi says.

"You're amazing, Mor-san. When you're around, it's like we have wings!"

"I'm your… wings?" Morgiana says and she imagines herself carrying Aladdin and Alibaba with muscle-like wings. "I understand."

"Wait, what did you just imagine?" Alibaba questions.

"Excuse me for interrupting." The four turn their heads and see Hakuryuu and Kougyoku standing at side. "I have been searching for the four of you at King Sinbad's request." Hakuryuu says.

"I'm just accompanying him." Kougyoku says.

"What does Sinbad-san want?" Alibaba asks.

"He ordered me to accompany the four of you, do what you do, and learn from you all. I hope we can work together."

Both Aladdin and Vulpi see the similarities of a certain princess from the plains.

"You're the Magi and the Vulpe clansman, right?" Hakuryuu asks. "Thank you for helping my sister, Hakuei, on the Kouga plains. I am very grateful to you two!"

"Is she doing well?" Aladdin asks.

"Yes. She is currently on campaign in the western part of the Tenzan Plateau. She has gathered the people of Kouga and is continuing negotiations with other tribes."

"What a scary look." Kougyoku says causing them to look at Alibaba.

"Alibaba-san, are you okay?" Vulpi asks.

"A-ah, um-!" Alibaba stutters.

"I am aware that a lot occurred back in Balbadd, but should we not declare a truce for the moment being?" Kougyoku asks.

"Yeah. Fighting won't get us anywhere!" Aladdin says as he lending his hand.

"I agree. Let's be bygones be bygones and work together."

When the two grasp their hands, both of them immediately squeeze each other hands.

"O-ow, that hurts!" Aladdin shouts.

"You're the one who's hurting me!" Kougyoku shouts back.

"You're stabbing me!"

"Let go of me!"

"Okay, okay, both of you! I know the both of you resented what happened back then, but let's get along." Vulpi tells the two.

"Sorry about that, Hakuryuu. They have some history from Balbadd." Alibaba says.

"Is that not true for you as well?" Hakuryuu asks. "Alibaba Saluja-dono, you too surely harbor hatred inside your heart. Hatred for me as the prince of the country that has occupied Balbadd."

"N-no, I'm already–" Alibaba then feels a sharp pain on his arm, cutting off what he about to say.

"You don't need to force yourself. It is truth that the Kou Empire tried to occupy Balbadd, and that they are still trying to do so now."

"I…"

 _"Hate him!"_ A voice says and Alibaba looks away.

"Geez you two are stubborn." Vulpi says to Aladdin and Kougyoku who are blowing their hands to cool down and Aladdin notices Alibaba's acting.

"Alibaba-kun?" Aladdin says.

"The governor-general who has been dispatched to lead the second expedition into Balbadd is the First Imperial Prince, Kouen Ren, also known as Entei. He will use Balbadd's insurrection as a stepping stone for conquest."

 _"Hate him. Kill him. Hate him. Kill him!"_

Then Alibaba's sleeve begins to have black stain as Alibaba holds his arm.

"Alibaba-san?" Morgiana calls.

 _"That's right, more hatred! Kill him!"_

"During Balbadd's insurrection, you lost a dear friend, did you not? You don't need to hide such emotions." Hakuryuu stops himself and notices Alibaba is acting. "Alibaba-dono?"

Suddenly, Alibaba cries out in pain and collapses as he clutches his arm as they see black spot growing out to his neck.

~Later~  
In the Infirmary

Alibaba is lying on one of the beds in the room as Aladdin, Vulpi, Morgiana, Kougyoku, and Hakuryuu look at him. Then they hear a door open behind them as Sinbad walks in.

"What happened?" Sinbad asks.

When Sinbad gets closer the four make room for him and Alibaba sits up.

"Sinbad-san. It's okay. My arm just hurts a little–" Alibaba then feels a sharp pain on his arm as his body pulses.

 _"We pushed you that much yet you still won't budge?"_ A voice questions and black smoke comes out of Alibaba's arm before forming into a man that Vulpi saw at Balbadd. "What a spineless man."

"You're-!" Alibaba shouts.

"You really are from back then!" Vulpi shouts.

"But thanks to you, I was able to get past the barrier and enter Sindria."

Sinbad quickly draws his sword out and immediately slices him, causing blood to spills on his body. Aladdin quickly protects himself, Vulpi and Morgiana with his borg. Then the man's body comes back together like it was nothing.

"Only the Magi noticed what was happening?" The man questions as black smoke comes off the blood on Sinbad's body.

"What is this blood?" Sinbad questions.

"It's too late. I have done as our father ordered and cursed you to death. Consider it an invitation from us, first-class singularity, King Sinbad, and King Candidate from Solomon's arrogance, King Alibaba. Become black kings and surrender to our father. The curse has attached itself to your magoi flow and will slowly turn all of your rukh black. After that, you will be reborn as a complete different person. In other words, you will have fallen into depravity."

"Fall into depravity?" Aladdin repeats.

"You cannot escape it. If you fight it, Solomon's rukh and the black rukh will destroy each other inside your body and your body will die." Alibaba and Sinbad gasp from that and the man grins evilly. "I'll be waiting for you into the darkness of depravity."

The man disappears into black smoke leaving everyone in the room looking at the space where the man was. Later, the group, Hakuryuu, Sinbad, and the Eight Generals are gathered in the courtroom as Yamraiha wraps the bandages around Sinbad's body that has the black spots.

 _"What should we do? Even Sinbad-san was infected!"_ Alibaba thought.

Once she finishes, Sinbad notices Alibaba looking down.

"There's no need to worry. Curses do not exist." He assures Alibaba. "This is a type of magic. Right?"

"Yes. The black mark is moving because of magic." Yamraiha says.

"If it's magic, then that means there's a way to get rid of it, right?" Aladdin asks.

"But I've never seen this type of magic before. What kind of commands is it working under? With complicated magic, only the caster knows how to remove it."

"No…"

Morgiana looks at Alibaba worriedly since he got the same marks as Sinbad.

"There is one way." Sinbad says.

"What is it?" Alibaba asks.

"Even farther south than here lies an island of the Toran people. On that island is a dungeon. It's the 61st dungeon, Zagan, which, if conquered, can heal any wound or illness. The djinn there could be our saving grace. Would you like to bet on that, Alibaba-kun?"

"…Yes."

"I would like to go with you, but I cannot. Can you go by yourselves?"

The four look at each other surprised at Sinbad's suggestion.

"Why not?" Morgiana asks.

"If me or anything in my household tries to pass through a dungeon gate, we'll simply slip through, but won't enter. This happened when I made a contract with my seventh djinn. My seventh djinn said to me, that's enough for you."

"A metal vessel user can most likely only gain a certain amount of power." Ja'far concludes.

"I understand. We'll go ourselves! And we'll definitely break this curse." Alibaba says.

"Please allow me to join you." Hakuryuu asks causing them to look at him.

"I did ask you to learn from those four, but I didn't count on conquering a dungeon. It will me a dangerous journey." Sinbad warns.

"I am aware and ready. I have long wanted to conquer a dungeon and have been searching for a Magi to do just that."

"I heard that the Magi Judar was in the Kou Empire and that he was more than happy to guide Kou's leader to a dungeon."

"No, I absolutely do not want to use his power."

"I see. Very well, you may join them."

"Thank you very much!"

Just then, Vulpi fells the egg moving and she looks down.

"What's wrong, Vulpi-nee?" Aladdin asks.

"No. It just that this one was moving just now." Vulpi says and the egg moves again surprising everyone in the room before a crack is made.

"Don't tell me…" Morgiana trails off.

"It's hatching!" Alibaba exclaims and the crack gets bigger before it hatched into a small winged-dragon whose body is covered by soft, pale blue feathers. Its body ends with two long feathers instead of a tail.

"It hatched!" Aladdin exclaims as the small dragon looks around before staring at Vulpi.

"Hello. I'm Vulpi. I'll be your partner from now on." Vulpi tells the little dragon before happily nods. "As for your name, it will be Ryuko."

"Ryuko?" Aladdin repeats.

"Ryu no ko (dragon child) that's why Ryuko." Vulpi explains.

"He-h. I never thought of that." Alibaba says.

"But I'm surprised that it would hatched at this timing." Sinbad says. "Vulpi you better take care of your partner."

"Yes!" Vulpi replies and Ryuko chirps.

* * *

~Later~  
On the ship

Alibaba is leaning on the edge of the ship as he looking out into the distance remembering what happened to Sinbad.

"If you think so hard and frown so much, you won't be able to gather your strength when you need it." Pisti says.

"But it's my fault…" Alibaba trails off.

"Don't worry about Sin. Yam's stagnation magic can prevent the curse from spreading for around ten days."

"Yeah…" Alibaba says as he looks at the mark on his arm.

* * *

~Flashback~

"Be careful. I don't think this will be a problem with the amount of magoi you have, but if you use your metal vessel strongly, you could break the seal." Yamraiha tells him.

"My amount of magoi? What about Sinbad-san?" Alibaba asks causing her to frown.

"He can't use his magoi at all for a little while."

* * *

~End flashback~

Alibaba continues to look at the mark when a large sea horse creature attacks the ship and Aladdin and Morgiana get ready to attack the creature as Vulpi gets ready to summon a spirit.

"Leave him to me!" Pisti shouts as she is on a giant bird flying straight towards the creature as Pisti uses her flute making the creature to be docile. When the bird lands on the ship, Pisti pets the creature. "Good boy. You're such a good boy! Go back to the ocean now."

The ship leaves the creature as it watches leaving.

"You're amazing, Pisti-sama!" A soldier shouts and Pisti jumps off the bird before she run towards the four.

"I can use my rukh to match the wavelength of my voice and my flute to speak to animals." Pisti explains.

"Thanks! Um… Pisti?" Aladdin says confusingly.

"Aw, can't you call me Miss, like you call Yam-san?" Pisti asks cutely.

"Onee-san?"

"Yeah! I'm older than Alibaba!"

"What?!" Aladdin and Alibaba shout.

"You're so rude." Pisti says as she pokes Alibaba. "No matter what I look like, I'm still older than you. And I am much more experience than you guys in many different areas."

Aladdin stares at her for the moment before touching her chest area and he tilts his head. "…Onee-san?"

"You're such a jerk, Aladdin-kun!" Pisti shouts as she covers her chest. Then the soldiers laugh From Aladdin's action and Pisti crouches down next to Morgiana. "Man, why do guys like big girls so much?"

"Do they?" Morgiana asks.

"Yeah! Big bouncy girls!"

"Everyone, food is ready!" Hakuryuu announces as they see a lot of food on three plates as Hakuryuu carries one of the trays before he puts the food on the table with two men behind him carrying the other two trays.

"Wow!" Aladdin shouts.

"You have all been so kind to me. I thought I could at least cook you a meal in thanks."

"Did you make all of this, Mister Hakuryuu?" Aladdin asks.

"My sister taught me that I must be able to perform all of my everyday tasks myself."

"I see! You'll make a great husband one day." Pisti says.

"He's very different from the person I imagined when I heard 'prince of the Kou Empire'." Morgiana says.

"Ye-yeah, he is." Alibaba says.

"This is really good, Hakuryuu-san." Vulpi says and she turns to Ryuko who is eating a dumpling. "Right, Ryuko?"

Ryuko turns towards her and lifts its wings as it chirps in agreement.

When the ship arrives Toran village, the soldiers get the boats ready for the group and supplying for food to go to the dungeon.

"This place is much more lively than I thought it'd be." Alibaba says.

"I've read about the Toran people in my studies before, but this is my first time seeing them in person." Hakuryuu says.

As Aladdin tries to help getting ready, he stumbles around and accidentally pumps into someone.

"I'm sorry!" Aladdin apologizes.

"I told you to take it slowly!" Alibaba tells him.

As Aladdin looks up at the person who is a woman who has light green hair worn in ringlets, blue eyes, and three vertical dots on her forehead. Also, the person behind the woman is a man with black hair and a long ahoge in front of his face.

Soon after Aladdin apologized, the two walks away into the crowd as the five watch them.

"What's the matter?" Pisti asks.

"No, nothing…" Aladdin replies and a girl approaches them.

"E-excuse me." She asks getting their attention. "A-are you going to the dungeon?"

"Yes?" Hakuryuu replies.

"Then I have a request! Please take me with you! I want to save my parents!"

"Did your parents…?" Pisti asks.

"What are you talking about?" Vulpi asks.

"Unlike other dungeons, supposedly Zagan eats people."

"Eats people?" Aladdin repeats.

"Yes. The story is that those who approach Zagan are dragged in and devoured. I've heard that a number of the people on this island have fallen to Zagan."

"No one's tried to approach the dungeon since. Everyone says that the people who were swallowed are dead. That's why I have to be the one to save my parents! Please take me with you!" The girl asks.

"We can't. You'll hold us back. We can't bring you along." Alibaba says.

"But I want to save them!" The girl insists as tears are on her eyes and Alibaba sighs.

"But…"

"I understand. I will save them for you." Hakuryuu says.

"Hey!"

Hakuryuu walk towards the girl and puts his and on her shoulder. "I will definitely find your parents for you. If they're dead, I will defeat everything that lives in that dungeon. All right?"

As the girl stares at Hakuryuu, she closes her eyes to fight back the tears and Alibaba watches him.

"Hakuryuu…"

~Later~  
On the river

As they approach the dungeon, Morgiana puts on her household vessel on her wrists and Ryuko lying on Vulpi's head.

"Wow, Mor-san! You decided to wear them as bracelet?" Aladdin asks.

"Yes. I don't know what to do with them yet though." Morgiana says.

 _"Learning to forgive him is another test."_ Alibaba thought as he stares at Hakuryuu.

Hakuryuu then notices Alibaba staring at him and Alibaba begins to row the oar.

"I see something! Is that Zagan?" Aladdin asks as he points at Zagan's dungeon in the distance and a light appears at the dungeon.

"What was that light just now?" Morgiana questions.

"That might be the entrance." Alibaba says and then Vulpi's ears twitch.

"Something's coming!" Vulpi shouts and she quickly hugs Ryuko in her arms.

Suddenly, threads come out of the dungeon as they wrap around Aladdin before dragging him into the dungeon.

"Aladdin!" Alibaba and Vulpi shout out as the other threads wrap around the others before dragging them into the dungeon.

 _"I know this feeling!"_ Alibaba thought before they go through the dungeon entrance. _"I'm back. I will definitely pass this test."_


	16. Zagan's Dungeon

Chapter 16: Zagan's Dungeon

Inside the dungeon

The group looks around after they got through the entrance.

"Where are we?" Alibaba questions.

In the middle of the room, there is a large twisted tree with large flowers growing out of it and many doors on the wall.

The group spreads out as Aladdin and Alibaba approach a big leaf, Morgiana, Vulpi, and Ryuko looks around, and Hakuryuu approaches to another leaf.

"What's going on here?" Morgiana asks.

"This is a real leaf!" Alibaba says as Aladdin touches the leaf.

"I-is this the dungeon?" Hakuryuu asks.

"It probably is." Vulpi replies. "But we don't know the layout of this dungeon." Then she had an idea.

"What's wrong, Vulpi-san?" Morgiana asks.

"I just thought of something. Corrine!" Vulpi calls and out of nowhere, a puff of smoke appears and a small fox that has red paws and its three tails are blue and they curl in. Also, its eyes are narrow and it wears a bell collar.

"Did you call, Vulpi?" The fox asks.

"We're going to conquer this dungeon, but we don't know where treasure room will be."

"Okay. I'll look around to find a route for you."

"Thanks, Corrine."

The fox, Corrine runs off as it scouts the area and Morgiana walks behind Vulpi.

"Vulpi-san, who was that?" She asks.

"That was one of my Spirit, Corrine. Corrine was the first Spirit that I summoned." Vulpi informs her.

"Is that so."

Afterwards, Aladdin and Alibaba jump from one trunk after another as Hakuryuu, Morgiana, and Vulpi follow the two and Ryuko follows Vulpi.

"One of these doors should connect to the treasure room. Let's try opening all of them!" Alibaba suggests and he opens one of the doors as they walk into the room. Suddenly, a small turtle drops from the ceiling and lands in front of Aladdin and Alibaba.

"There are turtles in dungeons!" Aladdin says.

"You guys look delicious!" The turtle speaks and more turtles drop from the ceiling as they say 'delicious' repeatedly. Then one of the turtles bites on Hakuryuu's finger.

"W-what is this thing?" Hakuryuu asks panicking as Ryuko lies on Vulpi's head, away from the talking turtles.

"Calm down, Hakuryuu. It might be able to talk, but it's just an ordinary turtle." Alibaba assures him and shows the turtle that is biting Alibaba's finger. "Look, it doesn't hurt.

"You're delicious." The turtle says.

"I guess it's normal for there to be talking turtles in a dungeon." Aladdin says.

"That's right. The creatures in Amon's dungeon also spoke." Morgiana remembers and Vulpi nods her head in agreement.

"All right! No matter what we see down here, let's remain calm!" Alibaba says.

"Yeah!" Aladdin shouts.

As they open the doors, the creatures swarm all over them.

"What's going on here?" Alibaba questions.

As a plant creature is about to attack Hakuryuu, he dodges it and about to attack it.

"Wait, Hakuryuu-oniisan!" Aladdin shouts and they look closer at the plant creature who is protecting the smaller ones. "It's trying to protect its children."

"Wait, do you think that these doors all lead to their homes?" Alibaba summarizes.

"Yeah, and they probably got angry at us for barging in on them out of nowhere."

"Is this place really a dungeon?" Hakuryuu questions.

"Don't worry, Hakuryuu! We'll be fine as long as we can figure out the rules of this dungeon." Alibaba says.

"You guys!" Corrine shouts and they see Corrine standing in front of an opened door that leads a path. "This leads deeper into the dungeon."

"Good work, Corrine!" Vulpi praises the Spirit before the group go through the path and found themselves in a large room.

"Where is this going?" Alibaba questions and suddenly, the door that lead to the room suddenly shuts and they turn to look at it.

"Could you spare some honey?" A voice asks and they turn to the voice which is a large bear.

"A bear?!" The five exclaim and they hear a voice singing.

"A song?" Morgiana says.

"Could you spare some honey? Could you spare some honey? Could you spare some honey? Hon–" The bear asks.

"S-sorry, we don't have any." Aladdin apologizes.

Suddenly, the bear attacks the group. "Give me honey!"

"He's–" Alibaba cuts off as the bear is about to attack again. They move away, but Hakuryuu stands there frozen. "Get away, Hakuryuu!"

When the bear about to attack Hakuryuu, Morgiana blocks the attack following up, Vulpi rushes up to the bear's shin.

"Chirisazame!" She shouts as she rapidly thrusts with her dagger on the bear's shin until the it falls.

"Alibaba-san!" Vulpi shouts.

"Amon's sword!" Alibaba shouts as he draws out his sword and activates his Djinn Equip before he jumps up, quickly slashes its chest.

"Honey!" The bear shouts and above it, Aladdin is standing on his carpet as he has his staff up.

"I said we didn't have any!" Aladdin tells the bear before he points his staff at it. "Halharl Infigar!" He shouts as Aladdin unleashes his scorching magic on the bear.

After that, the bear runs away as fire is one some parts of his body.

"That's hot!"

"What was that?" Alibaba asks.

"I… I apologize." Hakuryuu says.

"Don't drop your guard, okay?" Alibaba suggests.

"Next time, I will be ready."

"It's fine, let's just keep going." Alibaba says as he walks away and the rest follows him to the next room.

In the next room, they see trees surrounding a huge on in the middle as human figures are on the trees.

"What is this?" Alibaba questions and Hakuryuu notices something on the trees.

"Humans!" He points out as the creatures paint on the humans.

"That's terrible…" Morgiana trails off.

 **"Welcome to my living dungeon."** A voice says and they see something sprouting from the ground into a djinn. **"I am the 61st djinn, master of the power of the earth, Zagan."**

"You're Zagan?" Alibaba questions.

 **"Do you like my orchard? Everyone here is a villager from Toran. They serve saplings for my orchard."** Zagan says.

"What did you say?"

"I can use my magic to make the creature of my dungeon feed off humans. The tree sucks magic from the humans and thus my dungeon creatures are born. What do you think? Cute, aren't they?"

"How terrible!" Hakuryuu says and covers his mouth.

"That's girl's mother and father are…" Aladdin trails off as he guesses what might happen to them.

Hakuryuu then tries to pull a woman from the tree, but tentacles from the trees attach to the woman.

 **"No good, no good! Only magic can return them to the way they were."** Zagan says.

"This was done with a very complicated set of commands. I don't know how to fix it!" Aladdin says. "only one person wh cast it can undo it!"

"Dammit." Hakuryuu curses.

"Why would a djinn need to do something like this?" Alibaba question.

 **"Why? Because I hate humans. I'd rather die than choosing a kind and go outside and live among them! I'm going to live her forever, just me and the innocent creatures of the living dungeon! We'll keep tormenting those terrible humans together."** Zagan says and laughs.

"How dare you!" Hakuryuu shouts and slashes Zagan, but he disappears.

 **"Are you sure you should be doing that?"** Zagan asks and large trunks grows out before Zagan reappears before them. **"Looky what I have here."** He shows the same little girl back at Toran village.

"That girl!" Alibaba shouts.

 **"I caught her wandering around the entrance."** Zagan says and pulls her leg.

"No!" The girl shouts.

"Stop! Let her go!" Hakuryuu demands and Zagan licks the girl's face.

 **"Sure. If you can make it to the treasure room, that is. I'll even make a path for you."** Zagan says as he disappears into the ground and a door appears before the group.

"Wait!" Hakuryuu shouts and chases after him before Alibaba grabs his shoulder.

"Hold on, Hakuryuu!" He shouts.

"I promise to find her parent! And yet…"

"You weren't the only one she asked for help. Don't play into his hands." Alibaba tells him and Hakuryuu grits his teethes. "Let's head to the treasure room. We'll make him undo the magic on the Toran villagers and on me and Sinbad!"

The group then follows Zagan to the next room as they found themselves confronting an array of floating cubes with monsters on them.

"It would be bad if we fell." Morgana says.

"But we have to cross." Alibaba says and they start jumping on the cubes before they hear Zagan's voice singing. "Isn't that Zagan's voice?"

"It's a repeat of what happened in the bear's room!" Morgiana says and they notice the monsters are acting.

"We'll flatten you into pancakes!" The monster exclaims at it and the other monsters becomes ferocious.

"It is! Zagan's singing make the dungeon creatures hostile!" Vulpi exclaims as the cubes that has the monsters flies around.

"We can't move forward like this!" Alibaba exclaims.

"Then I will stop all of them!" Hakuryuu shouts and attacks one of the monsters, but it activates a borg.

 ** _"That won't work! Those little guys are magicians. Their specialties are flotation magic and defensive borgs!"_** Zagan's voice says and Hakuryuu flings off the hardness of the borg before Morgiana catches him and lands one of the monsters.

"Leave this to me!" Alibaba shouts and stabs into one of the monsters' borg and activates his Djinn Equip before killing the monster. After that, the other monsters attack Alibaba as he slices one of another. "There's no end of them!"

 ** _"That attack won't work on my cute little bunnies!"_**

"In that case, then let me try!" Aladdin says as he makes many fire balls surrounding him.

 ** _"Fireballs?"_**

"Halharl Rasas!" Aladdin shouts and the fireballs shoot towards the monster as they chase after them before the fireballs hit their targets. "It worked!"

 ** _" Hmph. Standard fore for a Magi."_** Zagan says.

Aladdin creates more fireballs and shoots towards the cluster of the monsters in one spot, but that made the monsters into a large one.

"I'll crush you!" The monster shouts.

"Alibaba-kun!" Aladdin calls out as he sends fireballs towards Alibaba before his sword absorbs the fireball and he cuts down the monster.

Once that's done, the group lands on the other side of the room and Aladdin and Alibaba slap their hands together in victory.

"You two really did it!" Vulpi complements.

"Thanks, Vulpi/nee." Alibaba and Aladdin say and Alibaba notices a frustrated look on Hakuryuu's face as he feels his shoulder in pain.

~Later~  
In the corridor

"Aw Aladdin! You're such a great magician now!" Alibaba says as he puts Aladdin into a head lock.

"Hakuryuu-san?" Morgiana calls as she notices how Hakuryuu is acting. "Are you injured?"

"Oh, no, I am not." Hakuryuu replies and stops walking. "Everyone… I have a request." He says and everyone turns towards him. "Next time, no matter what happens, please do not help me."

"What do you mean?" Alibaba asks.

"I, as unbelievable as it may seem, am still a prince. I cannot be contended with relying on the strength of others."

"You're a serious guy, huh. Don't think so much about it."

 ** _"Hi hi!"_** Zagan's voice says. **_"The black-haired boy gets it. It's problematic for me if you keep saving each other. Mega boring! So for the next task, why don't you divide into groups of two and fight?"_**

"Groups of two?" Alibaba repeats.

 ** _"Yup."_**

Suddenly, the group is enveloped into two spheres. Aladdin and Alibaba in one and Morgiana, Hakuryuu, Vulpi, Corrine, and Ryuko in another. Then the spheres force them to split up.

With Morgiana's group

"Alibaba-san! Aladdin!" Morgiana shouts out, but with no response. "They really aren't here."

"What should we do?" Vulpi asks.

"There's nothing we can do. Let's continue forward." Hakuryuu says and walks down the corridor with Morgiana and Vulpi follow behind him as Vulpi carries Corrine and Ryuko in her arms. "Morgiana-dono. Vulpi-dono."

"Yes?" Morgiana and Vulpi respond.

"Please don't worry about me and focus on your own safeties. This is a good opportunity for me to proceed without unwanted help from the others."

 _"Why is he so stiff? But he reminds of someone."_ Morgiana thought.

"What are you saying?" Corrine asks. "The reason we tried to help you is because we're friends. Right, Vulpi?"

"Yep. That's right." Vulpi replies and then a giant golem knight steps down the pedestal as it stands in front of them, making them to get ready to fight the golem. Then Morgiana rushes towards the golem and kicks it, but that only hurts her more it hurts the golem.

 ** _"My golems are super hard! Nothing but magic will work on them. But you can't use magic, can you?"_** Zagan says and Hakuryuu gathers his focus as his spear begins to glow before he slices one of the golems which surprises Morgiana and Vulpi. **_"What was that attack?"_**

"I transferred the power from the inside my body to my weapon. It is a technique called ki." Hakuryuu explains.

 ** _"A type of magoi manipulation! I guess you're not all talk. But how long can you keep it up?"_** Zagan questions as more golems approach them.

Where Aladdin and Alibaba are

Alibaba slices the golem with his Djinn Equip as fire is lit on the golem. After that, Alibaba looks at his sword.

"Alibaba-kun?" Aladdin calls.

"Oh, erm… I just remembered that my teacher said that there's way to make my power fit me more." Alibaba says.

"Don't worry! I'm sure you'll figure it out soon." Aladdin assures him as he puts his staff away and Alibaba deactivates his Djinn Equip. "Hey, Alibaba-kun. Are you over-thinking something right now?"

Alibaba looks at Aladdin for the moment before looking down. "Aladdin… what do you think of Hakuryuu?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really get him. I don't know what I think of him."

"Do you hate Hakuryuu-oniisan?" Aladdin asks as he walks towards him.

"No, I… I don't hate him. I just don't get him. He seems like he wants to take responsibility for everything himself. It's kind of frustrating…" Alibaba ten hears Aladdin smile before he looks at the small Magi.

"Let's go Alibaba-kun. Vulpi-nee, Mor-san, and Hakuryuu-oniisan are waiting for us!"

With Morgiana's group

Hakuryuu about to slice the golem in front of him, but the golem stops him from the attack. Hakuryuu skids to a stop before he breathes out from exhaustion and blood comes out from his arm as veins appear on his arm and face.

 ** _"Magoi manipulation chips away at one's own life-force! How much longer will your life last?"_** Zagan asks and Hakuryuu gets ready to attack, but the golem about to slice him as Morgiana stops the attack.

"Now, Hakuryuu-san!" Morgiana tells him and Hakuryuu slices the golem. At another part of the same corridor, Vulpi charges at another golem and brings her dagger down.

"Majinken!" She shouts as the attack slices the golem in half as more golems appear behind the fallen golem. "Geez, there's no ending to them. Morgiana! Hakuryuu-san! Let's retreat for now!"

"Of course! Hakuryuu-san, let's go. Otherwise you will–!"

"No matter! I'd rather shorten my life-force than be saved by others!" Hakuryuu exclaims.

"What are you saying?!"

"Capturing this dungeon is essential to fulfilling my mission! It has nothing to do with you!"

"Ha-h! What are you saying!" Vulpi shouts.

"It does too!" Morgiana shouts.

"Be quiet! This is my country's problem!" Hakuryuu says as the she remembers the same line that a certain someone said back in Balbadd.

 _"Be quiet! This has nothing to do with you! This is my problem!" Alibaba tells her._

 _"That's right.…He reminded me of how Alibaba-san acted when he was in Balbadd."_ Morgiana thought and crushes the floor with her foot.

"It does involve me." She says as Morgiana approaches the golems and Hakuryuu watches her.

"Uh oh…" Vulpi says.

"You surely also have people who love you and are waiting for your return. So in their place, I will help you." Morgiana finishes and rushes towards the golems as one of them punches her, but she blocks it with her bare hands.

 ** _"It's no use! The golems are stronger than your legs!"_** Zagan reminds her, but Morgiana ignores him and about to move the golem's arm. **_"What?"_** Zagan and Hakuryuu are surprised at what they see that Morgiana lifts the golem in the air.

"My legs may not be able to break them, but what if they were to smash into something equally as hard?" Morgiana questions before she throws the golem into the other golems causing them to collide each other breaking into pieces.

 ** _"They'll be… crushed._** "

"Let's go, Hakuryuu-san."

 _"One again, I was…"_ Hakuryuu thought before he collapses.

"Hakuryuu-san!" Morgiana calls out as Vulpi rushes towards them.

"What's wrong?" Vulpi asks.

"Hakuryuu-san suddenly collapsed!"

"Then we should hurry and find Aladdin and Alibaba-san."

"Yes!"

Morgiana carries Hakuryuu on her back as Vulpi carries his spear and they begin to running down the hall as Corrine and Ryuko follow them.

~Later~

The group reunites each other and Aladdin notices an unconscious Hakuryuu on Morgiana's back and she puts Hakuryuu on the floor

"Hakuryuu! Hakuryuu!" Alibaba calls and Hakuryuu abruptly wakes up. "Are you okay?"

"Where am I?" Hakuryuu asks.

"Outside the end of the spit paths. Mor-san carried you out and Vulpi-nee carried your spear." Aladdin says.

Hakuryuu closes his eyes and grits his teeth in frustration. He then stands up and walks away while carrying his spear.

"Hakuryuu-san…" Morgiana calls.

 ** _"Hey there."_** Zagan's voice says. **_"I'm impressed that you were able to clear the split paths. But there's one of you who's holding the rest back. Who oh who could it be? It's you, the guy with the scared face!"_** Hakuryuu shorten his breath as he widens his eyes. **_"You've done nothing but play damsel in distress. All you do is burden them. Do you really deserve to call yourself part of their group? You can't do a single thing!"_**

"I know that!" Hakuryuu cries as tears run down his face and he begins to cry shocking to the rest of the group. "I'm trying my best!"

 ** _"Huh? What? I made you cry?"_**

"Shut up, you stupid masked weirdo!"

"C-calm down!" Alibaba tells him.

"Don't talk to me, you happy-go-lucky idiot! How did someone like you even become strong?! You abandon your own country, and now you're lazing around Sindria–"

"Hakuryuu-san, that's enough!" Morgiana says.

"Right back at you, freakishly strong girl!"

"Chotto, Hakuryuu." Vulpi calls.

"Be quiet, you fox girl!"

"Please calm down, onii-san!" Aladdin says.

"You can put a lid on it too, midget! This is stupid, I'm stupid, and you're all stupid too!" Hakuryuu says before he cries again.

Alibaba then the Aladdin words while they were in the slit paths.

 _"I get it. I don't hate him."_ Alibaba thought before he smiles. _"I mean, he's…"_

Once Hakuryuu calms down, he sits away from the others as he looks down.

"Please go on ahead. I cannot remain with you any longer." He says.

"Stop being a crybaby. You're carrying something really heavy on your shoulders, aren't you? Doesn't that mean you have to get out of here, even if you have to depend on us?"

"…Shut up." Hakuryuu says and puts the blade by Alibaba's neck. "Pretty words don't fix anything. Don't pretend you don't hate me!"

"I don't hate you."

"I'm not like you! I haven't thrown away my hatred and turned soft! I can't! I haven't done anything yet! Even if I have to do it alone, I will fulfill my mission!"

"I was like that too." Alibaba says and he steps forward. "In Balbadd, I thought that I had to do something… That I had to prove myself. But if I had only borrowed everyone's strength earlier, I would've been able to save so many more people. Like Cassim… Cassim… I killed him." He confesses and tears go down his face.

"Alibaba-kun…" Aladdin mutters and Hakuryuu stands up.

"That's why I'm sick of it. I never want to lose anyone ever again! You're not alone!"

 _"What kind of person is Alibaba?"_ Hakuryuu thought. _"He's not the happy-go-lucky person I thought he was…"_

"Anyway, what I meant to say was, you probably have your own problems, but we're here together anyway, so, uh…"

"Alibaba-dono." Hakuryuu calls. "I am one who must survive alone. I've been saved one too many times by my older sister and the other members of my family. I know I cannot be weak forever. But for now," Hakuryuu gets on his knees before he places his hand on his fist. "Please allow me to fight alongside you."

"Hakuryuu… Yeah. Let's me fight with you too! Let's conquer this dungeon together!" Alibaba asks as he lends a hand to Hakuryuu.

"Let's!" Hakuryuu replies and grabs Alibaba's hand before Alibaba helps him stand up.


	17. Flames and Ice

Chapter 17: Flames and Ice

Zagan's dungeon

The group looks down the distance as large roots spread out all over the place.

"There's a very heavy presence in the air." Morgiana says.

"Yes. There are a lot of things down there. I can sense them." Aladdin says.

Then they hear Zagan's voice singing again as many red eyes stare at the group.

"It looks like Zagan is serious about getting rid of us." Hakuryuu says.

"In other words, he's desperate too." Vulpi says and Alibaba draws out his dagger.

"Then let's make him even more so!" Alibaba says and they rush down the stairs and into the corridor.

Soon after, a pack of wolves rush towards the group to attack them, as the group gets ready to defend themselves. Alibaba runs towards the near beast with his Djinn Equip and slices it.

"Go!" Aladdin shouts as he tosses fireballs towards the wolves with his staff, subsequently, hitting them. Morgiana kicks the wolves one after another.

"Kogahazan!" Vulpi shouts as she slashes the wolf upward while jumping and slashes downward while landing. Finally, Hakuryuu slices a wolf, saving Alibaba.

"Thanks, Hakuryuu!" Alibaba says.

"Please leave your back to me! I will support you to the best of my ability!" Hakuryuu says and they slice the wolves in front of them.

 _"I was really worried. They were so distant, but look at them now…"_ Morgiana thought. _"I won't lose."_ Morgiana knee kicks one of the wolves and goes back to kick the wolves behind her.

"Don't take on too many, Morgiana!" Alibaba shouts.

"But I'm happy!" Morgiana says and the group stands together side by side in a circle, facing the pack.

 _"I get to fight alongside all of you!"_ Morgiana thought and the gem on her household vessel begin to glow.

Soon after, the group reaches to the large open space.

"Finally, some wide, open space." Alibaba says and they hear Zagan's voice as they get ready.

 ** _You guys aren't half-bad."_** Zagan says as he appears before them.

"Zagan! Release the villagers immediately!" Alibaba demands.

 **"I don't wanna!"**

"What?"

 **"What're you going to do now? Defeat me? Didn't you come here to ask me a favor?"**

"Halharl Rasas!" Aladdin shouts and fires fireballs at him, but flowers block the attack.

 **"Oh? Then I guess you don't need my help?"**

"Who are you?" Aladdin questions.

"Aladdin?" Vulpi calls.

"If you really were a djinn, there's no way you could've been hurt by such weak magic! But part of yourself burnt off! Tell me! Who are you? What are you?"

 **"Che, losers. I want to scare you guys some more!"** Zagan says. **"It's as the Magi says. I'm not a djinn. I'm a dungeon creature created by Zagan to look like him."**

"You imposter! How dare you kidnap the villagers and do those terrible things!" Alibaba shouts.

 **"Oh my! What are you being so serious for? That was just a little prank."** The fake Zagan says.

"Prank?" Alibaba repeats and remembers the villagers embedded into the trees, the little girl and Cassim body. "Don't mess with us! If you're not Zagan, then I don't need to hold back anymore! Undo the magic on the villagers and return them to normal this instant!"

 **"Only the real Zagan can do that. If you want to see him, you'll have to get to the treasure room."**

"Fine! I'll be right there!" Alibaba shouts and rushes towards the fake djinn and cuts the fake Zagan's head off.

"He was defeated so easily!" Hakuryuu exclaims.

 **"Sorry!"** The fake Zagan says and his head regenerates **. "Zagan, my creator, is a djinn of earth."** Just then large vines appear from the ground and form into more copies **. "So I can nourish myself with the earth of this dungeon and revive endlessly."**

The clones attack Alibaba and he cuts one of the clones' arm, but the tentacles from the cut arm wraps around Alibaba's leg and throws him to the wall, knocking him out.

"Alibaba-dono!" Hakuryuu shouts but soon knocked out as the trunk sends him straight towards the wall.

"Hakuryuu-san!" Morgiana shouts and rushes towards her knocked out friends as the trunks attack her. She then picks them up and jumps away from the attacks. "How do we even fight this thing?"

Morgiana lands behind Aladdin who has his borg up and Vulpi with Corrine and Ryuko by her side.

"Mor-san! Let's retreat for now!" Aladdin suggests.

"We can't take this many enemies at once!" Vulpi adds.

"All right!" Morgiana agrees.

 **"Oh, are you trying to escape? That's cute of you, but that's not an option!"** The fake Zagan says and snaps his fingers, activating the trapdoor below the group. As they fall, Morgiana looks below the hope.

 _"It's so deep!"_ Morgiana thoughts and senses something down the hole. _"Something's there!"_

 **"That's my true form. Once you hit the bottom, you'll be swallowed by my gastric juices. Then poof!"**

"Mor-san!" Aladdin calls out as he and Vulpi sit on the carpet. "Get everyone on the turban!"

"Hurry!" Vulpi shouts.

 **"As if!"** The fake Zagan says and the root on the wall shoot towards the group, stabbing into Aladdin turban causing them to fall again and Morgiana reaches out to them.

 _"No! Everyone will die!"_ Morgiana thought and remembers their smiles. _"Everyone important to me… The future we promised to have together… I can't reach them! I can't reach the wall either. I… can't fly!"_

* * *

"You're like a bird, Mor-san!" Aladdin says.

* * *

 _"If only I really were… If only I hand wings to carry me to the others!"_ Morgiana thought causing her household vessel begins to glow as Alibaba's dagger responds to it and a rukh flies from the eight-point star on the dagger towards Morgiana's household vessel. Subsequently, the chains around her wrist unwrap themselves and stabs into the wall at one end and another to catch the others. Aladdin, Vulpi, and Alibaba looks up seeing Morgiana above them and look at the chains that wrapped around them.

"Mor-san, these chains…" Aladdin trails off.

"You did it, Morgiana! You finally activated your household vessel!" Vulpi shouts.

"…Yes!" Morgiana says.

Above the trapdoor

The fake Zagan hears something out of the opened trapdoor and looks at it.

 **"What's that sound?"** He questions and out of the trapdoors, Morgiana flies out of them while carrying the others on her back with chains help them get out. **"What? How did they get out of there?"**

Morgiana lands on the edge of the trapdoor, setting them down from her back.

"Please wait here." Morgiana asks.

"Mor-san!" Aladdin calls.

"I will go down and defeat his true form." She says and dives into the trapdoor.

 **"Have you lost your mind? You finally made your way out and now you're going to jump into my mouth yourself? I'll eat you like a kabob!"** The fake Zagan says and the roots from the bottom of the hole shoot upward towards Morgiana as she uses the chains to dodge the roots.

 ** _"She using the recoil from the chains to move."_** The fake Zagan thought.

 _"Reaching with one chain at a time, as if they're my arms. This is my household vessel!"_

 **"Don't get too full of yourself. What're you going to do with those stupid chains?"** Zagan questions and the bottom of the hole, his large, mouth opens as gastric juices boiling.

 _"What do I do? What do I do?"_ Morgiana thought.

"Celsius!" Vulpi shouts as a blue-skinned woman appears and she blows cold wind towards the gastric juices, instantly freezing it. Simultaneously, Morgiana's household vessel begins to glow brightly.

 _"It's hot!"_ Morgiana thought and a large bird flies towards her.

 _"Ask for power, I am the household. Created by the djinn of flames, Amon, I am the household of sweltering heat."_

Morgiana sends the chains to bind the plant creature. "Household Vessel: Amol Selseila!" She shouts as she sends fire towards the creature, lighting it on fire.

 **"What?"** The Fake Zagan says and immediately him and the other clones are lit with fire. **"I-impossible!"**

Morgiana lands in front of the burning creature and looks at her hand with joy.

 _"I did it! I can use my household vessel! Now I can help the others even more! I… I…"_ Morgiana thought and her face begins to bleed.

"I did it, everyone…" Morgiana says before she collapses on the ground.

"Morgiana!" Alibaba and Vulpi shout.

"Mor-san!" Aladdin shouts.

"Morgiana-dono!" Hakuryuu shouts.

"What happened, Morgiana?" Alibaba shouts.

"I'll summon Bahamut to get us down there." Vulpi says.

"Yeah."

Once Vulpi summons Bahamut in wyvern form, the Spirit carries all of them to the bottom of the trapdoor and they see the collapsed Morgiana on the ground. They quickly get off Bahamut before it flies away and they rush towards the fallen Fanalis.

"Morgiana! Hand on, Morgiana!" Alibaba shouts.

"Mor-san!" Aladdin calls.

"Morgiana-dono!" Hakuryuu calls.

"What happened, Morgiana?" Alibaba asks.

"Mor-san is almost out of magoi!" Aladdin says.

"What?"

"I'm sure she used nearly all of it when she unleashed that crazy attack! I don't think Mor-san had that much magoi to begin with."

"And to lose such a large amount of magoi at one is sure to endanger her life." Hakuryuu adds. "At this point, she is too weak to recover on her own. She needs to see a doctor now!"

"I-I can still…" Morgiana speaks.

"Don't move!" Alibaba tells her.

"I thought I could finally help everyone…" She trails off as she raises her hands up and Alibaba grabs it.

"Morgiana!"

"I'm sorry, Alibaba-san." Morgiana apologizes as she breaks into tears before she closes her eyes.

"You've done enough. I'll get you out of here now and get you treated."

The rest of the group stares at the two and Vulpi sits next to Alibaba before clasping her hands on both of Alibaba's and Morgiana's hand.

"Holy power, come to me… First Aid!" Morgiana's body begins to glow green as the blood disappears from her face. "This is only emergency first aid. Her life isn't any danger, but she really need to see a doctor."

"Thanks, Vulpi." Alibaba says and they hear rustling behind them and sees the Toran village girl.

"I found you!" The girl exclaims.

"Tiare!" Hakuryuu calls and the girl jumps into his arms as she cries onto his chest. "I'm glad you're all right."

Alibaba then stands up as he carries Morgiana by bridal style. "Let's go to the treasure room. We'll save everyone."

"Yup." Aladdin agrees and they start going to the treasure room gate. "Open Sesame!" He shouts and the gate opens slowly with a breeze hitting their faces and suddenly the surrounding around them starts to change into gray sky and a city before them.

Suddenly, black rukh appears before them when Aladdin turns around and sees a stone snake about to attack them. However, Aladdin quickly makes a borg to stop the snake's attack.

"So we meet again, Magi." A familiar voice says as they look up on the snake and see the same people back at the Toran village and the man from Sindria palace. "And King Alibaba. How's your injury?"

"You!" Alibaba shouts.

"Even in your condition, you've all made it here to Zagan's deepest recesses in such a timely manner. Impressing are a Magi and his King Candidate. But then, this is the end."

"Shut up! We won't let you take Zagan!"

"Zagan's just a bonus. My true objective is not him."

"What?"

"It is all of you." The man says causing all of them to gasp. "I will have Solomon's Wisdom and King Alibaba's life to offer to our Father and bring the Vulpe clansman to our side. All is according to Al-Thamen's agenda."


	18. Corrine's Sacrifice

Chapter 18: Corrine's Sacrifice

In the dungeon  
Treasure room

"My true objective is all of you." The man says.

"What?" Alibaba questions.

"I will have Solomon's Wisdom and King Alibaba's life to offer to our Father and bring the Vulpe clansman to our side. All is according to Al-Thamen's agenda."

"As if we'd let you do that!" Alibaba shouts and the woman swings her staff, ordering the snake to attack them again but Aladdin blocks its attack again with his borg.

"Hakuryuu-oniisan, take Mor-san and the child somewhere safe!"

"Okay!" Hakuryuu shouts as Alibaba rushes towards him to pass Morgiana to him.

"Take care of her!" Alibaba says and after he passed Morgiana to Hakuryuu, he feels a sharp pain on his shoulder.

 _"The curse mark is throbbing. Did I use too much magoi?"_ Alibaba thought as Hakuryuu takes Tiare and Morgiana to a safe place. Alibaba then turns around and both him and Vulpi draw out their daggers before Alibaba activates his Djinn Equip and Aladdin gets his staff ready.

Meanwhile

Hakuryuu and Tiare are running through the streets of the city. Then they look to the side of the battlefield as they see more rock snakes fighting the three. Tiare then grabs Hakuryuu's back and he turns around.

"Don't worry." He reassures her. "Those three will not lose. Let's go!"

On the battlefield

The three snakes then attacks Aladdin head on sending up dust clouds.

"Aladdin!" Alibaba and Vulpi shout.

Once the dust settles down, a large hole is on the floor where Aladdin was standing.

"Oh my. Was he crushed into pieces?" The woman asks.

"Fool. Did you really think he could be stopped by such weak power?" The cloaked man questions and they see Aladdin rises out from the hole as he has his borg already up and lands near the hole.

"I suppose not. He is Magi." The woman says and jumps off the remain of the rock snake with the black haired man, helping her land on the ground.

"Pleasure to meet you. I am Dunya Musta'sim, princess of the country of Musta'sim. This man is my knight Isaac. Pleased to make your acquaintance." The woman, Dunya introduces.

"Did you say Musta'sim?" Alibaba questions.

"Oh my, do you know of it?"

"It was a relatively large country in the west, wasn't it? But I heard that it fell to Magnostadt about ten years ago."

"May I ask a question, Alibaba-san?" Dunya asks. "Why are you alive?" This causes to shorten his breath. "How could a prince who allowed his country to be overrun and destroyed possible live with himself?"

"Balbadd hasn't been destroyed! It's become a republic and is surviving just fine!" Alibaba retorts.

"In name only. It is essentially a country controlled by Kou, correct?"

Alibaba takes a back from the questions as he gets dishearten. "That's…"

"The fact that you are still alive must be some mistake. Therefore, I will correct that mistake and kill you! With this dark metal vessel."

"Dark metal vessel?" Vulpi repeats.

"Yes. Using a dark metal vessel created with black rukh as its base by the Organization, for the Organizations. Though, I believe this explanation might be a little redundant for you." The man says.

"Redundant?" Alibaba repeats.

"Ithnan-sama, Isaac, please do not interfere." Dunya requests and Isaac steps back. "I want to show the Organization my power." She then suddenly stabs herself with her staff shocking to them.

In Alibaba's eyes, he sees Cassim's figure substituting Dunya when Cassim stabs himself with his blade.

"Stop! Stop, Cassim!" Alibaba pleads as he starts to panic.

"Alibaba-kun!" Aladdin calls.

"Alibaba-san, please calm down!" Vulpi tells him and the black marks begins to grow.

Then Dunya's body begins to morph as her staff merges into her body as she turns into a black djinn.

"A… black djinn!" Alibaba exclaims and he recalls Cassim version of the black djinn as he starts to lose his composure.

"Alibaba-san!" Vulpi calls as she goes towards him. "Snap out of it!"

The black djinn then gathers sand around her hands.

"The sand!" Aladdin says.

"Witness the power of the dark metal vessel, Al-Kaus!" The man, Ithnan says. "Dunya can control magnetism, moving sand and mineral matter at will."

The gathered sand goes to the black djinn's fingers, making them into claws and they shoots towards Alibaba.

"Watch out!" Aladdin shouts as he pushes Alibaba and Vulpi away from the attack and he puts up his borg against the attack. "Alibaba-kun, that's not your friend! You need to snap out of it!"

"You're right. I'm sorry, Aladdin, Vulpi." Alibaba apologizes.

"Let's go, Alibaba-kun, Vulpi-nee. Halharl Rasas!" Aladdin shouts as he fires fireballs at the djinn, which are destroyed from the sand claws. Alibaba then charges at the black djinn, but Isaac appears before him as they battle each other.

Meanwhile, Hakuryuu and Tiare are standing in front of the strong room where the djinn Zagan resides as they pant from running to find it.

Aladdin continues to use his borg to block the sand claws from Dunya and Vulpi charges at Isaac as he blocks each attack from her. Alibaba then charges at Isaac, but Isaac attacks him as Alibaba block each attacks until he swings his sword. Despite that, Isaac dodges the swings.

"He's fast! Even with all that armor!" Alibaba says and Isaac yawns before he stares at him.

"What terrible sword skills. Why would a Magi choose a boy like this?" Isaac questions and Alibaba grits his teeth. "You, that fox girl and your Magi leave a bad taste in my mouth." He says as he sets to get ready.

 _"He's going to strike!"_ Alibaba thought and he blocks Isaac's attacks.

Meanwhile, the sand around Dunya's arm rapidly rotates like a drill and dives down to stab the borg causing it to shatter and sends Aladdin flying.

"Aladdin!" Vulpi shouts.

Alibaba stands far away from Isaac as he pant from exhaustion and blood trickles down his face.

 _"This guy…"_ Alibaba thought.

 _"This person…"_ Aladdin thought as he lands on the ground. _"Her attacks are definitely stronger than my borg!"_

 _"His sword skills are way more refined than mine!"_

 _"But…"_

 _"That's not all I've got up my sleeve!"_

 _"Hear me rukh!"_ Aladdin thought as he gathers the rukh on his staff before firing white shots.

"Simple magoi shots?" Ithnan questions. "That will never work."

Alibaba dissolves his Djinn Equip as his sword reverts to his dagger.

"Giving up?" Isaac questions and Alibaba remembers what Sharrkan says to him.

* * *

"You're Djinn equip weapon doesn't fit your sword-fighting style at all. There's a better way for you to do this."

* * *

 _"Ever since then, I've thought about my palace sword style. My sword-fighting style doesn't depend on the weight of the blade to swing it around."_ Alibaba thought and looks at his dagger. _"In other words, the best way for me to do this is…"_ Alibaba grabs his dagger with his two hands and focuses his magoi as the flames erupts from his feet to his dagger. _"Compress the Magoi and control it!"_ Alibaba activates his Djinn Equip again, but his dagger remain the same as it turns black and he sets his dagger.

"Djinn Weapon Equip: Amon's Treasure Sword!" Alibaba calls and he starts his counterattack.

"Hm, you've gotten a little better." Isaac says and they quickly cross their blades against each other. "But not good enough." He says ad blood comes out from the cut above Alibaba's eye. However, part of his armor got broken off as his sleeve is cut.

Aladdin continues to fire the magoi shots as Dunya begins to push back.

"Dunya is starting to get pushed back?" Ithnan says and he realizes something. "She doesn't have enough magoi! He's worn away her magoi bit by bit with those little attacks?"

As Aladdin continues to fire the magoi shots he remembers what Yamraiha told him.

* * *

"Do not forget, Aladdin. You are a Magi. You are loved by the rukh, and their inexhaustible supply of magoi to you is something that no one can beat!"

* * *

Aladdin then forms a large bubble and throws it at Dunya which it splits apart as they bind her on different parts of her body to the wall. As for Alibaba, he slices Isaac's limbs off except his left leg. Aladdin gathers the rukh on his staff and raises it.

"Halharl Infigar!" Aladdin shouts as he about to shoot his signature move until Ithnan fires lightning at both Aladdin and Alibaba.

"Your power is truly impressive." Ithnan says. "But this is not over. You will have the honor of witnessing what the dark metal vessel can really do!" Ithnan then turns around to Donya. "Dunya. You will not be able to fulfill your mission like that." Lightning surrounds his staff. "Awaken, dark metal vessel!" Ithnan sends lightning at Dunya as she remembers her painful past and gets out of the bind before her body revert to normal as black rukh comes out.

Is she returning to normal?" Alibaba asks.

"No, she's…" Aladdin trails off.

Black armor appears on her body as she holds a black sword.

"This is the true form brought about by the dark metal vessel. It's a full-body Dark Djinn Equip!"

"Dark… Djinn Equip?" Alibaba questions.

"I apologize for my unladylike display." Dunya says. "But now I shall fight you in this form." She then floats up as the three quickly splits up as Dunya dives down.

 _"I can feel a sharper, stronger, power now. I'm sure my borg won't hold against it!"_ Aladdin thought and jumps away. Dunya then turns her sword into chain scythe.

"She transformed!" Aladdin exclaims.

"It takes but a second to transform the sand I've gathered into a hardened weapon." Dunya explains as sand gathers at her weapon. "An ever-changing metal blade!" She whips down her weapon as the chains ties around Aladdin as the scythe about to stab him. However, Vulpi blocks the scythe with her dagger and Alibaba cuts the chain.

"Thanks, Alibaba-kun, Vulpi-nee!" Aladdin says.

"It's three-on-one! Let's do this!" Alibaba says as Dunya lands next to Isaac.

"This is no time to sleep, Isaac. Wake up." Dunya orders.

"Yes, My Queen." Isaac speaks and floats.

"W-what's going on?" Alibaba questions as Isaac's limbs comes back to his body. "He didn't spill a single drop of blood! He can't be human!"

"Isaac is my eternal knight. He will accompany me forever. We have sworn to one day take back our lost country of Musta'sim! We will not allow you to get in our way!" Dunya says.

"Household Vessel: Al Kaus Kauza." Isaac says as he quickly appears in front of Alibaba and nicks his face.

"Isaac's Al Kaus Kauza uses the repelling magnetic force between his armor and the ground to move at great speed. Can you keep up?"

Alibaba begins running away as Isaac quickly moves around Alibaba as Alibaba tries to follow Isaac with his eyes but Isaac quickly disappears.

"Behind you!"

Alibaba quickly turns around and blocks Isaac's attack.

"Allow me to help!" Hakuryuu shouts and about to slash Isaac but he quickly moves away.

"Thanks!" Alibaba says.

"Hakuryuu-san!" Vulpi calls out as she catches up to the two boys.

"Where's Morgiana?" Alibaba asks.

"In the treasure room." Hakuryuu replies.

"Did you find it?"

"Yes."

"Also, Alibaba-dono–" Hakuryuu is cut off as they see Isaac behind Vulpi as she barely turns around as Isaac about to strike her.

"Watch out, Vulpi!" Corrine shouts as it jumps in front of Vulpi and takes the blow which causes Vulpi to widen her eyes in shock.

"CORRINE!" Vulpi shouts as the spirit's body drops down and Isaac goes back to Dunya's side. Vulpi quickly picks the her up. "Corrine! Corrine!"

"Vul… pi…" Corrine trails off.

"Hang in there, Corrine." Vulpi tells her as tears begins to come out.

"You know… Vulpi… I'm not really a Spirit. I was artificially created."

"What are you saying, Corrine!"

"Your dad found me near the village and I told him what I am."

"Please, Corrine, don't talk anymore!"

"I'm really happy that I got to know you, Vulpi."

Corrine's body begins to glow as she begins to disappear leaving the bell collar.

"Corrine…" Vulpi cries as she brings the collar to her face.

Meanwhile, Alibaba and Hakuryuu rush to Aladdin's side.

"Alibaba-kun, let's stall for time. I have a lot of magoi. But they will eventually run out." Aladdin says.

"Got it." Alibaba says and turns to Hakuryuu. "Hakuryuu, we'll–"

"Is that really the smart thing to do?" Ithnan questions and shows the Organization's forces coming closer to Sindria.

"Sindria?" Alibaba says.

"The barrier's been broken!" Aladdin exclaims.

"Those men are with the Organization!" Hakuryuu says.

"What are you up to?! Are you going to wage war with Sindria?!" Alibaba questions.

"It's all your fault, King Alibaba." Ithnan says. "It's because you ran and hid in Sindria that we decided we could no longer leave that country alone. Or Sinbad. Luckily for us, his power is currently sealed."

"No… because of me…"

"That's right, King Alibaba. Everywhere you go, there will always be chaos, fighting, and death. That is your fate."

"My… fate…" Alibaba repeats.

"Alibaba-kun!" Aladdin calls.

"Do not listen to him! The Organization has always had their eyes on Sindria!" Hakuryuu says which snaps Alibaba out.

"Oh no, we have a troublesome prince." Ithnan says referring to Hakuryuu. "Dunya, he's one of Judar favorites. I'm also kind of interested in him. If possible, I'd like to take him alive."

"That's impossible. I shall kill them all with my extreme magic." Dunya says.

 _"Extreme magic?"_ Aladdin thought and both Ithnan and Isaac move away from her as Dunya sets her weapon ready.

"Extreme Magic: Rea Baldo." Dunya says and the black rukh shoots upwards.

"Be careful! This could be a problem!" Aladdin says.

"We have no choice but to fight it!" Alibaba shouts. "We have to get Zagan's power as quickly as we can and bring it back to Sinbad-san! We won't let you get what you want!" The black mark begins to grow and Dunya floats upward as a huge eight-pointed star appears above her.

"Yes, wonderful. Finally!" Ithnan says. "King Alibaba, Sinbad, it's time to fight, to hate. That is my goal."


	19. Depravity

Chapter 19: Depravity

In the dungeon

Dunya floats upward as a huge eight-pointed star appears above her.

"Your determination is admirable. Savor a taste of my extreme magic: Rea Baldo!" Dunya says.

"W-what is that?" Alibaba questions.

"I've heard about it from Yam-san and the other mages. When your Djinn Equip is at its strongest form, you can use one unbelievably strong, unstoppable extreme magic attack." Aladdin explains. "But I'll stop her!" Aladdin creates fireballs before firing them towards Dunya. However, Isaac cuts the fireballs causing Aladdin to gasp in shock.

"Good job, Isaac. You must protect Dunya until it's ready to be used." Ithnan says.

"Yes, Ithnan-sama." Isaac says.

As Aladdin stares at Ithnan, Alibaba and Hakuryuu look up at the eight-point star which the star points are slowly filling up.

"We'll stop the swordsman." Alibaba tells Aladdin. "You stop her from casting that!"

Aladdin nods and says, "Understood!"

Isaac stares at them and both Alibaba and Hakuryuu rush towards him.

"Sharrar Raqi!" Aladdin shouts as blue orbs form and shoot towards the swordsman and Isaac slices the orbs, causing steam to come out covering Alibaba and Hakuryuu.

"Explosions of steam?" Ithnan says with interest. "My, my, you can even use water magic."

"That was a combination of both heat and water magics!" Aladdin shouts at the man as Alibaba and Hakuryuu continue to charge.

"And it did nothing."

As Alibaba about to stab Isaac, Isaac suddenly appears before him to stab Alibaba. However, Alibaba manages to dodge the strike and turns around which Isaac strikes again as Alibaba dodges and Aladdin shoots more steam bombs at Isaac. Alibaba then tries to strike the swordsman but he dodges each thrust that Alibaba makes. When Alibaba turns, Isaac disappears from his sight and quickly turns his head just as Isaac about to strike but Alibaba quickly blocks the attack.

"Alibaba-dono!" Hakuryuu shouts.

 _"If he overpowers Alibaba that easily, then I don't even stand a chance. How can I help him?"_ He thought.

 **"Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. You'll have to do."**

Hakuryuu then shouts before he charges at Isaac, but he dodges him and gets ready to stab the Kou prince.

"Hakuryuu!" Alibaba shouts and rushes to him.

"Sharrar Raqi!" Aladdin shouts as he shoots more steam bombs at Isaac which of course Isaac slices the bombs making more steam around them.

Alibaba tries to stab Isaac again but the man dodges each attack.

 _"Dammit! I can't even get close to him! And now I've put Sinbad-san and Sindria in danger too!"_ Alibaba thought and remembers the promise to the injured Morgiana. _"'I'll clear this dungeon and heal you immediately.' I made a promise What am I doing? Why do I always, always, always, always, always fail?"_ Isaac then moves away as Alibaba's eyes follows his movements. _"Is this my fate?"_

"Damn it!" Alibaba shouts as he rushes towards Isaac but Isaac quickly evades behind Alibaba's back as he catches Alibaba off guard and raises his sword before he swings it down. Hakuryuu then gets in front of Alibaba to protect him, consequently, cutting his left arm off. Hakuryuu screams out in pain as he clutches his arm and crouches down. "Hakuryuu!"

"Poor child." Dunya says referring to Hakuryuu as Alibaba and Isaac look up to her. "I shall spare you a little mercy." Aladdin rushes towards Hakuryuu to see if he is okay. "I will put you out of your misery straightaway."

The eight-point star begins to light up as the black parts of the star begin to form into many swords pointing at the three boys.

"Extreme Magic: Rea Baldo." Dunya calls as the swords shoot towards them as the swords make a mountain at one spot where Aladdin, Alibaba, and Hakuryuu are. Once Dunya's extreme magic finishes, she floats down. "Extreme magic is amazing." Once she lands next to Isaac, Dunya deactivates her full body Djinn Equip and Isaac catches her as she about to collapse due to exhaustion. "Ithnan-sama, the Organization will agree to aid us in rebuilding Musta'sim now, won't they?"

"Fool. Where were you aiming?" Ithnan questions which cause Dunya to be confused.

Above them, Alibaba shouts as he dives towards the two and cuts Isaac's armor.

"Isaac!" Dunya calls out as the swordsman collapses and she sees Hakuryuu and Aladdin who is glowing away from them. "Why are you over there?"

"I used Sharrar Sharab. It's water magic that uses high temperature water vapor to refract light." Aladdin explains.

"Water vapor?" She repeats and then realizes the area. "No! You mean those water vapor explosions you shot earlier where for this?!" Alibaba then charges towards behind them. "Isaac! Dunya calls out as both of them turn around and Isaac takes out his sword blocking Alibaba's attack. "Isaac, defeat them!"

"Yes, My Queen." Isaac replies as he staggery towards Alibaba.

"His magoi's run out." Ithnan mutters as Alibaba notice this and breaks Isaac's head open which surprises the others.

"There's nothing in there! Not even his head!" Hakuryuu exclaims.

"You got us. But it's not over yet! It's not, right, Isaac?" Dunya asks.

"Yes, My Queen." Isaac says as he staggers to get up.

"What are you guys?" Alibaba questions.

"He's a puppet. That swordsman's made of sand." Aladdin explains. "She uses her magnetism magic to make him move. He's just a puppet!"

"Wonderful. As expected of my knight. The two of us promised to fulfill our dreams together, didn't we?" Dunya asks and suddenly, when Isaac stands up, he then turn into sand. "Isaac? What? You're all right, aren't you? You said you would always stay with me." She then sits at the cluster of sand that was supposed to be Isaac as tears appears on her eyes. "Isaac…"

"Those two might have been used by Al-Thamen as well…"

"No!" Aliababa shouts, cutting Aladdin off. "They've attacked us, injured us; they even cut Corrine and Hakuryuu's arm! But… Hey, if you're our enemy, act the part!" Dunya clutches her hands as she gathers the sand and looks up glaring at the three which reminds Alibaba the glare from Cassim. "No way… You're pawns, just like Cassim… I don't want to…" The black mark then spreads to his arm.

"How dare you do that to Isaac." Dunya says and she slowly walk towards Alibaba.

"Stay back!" He shouts as he points his dagger at her and the marks continue to spread.

"Stop, Alibaba-kun!" Aladdin shouts.

"Dammit…" Alibaba says as Dunya kept her pace towards him. As he watches Dunya, his feelings begin to conflict and closes his eyes before he flips his dagger. "Dammit!" He shouts and stabs his dagger into the ground stopping himself to attack Dunya.

"Alibaba-kun." Aladdin calls.

Suddenly, a scythe stabs Dunya causing the boys to gasp in shock.

"Unfortunately, your role ends here Dunya." Ithnan says and raises his hand causing the scythe to return to him as blood spreads out and Dunya collapses.

"No…" Dunya speaks as she behind to drag her body with the strength she could muster in her body. "I don't want to die… I still have to…" She trails off and lies on the ground.

"Hey!" Alibaba shouts as he and the others rush towards her and Alibaba flips her body.

"Onee-san!" Aladdin calls out as Alibaba cradles her in his arms. Alibaba then looks up as he glares at Ithnan.

"You bastard!" Alibaba shouts and the mark that Yamraiha made breaks and black rukh erupts around Dunya and the black rukh begins to surround him.

"What's this? Is it her rukh?" Aladdin questions as they see her memories.

 _"Her memories?"_ Alibaba thought. _"It's just like with Cassim."_

They then hear people screaming and sees the memory of when the royal family were exterminated.

"This is… the Musta'sim uprising?" Hakuryuu questions as they see the country in flames.

 _"The country is burning… Why? We all search for the same happiness… So why do we kill each other? Why much people die?"_ As Alibaba ask these questions, the black mark slowly consumes his body and Aladdin notice this.

"Stop, Alibaba!" Aladdin shouts. "You can't keep sympathizing with her rukh!"

Then they see one of the flashbacks of Dunya's memory when Isaac is skewered to death by swords from the soldiers right in front of the young Dunya.

As Alibaba continues to sympathizes Dunya, he then begins to curse his fate just like Dunya did in the past. Just then more black rukh appear as they cover Alibaba and Dunya.

"He's falling into depravity." Aladdin says. "When a person curses his fate, his rukh turns black." He explains and Hakuryuu looks at him. "You mustn't, Alibaba-kun! Hurry and get away from her rukh! If you don't you'll also fall into depravity!" However, Alibaba ignores Aladdin's words. "I guess I have to." Aladdin puts his staff in front of him and an eight-point star appears on his forehead. Just then, lightning interrupts Aladdin and flies backwards to the ground.

"Fire Storm!" A horizontal vortex of flames shoots towards Ithnan, but the black rukh blocks the flaming vortex.

"Look who finally join the party." Ithnan says and both sides turn their heads and see Vulpi standing near them as her hair covers her eyes. "Vulpe clansman."

"Vulpi-dono!" Hakuryuu calls out but notices someone is missing. "Vulpi-dono, where is Corrine?"

"…I'll explain that later." Vulpi says. "Right now, we need to get Alibaba out of there.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't interrupt along with the Magi, Vulpe clansman." Ithnan says.

"Aladdin… Vulpi…" Alibaba calls and puts Dunya down gently as he glares at Ithnan. "How dare you…" He growls as he takes out his dagger.

"Yes. Good, King Alibaba! Curse me. Hate me. I am the puppet master! Because of me, your country went up in flames, you best friend died, and now, a country that has lent you its help is going to fall to war."

"You…"

"I'm also the reason why you came here to Zagan. Mu curse guided you here. Because of me, the Fanalis girl overused her magoi and is on the verge of death, the Vulpi clansman lost one of her Spirits, and the Kou prince has lost his left arm! That blade you hold in your hand is Amon's blade. I was also the one who led the lord of that town to that dungeon." Alibaba slowly realizes from Ithnan words. "Do you understand? I am you fate!"

"No… You can't listen to him!" Aladdin pleads as he gets up.

"You hate me, don't you?" Ithnan continues. "Now take that black metal vessel and use it to kill me."

 _"At that time, you will fall into depravity, King Alibaba."_ Ithnan thought and Alibaba narrows his eyes and stabs Ithnan.

"Congratulation, King Alibaba. Welcome to the side of our Father." He says and black rukh swallows Alibaba.

"Alibaba-kun!" Aladdin calls and Ithnan's mask hits the ground. Once the black rukh disperses, the three sees Alibaba standing in front of them encase in a Full-body Dark Djinn armor.


	20. The Spirit of Heart

Chapter 20: The Spirit of Heart

Zagan's Dungeon

Aladdin, Vulpi, and Hakuryuu see Alibaba standing in front of them encase in a Full-body Dark Djinn armor.

"What happened to him?" Hakuryuu asks.

"He was taken in by all of the dark intentions." Aladdin says and Alibaba sets his sword in front of him as Alibaba's reflection is replace by Ithnan.

"You will be too, Aladdin." Alibaba says and an eight-pointed star appear on his forehead again.

"Wisdom of Solomon!" Aladdin shouts as the eight-pointed star glows brightly at Alibaba causing him to step back. However, the ornament on Alibaba's head blast it with black rukh.

"Aladdin/-dono!" Vulpi and Hakuryuu call out.

"It's no good. The band on his forehead is blocking me!"

"Then all I need to do is destroy that, right?" A familiar voice asks and the three turn around as they see Morgiana holding her arm.

"Mor-san!"

"Morgiana-dono, why are you here?" Hakuryuu asks.

"A little of my magoi has returned." Morgiana replies.

"What about your injuries?" Vulpi asks.

"No problem." Morgiana says and stares at Alibaba. "It's not like you to be deceived by an illusion, Alibaba-san!" She then crushes the ground under her foot. "I will make you remember who you used to me, even if I have to use force!"

Morgiana leaps towards Alibaba and kicks him, but Alibaba blocks it with his arm before he swings his sword at her. She then jumps back to dodge the swings, however Morgiana trips her feet and Alibaba swings down his sword. Then Morgiana uses the chains to block the sword.

"Stop this." Alibaba says.

"I will not. I will not give us until I remind you of who you were!" Morgiana says causing Alibaba to widen his eyes. the ornament then begins to glow making Alibaba's sword into a whip before Alibaba throws Morgiana to the wall.

"Morgiana-dono!" Hakuryuu calls out as he, Aladdin and Vulpi look at where Morgiana crashed. They then hear Alibaba facing towards them and the three turn to him as Alibaba points his reformed sword at them. "Dammit!" He curses as Hakuryuu looks at his arm.

 _"I can't afford to be useless right now! I… I…"_ Hakuryuu thought and grabs his spear.

"Zagan! Lend me your power!" He shouts as he raises his spear and an eight-pointed star appears on the blade causing the real Zagan to appear behind him.

 **"Well, it's about time you called for me."** Zagan says. **"Not like that's a bad thing."** Branches begins to grow under Hakuryuu as they surround him.

"Zagan-kun, why are you here?" Aladdin asks.

 **"He's not perfect, but I decided to bet on him, Magi."** Zagan tells him as Hakuryuu now has a wooden arm.

"This is it!" Hakuryuu exclaims.

 **"The rest is up to you, crybaby."** Zagan says and he disappears into Hakuryuu's spear.

"Aladdin, Hakuryuu-san, there's something I want to do, but it's going to take a long time for me to use it. Can I count on you two to buy me some time?" Vulpi asks.

"Of course." Hakuryuu replies.

Meanwhile, Morgiana rushes towards Alibaba again as she begins her attack at him and Vulpi begins to chant.

"I stand in the place bathed in heavenly light…"

When Alibaba grabs her leg, he throws her back but instead of hitting the ground, Hakuryuu catches Morgiana.

"Hakuryuu-san." Morgiana calls as she looks at him.

"I will stall Alibaba for Vulpi-dono." Hakuryuu tells her. "Can you do it?"

"Of course." Morgiana replies and both of them charges at Alibaba as Vulpi continues to chant.

"…Thou art where the gate to the Underworld opens, come forth, divine lightning! Morgiana! Hakuryuu-san!" Vulpi shouts and the two separate themselves from Alibaba as a large dome of energy surrounds him. "Indignation!" She then summoning a single, massive bolt of lightning inside of the dome, hitting Alibaba and stunning him.

"Morgiana/-dono!" Vulpi and Hakuryuu shout as Morgiana destroys the ornament with her kick.

"Aladdin!" Morgiana shouts signaling him to use it.

"Wisdom of Solomon!" Aladdin shouts as white light enters Alibaba's forehead.

 _"Alibaba-kun…"_ Aladdin thought before both him and Alibaba collapse as Vulpi catches Aladdin as Hakuryuu catches Alibaba.

"Are these two okay?" Hakuryuu asks.

"Yeah. Right now, Aladdin is getting Alibaba-san back." Vulpi says and turns her head. "And now it's your turn, isn't it?" She asks as something approaches behind her.

In Alibaba's mind

Aladdin is floating downward as he looks for Alibaba.

"Alibaba-kun, where are you?" Aladdin says and sees the corner of his eye spots him. When Aladdin gets a better look, Alibaba is hugging himself surrounded by a large snake skeleton. "Alibaba… kun?"

Suddenly, someone pushes Aladdin towards Alibaba as he turns around and sees a figure with dreadlocks before he disappears. Aladdin smiles at the spot where the figure was before he turns his head to front of him. When Aladdin gets near the skeleton, he sits on it behind Alibaba.

"Let's go back, Alibaba-kun." Aladdin tells him. "Everyone's waiting for you."

"Hey." Alibaba calls. "Why are we alive? If everything's already fated, why do we have to chase that fate? I've made so many mistakes. If making those mistakes was my fate, I…"

 _"Is that how your heart really feel?"_ A voice questions causing Aladdin to looks up and sees a ball of light floating downward behind Alibaba. When it gets near the ground, the light transforms into an older version of Corrine but her eyes are opened and the tails are unfurled.

"Who are you?" Aladdin asks.

"I am the Summon Spirit of Heart, Verius. The Vulpe clansman, Vulpi, has summoned me to aid you, Magi."

"Vulpi-nee did?"

"Yes. Now I will ask you again, is that how your heart really feel, Alibaba Saluja." She questions. "Fate is not something that is set in stone."

"That's right, Alibaba-kun." Aladdin says and jumps down next to Verius. "It is something that moves you, and the whole world, forwards when you reach and surpass it. After I met you, we surpassed many fates. We had our hard times and saw our share of sad things. But you always got back up You never stopped trying to move forward. That's right. You're a courageous person. I can tell."

Alibaba jerks his head upwards hearing those words.

"Did you notice?" Aladdin asks. "The people you encouraged with your strong faith and conviction… They are all standing up, looking forward, and facing their futures. Your courage has become a power to move the world forward. You're struggle guides the rukh. In other words, your fate!"

Alibaba slowly turns his head behind him to see Aladdin.

"If you made a mistake, just search for an even better answer. I'm sure there's one out there. And I'm sure you're the one who can find it. After all, you're my favorite person, Alibaba-kun!" Aladdin says and outstretch his hand at him.

"Aladdin…" Alibaba calls and grabs his hand causing the black mark to disappear on his body and their surrounding changed.

Outside

Vulpi, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu see both Aladdin's and Alibaba's bodies are glowing and the black rukh disappears from Alibaba's body as his red earrings on his left ear glow.

"Alibaba-san!" Morgiana exclaims.

"Thank goodness." Vulpi says as she sighs in relief.

In Alibaba's mind

Alibaba stands up and both of them smile at each other. Then Verius notices strange in front of them as both Aladdin and Alibaba notice this too and they look at the cave in front of them.

"Over there, I can sense darkness emitting over there." Verius says.

"Yeah. Let's go, Alibaba-kun!" Aladdin says as he turns to him.

"Right!" Alibaba replies and they enter the cave with Verius behind them.

As they run through the cave, cracks appear around their surroundings and the area around them changes into a destroyed, desolate city before them. Then they sense something behind them as Aladdin and Alibaba turns around with Alibaba draws out his dagger and Verius turns her head.

"Hey, it's you, isn't it?" Aladdin asks as they see Ithnan sitting in the corner with his scythe in his hand.

"Yeah." Ithnan replies.

"Can you get out of Alibaba?"

"If that's what you wish, then all Alibaba needs to stab ne with that sword." Ithnan informs them as Alibaba gets tense of because of what happened earlier. "It's different now. My real body was just destroyed by Sinbad. I'm simply the nucleus of the curse now." Ithnan then lifts his head and sighs letting the smoke comes out. "Do it."

As Alibaba gets unnerved, white rukh appears around Aladdin.

"Before that, I ask you." Aladdin says and Ithnan looks at him. "Why have you made this world your enemy?" He asks as he activates Wisdom of Solomon and sends the white rukh towards Ithnan making him to stand up.

"I knew it. You represent Solomon." Ithnan says.

"When the group of you act, war and poverty are born. I, myself and no one else, want to know why."

"In order to create darkness on this world. And in order to set everything free, from the prison that binds this world. In other words, from fate." Ithnan explains. "From an already determined ending, from an imposed path that cannot be changed. The only way to escape from that and live freely, is by falling into depravity."

"You are misunderstanding fate. If you deny fate, then the world loses the power to move forwards and will have no choice but to perish. Like Alma Toran did."

"Like Alma Toran huh?" Ithnan repeats and shows them a glimpse of what happened to Alma Toran.

 _"Presenting out great King Solomon and his household, the three Magi!"_

 _"Paimon, Zagan, we must be more diligent for the sake of our king!" Amon says._

 _"Be quiet, old man." Zagan retorts._

 _"My king."_

 _"My king."_

 _"Out chosen one, the great king."_

 _One of the Magi opens his eyes and releases black rukh and the next thing they saw was the city in flames, dragon fires fireballs, and black djinns marching._

"Even back in those days, we had this same argument over and over again. In the end, we all met out ends. Together." Ithnan says and when the giant blob touches the ground, an explosion occurred. "Even in this world, there is no way for the two of us to understand each other." Aladdin and Alibaba turn back to Ithnan as Verius looks at him. "Come, get rid of me. If you don't, I'll drag the two of you down with me in death!" Ithnan charges them, specifically at Aladdin, but Alibaba guards Aladdin by blocking Ithnan's scythe.

"If Alibaba uses that sword, he can banish you for eternity." Aladdin says.

"Then do it. If you are not prepared to deal with what lies ahead, your road ahead will continue to be filled with suffering. That man will not win."

Alibaba separates Ithnan and leaps back as Ithnan rushes towards him. Immediately after Ithnan swings his scythe, Alibaba activates Djinn Equip and knocks his scythe away.

"Why did you not kill me?" Ithnan questions.

"I don't want to hate anymore." Alibaba says as he dissolves his Djinn Equip and Ithnan's mask cracked. "I don't know if I can do it! But if there's something that only I can do, if I can fight battles to guide my fate, then this is the best answer I can give right now!"

Ithnan's mask falls off his face and smiles before he looks up the sky as light breaks into the clouds. Alibaba continues to look at Ithnan and Aladdin smiles.

"Alibaba-kun." Aladdin calls.

"If it is you, Alibaba Saluja, you can achieve your goals." Verius says and she turns to Aladdin which he nods at her before he activates Wisdom of Solomon bathing Ithnan with white rukh.

"How humiliating. I'm being sent back to Solomon with such a peaceful feeling in my heart." Ithnan says as parts of his body turns into white rukh. "I thought I would never be able to face him again." When Ithnan closes his eyes, the rukh burst upward.

Outside

The rukh comes out from Aladdin's and Alibaba's hands as Vulpi, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu are awestruck. Then some of the rukh flies towards Dunya letting her to reunite with Isaac's spirit.

"Isaac." Dunya calls as tears fall from her face. "Isaac!"

The three watch them reunite with each other as Aladdin stands up and Verius appears beside Vulpi.

"I'm so glad. Everything's okay now." Aladdin says and Isaac looks at him before he bows, thanking him to see Dunya one more time and he leaves with the rukh. Aladdin then looks at Alibaba's side and sees Cassim standing beside him. "You made up a little part of Alibaba. You held back the curse for him, didn't you? Thank you."

Soon after Aladdin said that, Cassim disappears as the red earrings stops glowing and Alibaba wakes up.

"Alibaba-san!" Morgiana and Vulpi call.

"Alibaba-dono." Hakuryuu calls.

Alibaba slowly sits up and looks at them.

"You guys…" Alibaba trails off.

"Welcome back, Alibaba-kun." Aladdin says.

"Sorry for worrying you all. But I'm 100% back now!" Alibaba says and everyone sighs in relief.

"So you're okay now?" Morgiana asks.

"Yeah."

"I'm so glad…" She trails off and falls into Alibaba's arms.

"Morgiana." Alibaba calls.

"Morgiana-dono." Hakuryuu calls and Aladdin approaches her.

"It's okay. I think she's just sleeping." Aladdin says as Morgiana sleeps with a smile on her face. "You were fantastic, Mor-san."

"Thanks." Alibaba mutters to her and looks up to Hakuryuu. "Thanks to you too, Hakuryuu. You were able to conquer Zagan. Nicely done!"

"Thank you." Hakuryuu says.

"Let's go back!" Aladdin exclaims.

"Yeah."

Inside the pillar

The group along with the people of Toran are sitting with each other as they are being carried back.

"Hey, Aladdin." Alibaba calls as he rubs his nose. "How so I say this… Stuff kinda went overboard and got a little weird, but… Thanks for everything, okay?"

"Thanks to you too!" Aladdin replies causing Alibaba to be surprised. "I'm so happy to have met you and become friends with you."

"We've come a long way since Qishan, haven't we?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder how long the two of us can keep this up?"

"Forever." Aladdin answers and stands up before taking a few steps. "I'm sure out adventures will continue forever, and take us to places far, far away."

"Yeah!"

"…On that journey, the backwards flow of fate will always target you and block your way." Aladdin says. "But you will surpass it and one say become king. You will become a leader who will guide this world forward." He continues and Alibaba stands up. "I'm a Magi. I've come to lead you to that path."

Aladdin outstretches his hand to Alibaba and Alibaba takes his hand before shaking it.


	21. A Start of a New Journey

Chapter 21: A Start of a New Journey

Sindria  
~Night~

The citizens of Sindria are gathered at the plaza and then the soldiers bangs the gongs as the citizens look up to see Sinbad.

"My beloved citizens of Sindria!" Sinbad calls out. "Thanks to you all, we were able to achieve a stunning victory in the recent war. Tonight, we shall celebrate that triumph. Bask in the glow of victory, to your heart's content!"

The citizens cheer out after Sinbad gave the speech.

"I have one more joyous report to make to you. Guests of our country have conquered yet another new dungeon." He says as the eight generals move away to show Aladdin, Alibaba, Vulpi, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu. Then Sharrkan, Yamraiha, and Masrur gets behind their students. "Allow me to introduce them to you." Sinbad continues and Sharrkan slaps Alibaba's back, causing him to step up. "Alibaba Saluja. Ren Hakuryuu. Morgiana. Vulpi. And Aladdin." When Sinbad calls their names, they step up as Ryuko sits on Vulpi's shoulder. "One adventure has come to an end. But we are always in the midst of a journey. This moment right now is the beginning of a new journey. Now then, raise your glasses. To the adventure that is about to begin anew!"

With that the celebration begins and the group watches the play which happened in the dungeon.

"Take that, you cursed dungeon creatures! I'll turn your into the rust of my Sword of Amon!"

"Prepare for defeat!"

Alibaba and Sharrkan holds their laughter from the lines the actors said.

"Feel the force of my magic firsthand! My name is Aladdin!"

Both Alibaba and Sharrkan laughs at the actor as Aladdin as the small Magi shocked from the actor.

"Wh-Why the heck is Aladdin so ripped?" Alibaba questions as he laughs.

"The one playing Alibaba-san is a dead ringer for you." Morgiana points out.

"Doesn't look a thing like me!" Alibaba retorts. "Doesn't this make you mad at all?"

"I feel embarrassed. If only my skill were as polish as that…"

"Oh, yeah?" Alibaba says. "Well, but… A heck of a lot happened, but it's good that we were able to come back in one piece, huh?" Aladdin, Vulpi, and Morgiana look at him. "I know I caused you guys a lot of trouble… But seriously, thanks, Aladdin. You too, Morgiana, Vulpi!"

"Alibaba-kun…" Aladdin says.

"What's the big idea, getting so sentimental?" Sharrkan questions and he forces Alibaba to drink from the bottle. "Drink up!"

Then Aladdin gets up and copies the movements of the actor Aladdin as Alibaba and Sharrkan laugh out loud.

"Not a good impression." Sharrkan laughs.

"Cut it out, Aladdin!" Alibaba pleads as he continues to laugh and he spills the drink on the table. Then Vulpi stands up from the table as she holds Ryuko in her arms.

"Well then, I better go back." Vulpi says catching Alibaba's and Morgiana's attention.

"Already?" Morgiana asks.

"You could at least stay here for a little while." Alibaba tells her.

"Thanks, but I wanted to be alone for a while." Vulpi says as both Alibaba and Morgiana catch what she meant.

"All right." Alibaba says.

"Have a good night, Vulpi-san." Morgiana says.

"You guys too." Vulpi replies before she leaves the festivities.

"Did something happened while you guys in the dungeon?" Sharrkan asks.

"Yes…" Alibaba replies.

"In fact, one of Vulpi-san's spirit, Corrine, died protecting her." Morgiana adds.

"And Vulpi summoned a spirit that's similar to Corrine."

~Flashback~  
In Zagan's Dungeon

After the group put the treasure into large back, Vulpi stands in front of Verius.

"Um, Verius." Vulpi calls. "Are you really not Corrine?"

"That is correct. At that moment when Corrine protected you, she met her fate." Verius explains.

"Then why are you here?" Alibaba asks.

"It was Corrine's strong love for you, Vulpi, is the source of my birth. I am her reincarnation."

"Reincarnation?" Morgiana repeats.

"As all of you know, I am the Spirit of Heart, Verius."

~Present~

Vulpi is in her room of the palace as she sits on her bed looking at Corrine's bell.

"Corrine…" Vulpi mutters and Ryuko gets in front of her. "What's wrong, Ryuko?"

Ryuko stares at Vulpi for the moment before it turns around and takes the bell collar as it tries to put the collar around its neck. However, once the collar is on Ryuko's neck, it falls off on its own from Ryuko's neck.

"We're you trying to cheer me up?" Vulpi asks and Ryuko nods its head, "Ryuko…" She calls and smiles at the small dragon. Vulpi then picks up the bell collar and ties it around Ryuko's neck before she picks her dragon up towards her face. "Thanks, Ryuko."

(Insert Ashita Kuru Hi)

Haru ni saku hana

Natsu hirogaru sora yo

Kokoro no naka ni

Kizamarete kirameku

Asa ni furu ame

Mado wo tozasu hi ni mo

Mune ni afureru hikari wa

Kumo no ue

Yorokobi kanashimi

Subete daite aruiteiru

Watashi no te to

Kimi no te wo

Tsuyoku tsunagu mono

Aki wa mizube ni

Fuyu kozue ni hisomu

Sekai no oku no

Kagirinai yasashisa

Yoru ga kuru tabi

Inori wo sasageyou

Ashita kuru hi wo

Shizuka ni mukaeyou

Watashi wo michibiku

Tooi tooi yobigoe yo

Hohoemu youni

Utau youni

Hibiku kaze no oto

Yorokobi kanashimi

Subete daite aruiteiru

Watashi no te to

Kimi no te wo

Tsuyoku tsunagu mono

"Ryuko, my mother made this song for when I was little."

~Flashback~

After Vulpi's mother sang the song, Vulpi looks up to her.

"That's a pretty song, okaa-sama." Vulpi says.

"Thank you, Vulpi. I poured my heart making this song for you, Vulpi."

"Really!"

"That's right. But let's keep a secret from your father." Vulpi's mother says as he puts her finger above her lips. "After all, he gets very jealous easily."

~Present~  
Where Aladdin is

Aladdin is sitting on the stone railing as he eats the food he brought for Dunya when he visited her, but she still asleep in the room.

"Aladdin." Aladdin turns around and sees Alibaba walking towards the Magi after he climbed the stairs.

"Alibaba-kun!" Aladdin calls.

"So you were here."

"I went to see how Dunya-oneesan was doing, but she still hasn't woken up…" Aladdin says.

"I see." Alibaba says as he put his hands together on the railing. "I haven't been able to go see her yet myself. For some reason, it reminds me of Cassim, and it's kind of painful… But… After seeing her memories, I just can't forgive Al-Thamen. I felt that way all over again."

"Right…" Aladdin agrees as both of them look at the scenery. "Alibaba-kun… I really like this world we're living in. The world that Ugo-kun sent me into… and where I met you." He then remembers the memory of when Alma Toran was destroyed. "That's why… I not going to let this world come to an end."

"Yeah." Alibaba says and turns to see Aladdin clutching his flute. Just then colorful fires shoot up, catching their attention. While, Vulpi, Morgiana, Hakuryuu, and the Sindria citizens look at them.

 _"But… To make sure I succeed, what is it that I'm supposed to do?"_ Aladdin thought. _"From this moment on… Which direction is it that I'm supposed to go?"_

* * *

~A few days later~  
In Yamraiha study room

"You fixed it!" Aladdin exclaims after Yamraiha gave his fixed turban.

"Isn't that great, Aladdin." Vulpi says.

"Yep! You're awesome, Yam-san!"

"You take good care of that now." Yamraiha tells him. "Magic tools are valuable - they can be used by magicians too."

"Come to think of it, you don't have a Household Vessel, do you, Yam-san?" Aladdin asks.

"Now that you mentioned it…" Vulpi trails off realizing that.

"No. Magicians and Djinn's Household Vessels just aren't compatible, so I can't use one." Yamraiha replies. "But I can create all kinds of magic with my own two hands. You two better devote yourselves to mastering that too!"

"I wonder about that…" Vulpi says, unsure. "I can only use a little of magic that you taught me since I only can do summoning. But I think Aladdin can do it."

"Okay. I want to learn more and more about magic." Aladdin says and remembers something. "Hey, wasn't the place where you studied magic…"

"Magnostadt Academy…" Yamraiha answers. "I was a student there until ten years ago."

"Magnostadt…"

~Later~  
In the room

Aladdin decides to visit Dunya since she woke up and this time Vulpi and Ryuko join him to visit her and Aladdin plays with Dunya.

"Ithnan-sama!" Aladdin exclaims with Ryuko spread its wings on Aladdin's head as Vulpi and Dunya laugh at his action. "'What a fool you are, Dunya!'"

"Stop it, Aladdin! Not while I'm eating…" Dunya says and she spills some soup on her chest. "Oh! The soup…"

Aladdin eyes seems to gleam at the chance as Vulpi takes out a cloth.

"Oh no! Onee-san! I'll eat that for you!" Aladdin exclaims as he jumps into Dunya's chest, but Vulpi quickly pushes him away from her as Ryuko flaps its wings to float.

"Don't do anything unnecessary!" Vulpi scolds the boy and looks at Dunya. "Sorry, Dunya. He is reliable, but most of the times he can be perverted. Here. Let me clean that for you."

"Thank you." Dunya says and Vulpi wipes off the soup from her chest as Aladdin stands up, rubbing the back of his head.

"You're mean, Vulpi-nee."

Later, Dunya finally finishes her meal and plays chess with Aladdin.

"I'm so glad we got to be friends, Dunya-oneesan." Aladdin says.

"Well, I'm very grateful to you. Being able to see Isaac, even if it was a hallucination, that made me very happy."

"But why won't you talk to the others?" Vulpi asks.

"Because… The kind of this country is in league with Magnostadt Academy, isn't he?" Dunya says and hugs her legs. "That woman magician must be working for that horrible school…"

"But Yam-san's not that kind of person!" Aladdin denies and looks down, happened to see Dunya's thighs. "Oh no, onee-san. You have a stain here too!"

Before Aladdin gets closer to Dunya, Vulpi pulls his hair to stop him.

Just then, someone knocks the door on the other side of the door and Sinbad enters the room with Yamraiha following behind him.

"Princess Dunya, I like to have a talk with you." Sinbad says.

Aladdin and Vulpi move away from the bed with Ryuko on Vulpi's head as Sinbad sits on the chair that's beside the bed. Sinbad then explains the disconnection between Sindria and Magnostadt.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you? At this time, my country has no ties whatsoever with Magnostadt. Yamraiha herself had already left the academy at the time on the coup d'état ten years ago. So please be assured." He says and grabs her hand. "I will never hand you over to Magnostadt. No matter what."

When Sinbad puts his other hand that happened to have Metal Vessels in his fingers, they reject her, causing the everyone in the room to stand up.

"The metal Vessel rejected the princess?" Sinbad questions and sees purple light coming from her body. "Is this… the light of the Dark Metal Vessel?"

"Is that the fragment from that day?" Aladdin questions and suddenly black crystals protrude out from her chest and black rukh comes out from her body.

"This isn't good!" Yamraiha exclaims and puts her staff above Dunya's body as a magic circle appears below the princess causing the black rukh to stop coming out. Dunya's body then lies down on the bed as she is unconscious.

"What did you do?" Sinbad asks.

"I temporarily stopped the proliferation." She replies. "But since it's eaten away at her to such a degree… I'm afraid I can't do much more for her…"

"No way…" Aladdin says.

"Aladdin…" Sinbad calls. "If anyone could save her, it would be you, wouldn't it? With the power of a magi…"

Aladdin stares at Sinbad for the moment and looks at Dunya.

"All right. I'll give it a try." He replies and an eight-pointed star appear on his forehead. "Solomon's Wisdom!"

From his forehead, he sends rukh to Dunya's, blinding everyone in the room.

 _"So this is the power of Solomon…"_ Sinbad thought.

Once the rest of the rukh enters Dunya's forehead, Aladdin collapses and Vulpi catches him before she puts him next to Dunya.

"Aladdin…" Vulpi mutters.

After a while, many rukh come out of both Aladdin's and Dunya's hands as the black crystals disintegrate from Dunya's body and Aladdin wakes up.

"Aladdin-kun!" Yamraiha calls.

"Looks like it worked." Sinbad says as Aladdin sits up.

"Yes." Aladdin replies and looks at Dunya who is panting. "Dunya-oneesan?"

"Dunya-san!" Vulpi calls out.

Quickly, Sinbad calls a doctor to check up on Dunya until the sun starts to set and Aladdin looks down. Vulpi then wraps her arms around him.

"It wasn't your fault, Aladdin." Vulpi tells him and the boy only nods.

* * *

~Night~

Alibaba and Morgiana tells the two the sudden news that Hakuryuu is going back to Kou as they gather around on a bed (a huge one).

"It's too sudden, don't you think?" Alibaba asks. "For Hakuryuu to be leaving this country. Sure, a lot happened, but it's still sad to know that we'll be saying goodbye soon."

"Yeah." Aladdin replies and both Morgiana and Vulpi don't say anything. Just then Alibaba remembers Hakuryuu words before he departs.

"For the future, huh?" Alibaba says.

"Alibaba-kun, Mor-san, Vulpi-nee." Aladdin calls. "There's something I want to tell you three."

"Tell us?"

"I think… In the coming days, I'll be going on a journey on my own."


	22. Dunya's Funeral

Chapter 22: Dunya's Funeral

"Alibaba-kun, Mor-san, Vulpi-nee." Aladdin calls. "There's something I want to tell you three."

"Tell us?" Alibaba asks.

"I think… In the coming days, I'll be going on a journey on my own."

"What do you mean, go on a journey on your own, Aladdin?" Alibaba questions and Vulpi widens her eyes in realization.

"Aladdin, you don't mean…" Vulpi trails off.

"There's a big magic school in Magnostadt, you see. I really want to go there and study."

"But you're already studying right here!" Alibaba points out.

"I have other reasons too." Aladdin adds and looks out the window. "I do like this country, but uncle Sinbad's radiance is too intense, so it feels like I might get drawn into it - in spite of myself. I want to learn what the world is like in a bigger sense. That's why I want to go on a journey."

"Aladdin…" Alibaba trails off. "I see… A journey… Sounds good to me… Okay, gotcha. In that case, of course we'll go too. Right, Morgiana?"

"R-right." Morgiana replies.

"That won't be possible." Aladdin quickly declines. "I want to go to Magnostadt alone, no matter what."

"Then Aladdin, let me go with you." Vulpi says.

"Vulpi-nee?" Aladdin calls.

"I want to learn different ways of using magic instead of summoning spirits. That's why I want to go with you. To Magnostadt."

Aladdin looks at her for the moment and nods.

"…Just what are you thinking, Aladdin? That country might be involved with Al-Thamen, right? In that case, I'm going too!" Alibaba says but Aladdin shakes his head. "What's that supposed to mean? How cold is that?"

"Alibaba-kun…" Aladdin calls. "I want to make you a king. By that I mean the kind of person who can give hope to people when the world is about to be destroyed… But I just don't have enough power or magic or knowledge to do that." He explains as Alibaba hangs his head and closes his eyes. "That's why I'm going to gain all those things. I want you to figure out what it is you want to do on your own, okay?"

~The next day~

Aladdin and Vulpi visit the bedridden Dunya and when they got there, Aladdin begins to feed her.

"Here… Open up!" Aladdin tells Dunya and feeds her.

"Thank you… But I'm quite full now." Dunya says.

"Are you? You managed to eat a lot today!" Aladdin says as Vulpi looks down mournfully as there still a lot left on the bowl.

"Tell me, Aladdin. Are you really going to Magnostadt?" She asks and Aladdin puts the bowl on the tray.

"Yes."

"I'm going with him too." Vulpi adds.

"But why?"

"If that country discriminates between magicians and other people, I've got to see it for myself." Aladdin says. "Because it seems like the same thing happened in the country where I was born…"

"And what country would that be?"

"That's… A really far away country."

"Is that right?"

"Yep!"

 _"But really is a place that no one knows about."_ Vulpi thought. _"That's what Verius said."_

"What about you Vulpi?" Dunya asks.

"Huh?"

"About your home."

"…It's already gone." Vulpi replies. "A few years ago, my village destroyed by a fire. I'm one of the survivors of that day."

"I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to apologize. That's already behind me."

The three keep talking throughout the day until the moon is up.

"Our day of departure's been set." Aladdin says. "There's a chance that I might be able to find a cure for your illness. So, wait for me until I do, okay?"

"You're such a terrible liar, Aladdin…" Dunya says. "I know… that I don't have long…" Aladdin's eyes begin to waver and closes them. "May I just ask you two one thing?" She says catching their attention. "Are you two really going off on your own?"

Aladdin looks at her for the moment before he nods.

"I'm sure… that in the end, Mor-san and Alibaba-kun will both understand why." Aladdin says. "After all, the four of us are friends." Just then, Ryuko flops on Aladdin's head. "You too, Ryuko."

"How lovely… In my case… You two are the first friends I ever had, Aladdin, Vulpi. I'm so glad that I got to meet you two…" Dunya says as she lifts her hand up and both Aladdin and Vulpi hold it.

"Us too." Vulpi says as both of the smile at her.

"Thank you… Aladdin… Vulpi…" She says and closes her eyes. Realizing this, they get worried.

"Dunya-oneesan?" Aladdin calls and then her body begins to turn black. "No! You can't! Open your eyes! Onee-san! Dunya-oneesan!"

~The next day~

The group, Hakuryuu, Kougyoku, Sinbad, and the Eight Generals attends Dunya's funeral by burning the coffin.

"Hey, did you see it? That corpse…"

"Yeah. It looked just like… dried-out coal or something…"

"Cassim…" Alibaba says recalling Cassim's body looked like Dunya's.

"Aladdin…" Morgiana calls. "The Dark Metal Vessel… what exactly is it?"

Aladdin walks towards the flower offering.

"I'm going to find that out too. I am…" He says and grabs a flower before getting near the fire. "…going to her homeland…" Aladdin throws the flower into the fire as an offering and walks back before. Aladdin then looks up as Alibaba made eye-contact with each other and looks away.

~Later~  
At the cliff

Aladdin stands on the cliff with another flower in his hand and Vulpi stands behind him. He then looks down remembering Dunya's question from earlier.

"Nobody knows about it…" Aladdin trails off and throws the flower into the ocean. "It's really, really… Terribly far away…"


	23. Setting Off

Chapter 23: Setting Off

At the bay

The sailors are loading the supplies onto a ship as both Aladdin and Vulpi carry their bags.

"Aladdin-kun, did you pack those things I mentioned yesterday?" Yamraiha asks.

"I packed everything, just like you said." Aladdin replies.

"Well, but you're a scatterbrain."

"Don't worry, Yamraiha-san. I made sure of that Aladdin has everything he needs." Vulpi confirms.

"But really, it's amazing how time flies." Sinbad says. "To think that already, I'm watching you strike out on your own. But it was your decision, after all. I respect that."

"Thank you, Uncle Sinbad." Aladdin says.

"Okay, you're all set for your journey!" Yamraiha says.

"Right." Aladdin replies and carries the bag on the other side of where his bag is.

"Yamraiha-san, can you look after Ryuko while we're gone?" Vulpi asks.

"Of course. Although, I don't see it anywhere." Yamraiha points out.

"Yes. It probably sleeping in the palace somewhere."

"Please allow me to accompany you as far as the Actia Kingdom." Aladdin and Vulpi turn and sees Morgiana carrying her things.

"Mor-san!" Aladdin calls and she walks towards them.

"I'm going to see my homeland with my own eyes, and find some kind of closure. To help me in the battle that lies ahead."

"Good for you for making that decision." Masrur says.

"It was…" Morgiana trails off and looks at Hakuryuu. "…thanks to you, Hakuryuu-san. Because you gave me encouragement I was able to see it in a positive light. Thank you very much."

Well, I'm… I'm really happy for you." Hakuryuu says as he blushes. "S-since I'll be heading for the Tian Shan Plateau where my elder sister is, we'll be together for a time, won't we?"

In Aladdin's eyes, he sees pink rukh surrounds him.

"Hey, the Rukh around you are all pink, Hakuryuu!"

"What?" Hakuryuu says as he whirls to him.

"And they're all bubbly with excitement - what's up with that?"

"Wh-what are you talking about, Aladdin-dono?"

"Did something happen to you, Hakuryuu-oniisan?"

"Aladdin it's something that you will have to learn when you're grown up." Vulpi tells the small Magi.

"Morgiana." Masrur calls. "There are people in Leam who are skilled at enslaving the Fanalis. Watch your back."

"I will."

Meanwhile, Aladdin is still confused at Hakuryuu's action as the prince looks away from the boy.

"One more thing, Aladdin-kun…" Yamraiha says as she digs into her pocket before bringing it up a crystal ball. "This is called the Eye of the Rukh. It's a Magic Tool infused with my Clairvoyance Magic. We'll be able to communicate even if we're apart."

Aladdin grabs the crystal ball and smiles at her. "Okay, I will, Yam-san."

"Be sure to come back safety." Sinbad says.

"If things get too tough, you can come home anytime!" Pisti says.

"No, when a young man sets off with a goal in sight, we can't go easy on him, can we?"

"I'll do my best, Uncle Drakon!"

"I pray that you'll have a good journey."

"Thank you, Spartos-san." Vulpi says.

"Aladdin, you make sure you eat well and train hard! Grow into a great big man, okay?" Hinahoho says.

"Gotcha, Uncle Hinahoho!" Aladdin says as Vulpi stares at him before looking around for a specific person.

"So he didn't even come to see us off, did he? Alibaba-san…" Morgiana points out.

"I know. He wouldn't even talk to us since that day…" Aladdin says.

"Do you suppose that he's still angry, after all?" Morgiana asks.

"Don't worry." Vulpi assure the two. "Even if he's still angry, he understands what we're doing this."

"What are you talking about?" Sinbad asks.

Before one of the soldiers bangs the gong in his hand, Aladdin, Vulpi, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu get on the ship.

"Anchors aweigh!" He shouts and the ship begins to sail.

"Yam-san! Uncle Sinbad! You guy!" Aladdin shouts.

"Good luck!" Pisti shouts.

"You be safe!" Hinahoho shouts.

"Make sure you do your best!" Sharrkan shouts.

"Have a good trip!" Yamraiha shouts.

"I'm off, then!" Aladdin mutters.

Once the port is out of sight, they gather in the middle of the deck.

"So he never did show up, did he?" Hakuryuu says.

"Alibaba-kun…" Aladdin says.

"It'll be all right, Aladdin." Morgiana says. "We'll clear the air with him later on…"

"You're right. It's not as if we're all going to be separated. I just know it…" Aladdin says. "Something's going to guide us, and we'll be sure to meet again!"

"Right." Morgiana agrees and she and Hakuryuu get closer to Aladdin. "The next time we see Alibaba-san, let's make sure he sees how much we've grown!"

"Right. I'm going to become so powerful that Alibaba-dono will be stunned!" Hakuryuu says.

As Hakuryuu says that, someone peeks behind the crates and Vulpi's ears perk up and turns around at the crates as that someone quickly goes back hiding.

"What's wrong, Vulpi-nee?" Aladdin asks as Vulpi looks at him.

"It's nothing." Vulpi replies before looking back at the crates.

 _"Could it be…"_ Vulpi thought.

~Later~

The four walk through the hallways and enter the room that they are assigned to.

"Wow, what a fabulous room! Look, hammocks!" Aladdin points out.

"Since there are three, it looks like one of us should stay in another room." Morgiana says.

"Then I'll go to the room next door." Vulpi says.

"Sleeping these, we might not even notice it when the boat rocks."

"I've never slept in a hammock before."

As they continue to talk, Vulpi notices some noises on the other side of wall next door.

"Huh? Am I to sleep next to Morgiana-san?" Hakuryuu questions.

"Hmm? Something wrong with that?" Aladdin asks.

"No… Sleeping next to Morgiana-dono would be… I…"

"No worries! Right, Mor-san?"

"Yes. I have no qualms." Morgiana says.

"No, but really…" Hakuryuu flusters.

"It's all right! Hee hee…" Aladdin laughs but frowns as he gets off the hammock. "But… don't you get the feeling that something's missing here?"

"Something missing?" Hakuryuu asks.

"Yes… Actually, I've had that feeling myself…" Morgiana admits.

The three thought for the moment and make a sound of realization before Hakuryuu pulls out a box full of food.

"Breakfast! You see, I've prepared some for us!" He says.

"Yay!" Aladdin cheers as Vulpi falters a bit.

"Oh, but… To be honest, what do you all think about that person?" Hakuryuu asks.

"That person? Who do you mean?" Aladdin asks.

"Well, who else could I mean? I'm talking about Alibaba."

"Oh, Alibaba-kun… Right…"

"Aladdin-dono, you're quite the Alibaba-dono advocate, aren't you?"

"Am I? Well, he was practically the second person after Vulpi-nee I ever met when I arrived aboveground, so in a way… yeah…"

 _"Eh?"_ Vulpi thought as she gazes at the wall.

"But now that I've known him for a long time, there are certain things that I've noticed about him."

"L-like what?" Hakuryuu asks.

"Right, you see, Alibaba-kun… He's not popular. Whenever I'm getting chummy with a beautiful woman, he's always staring at us with these hungry eyes…"

"Aladdin…" Vulpi calls with a sweet but deadly voice. "It's not nice to insult someone who is listening right now."

"Eh? But Alibaba-kun isn't here."

Vulpi heavily sighs and leans on the wall before knocking it.

"Right here."

The three blink at her before looking at the wall that she's leaning on and then at Vulpi.

"Alibaba-san! Would you stop hiding and come over here?" Vulpi shouts and they hear someone walking towards the room before opening the door revealing Alibaba.

"Aladdin, what you said earlier… is that what you think of me…?" Alibaba questions.

"Sorry, Alibaba-kun. We heard from Uncle Sinbad that you'd be coming, see…"

"But, why did you board this ship too, Alibaba-san?" Vulpi asks.

"Yeah, only magicians can enter Magnostadt, you know." Aladdin agrees.

"Don't get the wrong idea. It's not like I'm tagging along with you." Alibaba says.

"Oh, so it's because you were lonely?" Hakuryuu asks.

"That's so not it! I'm going off to train! Look, I'm gonna become a gladiator in Leam."

"Gladiator?" Aladdin asks.

"Leam…?" Vulpi mutters.

"Why on earth would you do such a thing?" Hakuryuu questions.

"Do you really want to know?"

Yeah/yes." Aladdin, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu say.

"Well, okay. See, I told Sinbad…"

* * *

~Alibaba's flashback~  
In Kougyoku's room

"Seeing you two battle it out, I realize that I'd never get anywhere as long as I could only Weapon Equip. Do you think that I have no talent, after all?" Alibaba ask Sinbad and looks at the sleeping Kougyoku. "I mean even a girl like that can do it…"

"No… Granted, she has extraordinary talent, but you're no different than her. If you're unable to perform a Full Body Djinn Equip even after all that training, there's got to be some kind of reason." Sinbad says.

"A reason, did you say?"

Sinbad then brings his hand to Alibaba. "Give me your hand." Once Alibaba gives his hand with his palm facing upward, Sinbad lightly presses his finger on Alibaba's palm before resonating his Rukh with Alibaba's. "Just as I thought, your Magoi might have changed in quality. I've had that experience myself, but if that really is the case… No matter how hard you train here, you'll never achieve a Djinn Equip."

"What?!"

"What caused your magoi to transformed into something completely different? Just how many years will it take for you to regain mastery over it…"

"No way! What did you do when it happened to you, Sinbad-san?"

"In my case… I left to undergo training for a year. To the Village of Magoi Manipulation."

* * *

~End Flashback~

"Village of Magoi Manipulation? What is that, exactly?" Aladdin asks.

"The thing is, the Village of Magoi Manipulation…"

"He's talking about a village inhabited by a minority race called the Yambala!" Hakuryuu cuts Alibaba off on the explanation. "They're a tribe that excel in Magoi Manipulation, and once when they happened to be near Kou, I received some training from them."

"He~h." Aladdin and Morgiana say.

"But the Yambala are a nomadic tribe, so no one knows where their village is."

"No one knows, huh?" Aladdin says.

"Actually, there's a place where you're sure to run into the Yambala, even if you don't go to their village!" Alibaba exclaims.

"And where is that?"

"Where is it? Well… The Le-"

"The Leam Coliseum!" Hakuryuu says cutting Alibaba off again. "The Yambala undergo warrior training all over the world. They're certain to be found in Leam which boasts the biggest coliseum in the world! A place like that would certainly provide gladiator training!"

"I see… That's really amazing…" Aladdin says when they hear something tumbling down, they see Alibaba is playing dominoes as he sulks. "Oh yeah, Alibaba-kun. What were you saying?"

"Well, that's about it." Alibaba says.

"Is that all?"

Alibaba slowly hutches his head and shouts. "THAT'S ALL, YOU GUYS!"

"Alibaba-san." Vulpi calls catching their attention.

"What's wrong, Vulpi?" Alibaba asks and Vulpi hands a letter to him.

"Can you give this letter to someone in Leam. I'm sure he is in the coliseum."

Alibaba grabs the letter and looks at it.

"I'm okay with that, but…"

"Please…" Alibaba looks up and surprised to see Vulpi who is about to cry.

"Vulpi-nee?" Aladdin calls.

"…So, what is this person's name?" Alibaba asks.

"Nox."

"I'll remember that. Don't worry, Vulpi."

"Thank you…"

Just then, they hear something from Vulpi's bag and they stare at it.

"That came from your bag, right. Vulpi-san." Morgiana points out and Vulpi goes to her bag before she opens it. When she opens it, Ryuko pops out as it spreads its wings.

"Ryuko!?" Vulpi calls out.

"Ryuko was in Vulpi's bag this whole time?!" Alibaba questions as Vulpi takes out her dragon from her bag.

"I thought I left you back at Sindria." Vulpi says and Ryuko screeches in reply.

"Could it be that Ryuko wants to come with you, Vulpi-nee." Aladdin says.

"Is that true?" Vulpi asks as she faces to her dragon causing Ryuko to nod. "All right, but you have to behave."

The group continue their journey as they have fun and training with each other for the next few days.

"This could be a good reference, don't you think?" Morgiana asks as she, Aladdin, and Vulpi look at a scroll that tells about magic.

"Yes, looks good to me!"

Meanwhile, Hakuryuu taps the bottom of his lance as he activates his Zagan's power causing a few plants to sprout on the deck. Suddenly, the boat rocks harshly.

"It's a South Seas creature! We've spotted a South Seas creature!"

The sea creature emerges out of the ocean as the sailors run away and the soldiers point their weapons at it.

"Watch out! There's only one, but's it's gigantic!"

"Go around it on the right side!"

"You guys! Let's go!" Aladdin says.

"Right!" Vulpi, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu say.

"Hold up a second!" The four of them look up and see that Alibaba is standing on gaff of the ship as he has his Weapon Equip ready.

"Alibaba-kun?"

"Leave this to me! If it's just this one, I can handle alone!" Alibaba says as the sea creature stares at him.

Alibaba then rushes towards the creature as it about bite him, but Alibaba jump up and activates his flames and defeats it.

* * *

~Night~

"Wow… you really were awesome, Alibaba-kun." Aladdin says.

"Yes, you were a sight to see." Morgiana agrees.

"We totally left it all to you, didn't we?" Hakuryuu says.

"Well, being that I'm not popular, I had to show you some flair, right?"

"You're still holding that against us, I see…"

"We said we were sorry, Alibaba!" Aladdin reminds him.

"But it was clearly your fault for saying it in the first place." Vulpi points out as she pets Ryuko.

"However, it won't do to have Alibaba-dono fight alone. Next time, I'll do my utmost!" Hakuryuu says.

"Think you can handle it?" Alibaba questions with a smug look on his face causing Hakuryuu to glare at him.

"Now, now… And besides, 'next time' might be a bit of a stretch, don't you think?" Aladdin says causing Alibaba and Hakuryuu to look at him. "Because this boat journey is about to…"

Both of them widen their eyes realizing what Aladdin said.

"We're near the port, right?" Morgiana says as Hakuryuu looks down, Alibaba plainly looks up, and Aladdin looks down with a sad smile on his face.

~The next day~

"Land ho!" A sailor shouts as the group and the Sindria's soldiers looks at the land before them.

"You couldn't ask for a better tide, either. At this rate, we'll be able to make port in less than half a day!"

"So that's Actia, huh?" Alibaba says.

"Yeah. Our new journey will be starting from there!" Aladdin says.

Then Morgiana notices something and walks even further to look closely.

"What's wrong, Morgiana?" Alibaba asks.

Oh no… It's just that… There's something strong about that port." Morgiana says.

"You mean you can see if from here, Mor-san?" Aladdin asks and Morgiana squints her eyes.

"Is that… on fire?"

"You've got great eyesight, onee-san." A voice says causing them to look up and sees a young boy inside a bubble in the air.

The boy has dark and disheveled hair, tied in a long pony-tail. He has the right side of his head shaved. In his left ear, he has an earring, whose form is that of a chain ended in a spike. He has several tribal-style tattoos, three on his head and two on his abdominal. Substituting his right hand, is a hook.

"Who the hell is he?" Alibaba questions.

"Hey, he's floating!"

"Watch your back!"

"Aladdin, is that…?" Morgiana asks.

"Yes… he's flying…" Aladdin says.

Behind the boy, a baby pops up with a smile on the baby's face.

"There, there. Hand tight for a second now." The boy tells the baby. "I'll be done before you know it, okay?" The boy turns his head towards the people on the ship as his expression changes. "You guys. This is one fine ship. No doubt, it's loaded with some fine items, am I right? Hand them all over!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't mess with us!"

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Who, me?" The boy says as he smirks and brings up his hook. "We are…" The hook glows brightly and the water suddenly sprouts up on the same side where the boy is.

"Wh-what the…?"

Then the other side, the water also sprouts up, revealing two ships inside the bubble. Vulpi, Alibaba, and Hakuryuu gets ready to fight as Aladdin stares at the boy.

"We're pirates!" The boy finishes.


	24. Pirate

Chapter 24: Pirate

"You guys. This is one fine ship. No doubt, it's loaded with some fine items, am I right?" The boy questions and moves his eyes to the cargo on the ship. "Hand them all over!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't mess with us!"

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Who, me?" The boy says as he smirks and brings up his hook. "We are…" The hook glows brightly and the water suddenly sprouts up on the same side where the boy is, revealing two ships inside the bubble. Vulpi, Alibaba, and Hakuryuu gets ready to fight as Aladdin stares at the boy.

"We're pirates!" The boy finishes when the pirates swing themselves with a rope to get on the Sindrian ship and land on it.

"What? What the hell? Who are these people?"

Once all the pirates land on the ship, two pirate members get out a sword hilt and point at the soldiers when water gathers at the tip of the hilt and shoot at them, blasting the soldiers to the ship railing.

"What's going on?" Alibaba questions.

"A Magic Tool?" Aladdin says.

As one of the pirates point his weapon at the captain, a large water bubble is forming on the tip.

"Bye-bye!" The pirate sings before he shoots, but Morgiana kicks him subsequently popping the bubble and comes back to the group.

"Y-you people…"

Hakuryuu notice something at the corner of his eyes and turns around to see a child was the same pirate who Morgiana kicked.

"He's a kid?" Hakuryuu questions making the others to gasp in shock at the fact that a child is part of the pirates.

"Get them!" One of the pirates shout and they all shout with children's voices mixed in.

"Dammit!" Alibaba curses when a pirate who is another child charges him, but he moves away as Alibaba hits the child on the pressure point with the hilt of his sword.

Another pirate is trying to stab Morgiana with his sword, but she jumps back and kicks the sword away before she kicks him on the neck.

A couple of pirates charge Hakuryuu as he knocks away one of them with his spear. "Why would children…" He trails off as Hakuryuu dodges a water bullet. "…become pirates?"

"Stop this!" Vulpi tells the pirates as she dodges the pirate's strike and hits him on the pressure point with the hilt of her dagger as Ryuko is by her side and Morgiana then kicks away a few more pirates.

"Who are these guys? They're definitely not normal!" One of the pirates say.

"Orba! Help us out! Orba!" Another pirate pleads as he looks back at the bowsprit who the boy, Orba is standing.

"What a disgraceful bunch you are!" Orba says as he walks down. "And you call yourselves the sons of Aum Madaura?"

"M-my bad…" He says and Orba pats him on the head.

"Stay out of the way." He whispers at him as he walks past him and stands in front of the group. "Hey, you! How old are you?" He questions Aladdin who grits his teeth. "Are they forcing you to work in a place like this? You poor kid…" Orba points his hook at them and the hook detach itself and light begins to gather.

 _"Is that another Magic Tool?"_ Aladdin thought.

"Oh no!" Aladdin shouts and rushes out of the way as Ryuko follows him.

"Ryuko!" Vulpi calls out.

"Who said you could move without asking?" A pirate questions and shoots the water bullet at Aladdin Ryuko which it blasts them the air causing Aladdin's flute to be fly off from him and drops his staff. Aladdin and Ryuko then drop down into the ocean.

"Aladdin!" Morgiana shouts.

"Ryuko!" Vulpi shouts and both of them about to rush to get him.

"It's no use." Orba says and shoots the water bubble at them catching the four in a large water bubble.

"Wh-What's going on here?" Alibaba questions and Orba moves his weapon arm up commanding the bubble. "Dammit! This is nothing!" Alibaba moves away from the bubble wall when Orba snap his arm back, causing the bubble to break and the four fall down. "Oh, crap!" Alibaba says and the four fall into the ocean.

Then the eight-point star on Hakuryuu's spear begins to glow.

"The intruders are gone." Orba says as he looks down where the four have fallen and looks at his crew. "Seize the cargo!"

"Right!"

As the pirates walks towards where the cargo is, one of the pirates feels something pulling on her arm and looks down as she gasps on shock a vine is wrapped around on her arm. Then more vines grow from the ocean as an eight-point star glows through the water, lifting Alibaba, Morgiana, and Vulpi out of the water as Hakuryuu lands on the ship with his left arm forms into a hand. The vines put the three back on the ship as they cough out the water in their lungs. Once they stop they look up and shock at what they see.

"H-hey, man… that arm or yours…" Alibaba trails off.

"Didn't I tell you? That next time, it would be my turn to fight!" Hakuryuu exclaims. Hakuryuu's wooden arm becomes large and distorted by branches coming off from it.

"Wh-What the hell? What's going on with that guy's arm?" A pirate questions.

"Apparently, this is the power of Zagan." Hakuryuu says. "I awaken the power of the plants that have touched my metal vessel." He then taps the butt of his spear on the deck, causing plants to grow from it.

"Don't let that think spook you! You're not worthy to call yourselves 'sons of Aum Madaura'!" Orba shouts and the two pirates in front of him point their weapons at them.

"That that!" They shout and water bullets shoot at him.

"It won't take my long to defeat those people. We've got to find Aladdin-dono right away!" Hakuryuu shouts as he blocks the water bullets with the branches hitting the other bullets.

"Stand your ground! Blitz them, everybody!" Orba orders and all of the pirates point their weapons at Hakuryuu.

"Hakuryuu!" Alibaba shouts.

Hakuryuu looks around and spot something. "Zaug Mobarezo!" He shouts as Hakuryuu point his wooden arm, releasing several wooden projectiles turning into a large dragon.

"What the…?" Orba says and the wood dragon bits one of the pirate as its body hits the other one.

The dragon continues biting down the pirates one after another and it hit its body against the rest of the pirates as they all sprawl on the floor deck. The dragon retreat to Hakuryuu side as he holds his spear upwards.

"It's over." He says.

"D-dammit!"

"Hold up!" Orba says and lifts his hook at the side of the ship, making the group to see Aladdin rolled up unconscious inside of a water bubble with Ryuko beside him.

"Aladdin! Ryuko!" Vulpi calls out.

"See, I've got hostages. One false move from you, and I'll destroy him!" He says and turns his hook causing the bubble to shrink.

"Aladdin!" Alibaba shouts.

"Aladdin!" Morgiana calls out.

"Please stop it!" Vulpi tells Orba.

"Are we clear now? You just sit tight, now." Orba tells Hakuryuu and turns his head to his crew. "You guys, take the cargo off the ship!"

The three turn at Orba and glare at him, while Hakuryuu moves his eyes back of him and drops a seed into one of the bags of the cargo.

Once the pirates got all the cargo from the Sindria ship to theirs, Orba is surrounded by a water bubble.

"See ya!" Orba says as he and the ship go into the water.

"Those guys… they went underwater…" Alibaba points out as the pirates got away under the water.

* * *

~Night~

As the ship gets closer to the harbor, most of the soldiers are below deck injured.

"Hang in there!"

"Give us some water too, please."

"Are you all right?" Morgiana asks to the old man as she tends to his injuries.

"Yes, thank you." The captain replies and Morgiana begins to bandage his arm. "But they uncover the precious cargo loaded onto this ship, and made off with it… There's no way that I can face King Sinbad now… Forgive me. I know you'd like to go search for your friend right away… But we've got to take these injured soldiers ashore…"

"Those guys… who are they, anyway?" Alibaba asks.

"They're Aum Madaura."

"Aum Madaura?" Morgiana and Vulpi repeat.

"And what exactly is their story?" Hakuryuu asks.

"Captain!" A sailor calls out as he rushes in.

Is it an enemy attack?"

"No. Actually…"

They all get on the deck as they see a large ship going pass the Sindria ship.

"That's gigantic!" Alibaba says.

"It's the Actia Navy." Hakuryuu says.

"Navy?" Morgiana repeats.

"Yes. Those men are members of the Kingdom of Actia's navy. This port here is located in a country called the Kingdom of Actia. The Actia port serve as crucial points of contact linking the continents to the east and west."

Once they get to the port, the group hurry themselves to the town and see ruin buildings and people crying.

"This is awful… It's totally out of control!" Alibaba says.

"This port was ravage by those pirates, even though it was under the protection of a powerful navy?"

"Yes. This is the handiwork of Aum Madaura." They turn around and see three soldiers coming up to them.

"We're with the Actian Navy. You people were onboard that Sindrian trade ship that just entered this port, is that correct?"

"Admiral-dono. What exactly is Aum Madaura?" Hakuryuu asks.

They're pirates of the West. A ferocious lot who plunder on the strength of their mastery of Magic Tools…"

"But how could you be attacked by the pirates? Being that they're so heavily-guarded, surely there's no reason why the Actian seas should be overrun by pirates?" The captain questions.

"That's true. However, as we've been forced to send troops to the northern border, we've now shorthanded in our patrolling of the seas."

"Northern… border?" Hakuryuu repeats.

"Yes. The front lines of our defense against Magnostadt. Ever since the fall of the Musta'sim dynasty, they've started making inroads into neighboring countries. We can no longer predict what they'll unleash next… It's a truly ominous nation."

This cause the four to gasp and Vulpi looks down.

"Vulpi-dono… were you and Aladdin-dono actually trying to go to such a country?" Hakuryuu asks.

"Actually… maybe that's precisely why he and Vulpi were trying to go there." Alibaba says.

"Why won't you fight for us?"

"We beg of you!"

"What's this?" Alibaba says as he, Morgiana, Vulpi, and Hakuryuu turn around.

"Oh please, not again…"

Behind them, the townspeople are gathered seeing the Actia soldiers.

"Please rescue my child!"

"Bring back the children the pirates took from us!"

"Children?" Morgiana repeats.

"What are they talking about?" Alibaba questions.

"You see… Every time the Aum Madaura strikes, they kidnap all the children from the villages they've plundered. Not only that, but for some reason, they only take children from the slums… Why knows what they plan to do with them?" The Admiral says.

"Aladdin…" Alibaba mutters.

"Ryuko…" Vulpi mutters.

* * *

One the pirate ship

Several children are lying on the floor along with Aladdin and Ryuko. Aladdin open his eyes as Ryuko lifts its head.

"Hey, so you're awake?" Orba asks and Aladdin sits up.

"Where am I now?" Aladdin asks.

"At the bottom of the sea!" Orba replies as he lifts his hook up and Aladdin looks up to see that they are truly underwater.

"Huh? Usually, the kids we bring here are sobbing or wailing their hearts out, but you're pretty calm, huh?"

"That's not true. I'm surprised by all this too, and sure I'm scared!"

"Either way, you'll never escape now. If you cause any trouble, I'll string you up! Sit tight like a good kid."

"Orba! This is bad, Aero is…"

"What?" He says and rushes out of the room.

Aladdin then stands up and Ryuko chirps.

"Do you want to come along, Ryuko?" Aladdin asks and Ryuko gets on his head.

Aladdin approaches to another room and both of them see a generator like machine.

 _"Is this a Magic Tool too?"_ Aladdin thought. _"So it's thanks to this device that they're able to sail underwater."_ Aladdin notice something and takes a closer look to see a certain emblem. _"The emblem of Magnostadt? No way… Do all the other Magic Tools have it too?"_

"Aero! Pull yourself together!" Orba tells the boy.

"Orba…"

"You can keep going, right? Stay strong!"

"O-okay…" The boy sits back up and begins to blow into a pipe.

 _"They're using these children's magoi to drive that device!"_

"They have to stop! If they keep that up any longer, they're sure to die!" Aladdin says.

"Stay out of the way!" Orba retorts.

"I don't mind. As long as it's for Aum Madaura…" The boy says.

"Come on, Aero!"

"It's for Aum Madaura's sake!"

"If you keep that up until you drop, she's going to praise you to the skies!"

"Right!"

Aladdin is shock by this from the children's drive for this Aum Madaura.

* * *

Where the group is

"You can't rescue those children? What do you mean?" Alibaba asks.

"Since that pirate ship of theirs moves underwater… We may be the Actian Navy, but pursuing them would be impossible. We can't even pinpoint where their hideout is." The Admiral says.

"You're talking about that strange-looking Magic Tool, huh?"

"But, sir! Are you just going to allow our children to be killed?"

The Admiral looks away at the question.

"Dammit! Isn't there something we can do?" Alibaba questions.

"Please don't worry, Alibaba-dono. I've already got a plan in motion." Hakuryuu says catching everyone's attention. "Awake them." The eight-point star shines and the spear is surrounded in light. "Zagan!" Hakuryuu tap his spear on the ground causing plant to grow.

"Wh-What the heck is this?" Alibaba asks.

"This is just an herb-claw root."

"Herb-claw root? Hold up… You mean that grass from the pea family with the insanely long roots? That's used for herbs and stuff?"

"That's right. Zagan has awakened its unique qualities and amplified them to the maximum. I scattered some seeds over the cargo they stole. In other words… if we follow this root, it will lead us to their hideout!"

"For real? That's awesome! I mean, it's beyond awesome! So you can manipulate any plants at will?" Alibaba questions.

"No… This is a comb move, pairing Zagan's power with my powers of Magoi Manipulation. Zagan can only manipulate plants that have come into contact with my Metal Vessel. But if I use Magoi Manipulation to inject Zagan's power into a plant, I can continue to manipulate it until the magoi is exhausted."

"Ooh…" Alibaba, Morgiana and Vulpi say.

"Now we know where the hideout is. Let's head out right now to save those children!"

"But the thing is…"

"As we have no idea how potent the enemy's power may be… Our battleship was entrusted to us by the king, and as such, we cannot deploy it for a foolhardy mission."

"But…" Alibaba says.

"Oh, that's your excuse again? Hey, you damned Naval officers, why don't you just come out with the truth?"

"The truth?" Morgiana repeats.

"If it were to children of the nobility and the royal family, you know damn well that you'd rescue them! You guys are always… always… When it comes to poor people like us, you couldn't care less how much we suffer, right? The royal family can go to hell!"

Alibaba widens his eyes at those words remembering back at Balbadd.

"Shut up! Another word out of you, and we'll charge you with treason against Actia's royal family!"

"And we'll toss you into jail for that!"

Alibaba looks down as Vulpi looks at his and Morgiana and Hakuryuu look back at the townspeople.

"Alibaba-san, are you all right?" Vulpi asks.

"Hey, you guys… Are you in a rush to set off on your journeys?" Alibaba asks then Morgiana shakes her head.

"No." She says.

"I know what it is that you want to say." Hakuryuu says.

"Yeah…" Vulpi says as she nods.

"Right." Alibaba says and turns around. "Uh… everybody… We'll go rescue your children!"

"Just you four? That's insane!"

"One of our friends has been captured as well." He says and takes a few paces forward. "Don't worry. I promise you that we'll save your kids!"

"Thank you very much… But even our own country has abandoned us. Even if you were to save them… we have no money to give you in thanks…"

Alibaba puts his hand on the woman shoulder. "We don't want anything like that."

The townspeople gasp in relief at Alibaba's words.

 _"Cassim… These are the kind of people that you wanted to save, right? Well, that's why I'm gonna fight! Fight your share too…"_ Alibaba thought.

* * *

~Next morning~  
Underwater

The two pirate ships enter a cave of an island and they rise at the shore where children are waiting.

"This is our home." Orba says and Aladdin and Ryuko look up and see their surroundings.

Aladdin and the pirates with the other kidnapped children follow Orba on the wooden path as two children see Orba.

"Orba!"

"Are you doing okay?" Orba asks.

"Yeah!"

"Yes!"

Orba stops as the younger children are taken by the other pirates further up on the path and Orba turns around and points at the cave beside him.

"You guys come this way." He says and enters it with Aladdin and the older children follow him.

"Welcome home, Orba!"

"Welcome home!"

Aladdin looks around and sees more children are happy and lively all over the place.

Later, Aladdin is taken to a dinner table where the other children are eating breakfast as he looks down and Ryuko is lying on his lap.

"Eat up." Orba says as he puts a bowl of food on the table as he sits down next to him.

"Orba-kun… was that your name? Why are there only children here?" Aladdin asks.

"Take a look at those two." Orba tells him and Aladdin sees two children are eating hurriedly. "They're the kids I brought in the other day. Until now, I'll bet they never had a square mean in their lives. The ones here are more or less all kids in the same boat. Now that they're here with Aum Madaura, they've discovered the blessing of eating their fill, and sleep without a care in the world!"

"Aum Madaura!"

Aladdin and Ryuko looks up to see a woman is sitting on a chair with a young girl on her lap.

"What good children you are… my children…"

"Madaura! We were saved again today because of Orba's air bubble!"

"I see Well done, Orba. Please continue to look after your little brothers, all right?" Madaura says.

"Sure!" Orba replies and smiles widely.

"You're a new face, aren't you?" Madaura asks as she spots Aladdin. "I'm glad you came, little boy."

"Are you… Aum Madaura?" Aladdin asks.

"Yes, I am Aum Madaura. The mother of all miserable children who live in this world. Little boy, now that you've became one of my own, you're safe now. Starvation, cold, illness and anxiety… I shall protect you from all of those things. Come here, to Madaura!" Aladdin continues look at Madaura not moving from his spot. "What's the matter, little boy?"

One the ship coming over, I saw children who had collapsed. Saying that it was for Madaura's sake, they'd exhausted all their strength. Is that… what you mean by a blessing?"

The other children begin to chatter at Aladdin words.

How is it not a blessing? We're alive, thanks to Madaura. So sure, we'll die for Madaura." Orba says.

"He's right! If it will make Madaura happy…"

"Listen, Madaura! I'll be glad to die for you too!"

"Madaura!"

"Madaura!"

All the children stand up and chants her name.

"Little boy. I can see that you're still a bad child. But don't worry. In time, you'll understand. That Madaura is your whole world!" Madaura says.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Sindrian ship

The ship is sailing to where the pirates' hideout is from the root as it being pulled back onto the ship.

"Thank you… For lending us your precious ship…" Alibaba says to the captain.

"Well, our sailors survived thanks to you, after all. Use it to your heart's content!" The captain says.

 _"What? Aladdin's been kidnapped?"_ Yamraiha voice is heard getting Alibaba's attention to where Morgiana, Vulpi, and Hakuryuu are.

 _"Hey! Damn you, don't push me, Yamraiha!"_ Sharrkan's voice exclaims.

 _"I'm not pushing!"_

"Is that…?" Alibaba asks.

 _"You did push me!"_

"We found it in Aladdin-dono's luggage."

 _"I said I didn't push you! Baldy!"_

 _"I told you, I'm not bad for crying out loud!"_

"It's the Eye of the Rukh, a Magic Tool that allow you to communicate with someone in a distant location. Somehow I managed to operate it myself." Hakuryuu finishes and Alibaba sits beside him.

 _"Is that you, Alibaba-kun?"_ Sinbad asks through the crystal ball.

"Yes." Alibaba replies.

 _"Hakuryuu told me what happened. As for as Sindria is concerned, we can't allow out trade route with Actia to be menaced in such a way. And I'm also worried about Aladdin. Do you want me to send you some back up?"_

"No, I think we'll try to handle it somehow on our own." Alibaba says.

 _"I see. But watch your back. Depending on how it's utilized, a Magic Tool can also become a considerable threat."_

Suddenly, Sinbad is knocked away by Sharrkan as he and Yamraiha is on the screen.

 _"Do your best now."_ Sharrkan says.

 _"Good luck!"_ Yamraiha says.

"Right!" Alibaba replies and Yamraiha and Sharrkan figure disappear. "But man, they really are something, huh? Those things called Magic Tools…"

"Yes, they are."

Morgiana then sees Vulpi looking up ahead as she stares into the horizon.

"Vulpi-san, is there something a matter?" Morgiana asks as she walk towards her.

"Morgiana… For some reason, I can feel Rikuo's presence up ahead." She replies.

"Ryuko?"

"Yeah." Vulpi then notices Alibaba and Hakuryuu are together making weird movements. "Looks like they made up."

"Yes."

"I can see an island in front of us!"

Alibaba and Hakuryuu stop their movements and see an island in front of them along with Vulpi and Morgiana.

"Do you think it's beyond that little island?" Morgiana questions.

"All right… let's go!" Alibaba says.

Meanwhile, Aladdin and Madaura are staring at each other until someone enter the room.

"Trouble! The ship is… The ship is…"

Orba comes outside with the pirates and some children as they see one of the ship is covered in moss and tree branch.

"What the hell is this?" Orba questions.

"Enemy attack! From the south! A ship's heading straight toward us!"

"Wh-What?!"

Back at the ship, Vulpi is on Bahamut's back in wyvern form.

"I'll go on ahead." Vulpi says.

"Yeah!" Alibaba replies and Bahamut flies up ahead of the ship towards the island.

On the island

"Straight toward us, did he say?"

"They're wasting their time! This island is surrounded by cliffs. There's no way that they could enter!" Orba says.

Back at the ship

"Here goes." Morgiana says as she holds Alibaba's wrist before spinning around with Alibaba being lift up and throws him upward over the cliff as Hakuryuu follows after being tossed by Morgiana. She then runs up on the bowsprit and launches herself upward as the three get over the rocky wall as Bahamut is over the top of the island and Vulpi dives down with the three.

Back on the island, the pirates look up to where the ship supposed to be heading and see the four coming down from the sky under the sun as this surprise them. Then the four land lands on the water where the roots are in it causes the water to spray on the pirates and a rainbow is made as the four is under it all wet.

"All right… what do you say we go on a rampage?" Alibaba questions.


	25. Mother

Chapter 25: Mother

The pirates look up to where the ship supposed to be heading and see four people coming down from the sky under the sun as this surprise them. Then the four land lands on the water where the roots are in it causing the water to spray on the pirates and a rainbow is made as the four is under it all wet.

"All right… what do you say we go on a rampage?" Alibaba questions.

At the dining room

One of the pirates' rushes into the room.

"Madaura! Four people in the cove! And two of the are girls!"

Ryuko perks up its head and Aladdin smiles at the news.

 _"It's Alibaba and the others!"_ Aladdin thought.

"You guys! Let's go!" A man says and rushes out of the room.

"Okay. We've got to protect Madaura!"

The other children follow the man and Aladdin about to get up.

"Hey… Wait up!" He says but before he could follow them, two children push him and pin him to the ground.

"No need for you to go, little boy." Aladdin turns his head to see Madaura standing behind him. "Come here…" She says causing Aladdin to widen his eyes. At the doorway, Ryuko who manages to escape and wait for Aladdin to catch up but it watches this before it flies away to return to Vulpi.

* * *

Meanwhile  
At the cove

The group stand in front of the pirates with Alibaba and Vulpi have their weapons in hand and Alibaba points his dagger at the pirates.

"Give us back our friend and those kids! We're taking them back by force if we have to!" Alibaba demands.

"Not gonna happen! Those kids are gonna be our brothers soon. They're gonna be Aum Madaura's sons!" Orba says making the group get ready. "Aaron! Bjorn! Bjork! Jump!"

Nine men jump off the cave and Orba quickly turns around as he fires water bubbles at them having three groups of three. Then a man points a cannon at the group.

"Those weapons won't work on us!" Alibaba says.

"You sure about that?" Orba questions.

The man fires the cannon as a large water bullet fires towards the group but they jump out of the way causing the bullet to hit the water making a makeshift rain. Once they turn around, the pirates disappeared.

"They're way more powerful than they were before…" Hakuryuu says.

Then they hear a laugh making the group to look up.

"Magic Amplifying Insect… Buy connecting our Magic Tools, we're increasing their power."

"You didn't even know that?"

"You guys from the east are so behind the times!"

Another pirate fires the same bullet at the group causing more water to lift.

Meanwhile  
Where Aladdin and Madaura are

"Sounds like they're putting up quite a fight!" Madaura says as she rubs the two children by her side.

"Why are you all…? This can't be what you call happiness…" Aladdin says and Madaura turns to him.

"Never mind the complicated issues. I'll make you one of my good children." She says as she lifts her right hand at her face and spreads her finger causing the crystal on her glove to glow.

At the cove

The pirates continue to fire the bullets at the group as they run away from the bullets. Then Alibaba leaps up onto the rock and once more at the pirates in front of him to slice the bubble, but Orba lifts his hook up causing the bubble to fly upward as Alibaba falls to the ground.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

"Dammit! Would you stay still for a second?" Alibaba questions as he looks at the pirates.

Just then, Morgiana appears in front of the pirates but Orba quickly swings his hook to the side, subsequently, the bubble dodges Morgiana's kick. Then the bubble goes into the cave with the pirates as Morgiana lands behind the group.

"Those guys… they went into that hole." Hakuryuu says.

"Come over here!"

The group looks around the caves carefully since there is no telling that the pirates would come out of.

"Where's you go? Did you run off?" Alibaba questions when one group is spotted at a cave, pointing at Alibaba. Morgiana sees this and immediately pushes Alibaba out of the way as the water bullet shoots. Hakuryuu also sees this and points his wooden arm as it quickly grows at the group, however the pirates go back at the wood hits the cavern entrance. Just after the wood hits the entrance, Hakuryuu spots another group shooting another water bullet at him from the corner of his eyes as the bullet hits him.

"Over here!" The pirate says as the bubble retreats into the cave and Alibaba, Morgiana, and Vulpi look at the entrance when another group comes out from a different cavern.

"You're looking in the wrong place!" Another pirate shouts and fires the bullet at the three but they jump away from the bullet.

"Dammit!" Alibaba says looking around at the caves. "Where are you coming from?"

Morgiana then runs up to the cave near them and leaps into it. Soon after, Alibaba, Vulpi, and Hakuryuu hear the pirates' voices scream out throughout the caves.

"I can hear screaming from inside the walls…" Hakuryuu says as he, Alibaba, and Vulpi looks at the caves.

"I have a feeling it's like pure hell in there…" Alibaba says and Vulpi sweatdrops.

Just then, the cavern walls begin to crumble causing the three to cover their heads from the debris. Once the smoke disperses, they could see several pirates are sprawling on the ground with either foot or fist mark on their face as Morgiana stands on the higher ground holding one of the pirates' shirt.

"I've defeated them all." Morgiana states.

"Good one, Morgiana! You're awesome!" Alibaba shouts as Morgiana jumps back down to where the three are. When Morgiana lands, she turns her head to see three children causing them to step back in fear before they run to where Madaura is.

"Let's go after them." Hakuryuu says.

"Right." Alibaba agrees as he moves his hand to where Aladdin's staff is and looks at it.

"Wait for us, Aladdin…"

Vulpi then perks her ears up causing her to look around as Morgiana sees this.

"What is the matter, Vulpi-san?" Morgiana asks.

"There's something coming this way…" Vulpi says.

"Is it another pirate?" Alibaba asks.

"No…" She says and sees a familiar dragon coming out of one of the caves and it flies towards them.

"Ryuko!" Vulpi calls out as Ryuko reaches to her and Vulpi hugs her partner dragon. "Thank goodness you're okay." Ryuko looks up and chirps.

"Let's go." Morgiana says and Vulpi nods before the four of them enter the cavern as Ryuko follows them by flying.

* * *

Where Aladdin and Madaura are

Aladdin continues to stare at the light as the sound of doors are opened making Madaura to look up.

"Madaura! They've breached the cove!" Orba reports.

"And they destroyed our ship!" A pirate adds causing Madaura to grit her teeth in anger but soon changed into a smile.

"It's all right. After all, those children were still just little boys, weren't they?" Madaura asks.

"Y-Yes. From what I could see!" Madaura then giggles at Orba's answer.

"That means more new members of our family…" She says.

* * *

Where the group are

Small children charges at the group with daggers in hand but they easily deflect them as the group runs down the hallways.

"Brats! Brats! Brats! Nothing but brats! What's going on here anyway?" Alibaba questions.

Just then a small young girl charges at them causing the group to stop as Alibaba jumps away as they are surprised this.

"E-Even kids this young…" Alibaba trails off and more small children come out of hiding with daggers in their hands.

"We've got to protect Madaura!"

"We've got to protect Madaura!"

The group looks around to see many small children have surrounded them with the daggers.

"You guys… what making you do this?" Alibaba questions.

Where Aladdin and Madaura are

"Just like my children, you have them too, little boy - don't you? Memories of being lonely. Memories of someone being kind to you…" Madaura says and the crystal emits smoke towards Aladdin causing Aladdin's eyes to grow dull.

Then he remembers when Elder Baba was still alive and tells both Aladdin and Vulpi that they are part of the family.

"I… I felt so unbelievably happy…" Aladdin says.

"Increasingly… I'm going to give you what you want. You can relax now…" Madaura tells him as Aladdin stares into space.

Meanwhile

The children charge at the group when Alibaba grabs the one of the children's blade as blood come out of his hand.

"Stop it…" Alibaba tells them as Morgiana dodges the children strikes.

"Ryuko!" Vulpi calls and Ryuko shoots many bubble from its mouth at the children and when it pops, the children become confused before they collapse.

The last two children charge at Hakuryuu dodges one of the children and uses the butt of his spear to knock away the children.

"Let's just ignore them and keep moving." Hakuryuu says and walks away.

"Right." Alibaba says and he and Morgiana begins to walk.

"Wait!" Alibaba and Morgiana stop and looks at the children who are getting up. "Don't kill Madaura!"

"Right! Don't kill her!"

"Don't kill her!"

The children then grab the group's clothing as the other children approaches them.

"We were abandoned in the slums… and she took us in and raised us!"

"She always treated us so kindly, like a real mother!"

"Don't kill Madaura!"

Then the children begin to cry as the group widens their eyes at the children's pleas as Hakuryuu looks away from them. Later, the group manages to escape the children and run up the stairs.

"So these kids are fighting for their mother… for their savior then?" Alibaba questions.

"So what if they are? Even if that's true, they're still pirates." Hakuryuu points out when they come across a forked path in front of them and they stop their tracks.

"I know, but still… But what if they were brought up to fight, ever since they were little brats who didn't know any better?"

"That still doesn't give them the right to steal and plunder." Hakuryuu says.

"But they're still kids…" Vulpi says.

"…I also… Under my foster parents' orders, I also wounded countless people." Morgiana admits as this shocks Hakuryuu and Alibaba turns around to them.

"Hey, when I was a kid, I did whatever my mom told me too. I'm sure it must've been the same for you…" Alibaba asks Hakuryuu.

"I don't know… Since in my case, my elder sister was like a mother to me." Hakuryuu says and Morgiana looks at him. "Let's keep moving." He begins running up on the right side after he grips his spear and Alibaba, Morgiana, and Vulpi run up the same stairs as Ryuko follows them.

Where Aladdin and Madaura are

"Now then… who is that you want to see the most, little boy?" Madaura asks.

* * *

In Aladdin's mind

Aladdin is walking on the street as people walks past him and when he looks at the side, he sees familiar people lining up.

 _"Ugo-kun. Everyone's here too…"_ Aladdin thought and then Rukh fly past him causing Aladdin to look ahead to see a woman standing there with open arms.

"I know. In that other world, you're my mother, aren't you?" Aladdin asks the woman but the woman was replaced by Madaura and Aladdin's legs buckles down.

"You want to see your mother, didn't you? Well, your mother is right here. You'll never be lonely now, even if you're alone." Madaura says but after hearing that, Aladdin snaps his eyes back to normal as he looks at Madaura and grits his teeth.

"I'm not alone…" Aladdin trails off when the doors are open, revealing Alibaba, Morgiana, Vulpi, and Hakuryuu.

"Aladdin! We've come to rescue you!" Alibaba shouts and Aladdin turns to them.

"Aladdin!" Vulpi calls out.

"Alibaba-kun! Vulpi-nee!" Aladdin calls as the smoke dissipates and Aladdin stands back up when the group run up to him and getting ready to fight. Then Alibaba takes out Aladdin's staff and flute and passes to him.

"Aladdin!" Alibaba calls and Aladdin takes both items.

The sound of swords taking out is heard as the group looks at to see Orba and the pirates with Madaura on top of the stairs.

"So are you Madaura?" Hakuryuu questions.

"You did well to come this far, brave little lads!" Madaura says.

"Be careful, you guys!" Aladdin warns.

"I'll make you my good little children too, little boys!" Madaura says and spreads her fingers apart causing the glove on her hand to shine. "Magic Tool, Holy Mother Halo Fan!"

The light breaks apart as a fan-like figure opens and the group covers their eyes from the brightness as they see the pictures on each panels of a mother. Then the fan disappears as the group put their arms down.

"What the… Hey, that didn't do anything!" Alibaba says and looks up to Madaura when his chest pulses. "What's going on? My chest…"

Morgiana collapses as she put her arms down.

"Mother…" Morgiana calls and Alibaba turns to her.

"What are you saying?" He questions.

"What… what am I saying? I… But… But that's… my… mother…"

"What kind of crazy talk is that? Can't you see it's the enemy trying to trick us?" Alibaba says as tears begins to gather on his eyes. "Don't get duped by a weird spell like…" Alibaba stops when he notices tears falling and touches them. "Wh-What the hell is this?"

"No one can flee it… The yearning for one's mother, swirling inside him. The nostalgic for home… those bonds can't be escaped." Madaura says.

"Stop messing with us!" Alibaba shouts as he struggles to stand and not letting go his sword.

In Alibaba's eyes, he sees his deceased mother in front of him.

"Listen… come over here. You've suffered greatly until now, haven't you? Come here. Mother will hold you close…" She says as Alibaba slowly put his arms down.

 _"Dammit! Even though I know it's a trick… I'm screwed… Now she's starting to look like my real mom, dammit!"_ Alibaba thought and he finally drops his sword and collapses.

"Mother… mother…" Morgiana calls.

"That's right, what a good girl! Though I have no idea what kind of convenient dream you're having…" Madaura says and she laughs. "Now then… I wonder what kind of dream this good little boy is having." She says as Madaura looks at Hakuryuu and later he collapses. "This is mere child's play! I shall use this Halo Fan to control every future leaders all over the world while they're still in their childhood! By doing so, I can ensure that every human in the world will belong to me one day." Madaura declares and laughs. "No child can live on his own. Children just can't handle conflict and agony by themselves! Now then… I'm sure you have something going on too, don't you?" Madaura asks Alibaba.

"Alibaba-kun! Don't…" Aladdin calls.

 _"Alibaba, if someone's bothering you, tell me about it."_ Alibaba's mother says.

"Mom…" Alibaba calls and looks down. "I…"

* * *

 _"The Kou Empire will indeed place Balbadd under their authority, but they say that they'll allow it to self-govern as a republic. As King of the Seven Seas, I did everything I could. That I can guarantee you." Sinbad says._

 _"Thank you very much." Alibaba says to Sinbad._

* * *

 _"Am I making the right decision? In my eyes, Balbadd should… Somehow, it should be more…"_ Alibaba thought and realizes what he is thinking. _"Idiot! Are you doubting Sinbad-san?"_ Alibaba then grabs his head trying to block out the thought. _"Why is this bugging me so much?"_

 _"Alibaba…"_ His mother called and Alibaba turns around. _"You don't have to think anymore. After all, you have me, your mother…"_

 _"Mom…"_ Alibaba then closes his eyes and smiles. _"She's right. I'll just… let it all slide…"_

"Are you sure you're okay with that, Alibaba-kun?" A familiar voice asks.

 _"Who's that?"_ Alibaba thought and opens his eyes to see Aladdin blocking the smoke to protect Alibaba.

"Aladdin…" Alibaba calls.

"Alibaba-kun… that lady's not your real mother." Aladdin tells him.

"I know that. I know that, but…"

"Even if she were your real mother, are you okay with just mindlessly obeying someone else? We need to like our lives by thinking for ourselves now!"

"And you're fine with that?" Alibaba questions and Aladdin slightly moves his arms down and smiles.

"Sure, I'm fine." He replies and grabs the flute as he looks at it and his staff. "Because… inside me… there's Ugo-kun, and obaa-chan. Everyone in Sindria. And Vulpi-nee, Mor-san, and you, Alibaba-kun. Because everyone I've ever met, they've filled me up inside with their way of living, their way of thinking… And you're saying that there's nothing inside you? Isn't there anything left of all the people who entrusted their feelings to you?"

Alibaba then remembers the positive way from the Balbadd citizens and his deceased friend before he grabs his sword. Aladdin smiles at this and turns to Morgiana.

"You too, Mor-san… Try to remember something important that you were given by someone!"

Morgiana jerks as she remembers the last words that Goltas told her.

 _"Morgiana. You always kept your pride."_

Morgiana then opens her eyes and tries to get up as Madaura sees this and begins to panic.

"No!" Madaura shouts and shows the gem before it glows, revealing red chains surrounded Alibaba and Morgiana to stop them, but both of them manage to stand up. "Impossible… to think that you're defying your mother's orders!"

The two breaks the chains causing the smoke to disappear.

"My bad. You saw me at my most uncool just now…" Alibaba says and Aladdin smiles.

"I'm so mad at myself. I won't be swayed again!" Morgiana says.

"But what about Vulpi?" Alibaba asks.

"Don't worry about me." Alibaba and Morgiana turn their heads to see Vulpi walking up to them unscathed with Ryuko on her shoulder. "That woman's Magic Tool doesn't have an effect on me."

"What do you mean?" Morgiana asks.

"The Vulpe clansmen are protected by Spirits from the moment when their born and die. And because of that, we are able to summon Spirits." Vulpi explains.

"That's cool!" Alibaba says and Vulpi giggles.

 _"They actually rejected the Halo Fan? But it should be foolproof on children! So these four… though physically, they're still children, in reality they're already adults?"_ Madaura thought as she looks at the Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Vulpi.

"You guy! Protect Madaura with your lives!" Orba shouts as the pirates gather in front of them as they point their swords at the four.

"You guys have been deceived too! Open your eyes for crying out loud!" Alibaba tells them but the pirates continue to glare at them.

"No one seeks a mother's love more than a child who has lost it at a young age. That's why I can make such good use of orphans from the slums. You never be able to reverse the brainwashing I've subjected them to!" Madaura declares and turns around.

Alibaba grits his teeth at her before turning towards Hakuryuu who is still sitting on the floor.

"Hakuryuu, stop her with that move of yours!" Alibaba tells him but Hakuryuu doesn't move. "Hakuryuu!"

Hakuryuu stands back up, but instead of pointing his arm at Madaura, his arms turn into dragons as they shoot at the group. They dodge the first one as the second one flies towards them as Aladdin has his borg up, but the second dragon breaks it, subsequently, attacking them to the ground behind them. The dragons retreat to Hakuryuu side as his head is still down and the group sit up looking at him.

"Hakuryuu!" Alibaba calls out.

Hakuryuu then opens his eyes and points his spear at them.

"Mother… I have to go… and save you… from harm…" Hakuryuu says shocking to the group.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Alibaba questions and the eight-point star begins to glow on the blade of his spear. "Hakuryuu!"

Dwell within me, Zagan!" Hakuryuu says and the eight-point star glows brighter as half of his body begins to turn into Djinn.


	26. Hakuryuu's Purpose

Chapter 26: Hakuryuu's Purpose

"Dwell within me, Zagan!" Hakuryuu says and the eight-point star glows brighter as half of his body begins to turn into Djinn. "Fight to… the end… Seek… revenge…"

"D-Djinn Equip…?!" Alibaba questions as he steps back in shock and Hakuryuu steps forward before he swings down his transformed spear on the ground where the group stood as they quickly jump away.

"What is this?" Aladdin questions.

"Hakuryuu! What are you doing?" Alibaba questions when Hakuryuu swings his spear at him which Alibaba dodges.

"Apparently, that one still seems to be the sole child among them. Now… fight for Madaura!" Madaura says as she goes further back through the doors behind her with Orba and two pirates.

"Madaura, she's–" Aladdin about to follow Madaura but Hakuryuu gets in his way before he about to stab him with his spear until Alibaba protects Aladdin.

Hakuryuu then jumps away as he creates an X causing a creature to come out.

"What?!" Alibaba questions and the group jumps away as the monster about to attacks them and then Vulpi cuts through it. "What's up with this monster anyways? Where did it come from?" He questions as he stares at the killed creature.

"It's Zagan's power." Aladdin says as the creature disappears and Alibaba looks at Hakuryuu.

"Zagan?"

"By Djinn Equipping one half of his body, he's closer to the level of an Actual Djinn and so it's not just plants he can even grow the microbes in the air." As Aladdin explains, Hakuryuu lifts his spear as the blade glows purple creating more creatures to attack the group.

Hakuryuu then jumps into the air as he spins his spear and then the creatures come out of the circle with Hakuryuu points at the group by holding his spear like a bow and arrow.

"Zaug Al-Adhra!" Hakuryuu shouts and shoots the creatures at the group but they jump away from the monsters' path. Once Aladdin lands back on ground, he puts up his borg as the monster hits the borg. However, smoke begins to form as Aladdin's borg begins to have cracks.

"Aladdin!" Vulpi calls out as Alibaba goes to help him as he transforms his sword.

"Amol Saika!" Alibaba shouts and cuts the creature causing its body to disperse revealing Hakuryuu diving down towards him with his spear ready but Alibaba blocks his attack with his sword. "It's no use, Hakuryuu! Doesn't matter if it's a Metal Vessel. Amon's Sword will still slice it!" Instead of cutting through the blade, Hakuryuu puts more pressure onto the spear causing Alibaba to go down on one knee. "Wh-Why can't I cut through?" Slowly, Hakuryuu's spear glows yellow revealing that Hakuryuu is using "Magoi Manipulation?" He questions and pushes the spear forward before Alibaba runs to his right to escape Hakuryuu, but Hakuryuu chases him.

"It was you! It was you! It was you! It was you!" Hakuryuu shouts as he swings his spear at Alibaba as Alibaba deflects each swing.

 _"This guy… he's strong!"_ Alibaba thought and steps back. _"I can't believe he raised his martial arts skills to this level… No wait, that's not the only thing! Why… are you going so far… to fight to the death like this, Hakuryuu?"_

As Alibaba stares at him, blood comes out from Hakuryuu's hand from gripping onto his spear so tight.

"IT WAS YOU!" Hakuryuu shouts as he swings down his spear and Alibaba blocks the swing when Alibaba notices steam coming off between his sword and Hakuryuu's spear as cracks appear on the blade of the spear.

"Now it's cutting though?" Alibaba questions.

"The membrane is dissipating." Aladdin points out.

"He must have reached the limits of Magoi Manipulation." Morgiana says and Hakuryuu begins to pant heavily but continues to attack Alibaba.

"It was you!" Hakuryuu shouts before he swings his spear once more as Alibaba clashes his sword against Hakuryuu's spear when gust of wind blows around the room along with the dust clouds. "It was you! It was you who turned Mother… Wasn't it?!" He questions. "There's no question! It's all your fault that Mother… It was you who turned my mother!"

Hakuryuu keeps pressuring Alibaba as he shouts out when Alibaba cleanly slices the blade of Hakuryuu's spear causing the broken blade to spin around upwards as Hakuryuu stares at the ground for the moment before collapsing along the blade as Hakuryuu's body turns back to normal.

"Hakuryuu-san!" Morgiana calls out as she, Aladdin, and Vulpi rush up to him to check his condition.

"Don't worry, he's just unconscious." Aladdin says.

"What the hell was Hakuryuu talking about?" Alibaba questions and Aladdin suddenly stands up.

"Hey! We've got to go after Madaura!" Aladdin exclaims but notices the pirates are blocking the doorway that Madaura left as the others also see this.

"Guys." Vulpi calls getting their attention as she walks forward. "Can you guys buy me some time?"

"Vulpi?" Alibaba calls and nods his head. "All right."

The group charges the pirates as Vulpi stands in the middle of the fight and closes her eyes as her body slowly glows. As Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana fights the pirates, they also pushing them back near where Vulpi is and she shot her eyes open.

"It's over! Try to resist the holy chains... Shining Bind!" Vulpi shouts as a large seal of light forms on the ground around Vulpi as draw divine energy from her surroundings before rising into the air to manifest the collected energy around her through the glyph, creating a large and extended blast of light. The pirates within the glyph are lifted into the air with immense force until the seal is dispelled, and they are thrown away as the user floats back to the ground.

"Wow…" Alibaba says.

"Vulpi-nee, when did you…" Aladdin trails off as Vulpi turns her head at the group.

"We have to hurry and catch up to Madaura!" Vulpi says and they all nod before they go through the doorway that Madaura escaped. As they run through the corridor, Morgiana carries Hakuryuu with his arm over her shoulder and comes out to see the Actian ships are in front of them.

"Is that the Actian Navy?" Aladdin asks.

"Yeah. Once they heard that a Sindrian merchant ship had set off to take out the pirates, I'm guessing that they finally got off their butts." Alibaba says.

Suddenly, Orba cut through the net that has trapped Madaura and the other pirates and the water bubble before he uses his Magic Tool. This causes the Actian soldiers to fire at him as Orba watches the arrows inching towards him when a burst of flames gets in front of Orba as it burns the arrows. Once the flames die down, Alibaba gets in front of him.

"Both sides, put down your weapons!" Alibaba shouts and turns to Orba. "Time to back off. You've got to surrender." Orba stares at him for the moment before turning at Madaura who has her head down causing the boy to hang his head and close his eyes and finally dropping his sword.

* * *

~Later~  
At the port

All the pirates and Madaura are captured and brought to the port as the group and the unconscious Hakuryuu come with them. Now the group stares at Hakuryuu who is lying under the shed with his broken spear at his side.

"Mother…" Hakuryuu mutters.

"Do you think that maybe the spell hasn't worn off yet?" Morgiana asks.

"Let's let him rest up for a while, okay?" Aladdin asks.

"You're right." Vulpi agrees and looks back at Hakuryuu.

Then they walk towards the crowd as they see the pirates who are crying with the Actian soldiers are around them.

"What's going to happen to those children?" Morgiana asks.

"They'll probably get thrown into prison. After that…" Alibaba trails off.

"But some of them are such little kids…" Vulpi points out.

"We're going to transport her now." A soldier says catching the group's attention and the children calls out to Madaura as the soldiers takes her.

"Madaura! I don't want you to go!" Orba exclaims.

"Madaura!"

"It's going to be all right, little boys." Madaura tells them.

"Madaura!" Orba calls out.

"Come on." The soldier says as he pulls the rope when a rock is thrown at him.

"Kill her…" A woman says as everyone at the port sees the people glaring at Madaura. "That woman… Kill her right now!"

"That's right! Kill her! After all she's done to us, why the hell are you transporting her?"

"Give me back my husband!"

"Give me back my wife!"

The people chants 'Kill her' as they walk towards Madaura before they all beat her up.

"Th-this kind of this…" Morgiana trails off.

"We're stopping them!" Alibaba says.

"Right!" Aladdin agrees when they see Hakuryuu running past them towards the mob.

"Hakuryuu." Alibaba calls as Hakuryuu swiftly takes out a soldier's sword and stops in front of the beaten up Madaura as he points the sword at them.

"Hold up." Hakuryuu says.

"Wh-who the hell are you?"

"Hakuryuu-oniisan!" Aladdin calls.

"Don't tell me he's still under that spell…?!" Alibaba questions.

"Oh, my little boy! You came to save me, didn't you? Hurry, come to me… Come to your mother." Madaura asks and Hakuryuu turns to her. "Come here… You're such a good boy. Little boy… Little boy… Hakuryuu!"

Hakuryuu smiles before he lifts the sword and decapitates Madaura causing the people who see this have shocked look on their face at Hakuryuu's action.

Soon, the Actian soldiers covers Madaura's body as the pirates mourn for her.

"Why? Why did you do a thing like that?" Alibaba questions Hakuryuu as the group are away from the pirates as Hakuryuu is leaning on a wall.

"That was me executing the leader of the pirates. It was what the people wanted as well. And besides, wasn't our objective to come wipe out the pirates?" Hakuryuu asks.

"Even so…"

"Of course, it's also true that I was somewhat delirious from her spell. She looks just like my own mother to me."

"Like your mother? Then why?"

"That' is the reason. I remembered. That my mission is to kill Al Thamen's witch… who defected to my uncle's side, and seized control of the Kou Empire… To kill my very own mother!"

"Your own mother…?" Vulpi repeats.

"That's right. When I asked my mother to confirm that she killed my father and brother, she didn't deny it. It was at that moment that I made up my mind. That I would be the one to protect my elder sister's life… And… And I also made a promise to myself. That no matter what, I would kill the witch of Al Thamen… Ren Gyokuen! She was quite similar to the Great Holy Mother. Not caring the least about her own children. Such a woman shouldn't be allowed to live."

"Are you saying that's why you killed her?" Alibaba questions.

"Either way, she was a criminal on her way to the scaffold, wasn't she?"

"That might be true. But what you did… weren't you just settling a personal score?"

Vulpi turns her head hearing the soldiers' voices when Orba charges towards them with a sword in hand as he heads towards Hakuryuu.

"Hakuryuu!" Vulpi calls out as he jumps back when Orba about to stab him and grabs Orba's hand.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Orba says when the group sees his right hand that doesn't have the hook.

"Orba!" Alibaba calls.

"Revenge for Madaura… I'm gonna…"

Hakuryuu quickly takes his sword and smacks Orba as he slides back to the pirates.

"What are you talking about?" Hakuryuu questions as Orba sits up. "How many people did you kill in this village? Some of them were women, weren't they? They were someone's mother too… Yet those are the words you spew the instant your own mother is killed? Don't you find that to be just a little too self-serving?" Hakuryuu continues as the other pirates glare at Hakuryuu. "The truth is you were starting to realize the truth, weren't you? The fact that the Great Holy Mother was only using you!" The group gasp at Hakuryuu's speculation. "Why were you kidnapping all those children? Wasn't it for the purpose of grooming them as pirates and lining that woman's pockets? Did any of you gain even one thing from all that? There's no reason to grieve. After all, you guys were never loved in the first place."

Alibaba quickly goes to Hakuryuu and grabs his hand that has the sword and brings it up.

"Hakuryuu!" Alibaba calls making him stop saying those things and both of them glare at each other. Hakuryuu then takes his arm back and walks away as he throws the sword at the ground with Aladdin, Vulpi, and Morgiana watch him leave. "Come back here, Hakuryuu!"

They watch Hakuryuu walking away with his things as he disappears from their sight.

"Come on, let's go." Aladdin, Vulpi, and Alibaba turn as they see the pirates are towing away with their heads hang down. "Get moving, you little brats!"

Just then, in Aladdin's eyes, he sees black Rukh coming off from the pirates' bodies causing him to widen his eyes.

 _"But that's…"_ Aladdin thought and quickly gets ready.

"Oh no! I have to stop them!" Aladdin exclaims.

"Wait up, please!" Alibaba asks as he stands in front of the soldier.

"What do you want?"

"Please hand those pirates over to us." Alibaba requests.

"What did you say? Aren't you overstepping our authority?"

"No. Our country bears at leave half of the responsibility for those pirates. After all, it was a ship under royal orders from Sindria that was attached by the Great Holy Mother."

"Sindria, eh?"

The soldiers thought for a moment and agreed on Alibaba's terms and by the time when all the pirates are on Sindrian ship, most of the pirates are hurdled together and still mourning for Madaura.

"Sindria?" Orba questions.

"Right. They agree to take custody of you guys. I'm sure that somewhere in Sindria you can make a live for yourselves. For now, that's all I can do…" Alibaba says as he approaches to Orba and puts his hand on his shoulder but Orba shrugs his hand off.

"Don't touch me! We're Madaura's children! We're not going anywhere!" Orba exclaims and the pirates agrees with him.

"You guys…"

"Otherwise… we won't have a reason to exist anymore…"

"Orba…"

"Yeah…"

More black Rukh come out of their bodies as Aladdin gasp at this.

"But Madaura's dead now. She's never coming back to life…"

"That's right. You can't change anything that's happened." Alibaba says causing the pirates to glare at him. "But the futures of these other pirates here will depend on you from now on."

"What did you say?" Orba questions.

"You're the oldest brother, aren't you? I can see how much the other kids look up to you. If you say thing like, 'There's no reason to exist,' everyone will believe you and I want to stop that from happening!" Orba notices tears on Alibaba's face. "To do that, I need your help! And you've got to get that through your head!" Alibaba then kneels at Orba. "You understand, right?"

The pirates and Alibaba cries out as Aladdin sees the Rukh are back to normal. Later, Aladdin, Vulpi, and Alibaba watches the Sindrian ship departs back to Sindria.

"That worked out, didn't it?" Aladdin says.

"But in the end, I had no choice but to lean on Sinbad-san." Alibaba says and he looks down. "I guess I don't have any power to speak of, huh?"

"We've both got to work hard at it, huh?"

"Yeah…"

Ryuko then sees something and turns its head and Vulpi notices this.

"What's wrong, Ryuko?" Vulpi asks and turns around to see Morgiana standing behind them. "Morgiana." The two boys turn around to see her after hearing her name.

"Where's Hakuryuu?" Alibaba asks.

"He's already left town. He set off for the Tian Shan Plateau on his own." Morgiana replies.

"No way… Without even saying goodbye?" Aladdin asks when Alibaba quickly walks to where Hakuryuu went and both Aladdin and Vulpi catch up to him. "Alibaba-kun?"

"That guy… he's a lot like Cassim. Who killed his hateful father to protect his little sister… He's got the same eyes as him." Alibaba says as he stops his tracks with Aladdin and Vulpi.

"The same eyes?"

"If he ends up killing his mother too, he's totally gonna regret it! That's why I've got to stop him!"

"Wait, Alibaba-san, calm down!" Vulpi says as Alibaba about to walk again but Morgiana grabs him to stop.

"Please wait." Morgiana says.

"What is it? I've got to go to him and…"

"I beg of you… Please!" Morgiana cuts Alibaba off as she pleads and then Aladdin grabs his turban.

"Then I'll go instead. Would that be okay, Mor-san?" Aladdin asks.

"I'll go with you." Vulpi says and Aladdin nods before he and Vulpi flies away on the turban with Ryuko following them.

As they fly towards the town entrance, they see Hakuryuu walking down on a path and Aladdin commands his turban towards him.

"Hakuryuu-oniisan." Aladdin calls and Hakuryuu turns around.

"Are you really going off now?" Vulpi asks and both she and Aladdin jumps off the turban as it wraps around Aladdin's head.

"Alibaba-kun was really regretted." Aladdin tells him.

"I see." Hakuryuu says.

"And besides, we can't just say goodbye like this…"

Aladdin-dono…" Hakuryuu cuts him off. "I'm about to ignite a war that will split the Kou Empire into two. When that happens, will you lend me your power as a Magi?"

"Hakuryuu." Vulpi calls getting his attention. "Asking for that is impossible for Aladdin."

"King Sinbad has already told me that he'll join forces with me. You're allies of Sindria, aren't you?"

"But…" Aladdin trails off unable to answer Hakuryuu's question.

"I had a feeling this would be your reaction. You're different than King Sinbad. In what way exactly, I'm not quite sure…"

"I do want to help you because you're my friend and I'll be there for you whenever you're really in trouble, but don't you think that you might be obsessed with revenge?" Aladdin asks when the wind blows through them and Vulpi holds her hair back. "I was taught that battles that were started out of revenge can only bread more sorrow. Isn't there any wat to extinguish that vengeful soul that's binding you?" Hakuryuu stares at Aladdin which causes Vulpi to step back. "A-Anyway, let's go back to where the others are!"

"Aladdin-dono…" Hakuryuu calls and looks at Vulpi. "Vulpi-dono, all of you have done so much for me over the last few months. I really enjoyed my time with you. As someone who's only ever opened his heart to his elder sister, it actually feels like I've made some friends. But that time is over now." He says and bows at them. "Thank you very much."

Aladdin and Vulpi watch Hakuryuu walk away down the path.


	27. Promise of Reunite

Chapter 27: Promise of Reunite

~Night~  
In a restaurant

Aladdin, Alibaba, Vulpi, and Ryuko are eating the food that they ordered but Morgiana barely ate anything as Aladdin notices this.

"Mor-san… you've been pretty quiet…" Aladdin points out.

"Well, Hakuryuu did take off after all." Alibaba says.

"Yeah." Vulpi says and Ryuko chirps.

"Well at times like this you should feast on delicious grub to pick yourself up!"

"Also, we can't fight on an empty stomach." Vulpi points out as Alibaba picks up a bowl full of fishes.

"That's right and your stamina's your only redeeming quality, so come on, no holding barred! Eat up!" Alibaba tells Morgiana as he pushes the bowl against Morgiana's face but Morgiana puts her hand on the bowl.

"No, I'm good…" Morgiana declines and turns away from the bowl.

"Hey, don't be like that or I'm gonna devour this yummy-looking fish all by myself!" Alibaba taunts as he walks around her before he took a fish in front of her and slaps it on her cheek. "Go on. Go on… Have some!"

This only cause her to be annoyed from Alibaba's taunts and decides to eat the fish and Alibaba throws another fish one after another only to be eaten by Morgiana. Then Morgiana takes out the fish bones from her mouth as she chews on them.

"Are you satisfy now, Alibaba-san?" Morgiana questions as she eats the fishes.

"Hey, that's our Morgiana!" Alibaba exclaims as Aladdin, Vulpi, and Ryuko gone pale at the scene.

"But… it's gonna be a while before the four of us can hang out like this again…" Aladdin says.

"Yeah. Starting tomorrow, we'll be going our separate ways." Alibaba replies. "I'm heading to Lemano, the capital of Leam."

"I'll be going to Katarg in the south Leam. On a different ship that Alibaba-san." Morgiana says.

"And Aladdin and I are going by land to Magnostadt." Vulpi says.

"But, hey, we'll be meeting up again in no time. I'll be coming back in a year or so at the latest." Alibaba says.

"Me too. As soon as I get a look at my homeland, I'm coming back to Sindria." Morgiana says.

"As for us… we might need more time than that. Because there's so much that I want to learn…" Aladdin says.

"Hey, hey. No deciding not to come back at all, okay?" Alibaba tells him.

"Don't worry. We won't do that. Right Aladdin, Ryuko?" Vulpi asks and Ryuko chirps in agreement.

"Yeah and our destinies are all connected. We're sure to meet again!" Aladdin says.

"Let's make that a promise!" Alibaba declares as he puts his fist out.

"Okay." Aladdin agrees as he also put his fist out with Vulpi's and Ryuko's wing.

"Right…" Morgiana replies as she also put her fist out and they all fist bump each other with Ryuko's wing.

"Let's meet up again in good health for sure!" Aladdin says.

Then a long night of eating and listening to music in the restaurant, the people begins to dance with Aladdin singing with the singer. Later, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Vulpi begins to dance with Ryuko flying above them and Aladdin playing his flute as he dances with them.

When all that is over, the group exits the restaurant after paying the bill and walks back to the inn.

"That was a lot of fun!" Aladdin exclaims.

"Yes." Morgiana says.

"Let's come here again!"

"Yeah!" The rest of the group replies.

When they walk past a certain street, Alibaba wide-eyed at it before he looks away as his arms are crossed.

"Hey. Aladdin. How about making one last stop, just for a little while?" Alibaba asks causing Vulpi to narrow her eyes.

"Huh? Sure, why not?" Aladdin replies.

"I'm up for it too…" Morgiana says.

"No, you should go on home with Vulpi, Morgiana." Alibaba says as he puts his hands on Morgiana's shoulders. "You were kinda under the weather after all."

"No, I'm totally fine now."

"No way. Don't you know that it's dangerous for girls to be up late at night? You go on and head home now with Vulpi! Ok, end of story!" Alibaba exclaims as he pushes Morgiana and Vulpi away from him and Aladdin.

"Alibaba-kun, are you really gonna make Mor-san and Vulpi-nee go home alone?" Aladdin asks.

"Oh, come on. they'll be fine! Our Morgiana and Vulpi can take a thug or two, give or take a hundred! I'd be more worried about the thugs actually!" Alibaba points out before laughing aloud causing Morgiana to twitch her eyebrow and Vulpi closes her eyes.

Ryuko." Vulpi calls and Ryuko flies behind her

"Alibaba-kun, you just contradicted what you said before…" Aladdin points out.

"Aladdin…" Alibaba calls before he gets near Aladdin's ears and begins to whisper on it causing Aladdin's eyes to go wide as his ears twitches. Then both of them faces Vulpi and Morgiana as they have their arms waving at the girls and slowly walking to the street.

"I agree, Mor-san, Vulpi-nee! We're gonna take off now." Aladdin tells them.

"We need to talk man-to-man… crucial stuff, you know!" Then they talk off into the street as Alibaba shouts, "See ya!"

Suddenly, they are being wrapped by a rope and sits on the ground.

"What the heck?!" Alibaba questions.

"I won't let you." Vulpi says and both Aladdin and Alibaba turn their head at Vulpi who is the one that wrapped around them with a rope.

"Vulpi! What do you mean 'You won't let us'?!" Alibaba questions.

"It is just as I said. We are going back together, got it?" Vulpi questions as she glares at the two boys causing them to cower in fear from her.

"Yes…" Aladdin and Alibaba replies.

"Good. Then let's go, Morgiana." Vulpi says.

"Okay." Morgiana replies and they walk away with Aladdin and Alibaba being tied together only to have what they were planning to go a night club got crushed.

Once they got back to the inn, they immediately go to their room and sleep on their beds through the night until morning comes.

* * *

~Next morning~

The group are standing at the port to go to their ways as they gather around each other.

"Okay. Take care you guys!" Alibaba says.

"Right!" Aladdin replies.

"Next time we see each other, I'll be so powerful it'll knock your socks off!"

"So will we!"

"I too, will be every bit as powerful as the three of you." Morgiana declares causing all them to look at her.

"Wait, but you're not going there to train, right? You're still gonna get even stronger?" Alibaba asks and Morgiana nods her head.

"And Alibaba." Vulpi calls. "Don't forget about the letter."

"Don't worry. I'll definitely give the letter to him."

"Okay." Vulpi says and turns to Aladdin. "Aladdin."

Aladdin nods his head and takes off his turban before he and Vulpi gets on waves back at their friends as Ryuko follows them.

"'Bye, Alibaba-kun Mor-san!" Aladdin shouts.

"See you again sometime!" Vulpi shouts and both of them look forward.

"Yeah, let's meet again!" Alibaba shouts back.

"Please take care!" Morgiana shouts back.

When Aladdin, Vulpi, and Ryuko are out of sight, Alibaba and Morgiana put their hands down as they continue to look where they are heading.

"All right, guess I'll be on my way too." Alibaba says and looks at Morgiana. "You take care, Morgiana."

"I will." Morgiana replies and Alibaba begins to climb the stairs as Morgiana watches him clutching the bottom of her clothes.

"Hey! Almost forgot!" Alibaba exclaims as he stops and climbs back down to Morgiana as he searches for something in his back before taking his hand out to her. "This is for you."

"What?" Morgiana asks as she puts her hands out and Alibaba put something on them only to be shocked to what it is. "What's this?"

"It's a spare Household Vessel. Your own Household Vessel… If those armlets of yours ever break, you're gonna need a new metal vessel to transfer their power to, right? A Metal Vessel that you've been wearing constantly. So keep that on you. Always!"

Morgiana looks up still in shock. "Thank you… very much…"

"Okay, see ya!" Alibaba says and goes back to climbing the stair on time before the ship departs as Morgiana puts on the spare Household Vessel that appears to be a gold necklace and bows at the ship that Alibaba boarded on.

* * *

Where Aladdin, Vulpi, and Ryuko are

As Aladdin kept flying on the turban with Vulpi, he clutches his stomach and Vulpi looks at him with a worried expression.

"I'm so hungry…" Aladdin says.

"Aladdin, let's switch. Knowing you, you would get tired easily and can't fly non-stop to go to Magnostadt." Vulpi says.

"Yeah…" When he opens his eyes, he spots a caravan at the river. "Look, Vulpi-nee."

Vulpi also looks at the caravan and looks at Ryuko before opening her bag.

"Ryuko." She calls and the small dragon flies into her back as Aladdin lands near the caravan before walking up the rider.

"Hi there! I'm Aladdin and this is Vulpi-nee. We're travelers. We're heading north so would you mind letting me ride in your carriage?" Aladdin asks him.

"What's this? You shabby brats… Get lost!" The rider says as he shoos both of them. "Sorry, but I happen to cater only to a high-class clientele! As a matter of fact, I've got a very noble guest onboard right now. And for starters, do you two even have any money?"

"Yes, we do." Vulpi says as she opens her bag and searches for the money.

"Because Uncle Sinbad gave us lots!" Aladdin adds and Vulpi shows the many cold coins at the driver which surprises at it and Vulpi gives a handful of coins at the man's hands before he quickly runs to the carriage.

"Master, kindly allow another two guests to ride along… The luggage rack will do…" The driver asks and the master of the carriage waves his hand. Then the driver leads both Aladdin and Vulpi to the back of the carriage and opens it. "You have permission, but don't even think of disturbing the master in there, got that?" The driver questions as both sees a thin curtain covering the guest part of the carriage. "Seeing as he's beyond noble!"

When the caravan begins to move, Aladdin begins to eat his snack with Vulpi sitting next to him and once he finishes, he lies back on the wall.

"Ah, now I'm full!" Aladdin says and lies on Vulpi's laps.

"That's good." Vulpi says and Aladdin looks up out the window.

"Magnostadt, huh? I wonder what it's like there?" Aladdin questions.

"Who know. But Aladdin, shouldn't you put those on?" Vulpi asks.

"That's right! I have to be careful while we're in there."

* * *

~Flashback~  
Yamraiha's study room

"Listen to me, Aladdin-kun." Yamraiha calls. "While you're in Magnostadt, you must never reveal that you're a Magi!"

"Why is that, Yam-san?" Aladdin asks.

"Magnostadt is seeking out magicians who are both powerful and talented. If they ever find out you're a Magi… They'll do everything in their power to try and capture you. No matter what tactics they must stoop to! That's why…"

* * *

~End flashback~

Vulpi begins wrapping Aladdin's arms with bandages to hide away something on his arms and when she finishes, Vulpi leans towards Aladdin's ear.

"Remember, Aladdin. You have to be careful while we stay at Magnostadt so don't let your guard down." Vulpi whispers.

"All right." Aladdin replies and looks at the bottom of the curtain showing the hem of the dresses and begins to fantasize who is beyond the curtains. He then gets near the curtains until, Vulpi pulls his hair.

"Don't even think about it." Vulpi tells him.

Suddenly the carriage abruptly stops causing both Aladdin and Vulpi fly out of the carriage and crashes on the ground with Vulpi lands on her feet.

"Ouch!" Aladdin says as he rubs his back.

"Are you okay, Aladdin?" Vulpi asks.

"Sort of…"

Then they hear weapons pointing at them and the carriage as both of them look up.

"Wh-Who the hell are you?" The driver questions.

"Who are we? We're bandits, what else?"

"We're not gonna tell you to keep quiet. No matter how loud our prey screams, our way is to kill first, then take the loot!"

"H-hey, mercenaries! I'm counting on you!" The driver pleads.

"Leave it to us!"

The mercenaries charge at the bandits when one of them points his weapon at them and burst of flames coming out revealing it as a Magic Tool.

"Aladdin, that's…" Vulpi trails off.

"Yeah. That's a Magic Tool…"

Both of them watches the bandits uses the Magic Tools against the mercenaries.

 _"There's something fishy going on after all. Magic Tools are so precious… So how can they be in the hands of all these pirates and thieves?"_ Aladdin thought.

When the bandits cornered the driver, Aladdin, and Vulpi, Aladdin and Vulpi stands in front of the driver as they get their weapons ready.

"Leave them to us." Vulpi says.

"Fool! What could brats like you…"

"No worries!" Aladdin says.

"Kill them!"

"Halharl…"

When Aladdin about to use his signature magic, the top part of the carriage is cut off by a young boy with a black sword.

"Be quiet!" The boy says and puts his foot on the cut ledge of the carriage getting the three their attention. "You're totally killing the mood of my journey. Hey, old guys! Does that mean you're all okay with the death penalty?"

As the boy lands on the ground, three women come out of the carriage looking at the boy.

"Your Highness, you supposed to be traveling incognito. Please restrain yourself…"

"You're wasting your breath…"

Then the boy charges the bandits as one of them runs towards him.

"Damn you, brat!"

As the boy sets his sword the ground and continues charging towards him, the blade goes under the thieve.

"Die." The boy says before slicing the bandit in half, subsequently killing him. From there, he continues slicing the other two bandits around him as he laughs.

"This brat has gone off the deep end!"

As the bandits point the Magic Tools at the boy, he sets his sword with crazed eyes and an eight-pointed star glows on the sword.

"Metal Vessel, Nyoi Rentou!" The boy says and immediately, the sword enlarges itself causing the bandits to be surprised. "Now then, do you all wanna go in one blow?" He questions and puts his sword above them when he begins to feel the weight of the enlarged sword. "Ugh, that's heavy…" The boy says as the sword shrinks back to its original size.

"Look at him! A ridiculous huge sword like that… No way can he use that thing! Take him out!"

"Hmph." The boy says and sets himself like a batter. "I just happened to make it big a little too fast, that's all… Know what I mean?" As he swings his sword, it immediately enlarges itself cutting the thieves and the trees around him and then jumps towards the rest of the thieves when the sword goes back to normal.

"Wha-What's the deal with that sword?"

As the boy makes a downward swing, the sword enlarges itself again slicing the other thieves leaving the leader. The boy then stabs his sword on the ground and leans on it.

"Okay, that's enough. Old guys." Then the sword enlarges once again as the boys is lifted with the hilt and sits on it. He then lifts his sword as he falls and swings it downward causing the ground to break apart around the thieves and Aladdin, Vulpi, and the driver are in shock at what they see.

"Mister, who is that man?" Aladdin asks.

"Not that it would mean much to the likes of you, but he's a prince of the Kou Empire… Ren Kouha-sama!"

"Ren…"

After the fight, the caravan continues the path as Aladdin, Vulpi, Kouha and his three servants are in the carriage.

"I told you, it's dangerous to go by land. Didn't I suggest that we travel by carpet?"

"No way. I utterly loathe those things! Your skin dries out, your clothes gets all dusty… Hell would have to freeze over before I took one all the way to Magnostadt." Kouha says.

"Magnostadt?" Aladdin repeats when Kouha slaps the woman who was wiping his gold bracelet.

"Hey, do a better job wiping that off! This happens to be one of my favorites!" Kouha says as he slaps the woman.

"Kouha-sama!"

"No fair! Hit me too!"

"Me too!"

 _"Are these girls all right?"_ Vulpi questions in her head how Kouha's servants act.

"Um, about Magnostadt…" Aladdin says getting Kouha's attention.

"Who is this dusty little child?" Kouha asks.

"He's the one of the two who joined us on board earlier."

"Oh?"

"Hello! My name's Aladdin and this is Vulpi-nee. We're travelers. We're on our way to Magnostadt too!"

"Really? You two? But that country doesn't allow anyone in who isn't a magician aside from special exceptions like myself."

"We may not look like one, but we are magicians. That's why we're going there to study at their academy."

"Oh, so you're a transfer student, huh? Right. Good luck then!" Kouha tells them as he pets his servants.

 _"So this person is going to Magnostadt too, huh? He's from the Kou Empire, so I should watch my back…"_ Aladdin thought as he grips his bandaged arm and then, Vulpi puts her hand on Aladdin's hand getting his attention.

"It's all right." Vulpi tells him and Aladdin nods his head.

As the caravan continues down the path to Magnostadt, the sun starts to set.

"Master, we'll be arriving at the capital in just nine more days…"

"E–h? There's still that much more to go? Listen kid, I'm bored right now. Can you do any tricks?" Kouha asks.

"I'm Aladdin. Never mind that… I'd really like to see your face, onee-san. I'm sure you're dazzling beauty." Aladdin says and Vulpi sighs in disappointment.

"Oh, that couldn't be farther from the truth. This is what my body transformed into while I was training in magic. I couldn't possibly subject you to the sight of it! The three of us were cower in the corner of the lab in these rotting, horrible bodies when Kouha-sama told us that he needed us as magicians. He bandaged us, clothed us, and bestowed smiles upon us…" The woman says and bows in front of her as she cries. "Normally, someone as ugly as I… shouldn't be anywhere near Kouha-sama and yet…"

"That's not true at all! You are beautiful. That body of yours is proof that you're not like the women of the masses. Hey, it's proof that your way of life is all about grasping for power. And that's totally alluring!"

"Kouha-sama…" She calls and hugs Kouha. "I love you! Please let me remain by your side forever!"

"There, there..."

"No fair! Me too!"

"There, there…"

"I want you to mess me up!"

"There, there…"

Aladdin and Vulpi steps back as Aladdin peaks through the curtains as Vulpi sits against the wall.

 _"I've got to watch my back…"_ Aladdin thought.

As the caravan go on their way to Magnostadt, both Aladdin and Kouha are playing with each other and telling each other stories. Then after nine days, they have reach Magnostadt while Kouha has braided Aladdin's hair all over the place.

"Are we finally here?" Kouha questions and they exit the carriage as Vulpi undoes the braids on Aladdin's hair expect for the long one.

"So where's Magnostadt Academy?" Aladdin asks as he looks around.

"This is just the checkpoint. The academy city is still a ways off." Kouha tells him and points at another entrance. "You've got to get through the entry check over there."

Aladdin and Vulpi looks at the entry check with a line of people to go through.

"Entry check…" Aladdin mutters.

"Well goodbye, Aladdin, Vulpi. I've got someone here to meet. Do your best!" Kouha says as he goes to the other entrance with his servants.

"Okay!" Aladdin replies as he and Vulpi watches them leave and looks back at the entry check.

* * *

"Listen to me, Aladdin-kun, Vulpi. During the entry check, they make you use simple magic, but that's the first thing you need to watch out for." Yamraiha tells them.

"What do you mean?" Vulpi asks.

"The examiners are magicians, so of course they can see Rukh. That's why, Aladdin-kun, you can't do anything that will reveal that you're a Magi. You can't receive and use magical power that you've received form any surrounding Rukh."

"But that's going to be hard. After all, whenever I use magic, the Rukh around me just lend me power without my asking."

* * *

In the line, Aladdin and Vulpi are standing in the line waiting for their turn to pass through the entry check with Vulpi standing in front of Aladdin. Over at the entry check, there is a large armored man holding an iron hammer and a magician to check, and the armored man swings the hammer at person at the front of the line before he uses his borg.

"All right–next!"

"Borg, huh…" Aladdin says.

 _"If they discover that you're a Magi…"_

Vulpi steps up when the armored man swings the hammer at her before she uses borg from the hammer.

"All right–next!"

Vulpi walks pass the entry staff before she sighs in relief.

 _"Thank goodness all that practice with Yamraiha-san."_ Vulpi thought as she remembers Yamraiha teaching Vulpi how to use borg. She then turns around as she sees Aladdin steps up.

Then the armored man swings down the hammer at Aladdin before Aladdin uses borg when Rukh come fly towards Aladdin.

"What's going on? The Rukh…"

Aladdin and Vulpi widen their eyes as the magician looks at the Rukh.

"…was buzzing… Was it just my imagination? All right–next!"

Aladdin walks pass the staff and stops in front of Vulpi.

"You did it." Vulpi whispers.

"Yeah." Aladdin replies and both of them walks through the tunnel of the gate as Aladdin slightly undoes his bandages around his arm revealing a red crystal embedded in his arm.

 _"I owe it all to Yam-san."_ Aladdin thought.

* * *

"That's a Magic Tool that restricts the flow of Magoi to one direction. Even if you can emit magoi from the inside, you won't be able to receive it externally." Yamraiha explain and looks down and both Aladdin and Vulpi notice this.

"Yamraiha-san?" Vulpi calls.

"What's the matter?" Aladdin asks.

"This will turn you into a pedestrian magician who can only use his own magoi. Neither the Rukh nor anybody except Vulpi will be on your side. And you're still going there?"

"You bet I am!"

* * *

Aladdin and Vulpi come out of the tunnel as they are inside of Magnostadt.

 _"There's something that I want to find out, no matter what, in this country."_


	28. The First Two Months

Sindria

Ja'far rolls up a paper that Sinbad had read and turns to Yamraiha.

"Come to think of it, I wonder if Aladdin and Vulpi managed to enroll at the academy?" He says.

"That's right, he must have reached Magnostadt by now." Sinbad says.

"Yes, he's probably taking the Kodar exam about now." Yamraiha says.

"The students are placed into six classes according to skill level, right?"

"Knowing those two I'm sure they've catapulted them into the 1st Kodar!"

* * *

Magnostadt

"6th Kodar." The examiner says.

Aladdin stares at the metal that signifies Aladdin's skill level as Vulpi has a different character on her metal that says 4th Kodar.

"All right. Next!"

"I don't understand… Mind if I give another try?" Aladdin asks.

"Hey, Aladdin." Vulpi calls.

"You really are an impudent transfer student!"

"Gomenasai." Vulpi apologizes for Aladdin.

Aladdin tries again and points his staff at the magic circle. "Harlharl Infigar!" He shouts but a puff of flames appears in the magic circle.

"Right… 6th Kodar." The examiner says and passes the class schedule to Aladdin when a young man sees this and scoffs at the boy.

"What a lame little twerp!" the young man says.

 _"What?"_ Aladdin thought as he looks at his paper. _"Is this the best I can do without any help from the Rukh?"_

"It'll be fine, Aladdin. You'll be able to use your usual strength to bring yourself up to the 1st Kodar." Vulpi says cheering up the boy.

"Yeah. You're right, Vulpi-nee."

Once all the transfer student has been decided one of the staffs of the academy gathers them in front of a door.

"All right, we'll be heading inside the academy now."

All the students cover their eyes as a sudden brightness covers them. When they exit the tunnel, they are in awe of what they see.

"Wow!" Aladdin says in amaze.

They all see the beautiful scenery of the country.

"Welcome to Magnostadt."

Later, all the students are sitting on the carpet with a magician controlling it, leading them to the academy.

 _"Magic… magic… This town is bursting with magic!"_ Aladdin thought as he sees different magic tools all over the city. _"I'm seeing mysterious tool all over this town… Surely they can't be all Magic Tools… What's up with this town, anyway?"_

As Aladdin and the other students look around, they see the academy in sight and approaching it. Later, the transfer students are gathered together again as a magician stands in front of them.

"You are member of this year's vaunted third annual class of transfer students to Magnostadt Academy! You shall rest up today and prepare for tomorrow's Maref."

With that the students are scattered to go to their dorm rooms as Aladdin and Vulpi are standing in the middle of the hallway looking at their paper.

"So Maref means classes…" Aladdin says and slowly walk as he looks around. "I can't wait!"

"Aladdin, isn't this your room?" Vulpi asks as she points at a door.

"Yeah. Thank, Vulpi-nee."

"No problem. Now Aladdin, I want you to do your best behavior while we stay here."

"C'mon, Vulpi-nee, you don't have to tell me that." Aladdin assures as he waves his hand at her.

"Considering how you are…" Vulpi states and turns her body as she has her finger pointing in front of her. "My room is this way."

"Okay. I got it." Aladdin says and Vulpi goes to her dorm room as Aladdin opens the door.

Just then, a snake comes to him causing Aladdin to startle and the same young man from earlier looks at him as the snake comes back to its master.

"Oh, you're that boy from before. I see that we're roommates." Aladdin says before walking towards the boy and offers his hand to him. "My name's Aladdin!"

"Look, I'm in the 4th Kodar. I'm not gonna get all chummy with a 6th Kodar. So lay off the easygoing chitchat." The boy says as he shows his paper at Aladdin.

"I see that your name is Sphintus-kun. Nice to meet you!"

"Don't look at my stuff!" Sphintus exclaims and slams his land on his bed as he looks away. "You little bottom-feeder, just flunk out already!"

"Flunk out?" Aladdin repeats.

"At this school, there's a magic exam called the Ikiyar every two months. And of you flunk that test, you get the axe… The… axe!"

"It's pretty strict here, huh? When my magic classes start tomorrow, I'd better give it my all!"

Sphintus looks at Aladdin for a small moment before taking the boy's paper to look at it. "Hey, what's the deal with your class schedule? Look, it's nothing but body-strengthening Marefs! Guess it's not the 6th Kodar for nothing!" He mocks and Aladdin takes another look at his schedule.

"Body-strengthening? Not magic lessons?" Aladdin questions.

* * *

Meanwhile

Vulpi is still looking for her dorm room as Ryuko has its head out from her bag.

"I think's its around here…" Vulpi says and then Ryuko chirps getting her attention. "What is it, Ryuko?" She asks and looks up to a door. "That's it! Thanks, Ryuko."

Ryuko happily chirps and goes back into the bag before Vulpi opens the door to see a girl with tied up dark hair and small eyes.

"Hello." The girl greets. "I'm Sai-Lin."

"I'm Vulpi. Please to meet you." Vulpi says as she offers her hand to the Sai-Lin and the girl takes the hand.

"If it's okay to ask, what's your Kodar?" Sai-Lin asks.

"I'm 4th Kodar. And you?"

"6th Kodar…"

 _"The same Kodar as Aladdin."_ Vulpi thought as a sweatdrop appears on the back of her head.

"I'm sure that you would do your best being here." She cheers up the girl.

"You think so?" She asks and Vulpi nods her head.

* * *

~The Next Day~

Off to the side, all the students including Aladdin who are wearing Magnostadt uniforms looking at their staffs as they were instructed.

"Um, why did you take away our wands?"

"You scrubs aren't ready for them yet!" A woman's voice shouts and then a whip hitting on the floor near them causing the students to jump.

In front of them is a tall and slender woman with long, purple hair with some of it tied into a loop on top of her head, and golden eyes. She wears red glasses with pointed rims. She also wears dark lipstick. She wears shoulder plates with a floral design, a short black cape, a corset-like breast plate with a spider design that reveals the top of her breasts, a metal thong, and metal boots that cover most of her long legs, except her thighs and calves. In her hand holds a red whip that was used a moment ago.

"I'm Myers, the instructor in charge of you little punks! You 6th Kodars are at the top of the drop-out candidate list! Unless you're prepared to die in this class two months from now, you'll all be thrown out!"

All the students slowly look away from her as their faces gone pale. "Yes, ma'am."

"I can't hear you!" Myers shouts and uses her whip at them and glares at Aladdin. "Hey, little squirt there! Is that your excuse for a shout? Let's hear you raise your voice! Show me that you mean business!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Aladdin replies.

Myers then squats down and grabs Aladdin by the collar for the moment when she throws him to the ground. "I can't hear you!" She shouts causing other students to startle and Aladdin lifts his head as his face is redden from the hit to the ground when he sees her chest bouncing. Then he remembers Vulpi's words.

 _"I want you to do your best behavior while we stay here."_

"Listen up! I'll tell you what you 6th Kodars lack - it's…" Myers trails off and straightens her whip. "Physical strength!"

"Physical strength?" The students repeat.

Afterwards

"22! 23!" Myers count seeing the students doing pull ups on the bars as the students are struggling. "24! 25! 26! 27!"

"M-My arms…!"

"Wasn't this supposed to be a magic school?"

When a student let go of the bars, Myers wraps her whip around him and he starts to get electrocuted.

"You damned wusses!" Myers shouts.

"It's like we're in the army!"

"That instructor's rumored to be a former army magician with the Parthevian forces!"

Myers turns her head at Aladdin who is about to do the exercise but drops after trying to one.

"Hey, you!" She shouts using her whip to electrocute the boy.

Aladdin sits up as his body is still stunned. "I-I'm sorry! It's because I've never really built up my body…"

One all the students are sitting the ground, Myers takes a step.

"Hey, losers, I'll bet you're thinking, 'But magicians don't need physical strength!' - aren't you?" All the students look away as she is correct. "Even among magicians, who have a rep for being feeble, you're feeble beyond words! Therefore, in your current state, you have no right to wield a wand! When you're told to run, you will run! When you're told to eat, you will eat! When you're told to shout, you will shout!" She shouts and uses her whip on the ground. "Over the next month, only those who believe in themselves and refuse to compromise shall receive lessons in magic! Now then… Run!" All the students begin to run. "Anyone who stops will be expelled!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

On a spiral tower, some of the students collapse on the stair as the rest continues to climb up.

 _"I-I never dreamed that classes would be like this. It's totally different from Yam-san's way of teaching or the way I thought they'd be teaching us. But I do want to learn more and more about magic. I have no choice but to do this!"_ Aladdin thought and continues climbing up.

* * *

~Night~  
Cafeteria

"Better chow down or you won't survive tomorrow's Maref!" Myers instructs as the 6th Kodar students cover their mouth as their faces are paled.

"Huh! You don't eat when you get the chance. That's why you're a lowly 6th Kodar!" Sphintus says.

 _"Only those who believe in themselves and refuse to compromise…"_ Aladdin thought and begins to eat the food, but he immediately covers his mouth preventing to throw up.

Vulpi looks over to where Aladdin is with a worried expression.

A month, the 6th Kodar students continue doing work outs as some of the students dropped out. Some of the time, Vulpi looks out a window to see how Aladdin is doing in his class. Now, only five students including Aladdin are sitting in a room with Myers staring at them.

"The only ones who survived this moth to the end… Just these five, eh? All right, let me teaching you what the purpose of this past moth was!"

The five of them grab their staff and go to a circle for each of them when one of them, Nero uses his magic and a large amount of water appears in front of him causing Nero to startle.

"I've never generated magic this powerful!" He states.

"That's proof that your body has become stronger." Myers says and smiles a bit. "Using magic takes a toll on your body. Until now, the Rukh inside your bodies have been suppressing your magoi output to protect you. Now that you've trained those bodies, that limiter has been disabled."

Aladdin looks at his and turns to the circle with his staff pointing at it. "Harlharl Infigar!" Just then a large fireball appears in the middle of the circle, surprising the other students. "It's way more powerful now than during that entrance exam."

"This is the result of believing in yourselves, and whipping your bodies into shape for a month. You did well to make it this far! Especially you, little squirt. I never dreamed that you'd hang on till the end."

"Yes, ma'am! It's all thanks to you, Instructor Myers!" Aladdin replies as he salutes at her.

"Is that right?" She asks and turns around to hide her tears from the students.

 _"Day after day, it was total agony for me… But… Every time, I was encouraged so sweetly by…"_ Aladdin thought and Myers turns around as her chest shacks.

"All right, now we're going to start magic lessons!"

"OH!"

Aladdin turns his head. _"Thank you… instructor's boobs…"_

Later, the five students have their books and scrolls in their arms as they are amaze at the magic class as an instructor giving a lesson to the students. When they are in another room, they are still amaze at the items in the room.

"So we're finally starting magic class, huh?" Aladdin says.

"Okay, scrubs, start with this." Myers says as she opens a chest revealing a crystal statue. "Touch this, one by one. Just like you'd normally wield your staffs to use magic, just infuse it lightly with some magoi.

"Okay, I'll start." Aladdin offers and touches the statue making it to shine as the Rukh gathers and fly towards him. "The Rukh…!"

Soon after, the statue breathed fire at Aladdin making his face to be black.

"Right, you're a Type 1 Red Magician!" Myers states.

"R-Red Magician?" Aladdin repeats.

One by one they touch the statue showing which magic they wield. After Aladdin, Nero touch the statue as he is showered with water.

"Type 2 Blue Magician!"

Then wind blows Sai-Lin.

"Type 5 White Magician! Type 4 Yellow Magician! You're also a Type 1 Red Magician!"

In front of Myers, Aladdin and a student have their head burned, Nero soaked wet, Sai-Lin fixing her hat, and another student lying on the floor as smoke coming from his body.

"Instructor Myers, what was that?" Sai-Lin asks.

"This is a tool to sort magicians into eight different types, the Eight-Color Magic Sorting Crystal."

"Sort magicians into eight types?"

"Did you know that magicians and Rukh have distinct characteristics?"

"Characteristics?" Aladdin asks.

"Rukh that helps you to generate waves in the sea… Rukh that helps you to generate wind in the skies… they're all different." Myers says and points her whip at the diagram of the different magic. "In Magnostadt, they are broadly divided into eight categories. Type 1 Flames, Type 2 Water, Type 3 Light, Type 4 Lightning, Type 5 Wind, Type 6 Sound, Type 7 Power, Type 8 Life. And those who have a mutual attraction to Type 1 Rukh, and thus are skilled in Flame and Heat Magic, are called Type 1 Red Magicians."

"So that's why my magic is Flame-based…" Aladdin summarizes.

"Instructor, is it because I'm a Type 2 Blue Magician that I can only use Water Magic? Or because I have no talent…?" Nero asks.

"No. You're just ignorant. After Water Magic, Type 2 Magicians have the highest compatibility with Sound Magic. Look! What's the positioned directly opposite the magic you're adept at is your second-most compatible magic!"

"Mine is…" Aladdin trails off as he goes down the diagram from his magic color to the other color. "…wind!"

Aladdin, try using Wind Magic with this." Myers says as she takes out a tube with Rukh in it.

"But I don't know a single Wind Magic spell."

"Listen to the Rukh for that!"

Aladdin stands up and walks towards the desk where Myers put the tube and positions his staff as he closes his eyes.

 _"Listen… to the Rukh?"_ Aladdin thought and the Rukh scatter inside the tube. _"What is it, you guys?"_

For the moment Aladdin stand there listening to the Rukh inside the tube and he opens his eyes. "Asfal Riih!" Inside the tube the Rukh turn into a small tornado before it dissipates. "I did it! I was able to use Wind Magic for the first time!"

Myers smiles at the boy as they continue their lesson for another month. After a month, Aladdin stares at his staff after night has risen as the next day is the test.

"Tomorrow's the big day…" Aladdin trails off.

"If you fail the Iktiyar, no matter how well you did in class, they'll still expel you. Well, but I'm sure you'll be okay." Sphintus says.

"Eh?"

"Hey, because you've really been bringing it."

"Sphintus-kun…"

Sphintus then gets off his bed to Aladdin before he shakes the boy. "So tonight for sure, listen to my story!"

"All right. I'm listening!"

"Okay." Sphintus says and Aladdin faces him. "Ready? The thing about me…" The next moment, he sees Aladdin sleeping on his bed causing Sphintus to hang his head.

* * *

~Next Day~

At a certain corridor, the five 6th Kodar students gets nervous with Myers standing behind them.

"I-I might not make it." Nero says.

"Y-You'll be fine!" Sai-Lin assures him.

"But I don't have the confidence to pull it off in front of his huge crowd!"

We're the classes grueling?" Myers asks getting their attention and then look down.

"The first body-strengthening class was brutal for me. I don't know how many times I thought about giving up… But…" Sai-Lin trails off.

"Yeah, those magic lessons that came after sure were interesting. Because more and more we came to understand what magic is." Nero says.

"Two months ago, when you first got here, you were a bunch of ignorant losers. But not anymore. Today, you guys are self-aware losers! Go on! You can do it now!"

The five students look at the entrance where they will be taking Iktiyar as the announcer calls for Aladdin.

 **"6th Kodar, Myers Maref - Aladdin."**

Aladdin and the four other students nod at each other before he comes out to the outside.

"If the power of your magic falls short of our criteria, you'll be expelled on the spot. I hope you understand that."

In front of Aladdin are eight instructors and all the students of the academy and behind him his classmates watch him as they pray for him as Vulpi has his hands folded together in the stands.

Aladdin then points his staff at the circle using his signature magic.

"Harlharl Infigar!" He shouts and a large fireball appears with two fire rings surrounding it causing the audience to be startled except Vulpi. Then Aladdin turns his staff horizontal. "Asfal Riih!" Using the wind magic, both the Fire Magic and Wind Magic creating a fire tornado as it climbs into the sky.

"To think that you've combined Flame and Wind Magic! You pass - That's a no doubter!" Aladdin cancels his magic and goes up to the judge. "You're a 1st Kodar!"

This news causes the other students to be baffle as Vulpi has a wide smile on her face.

"All the way from 6th?!" Sphintus questions.

After Aladdin receives his new medal, everyone applauses at him.

"You did it, Aladdin!" Nero shouts as he and the other three run up to him.

"Amazing!" Sai-Lin exclaims when Myers pushes the four students away as she rushes towards the boy and hugs him as she cries out of joy.

 _"I did it, Mor-san, Alibaba-kun!"_ Aladdin thought. _"Are you both giving it your all now too?"_

 _"Aladdin…"_ Vulpi thought with a smile on her face.

* * *

Elsewhere

Someone is trekking through a forest when he sees a city with a coliseum.

"I made it… So this is Reim, huh?"


	29. Coliseum

Chapter 29: Coliseum

A young man – with short black hair wearing a gladiator armor and carries a curved, slender sword on his belt and peculiar fox ears and tail of the same color as his hair – is walking down the street when he notice a boy around his age with blond hair flies over from the training school and lies on the ground.

"Hey!" He calls as the young man rushes up to him. "Are you okay?" He then looks around before he picks the blond-haired boy.

Above them, an old man is looking out the balcony and watches this when he sees the blond-haired boy. "Hm? That youth…"

Later, Alibaba is seen lying in a bed as the young man watches him as three other people calls him.

"Alibaba… Boss… Boss… Boss Alibaba!"

Alibaba slowly opens his eyes and stares at them.

"Hey, he came to."

Wide awakened, Alibaba sits up and looks around.

"Huh?" He says and looks at the three men. "Wait a second, you guys are…"

"That's right, Boss! I'm S Nando."

"L Nando."

"I'm M Nando."

"What a blast from the past! What are all three of you doing here?" Alibaba asks.

"Actually, this happens to be a room in the business we're running." S Nando says.

"Business?"

"Um, you see, we three managed to strike it rich in Reim's gambling industry…"

"And today, we're known as the Three Casino King Brothers!" M Nando finishes and the three brothers laugh.

"G-Glad to see that you're living large, guys…" Alibaba trails off. "I can see that you took care of me… But I… I don't have time to sit around like this." He says and tries to get out of the bed.

"Boss?" S Nando calls.

"I've got to get into Shambal's training school! I know that I'll find that tribe of Magoi Manipulators, the Yambala, at that school!"

"Boss, do you mean…?"

"I don't think you should be moving around." The young man says catching the other four attentions.

"Who are you?" Alibaba asks.

"Boss, he's the one who found you and brought you here." S Nando informs.

"Really? Thanks, but I…" Alibaba trails off when his stomach growls and he collapse. "G-Get me some food…"

"Sure, coming right up!"

The young man sighs as he smiles at Alibaba and at the corner of his eye, he sees a letter on the bed.

* * *

Afterwards, Alibaba is brought to the gambling area and begins to eat the food quickly with the three brothers and the young man watch him. Then Alibaba looks at the young man.

"By the way, I didn't get your name. I'm Alibaba."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Nox."

 _"Nox? Where did I heard that name from?"_ Alibaba thought.

"So boss, are you serious? About becoming a gladiator?" S Nando asks.

"You bet. Is it that shocking?" Alibaba asks as he eats.

"Of course it is! After all, more than half of those gladiators are slaves! They're merely being forced to battle for their lives on their masters' orders."

"I've only heard that it's a combat sport. So it's actually pretty cruel, huh?"

"From the audience perspective it is." The young man says.

"Oh, but this country is very good to its citizens. The city has a well-kept road and water system, not to mention its safe… And the state guarantees its citizens a high standard of living. You'll never starve as long as you're here… There's no other country that has it as good as we do." S Nando informs. " Oh, by the way, that thing you mentioned earlier, Boss…"

They hear a glass shatter, causing the five to look the commotion to see a naked old man with two guards.

"Looks like he did it again…" Nox says in exasperation.

"Sir, you know you've lost your shirt! Just give up and go home… please…"

"No, I'm still not ready…" The old man trails off as a guard pushes the old man causing him to fall down the stairs with his face plant down.

Alibaba approaches the man to check up on him. "A-Are you all right?"

"Ah… yes. Thank you, lad!" He says as he stands up tall with Alibaba stares at him.

"Oh! I don't believe this!" The women scream at seeing the old man naked.

The old man offers his hand at Alibaba which he accepts but only for the man to shake it before going back to gamble.

 _"What's up with that guy, I wonder?"_ Alibaba thought.

Nox can only sigh at the old man's action as the said person sits back on his seat at the gamble table.

"Whoops-a-daisy! In the next round, I'm going to stake my very last piece of treasure!" He says and puts his hand into his mouth before pulling out a gold tooth, however…

"You lose." A player says after red dice rolled into a certain number showing the old man's lost.

Then a young woman approaches behind him putting a long cloth over his naked body.

The woman has black eyes, thin eyebrows, and long black hair, some of which she keeps tied in a bow on the left side, and one lock with a ring attached to the end. She also wears a thin headband. She wears an armored breast plate, a loose tunic and skirt, metal shin guards, and sandals.

"Master, you're flat broke." She tells him.

The old man looks at her for the moment then goes down to his knees as he holds the woman's arms.

"Just one more round, please! I swear this will be the last round!" He begs.

"No!"

"Just one more round, I'm telling you! I'm begging you!"

"Not on your life!"

 _"Hey, that's the girl from this afternoon. What's she doing here, anyway?"_ Alibaba thought.

"Is there something wrong?" Nox asks when the woman looks back at the two, especially at Alibaba.

"Master, please remember your original objective for coming here. That's him!" She points at the blond-haired boy for the older man.

"Ah, right you are! Sorry about that…"

After fixing the cloth to cover up his body tighter, the elder man puts his hands together. "Hey, there! My name is Shambal Ramal. I hear that my apprentice, Toto, was rude to you earlier today?"

Alibaba looks at Ramal for the moment before he realizes it. "Are you from the training school?"

"It's actually my job to deal with applicants, see. So you want to become one of our gladiators, my boy?" He asks and offers his hand again.

Alibaba looks at it and smiles. "Yes!" The young man smiles at him at the offer that Ramal gave him.

 _"Great! I was turned away at the gate this afternoon but looks like he's gonna let me in…"_ Alibaba thought and about to take his hand when the woman points her sword at Alibaba's neck. When he notices it, Alibaba is startled causing him to fall to the ground.

"Hey!" Nox shouts at her.

"Hey, Toto! Take it easy!" Ramal tells her and Toto lifts her sword to her shoulder "All right then, if you don't mind, could you have a re-match with Toto right here? Since I can't very well send a hapless child unable to beat Toto into the colosseum…"

Alibaba touches his neck that was pointed by Toto's sword and Nox steps up.

"Are you out of your mind?" He asks at Ramal and he nods.

Seeing the battle is about to start, people starts to gather around in a circle surrounding the four.

 _"Show the master my skills in person, huh?"_ Alibaba stands back up as he smirks. "Bring it on!" He accepts and draws out his dagger.

The two gets on a platform as the crowd talks to each other.

"They're play for keeps! Anybody want to bet on this?"

"Come on! Come on!"

"My money's on Toto!"

"I'll put 50 on that boy."

"Hey, don't destroy our casino now!" S Nando pleads with his hands on his head.

"Now's your chance to surrender. You're weak. You can't beat me." Toto declares.

"You sure about that?" Alibaba questions and did some tricks around his other hand and back to the prior hand. "I'm well-fed now, you know!"

"You're…" Toto trails off and gets in a stance. "…a smartass!" She charges towards him as Alibaba sets his dagger ready.

Toto then swings her sword at him, but Alibaba dodges it and by using the weight of the sword, Toto drags her sword on the ground making sparks to attack him once more. However, Alibaba dodges once again and quickly deflects the sword upward, only for her to swing it downwards. Seeing this, Alibaba jumps backwards four times and begins to attack offensively.

"Not bad." Nox comments.

"Oh… That stance…" Ramal says.

Alibaba sets his dagger again and attacks once more only for Toto to be on a defensive side.

 _"H-He's not weak after all!"_ Toto thought and both of them separates from each other after making a clash between blades.

"Toto. Apparently, he's the real deal. We're outside the Colosseum now, but you may use your powers." Ramal tells her.

Toto looks at him and back at Alibaba.

"Very well, Master!" She replies.

"Powers?" Alibaba wonders as the young man knows what the old man is talking about.

Toto begins to glow as her magoi begins to appear from her chest to her arms to her sword. Toto then makes a stance with her holding her sword behind her as she leans on her left with her right leg out.

"Qigong Sword!"

"Hey, so we're getting the chance to see Toto's skill outside the Colosseum?"

The crowd begins to cheer her name at the sight of her using her said powers.

"I love it that the place is hopping… but don't bust it up too much, okay?"

 _"What the… Her sword is…"_ Alibaba thought seeing her sword.

Toto leaps towards him with a horizontal slash as Alibaba puts his dagger in front of him to block it, but he could feel something painful from the sword and Toto tosses him into the pillar.

"Damn her… how can she unleash that insane power with a build like that?" Alibaba questions and notices his nose is bleeding. "What… What the hell's going on?"

"Oh, so your sword didn't snap even after stopping Toto's Qi-infused strike? Quite a sword you've got there, eh?" Ramal comments.

"Qi?"

"The same thing that you people call 'magoi'."

 _"Meaning that… no way!"_ Alibaba looks at Toto who is walking closer to him with her Qi-infused sword as he stands up.

Once they are ready, Toto begins to attack again and Alibaba dodge rolls away behind her, but she stabs him behind as Alibaba immediately puts up his dagger to block only for him to feel the effects of her sword causing him to fling into the crowd hard. Alibaba sits up as even more blood comes out from his nose.

"If you absorb any more strikes from the Qigong Sword, neither your body nor your sword will hold up. Now then, how will you fight?" Ramal says.

Alibaba stands up and walks towards the platform before climbing on. _"What should I do? Can I cross swords with her if I Djinn Equip?"_ Alibaba thought but crosses off as Ramal is observing him. _"But I'm being tested right now. I'm gonna win this with just my sword skills!"_

Toto swings her sword and leaps towards him as she about to cut him however, ducks for her to slice a pillar that was behind him. Quickly, Alibaba goes through under the pillar and then stabs upwards but only to meet with Toto's shield.

 _"Her shield too?!"_

Toto pushes Alibaba away causing herself to land a few feet away from him and next, she jumps towards him with her sword held up high.

"You're finished!" Toto exclaims and swings down her sword before Alibaba blocks it, but this time, he slides down his dagger along the sword until his dagger is at the tip while Toto's sword is pointing on the ground. "What!?"

Toto leaps away from him and both of them charge at each other making a deadlock with Alibaba pushing her and then he swings his dagger with a fluid motion.

"Hooh, such a fluid parry. I thought he only had the royal fencing he learnt in his hometown… but he also knows moves of a totally different sword style…" Ramal says.

"Dammit!" Toto shouts as she stabs him despite that Alibaba blocks the sword and he trips her to the ground. Just as Toto about to stand up, Ramal speaks up.

"That's enough!"

"But why? I can still fight!" Toto shouts as she turns to her master.

"This match has been decided. Just look at yourself." Ramal tells her as Alibaba sheaths his dagger while Toto's armor falls off revealing her bared chest causing all the men in the building (except Nox who closes his eyes) to wide eyes, mouth wide open at seeing the sight and then cheers. Alibaba looks away with a small blush and soon Toto covers her chest with a blush of embarrassment.

Alibaba breathes out from the fight as Ramal approaches him.

"Looks like you've got a lot of training under your belt, eh?" He says.

"Thank you very much!"

"Just as I'd heard from Sinbad, it was like I could see your complex way of life oozing from your swordplay, young Alibaba."

"Then I was right, you're…! A member of that tribe of Magoi Manipulators, the Yambala gladiator, aren't you?" Alibaba asks with Toto glaring at him still having a blush on her face and arms covering her chest.

"Indeed I am. I've been waiting for you to arrive, young Alibaba Saluja…"

* * *

~Outside~

People exits the building after seeing the match between Alibaba and Toto. Alibaba, Nox, Ramal, and Toto who is holding a cloth to cover her body are standing in front of the Nando siblings.

"Hey, now that was a sight to see. The place was rocking, huh?"

"That was an incredible match!"

"We're glad for you, Boss Alibaba." S Nando says and Alibaba shakes his hands.

"Hey thanks. Looks like I'm gonna fulfill my goal for coming here, thanks to you!" Alibaba tells them and waves at the brothers for a goodbye before he follows the three to the training school.

Once they got there, the doors are open as Alibaba is awe at how many people are training there.

"These are all your fellow gladiators." Ramal tells him. "Former thieves, former mercenaries, and even knights form ruined countries." He leads Alibaba to a building with Toto and Nox following him. "Here at this school, these swordsmen are free status, of diverse background, are all welcome, you see."

After entering a room, Ramal sits on a chair in front of Alibaba and Nox with three men and Toto stands behind the elder man. "And… As for us Five swordsmen of Yambala, our goal is warrior training. In order to perfect our own sword skills, each day, we continue to fight in the Colosseum. But you've come to seek us out for a special reason. Or so Young Sinbad tells me…"

Both Alibaba and Nox sits in front of them with their weapons to their side.

"Yes. I've come to learn how to master my own magoi. So that I can achieve a full Djinn Equip." Alibaba tells him and Nox looks at him. "I've been told that the reason I can't do a Full Body Djinn Equip is because I've got bad magoi flow. That's what I'd like you to look into…"

"Then let me examine you right away." Ramal says and looks at Toto. "Toto, give a hand."

"Very well." She goes to the chest that is next to him and opens it to look for something in it before menacingly showing four needles each between her fingers.

"Eh?"

~Later~

"GYA―!" Alibaba's voice screams out throughout the building. In a different room, Ramal give Alibaba an acupuncture on his back as Alibaba screams out in pain. "Ow… Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"

"You are making such a big deal about it." Toto says looking at Alibaba. "You should be grateful to receive my master's acupuncture." She takes out a larger version of the acupuncture needle.

"That's too big, Toto." Ramal tells her.

"Hey! I can sense your evil intent you know!" Alibaba shouts at her.

"Your condition is considerable dangerous. So I need to start treatment as possible." Ramal says and pushes Alibaba's head down to the table. "Just bear with me, all right?"

"D-Dangerous condition?"

"Yes… you see, there are actually two types of magoi dwelling inside your body."

Alibaba looks at him. "I-Is that a bad thing?"

"One life – one type of magoi. Otherwise, it goes against nature as we know it." Ramal says as he removes the needles carefully. "If I were to make an analogy, the current condition of your body is that of one on the brink of being quartered!"

"What?"

"If two different types of magoi are allowed to rampage freely as they each choose, eventually they'll end up tearing apart every crucial organ in your body."

Alibaba is horrified at the thought as he sits up on the table. "N-No way! How could that have happened?"

Ramal looks at Alibaba and then at the red earrings on his ears before wiping off the sweat. "Your only hope is to master Magoi Manipulation, I suppose. If you can learn to control your magoi flow, surely you'll be able to master the two different flows. Come now, not to worry. I promise you I'll find a way, all right?"

"R-Right… I'm counting on you."

"Master, it's time." A Yambala warrior tells him and passes a mask to him.

"Ah, so it is!" Ramal receive the mask and about to put it on before looking at Alibaba. "All right, Alibaba. Let's put you to work like the others!"

"Eh, work?" Alibaba asks as he puts his clothes back on.

"Work?"

That's right… After all, you've been robbed of all you own, meaning you don't have a single buck to your name, do you? Oh, come now, not to worry! Rack up a win or two and you'll have enough to pay for your treatment!"

* * *

~Later~

By the time he realizes, Alibaba is already in the colosseum full of people who wants to watch the fight.

"Eh?"

"Good luck to you!" Ramal cheers as he and three of his men wave at the blond-haired boy and Alibaba looks at him in shock and anger.

"E–H!?" Alibaba shouts at him.

While Nox is watching him in the crowd with his arms crossed.

"Anyway, why does that lad have two kinds of magoi inside him?" Ramal questions after lifting his mask.

"Eh?" Toto replies.

 _"Not only that, but the magoi that he acquired hater is more powerful than the one had had originally…"_ Ramal thought. _"If he does find a way to master it, that boy will… Well, if he manages to survive this battle, that is…"_

Alibaba then hears the gates in front of him are moving and looks to see the metal gate is being lifted, releasing his opponent.

 _"It's okay… I'm gonna be okay. With my sword skills, I can hold my own against anybody! No matter what kind of gladiator you are… bring it on!"_ Alibaba thought.

Once the gate is fully risen, Alibaba and the audience see a gorilla-like monster. It roars out as Alibaba is dumbfound that his opponent is a beast.

"He's not human?!" Alibaba shouts.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention this." Alibaba looks at Ramal who lifts his mask. "Inside the Colosseum, you're only allowed to use ordinary swords. You can't use Amon's Swords or perform a Weapon Equip."

"Huh? Wai–" Two soldiers walk up to him and one confiscates Amon's Swords from him as the other passes a regular sword. After that, the two soldiers leave the area.

 **"The match will now begin. First, the ferocious great ape, who before this match has hilled over one hundred gladiators, Garda!"** The announcer says, and Garda roars out. **"His opponent, an up-and-comer with the Yambala Gladiators of the Unexplored Region, Alibaba!"**

"Are you spooked? We can still stop the match now." Alibaba looks at Ramal who suggested but looks back at the giant ape.

"No, I'll do it! I'm prepared to battle this out with my life on the line!"

"Hoo, prepared huh. I wonder though, if you truly understand how prepared you need to be in the Colosseum?"

Alibaba looks at him in wonder.

 **"Start the match!"**

At first, Alibaba thought that he has the advantage by slicing some parts of the giant ape, however it didn't have much of the effect since Garda's muscles are thick. Then he changes his sword style and strikes on the chest, but Garda uses his pec muscles to block it and releases Alibaba which it punches straight towards his gut and catches him before swinging down to the ground left and right.

 _"This is bad… At this rate, that guy…"_ Nox thought when Garda let go of Alibaba, leaving him lying on the ground.

Garda then grabs Alibaba's right arm when the audience except Nox and the Yambala begins to chant for the ape to eat Alibaba. In response for them, Garda grabs Alibaba's other arm and bites into it causing the audience to change their chant to kill him. Nox bit his lip to resist on helping Alibaba in the battle and notice him fainting as Garda let go of his right arm and slowly breaking Alibaba's left arm and finally let go of him.

Once Alibaba is on the ground, he regains consciousness and notices that his left arm is broken before looking back at the ape. Nox grimace at the fact that Alibaba is about the loose his life but it change when he notices Alibaba smirks at the ape as his eyes changed to determination.

"He still intend to keep fighting?" Nox mutters.

Alibaba slowly gets up holding his broken arm and runs away as Garda chases him when the audience remarks him for doing that. But for Nox, he notices where Alibaba is leading the ape towards one of the statues holding a spear and he hides behind it causing Garda to crash into it. Nox widens his eyes knowing what Alibaba is up to.

When Alibaba about to run again, Garda grabs him and flings him back towards the coliseum wall where the broken spear is. While Garda approaches him, Alibaba lifts his broken arm and begs for his life but the ape bites into the arm again. Just as Garda about to bite him again blood spurts upwards as the ape moves back with Alibaba holding out his right hand out. The audience sees that Alibaba is still intact causing them to be confused.

"How do you like it, monkey? The taste of steel?" Alibaba questions.

"By using the statue for Garda to crash into in order to get the spear, he uses to chance for him to counter attack." Nox says as Alibaba grabs his sword.

"Hey, monkey! Quit howling and bring it on!" Alibaba shouts.

 _"But with his arm like that, can he win?"_ Nox thought.

"Hey, bring it on! I'm right here!" Alibaba taunts causing Garda to charge towards him, but Alibaba runs to the wall and sets his sword against the wall with the blade towards the ape as it punches at him, when Alibaba moves away leaving his sword to pierce through the fist.

Alibaba then moves away from Garda when the ape attacks him in pure rage giving him a change to cut the ape several times as they are shallow. When Alibaba gives the last cut, Garda stops moving as blood spurts out from the wounds and collapses backwards on the ground. Alibaba gets back up and stare into space when he drops his sword as the audience cheers for him.

When Alibaba about to collapse, Ramal catches him with a few soldiers checking up on Garda.

"Are you all right?" He asks.

"Yes. Thank you very much." Alibaba replies.

"Hey!" The two look up to see Nox rushing up to them. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Doesn't looks like it. We need to treat those wounds immediately."

"Don't worry. I'll take him to the infirmary." Ramal tells him.

* * *

~Five days later~

Nox walks down the hallway to the room where Alibaba is resting and when he about to enter, he overhear Alibaba's voice.

"And to do that, I'm going to need even more power! Please continue to train me."

Nox smiles before entering the room.

"Pardon for interruption." He says getting the attention.

"Oh, Nox. You came?" Ramal asks.

"Yes."

Ramal turns to Alibaba. "Alibaba, Nox here will be your partner for time to time if I'm not with you."

"It's a pleasure." Nox offers his hand towards him.

"Me too." Alibaba grabs the hand and both of them let go.

"By the way…" Nox pulls out a letter in his hand. "You drop this at your friends' place."

Alibaba looks at the letter before widens his eyes and then pats himself all over his body. "A–H! I FORGOT ABOUT IT!" He shouts.

"What's with the letter?" Toto asks.

"I promise a friend to give it to someone who lives here." Alibaba explains.

"Who's that?"

"That's No…" Alibaba trails off remembering what Vulpi told him the name and looks at Nox. "You're name is Nox, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

 _"So he's the one…"_ Alibaba thought and points the letter.

"That letter is for you." He says.

"Huh?" He asks.

"One of my friends asked me to deliver it to you."

Nox then looks closer at the letter and widens his eyes recognizing the handwriting. "This is…" He says and opens the letter before reading it. After reading it, Nox stares at it as his hands trembles and crumples a part of it and turns his back around at them. "Your name is Alibaba, right?"

"Yeah." He replies.

"Thanks." Nox says before leaving the room with the letter in his hand.

"Could it be that he's…" Alibaba trails off.

"Yeah. One of the Vulpe clansmen from Kazekiri Village." Ramal confirms. "Nox been staying here over ten years and then some years later, the village has burnt to the ground."

Outside of the coliseum, Nox leans on the wall before sliding down to the ground and a tear rolls down from his face.

"You're still alive…" He mutters and remembers the time he stayed at the village with a girl smiling at him. "Vulpi…"


End file.
